The Next Door Neighbors
by edwardandbellabelong2gether
Summary: B&E were high school sweethearts.Separated for college.5yrs later they are neighbors and both married to other people.Can they stay away from each other? Read to find out.Full summary in the prologue.AU/AH…M for lemons & language
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**Summary: Bella and Edward were high school sweethearts. They separated for college, going off in different directions…both agreeing to see other people. Now they are thrown back together 5 years later…as neighbors. Both are happily married to other people…or are they really? Can these two former lovers resist temptation and each other? Probably not…and is Edward still the same Edward that Bella remembers? Probably not.**_

_**Prologue**_

_**August 21, 2003**_

I squeezed his hand harder when I saw his brother, Emmett, put the last bag in the trunk. This was it. I looked behind me to see Charlie standing awkwardly with his arms crossed, his brow furrowed in a way showing that he was thinking hard about something.

Emmett walked up to me and gave me a huge bear hug as he said, "Guess this is it Bells."

I cringed at those words. I had never really wanted anyone to say them out loud.

"Ready for Purdue College in Indiana?" Emmett asked as he backed out of our hug and nudged my shoulder.

I swallowed and nodded slowly. I then took a look at the boy next to me. The beautiful, smart, funny boy next to me, Edward Anthony Cullen. His eyes looked hallowed out. They weren't the green color of reassurance that I was looking for.

It was if he was begging me not to go with those green orbs, but his mouth told me otherwise. When he spoke he said, "Go on Bella, call me when you get off the plane."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. How was I going to do this without him?

It seemed like just yesterday that we had graduated from Forks High School and this summer had just come and gone way too fast.

I had gotten accepted into Purdue for business while Edward was going to attend UCLA to become a script writer. We had gotten everything we ever wanted, except for each other.

We were going to be on two separate sides of the U.S. So we decided that it would be better if we both saw each other people and just remained friends.

This was for the best, right?

We were friends before 9th grade. Then I decided I was madly in love with my best friend, the one who had always been there for me.

I sighed and pulled out of a hug that lingered a little too long. As I did this, I couldn't help but inhale his scent one last time. I was going to miss that…a lot.

We were doing the right thing, weren't we?

Then why did it feel wrong? I was going to miss him so much. He had been a constant in my life for so long. First crush, first kiss, first boyfriend, first love, first lover.

And oh God what a good lover he was!

I don't think any guy would ever be able to do the things to me that my Edward could. Would I ever feel this way about another ever?

Edward's voice shook me from my thoughts as he ran his fingertips across my cheekbone, smiled at me and said, "You stay safe. And be smart! I don't want you flunking out or getting raped."

I nodded and smiled back at him.

"Promise to call me all the time?" I asked. I needed that much. He nodded and hugged me again. Charlie cleared his throat so I walked over and hugged him goodbye.

He kissed my forehead and sighed, "Be good Bells, see you at Thanksgiving break."

I started to tear up. Stupid tears. I looked at Emmett, and he nodded towards the car.

I waved at them one last time before I walked around to the passenger side. But just before I got in, I looked at the two men I loved the most, in two completely different ways. A few tears escaped and I climbed in.

Emmett started the car and the tears were still coming as I reached to change the radio station. There was a knock on my window. I turned to see Edward standing there, motioning for me to roll it down.

Of course I did it…I could never deny him anything.

I rolled the window down and he leaned into the car. I burst into sobs. It was embarrassing listening to the noises that escaped my lips. But I couldn't help it and I really didn't have the energy to try.

I tried to focus on listening to his velvety voice, memorizing the sound of it as he spoke. "Don't cry Bella. I'll love you forever, in whatever way possible. Have fun in Indiana. Forks will be waiting for you."

He caressed my cheek and wiped the tears away as they fell.

Emmett's voice pulled us from our moment. "Sorry to interrupt, but Bella, you're going to miss your flight."

I sighed. Edward smiled a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. He leaned in further and we gave each other a semi-hug.

I rolled up the window and Emmett pulled away. I don't know why I did, but I turned around to watch Edward and Charlie through the car window.

Charlie was waving. Even from a distance I could tell that Charlie was smiling a smile that people smile when they are crying happy tears. Charlie wasn't one to show emotion, so that got to me. But then I saw Edward.

He was still standing in the middle of the road. He was staring blankly at the car as we drove away from them. Then he slowly waved, turned around, and started walking.

Emmett rubbed my shoulder as he said, "Bella." I looked at him as we drove off of my road. He continued, "It's all going to be okay."

I slightly smiled. My surrogate big brother always knew exactly what I needed to hear. And in that moment, those words were exactly the reassurance that I needed.

Finally, about an hour later I was getting ready to board the plane. I hugged Emmett goodbye and started bawling again. He squeezed me really tight and patted my back as he whispered in my ear, "Bye Bells, I love you."

I responded, "Love you too Em." And with that, I walked down the long walkway to get onto the plane.

I left Forks. I left my life, my Edward, my friends, and my dad, all to go college.

When I turned back to look at Emmett one last time, I just glanced at him. But if I had known that it would be 5 years before I would see him again, I would have looked at him much longer.

And if I had known that I wouldn't even speak to Edward for 3 years, I would have made him swear instead of promise to call me every single day for the rest of our lives.

_**September 16, 2008**_

I woke up to the sound of a truck loudly backing up and a hand on the small of my back. "Babe, I'm headed off to work. The new neighbors are here." Then I felt Mike's lips on my cheek and heard him leave our room and head out the front door to work.

I stood up and stretched, then walked over to the window. I pulled the curtains back and saw a moving truck pulled up in the driveway next door.

Poor people. That house must still smell like both cats and cat pee. Not to mention the leftover cat hair in the carpet. Poor Mrs. Carter couldn't afford the house so she had to move to a small apartment that wouldn't allow cats.

She tried to give them to Mike and me but I refused, telling her I was allergic. I used that excuse so I never had to go over to her house either, but she was a nice old lady. I guess.

Then I saw his face. I fell into shock and froze. I didn't know what to do. But one thing I knew for sure…I definitely had to meet the new neighbors.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**Previously in The Next Door Neighbors: **_

_September 16, 2008_

_Then I saw his face. I fell into shock and froze. I didn't know what to do. But one thing I knew for sure…I definitely had to meet the new neighbors. _

_**Chapter 1**_

**BPOV**

_**September 15, 2008**_

It was a Friday night. It was one of Mike and I's date nights. I was currently lying down on my back on our bed with my husband on top of me thrusting in and out.

In and out.

In and out.

How sad is it that my husband is on top of me, thinking he is satisfying me and fucking my brains out when in reality I am completely bored out of my mind?

Don't get me wrong, I do love my husband. He has been very good to me. And if he had any idea how I truly felt about our sex life, he would be so hurt. So I never let him know.

We met by chance while we were both at Purdue. I was majoring in business management and Mike was pre-med. When we graduated we moved to Ojai, California, so Mike could work at a hospital in Los Angeles.

I was trying to put _him _behind me. He had just completely ripped my heart out for good so I decided it was time to move on.

_Flashback:_

_It had been three years. Three fucking years since I had heard from or seen Edward. The last time I had seen or talked to him was the day that I left for Purdue. I couldn't believe it. _

_Then three years later, it was September 2006, I had just started my senior year at Purdue. I received my mail for the day. I found a pretty white formal looking envelope. It looked like a wedding invitation._

_I immediately got excited. _

_I had not had any contact with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, or Alice since I left to go to Purdue. It hurt too much. They reminded me of my love and better times. _

_But I knew by this time Jasper had probably popped the question to Alice…and maybe just maybe…they still thought enough of me to invite me to the wedding._

_I very excitedly ripped open the invitation._

_My heart stopped._

_Tears welled up in my eyes as I read the elegant print in my hands._

_**Carlisle and Esme Cullen **_

_**And **_

_**Robert and Samantha Denali**_

_**Cordially invite you to the blissful union**_

_**Of their children**_

_**Edward Anthony Cullen**_

_**And**_

_**Tanya Michelle Denali**_

_**On the 12**__**th**__** day of November 2006.**_

_What the fuck?_

_Were they serious?_

_I began to hyperventilate. _

_I had to get a brown paper bag to breathe into._

_Edward was getting married?_

_And he had the nerve to freaking invite me to that? After three years of nothing!?_

_I pulled out my cell phone and prayed that the number was the same._

_I heard the familiar velvety voice answer, "Hello, Cullen here."_

"_Edward?" I whispered, the news was effecting my voice._

"_Yes, this is Edward. Who is this?"_

_Seriously? The asshole didn't even remember my voice?!_

"_It's Bella."_

"_Wow…hello Bella…long time no talk. What have you been up to?"_

"_Really? That is all you have to say to me Edward?"_

_There was a pause._

_Edward spoke, "Yes Bella…and I am really busy…if you didn't already know…I have a wedding to plan so I would appreciate it if you let me know why you are calling so that I can get back to what I was doing before I was interrupted."_

_His tone was so cold. Where was my Edward? I want my Edward. I needed to talk to my Edward._

"_Yes, I am aware…I am holding your damn invitation in my hand."_

"_Oh good. So will you be coming?"_

"_Edward I don't understand you. You don't call or try to talk to me for three fucking years and I suddenly get a wedding invitation from you? And you just act like this is nothing. How can you invite me to this? Of course I am not coming. Do you really think that I want to see you flaunt your wife in my face?"_

"_I got busy Bella, some of us actually try to grow up and make some new friends every once in a while. Suit yourself, I didn't invite you to flaunt anything, figured you want to come or something."_

"_Real nice Edward, sorry I don't want to talk to someone who hasn't even made an effort to talk to me in three fucking years."_

_And with that, the line was dead._

_Unbelievable._

_End Flashback_

I had met Mike the next day on campus. I quite literally bumped into him. Mike was a breath of fresh air. We spent all of our time together. Our relationship was kind of a whirlwind. But he was still there for me in my time of need.

We got along and enjoyed each other's company. Mike was very old fashioned and actually still a virgin. I told him that I wasn't and that I had given up my virginity to my high school sweetheart. He was alright with that.

He had joked that maybe I could teach him some things since I was an _experienced _woman. If only I knew how much I would need to teach him and that it still wouldn't work.

Mike's family adored me, my family adored him, I guess you could call it a cheesy fairytale or something.

Mike was waiting for marriage to lose his virginity. I thought that was sweet so I went along with it.

After dating for about 6 months, Mike proposed on March of 2007. We were then married in July of 2007.

The big wedding night came, and so did Mike, but not me. Poor Mike was not very well endowed. I spent my wedding night in the bathroom of our hotel room crying my eyes out, frustrated and unsatisfied because my new husband couldn't get me off. During this time, he was lying in our bed in the hotel room sleeping peacefully after having "awesome sex" as he put it.

Glad one of us was pleased.

I did love Mike, but damn it I loved sex too.

And I guess in all fairness I wasn't really fair to Mike because he was the only other guy I had been with besides Edward. And I compared him to Edward often.

Edward was VERY well endowed. Almost too well. He made me hurt often, in a good way, and he definitely knew how to use it.

I tried teaching Mike different things…gently…I didn't want to hurt his ego. But he was very eager to please me and he wanted to so badly. So I became very good at faking orgasms so I didn't let my husband down.

I loved him and wanted to make him happy.

So I bought myself many toys and got used to pleasuring myself.

The really pathetic thing was…whenever I would pleasure myself (which was a lot) I did not imagine my unsuspecting husband. I imagined the boy who broke my heart, all the time. And I had amazing orgasms.

So here I was…looking into my doting husbands baby blue eyes, pretending that they were pools of emeralds.

He gave me the face, the "oh my god this feels so good I am cumming now face" and spilled his seed into me. He collapsed on top of me and rolled over beside me.

Within a minute and a half he was asleep like clockwork.

I quietly got out of bed and made my way to the shower. Once inside, I let the water cascade over my body as I thought back to all of the times Edward and I made love.

Hmmm…which memory did I want to pleasure myself to today?

I decided to go with one of the many times we couldn't control ourselves at school or make it through the end of the day and we ended up not only having sex in the janitor's closet while skipping a period, but also out in the Volvo during lunch.

Ah, yes…good times…back when I got to have orgasms that weren't self-induced.

I braced my left hand against the shower and began to rub my clit until I found my release thinking of my Edward.

I never would understand why we didn't get to end up together. His wife was so lucky. Damn her. I hated her and I had never even met her.

When I finished in the shower, I returned to my bed and to my husband, and went to sleep.

_**September 16, 2008**_

I woke up to the sound of a truck loudly backing up and a hand on the small of my back. "Babe, I'm headed off to work. The new neighbors are here." Then I felt Mike's lips on my cheek and heard him leave our room and head out the front door to work.

I stood up and stretched, then walked over to the window. I pulled the curtains back and saw a moving truck pulled up in the driveway next door.

Poor people. That house must still smell like both cats and cat pee. Not to mention the leftover cat hair in the carpet. Poor Mrs. Carter couldn't afford the house so she had to move to a small apartment that wouldn't allow cats.

She tried to give them to Mike and me but I refused, telling her I was allergic. I used that excuse so I never had to go over to her house either, but she was a nice old lady. I guess.

Then I saw his face. I fell into shock and froze. I didn't know what to do. It had been two years since I had last spoken to him. But one thing I knew for sure…I definitely had to _meet _the new neighbors.

I couldn't get over the shock though. What was he doing here?

I took a look at myself in the mirror over our dresser in the bedroom. This would not do…I had to look better to meet the _new neighbors_.

I wanted to make myself presentable, ok that was an understatement. I wanted to make myself _hot_. I wanted to make him see what he had been missing out on for the last five years.

I hadn't caught a glance of his _wife _yet so I didn't know what I was dealing with but I was sure she was beautiful.

I ran to the shower and jumped in. I had to shave and make sure every inch of my body was clean and perfect.

What was wrong with me?

I am married…happily.

Sure our sex life wasn't the greatest but I do love my husband, very much.

I guess in a totally selfish bitchy way, I just wanted to make Edward hurt because he hurt me.

Once out of the shower, I dried off. I then made sure to blow dry my hair and applied a little bit of makeup, I remembered how Edward liked my makeup light. He always said I had natural beauty and didn't need anything else.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, remembering how Edward liked my hair like that.

I searched through my closet, settled on an outfit and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

I looked around the kitchen and went through my cabinets, searching for something to throw together to take over there.

I wanted to be a good neighbor after all.

I had the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies, Mike's favorites, Edward's too, and I made the best.

I threw them together, baked them, and let them cool. The whole time I was baking, I kept sneaking glances outside to the driveway next door. The moving truck was still there and I would see glimpses of Edward…but still no Tanya yet.

After the cookies had finished, I placed them on wax paper and into a cute little tin. I then made my way next door.

I saw a beautiful strawberry blonde woman standing at the back of the truck, lifting a suitcase out of it.

Oh my God…she was beautiful.

My heart sank. No wonder Edward never called. No wonder he didn't care that we hadn't seen each other in 5 years. No wonder he wasn't miserable, she was so gorgeous. And just so fucking perfectly, she was everything I'm not.

So much for making him suffer. Looks like once again, I will be the one suffering.

He wasn't pining away for me and going unsatisfied like I was, he was probably fucking her brains out left and right and quite satisfied.

I turned to run back to my house as fast as possible but Tanya had noticed me. She called out to me, "Oh hello!"

Damn it.

I turned back around, smiled and said, "Oh hi! I'm sorry. I was coming over to bring you some of my famous chocolate chip cookies to welcome you to the neighborhood…but I saw you still looked really busy so I didn't want to bother you."

She smiled a great big smile and said, "Oh nonsense. It's no bother. My name is Tanya, Tanya Cullen." I cringed as she said that and she held her hand out for me to shake.

I shook her hand and said, "Bella, Bella Newton. I live right next door."

I hadn't seen Edward come back out. "So is it just you Tanya?"

She giggled, "Oh no…it's me and my husband, Edward. He is being a dear and doing all of the heavy lifting. He is so protective and wonderful to me."

I smiled a very small smile at her and said, "That sure is nice of him."

I hoped for dear life that my cheerfulness didn't sound as fake as I thought it did.

She then said, "So how about you Bella? I see you have a ring on your finger, I take it you are married?"

"Yes, Mike and I just celebrated our one year anniversary in July."

"Congratulations, still newlyweds huh? Isn't newlywed sex amazing?"

Yeah I wish. And I really wanted to punch her for making me think about Edward inside of her.

"Uhm, yeah."

"Oh I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to be so forward. I am just a very open person. I hope that we can be great friends and you don't think less of me because of what I just said."

"Of course not Tanya. I don't really have any girlfriends so I would love to have one."

You know, keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer.

"Sooo…how about those world famous chocolate chip cookies you were talking about?"

I handed her the tin and she opened them up. "Oh my God, these absolutely smell divine Bella."

At that moment, Edward came back out to the truck. When he saw me he stopped dead in his tracks.

How was he going to play this? Would he act like he knows me?

He never took his eyes off of me as he spoke to Tanya and said, "Who's your friend T?"

Guess he wasn't going to act like he knows me…and seriously T?

Can't he think of better nicknames for his women? Real original Edward. I used to be B. Of course he also always called me love, and angel.

Tanya was still devouring my cookies as she said, "Oh my gosh Edward, this is Bella Newton, she lives right next door with her husband Mike. And she makes the best chocolate chip cookies I have ever tasted in the world honey. You have got to try them."

When she introduced me as Bella Newton, Edward's eyes glanced down to my wedding ring. And then his jaw clenched and he balled his fists up at his sides.

Tanya handed him a cookie. He knew how good my cookies were. They were his favorite. Maybe this would help him remember what he had been missing.

He took the cookie and slowly chewed a bite then didn't finish the rest, "Thanks." And he started to turn to walk away when Tanya stopped him.

Tanya looked shocked. I was fighting back tears. Tanya then spoke, "Edward!" She elbowed his arm.

She looked over to me and spoke again, "I am so sorry Bella, he's not usually like this."

I just nodded. I knew if I spoke my unshed tears would fall. And I did not want this monster to see me cry.

He was not my Edward.

My Edward was sweet. This Edward was an ass, and the sad thing was, him standing here being ass to me, hurting my feelings on purpose, was still turning me on.

Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me?

After several seconds of silence, Tanya tried to change the subject. She walked over to Edward and ran her hand over his chest.

Get your hand off of hischest bitch.

She then said, "So Edward…Bella here and her hubby are newlyweds also."

They weren't newlyweds, they would be celebrating their two year anniversary in November, but I guess they probably still behaved as such. I shuddered a little; I definitely did not need those visuals to haunt me later.

Edward got a look of desire in his eyes that I knew very well as he said, "Oh really…speaking of newlyweds."

He scooped Tanya up and threw her over his shoulder and said, "Ok well nice meeting you Barbara but I am going to show my wife around our new house."

He then ran off into the house with her screaming and giggling, "It's Bella sweetie," She whispered to him, then looked at me, "Sorry Bella, I'll talk to you later and thanks again for the cookies."

And then they were in their house.

I ran back to mine. As soon as I got into the house, I slammed the front door shut and slid down against it to the floor.

I let the tears fall now.

What an asshole. How could he be like that to me? Even if we weren't a couple anymore…we had been through so much together and were still best friends first.

How could he treat me like shit like that?

In that moment I said the words out loud that I never thought I would as the tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I hate you Edward Cullen."

However, hate is a very passionate emotion.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Own nothing, lucky Stephenie owns all of it.**_

_**Okay so this is ellacullenxo's chapter, Edward's point of view, sorry about the wait. Stupid internet, anyways Happy Holidays (:**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**EPOV**_

_**September 16, 2008**_

"Fuck, "I grunted under my breath. Tanya was on top of me, doing the majority of the work, her strawberry blonde hair falling in her face.

She was moaning and groaning, and she'd been trying to get me my release for how long was it now? An hour?

But all I could think about was that girl next door. She looked fucking hott coming over with her hair pulled back in that ponytail I always liked, I could smell her shampoo and just her complete heavenly scent from where I had been standing, bringing us those cookies I loved, and her voice...her eyes…the way her mouth twitched into _my _smile when she was happy or excited…the way she used to feel writhing underneath me.

That did it. I exploded into Tanya and she moaned one last time before rolling over and lying next to me. We were both breathing rhythmically and heavily, trying to regain oxygen.

This isn't the first time I've had to think of _my Bella_ over the years to get my release with Tanya. Don't get me wrong, Tanya is gorgeous…but she's not _her_. And no one can make me feel or cum like she could.

I laid on my back with her arms around me, trying to figure out a way to get away for the rest of the day. "Edward, baby," Tanya started drawing lazy circles on my stomach.

Oh fuck no, I am not up to it today. One time today was hard enough, no pun intended. "Yes, T?" I breathed.

"One more time?" She looked up at me through her lashes, and I sighed.

Normally that look would have killed me, but right now, all it did was aggravate me. "I'm pretty beat…you really worked me over babe and I told Emmett I'd meet up with him for lunch." I sat up and started putting on my boxers.

Tanya sighed and sat up on the other side of the bed; I guessed she was getting dressed to.

"I'll call you later," I said while walking around the room to find my shirt. I found it and slipped it over my head.

Tanya was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, she then looked at me, "Edward," I cocked my head to the side and she smiled at me. "I love you."

"Love you too, I'm off babe." I walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

I practically ran out to my car, dying to get out of the house. Putting my keys in my back pocket, I walked out the front door, and then locked it behind me. But then I heard a lawn mower, getting closer, and then stopping. Shit. It was Bella's _husband_.

She didn't even tell me about him. At least I sent her a wedding invite. I felt like I owed her that much, to send her an invite after not talking to her. But how else was I going to get over her?

Me being a jackass seemed like the easiest way to go, so I went with it. And it became easier every time I remembered that she was being a fucking hypocrite. She got all pissed at me for not telling her about Tanya and then turned around and gets married to this Mike guy? And she didn't even send me an invitation or anything.

What the fuck?

And it's a two-way street with everything. She didn't fucking bother to call or stay in contact with me either. And she is the one who wanted us separated for college…not me…I would have done anything to stay with her. But I went along with it because that is what she wanted.

I swear to God, when I get back from complaining to Emmett like a 14 year old girl, I'm begging Tanya to move again, far away. New York, maybe even Ohio. I didn't care, just somewhere cold and wet.

No, too much like Forks. Too much like the place where I met Bella.

We'd go somewhere dry and hot. I thought it through, but dammit, Bella lived in Arizona for 7 years.

Shit, was there any place in the world that would not remind me of her?

I forced myself to look at him. He kind of looked like a homo to me but whatever. I guess he was a good looking guy. He wasn't me though. He smiled at me and walked over. "So you're the new neighbor?"

I nodded and forced a smile, he reached out his hand and I shook it. "I'm Mike Newton; my wife tells me that she already met you and your wife?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm Edward."

I wanted more than anything to bail out of the awkward situation, so I repeated the excuse I gave Tanya to leave, "Well I'm going out to meet up with my brother. See you later."

I started to walk away but then I heard his voice. "Uh, me and some of the guys on the street are having a poker game at my house tonight, you want to come?"

I turned around and looked at him. Hopefully my astonishment wasn't that obvious on my face, "Uh, sure? I mean, I'll have to check with Tanya, but..."

Mike smiled widely at me.

Shit. What had I gotten myself into?

"I'm sure it'll be okay, we'll save a spot for you at the table."

I nodded and we said our awkward goodbyes, then I climbed into my car.

Fuck this place. Out of all people and all the places in the world Bella fucking Swan-well Fig or Newton or Fig Newton, or whatever the hell her new last name was, had to live right next door.

I practically raced out of the neighborhood and to the restaurant where I was meeting Emmett.

When I walked in he was already in a booth sipping on a Coke and had another one across from him. I smiled at the waitress who was about to say something and said, "My brother's already got a table."

She nodded nervously and handed me a menu. I walked over to where Emmett was and plopped down in the booth seat across from him.

"Well hey Edward, how's Cali treatin' ya?" He reached across the table and shoved my shoulder a bit and smiled a huge goofy grin. And I couldn't help but smile back; he was one charming mother fucker.

"Eh, okay." I replied lamely, I was mentally trying to figure out a way to tell him who was living next door to me. I could feel his eyes on me, scanning every move I made, trying to analyze it and make a comment about how he thought something was up.

I cleared my throat and ran my fingers through my hair, and then I slid back against my seat and took a long sip of my soda.

"Bullshit answer Ed, what's up?" Emmett stopped drinking his soda and looked at me weird.

"Guess who lives next door?" I looked at him, I felt like such a high school girl, filling him in on the latest gossip.

"Ooh, ooh, tell me." He smiled at me and laughed a bit, "What is this? High school?"

"Shut up. You want to know who or not?" I snapped, he was making me mad.

"God, someone's grumpy." He sat up straight and a lazy grin played on his mouth, "Who lives next door? Jessica Alba?"

I rolled my eyes and he was taking another sip of soda. "Bella Fucking Swan. Well Newton now, turns out she's married."

Emmett chocked on his Coke and looked at me in complete shock. "You've got to be kidding me? Married?!"

I nodded my head and took another sip of soda.

The nervous waitress walked up and asked quietly, "Hello, I'm Marie, how can I help you two today?"

How about a 6 pack of Bud and some scotch? I really needed that right about now.

"We're still deciding, thanks." Emmett waved her away, she nodded and skipped away.

Emmett was still in shock, I could see it on his face, and he had a lot more questions coming, I could feel it.

"Does she have any kids?" He asked bluntly. I could tell he was hurt, he loved Bella and them not speaking was still a sore spot for him.

"Nah, I don't think so. She still looks the same, she's a lot less awkward when she walks now though, a lot more fluent. And her cookies still taste like they came from the Gods."

I really hoped she didn't have any kids with that asshat…that would probably kill me. It was hard enough to think of him putting his cock inside of her…that is my job…and my spot.

Emmett smiled a bit and looked down, then back up at me. "Mind if I go say hey to her?" I felt my eyes widen.

"Uh, sure?" I shrugged. I sure as hell wouldn't go with him, but whatever floated his boat.

"Let's go, I want to see her. Now." He stood up, I couldn't really tell if he was angry or hurt or a mixture of both.

It didn't really matter though; I just followed him out of the restaurant after putting down a ten for the waitress. She looked like she could use a tip.

Emmett stormed into my car and slammed the door behind him. "Hey, I know you're pissed, but gentle with the car, this isn't the same as your piece of shit car."

He just glanced at me then looked away. Normally we had huge fights about whose car was better, so now I knew he was just hurt. All of my family loved Bella too. Tanya…not so much…mostly because she wasn't Bella.

We drove in silence back to my place, even though it was probably the last place I wanted to be. I pulled up in the driveway, and that's when Emmett finally spoke.

"Is she to the right or left?" He didn't look at me.

"To the right." I stated flatly then got out of the car and slammed the door behind me.

"Okay, you coming?" He called over his shoulder as he started walking to her house.

"No, you go." That was the last place I wanted to be, I had changed my mind, my house sounded a whole hell of a lot better than her place.

Emmett shrugged his bulky shoulders and I watched him jog up to the front door, Mike answered the door. And judging by Emmett's face, it pissed him off.

I couldn't watch anymore, so I walked into my house and heard Tanya scrubbing at dishes and clanking. She was washing the dishes, we weren't even completely moved in yet.

"Ed, come here." She called. I felt like a fucking 6 year old about to be scolded by his mom and I hate it when she calls me Ed…its _Edward_…is that so fucking hard to say?

"Yeah?" I looked at her a grabbed a towel, I felt her eyes on me and it made me a bit nervous.

"Why did Emmett go over to the Newton's house?" She started scrubbing the pot in her hand really, really hard.

"I don't know." I shrugged while staring at the plate in my hands and drying it like my life depended on it.

She threw the pot in the sink and it made me jump. I looked at her and she had fire in her eyes.

"Dammit Edward, could you please not lie to me for one second?" She ran her fingers through her hair. "I saw the way you looked at her," She eyed my skeptically and continued, "Do you know her or something?"

What was I supposed to say? I didn't even know how she put that one together, let alone that I looked at her weird.

"No Tanya, she just looked like someone I knew in high school." I picked up the pot and handed it back to her.

Tanya nodded and grabbed it, and then she looked at me, her green eyes soft and upset, "Edward, I hate it when you lie."

Would this be considered an abusive relationship? It should be, because she's about half the size of me and I'm scared shit less.

Probably because I'm a pussy and don't feel like facing what's happening, or what's going to happen.

"Edward," She grabbed my hair gently, "Do. You. Know. Bella."

She sounded out every word and it killed me. I looked at her and sighed then threw down the plate.

It shattered and I ignored it, Tanya jumped and let go of me. "Yes, I know Bella. But I knew her as Bella Swan, not Bella Newton."

And with that I stormed upstairs, and once I was in our room, I regretted every word I had said.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…Ok edwardandbellabelong2gether here with a little BPOV for chapter 3. Thanks so much for the great response to this story!**_

_**Previously in The Next Door Neighbors: **_

"_Edward," She grabbed my hair gently, "Do. You. Know. Bella."_

_She sounded out every word and it killed me. I looked at her and sighed then threw down the plate._

_It shattered and I ignored it, Tanya jumped and let go of me. "Yes, I know Bella. But I knew her as Bella Swan, not Bella Newton."_

_And with that I stormed upstairs, and once I was in our room, I regretted every word I had said._

Chapter 3

BPOV

_**September 16, 2008**_

After I collected myself and was able to pull my ass up off the floor, I decided some cleaning was in order. I also thought I would be good to my husband and make a nice lunch for him.

He had told me last night he would be home by 12:30 today and he was planning on working out in the yard.

I really hoped he didn't want any afternoon sex today…I was so not up for faking that right now. I had too many things on my mind.

I dusted, vacuumed and put a load of clothes in the washer before I made my way into the kitchen to start Mike's lunch. Cooking helped me think. I pushed play on my iPod that was cradled in its ihome and started pulling ingredients out of the fridge and cabinets.

"Without You" by Hinder came on and my thoughts drifted back in time…to the first time I ever heard Tanya's voice before today. Her sickly sweet, "you have to like me because I am so sweet and so super perfect" voice.

_Flashback_

_It had been a month since I had left Edward standing in my driveway with Charlie. We hadn't spoken to each other yet but I knew we would both be incredibly busy._

_I had just had the worst day. I got my first exam back for one of my classes and I had failed it. I had been unable to study too much because I had a loud, obnoxious roommate and was unable to study in my dorm room, and all I could think about was Edward and my friends._

_I hadn't talked to anyone back home since I had been here but I knew we all had lives and that's what happens when you go off to college. After I got that dreaded test back, I headed back to my dorm to make some much needed phone calls. I needed to talk to my Edward and my other friends._

_I dialed that oh so familiar phone number. Tanya answered._

"_Hello," said a sickly sweet, beautiful voice._

"_Um…I may have dialed wrong. I am trying to reach Edward, Edward Cullen."_

"_Oh no, you dialed correctly. He is indisposed at the moment; can I ask who is calling?"_

"_Oh, you can tell him it's Izzy B. He'll know who it is." That was Edward's nickname for me when we were younger. I used to hate it but after time it grew on me because he was the only one who called me that, kind of like me calling him Eddie to get a rise out of him. I was the only one allowed to call him that without getting pummeled. She didn't respond right away so I decided to ask the question that was eating away at me._

"_If you don't mind my asking, who am I speaking with?"_

"_This is Tanya, Edward's girlfriend. We've had an eventful day so far, let's just say he's a little beat. So he is in the shower now," she giggled._

_I felt sick to my stomach. I felt like someone had slapped me in the face! Girlfriend? Having sex with her? It's been a month, and he hadn't even called me to give me a heads up?_

_Did I mean nothing to him at all?_

_I know we decided to see other people but this is ridiculous!_

_Tanya spoke again, "So…Izzy? Would you like me to give Edward a mess--…oh wait he's out of the shower, hang on a sec."_

_I could hear her muffle the phone but I could hear what she was saying. I never heard Edward's voice though. He must have been speaking very quietly._

_Tanya asked him, "Edward, there is an Izzy B on the phone for you, can you come to the phone? Oh are you sure? Ok I'll tell her."_

_She returned to the phone, "I'm sorry Izzy, you must have the wrong Edward. My Eddie says that he doesn't know anyone named Izzy B." And with that she hung up the phone._

_My world had officially fallen apart. He didn't know me? Her Eddie? Was I in some warped dimension where things are royally fucked up from the norm?_

_My eyes widened and I froze, then phone fell from my hand with a loud clatter on the floor. _

"_Isabella, you okay?" My roommate Kate asked concerned. _

_I turned to look at her, and my face must have been pretty horrified because she approached me slowly and inched her arms around me, as if she was waiting for me to crack._

_And with that I cried. _

_I cried, and cried, and cried. Sobs erupted from my lips, and my face was red, my eyes were puffy, and my throat burned._

_Kate had never acted like she cared about my feelings, or me in the least, and with her being my safe house right now, I knew I must look pretty fucked up._

_Then my thoughts wandered back to him involuntarily. He had moved on in a month and he was having sex with her, and she was calling him her Eddie, and he doesn't know me? _

_I guess it's really over. _

_I guess we were never meant to be together._

_I threw my arms around Kate, and my cries slowed to a stop. _

_And that was when I decided that he just wasn't the Edward I knew anymore._

_End Flashback_

As the song ended, my memory faded and I felt a few traitor tears trickle down my cheek. Why did that stupid song have to come on and remind me of that right now?

Why does Edward have to be such an ass?

So, after that phone call, I tried to move on with my life. I threw my life into my job, studying, and getting good grades. I wanted to finish school and get a great job, and have the life Edward and I had always dreamed of, to spite him.

If he was moving on so was I.

And I did.

Emmett, Alice, Rose, and even Jasper constantly called me and I never took their calls. I know I was a bitch and I know it was horrible but it just hurt too damn much. How would it ever work out anyway? We used to be a six some, Rose & Em, Ali & Jazz, Edward & me, now it would be Edward & Tanya. And what would I be? The seventh wheel. That sounds like fun.

It was better this way. Every time one of them would call and I would send their call to voice mail a little part of me died, but I tried to shake it off. I tried to tell myself I was strong enough to not cry over him.

So I got a new phone and changed my number. I couldn't take it anymore.

You can hate me for that if you want to and think what you want but I had to do what was best for me. Edward was my everything and if I didn't do this, I would probably end up killing myself. Just thinking of him and that skank, killed me.

Only now that I met her and she's not even a skank, I mean sure she has Edward, but really, she is very sweet.

And it makes me hate her even more.

And that damn wedding invitation I got. That was the final nail in the coffin.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Mike come in the front door but I felt two arms encircle my waist from behind.

He kissed my neck and said, "Hey babe, what's cookin' good lookin'?"

I had to giggle at my husband's corniness.

He spun me around and attacked my lips with his. I just really wasn't in the mood right now. I pulled back and pointed to the counter, "Look honey, I made your favorite, homemade chicken salad sandwiches."

"Yum Bells, you do know what I like."

I pushed him down to a chair at the table and made his plate for him.

As we ate lunch, he chatted about his day at work which I really wasn't listening to. I kept thinking about _my_ Edward being right next door to me.

He finally stopped talking about work and said, "So did you meet the new neighbors?"

"Yeah, they're uh... nice."

"Cool. So who is it?"

"Oh it's a young married couple. They are the same age as us. No kids."

"Hey, maybe we can all become friends and you and the wife can get knocked up at the same time so our kids can grow up and be best friends. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

Yeah awesome. Kids had been a topic of great debate lately. Mike is ready, I am not. He keeps begging me to go off of the pill but I am not ready to have kids, not with Mike. Again, I love him, but it just didn't feel right. Edward and I once talked about kids in high school. Our dream was to have two boys and one girl. She would be the apple of her brother's eyes and they would protect her.

Brian Anthony Cullen, Alexander Emmett Cullen (Alex), and Grace Alice-Rose Cullen. Those were the names we had picked out at 16. We had sex so much in high school, we figured it was only a matter of time before we had a mishap and ended up one of those pregnant high school couples. But we loved each other so much we didn't care. We would have welcomed it.

I wondered for a moment, how different would things have been if I had of gotten pregnant in high school?

Thank God Tanya and Edward didn't have kids. That would have killed me I am sure. I couldn't stand the thought of her pregnant with his child. It was hard enough to think about his cock inside of her.

Mike pulled me from my thoughts, "Hello…earth to Bella?"

"I'm sorry, what were you saying Mike?"

"I said that I think it is time that we start a family."

Maybe Mike was right. Edward and I are never going to be together. That dream is gone. I should really just learn to shut the fuck up and appreciate what I have. I have got to stop my bitching and moaning. Edward moved on. I moved on. End of story.

"Ok honey, I will consider going off of the pill, _soon_."

This was more than I had given Mike before. Before I was never even willing to consider it. His eyes lit up. He got up and kissed my cheek, "Thanks baby, I won't pressure you anymore. Just knowing that you are going to consider it and think about it this time is enough. You come to me after you have had more time to really think it over, ok?"

I really did love him. He was so thoughtful and always caring for me. I kissed him on his lips then pulled back and said, "You got it babe."

He put his dishes in the sink and then said, "Ok, well I am gonna head out and get started on the lawn."

"Ok sweetie, I think I am just going to go lie down for a bit. You really wore me out last night."

Mike's smile was wide. He loved it when I said things like that. And yeah they were lies but hey, they made my husband very happy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I was awakened from my nap by the feeling of arms around my waist pulling me towards them. I turned to see Mike in bed with me and he was wearing nothing but a towel. So he had finished the yard and already gotten cleaned up.

He began nuzzling my neck and placing soft kisses on my face as he said, "Bella baby?"

I giggled, "Yes honey?"

"Will you make food for the guys and me tonight for our poker game?"

"Of course Mike, don't I always?"

"Yes of course but I just want you to know that I don't expect it of you. I appreciate that you do it so I ask so you won't think that you have to and it is required or anything."

He was so sweet, annoying sometimes but sweet.

"Well yes I will."

His kisses became more urgent and I knew where this was headed and I just really wasn't in the mood for a performance right now.

Thankfully, I was saved by the front door bell.

"I better go get it Mike. We can finish this later."

I knew I would need to start food for the game soon and after the game tonight he would be too drunk to get it up so I would be able to get out of it until sometime tomorrow.

"Ok baby. I will hold you to that."

No you won't.

I smiled and started to head out of our bedroom when he called to me, "Oh and I invited Edward over to the game tonight. He is going to check with the wife but I am sure he will come."

I stopped with my hand on the door knob. I just said, "Oh ok, sounds good." and headed downstairs. By the time I got down there the door bell was ringing frantically and the person on the other side had begun pounding on the door.

"Ok, ok…I am coming, Jesus calm down."

I froze when I opened the door. Emmett Cullen was standing on the other side.

"Emmett?"

He gave me the most hateful look I had ever seen coming from Emmett and said, "Oh, so you DO fucking remember my name?"

His voice was laced with venom. My stomach churned and my eyes widened.

I could feel the tears coming. But I held them at bay. I just stood there unable to move. Emmett spoke again and said, "So, are you going to invite me in or will you leave me standing out here for oh, say, another **FIVE FUCKING YEARS**?!?!"

I moved aside and motioned for him to come in. The tears began to slowly spill down my cheeks. Emmett turned and noticed my condition.

"No way Bells, you don't get to play the martyr here. You cut us out of your life for no fucking reason so you do not get to cry and think that will make everything ok."

I didn't know what to do. I wasn't trying to cry to make him less pissed. I was crying for many things. I was crying because of how things had turned out in general with my life, crying because the magnitude of cutting all the Cullens out of my life hit me full force when I saw Emmett standing there. Crying because for the first time in five years, my big brother bear was standing right in front of me.

I knew he would probably push me away but I couldn't help it, I flung myself into his arms and sobbed.

To my surprise, I felt myself enveloped into one of Em's bone crushing hugs. He was hugging me back!

Thank God!

I began to speak through my sobs, "I'm so sorry Emmett, you just don't understand how hard it was for me. I am so sorry. You have to know I have missed you guys."

We broke apart as Mike came down the stairs. He was a little apprehensive about what he walked in on.

"Um, Bells, what's going on? Who's this?" he asked pointing to Emmett.

"Oh um, this is Emmett, he is an old friend of mine. He just happened to look me up and here he is."

Emmett nodded silently.

"Oh ok…well why don't I go get us all some sodas and snacks while you two catch up for a few?"

"Thanks Mike, that will be great."

Mike was so understanding.

I led Emmett into the living room and we sat together on the couch facing towards one another.

"Emmett, please don't tell Mike you are Edward's brother. Not yet. He doesn't know that I know Edward from my past."

"Ok Bella, but I don't like lies or keeping things from people. I will play it your way, for now."

"Thank you."

"How could you do it Bells?"

"Do what?"

"Cut all of us out of your life like that? I could _maybe _understand Edward but all of us? Why? What did we do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong Emmett…I was a coward. I knew it would be too hard to be around you guys and see Edward with _her_. I just couldn't do it and I am so sorry."

"Well, it should be ok now. Right? I mean he's married. You're married. You two should be able to be around all of us again right? You don't know how much we've missed you Bells. You don't know how many times Rose and Ali had to stop me from coming and kicking your ass at Perdue. Especially after you changed your number. That was so fucked up Bells."

I was crying again. "I know Em…I am so sorry."

"Well we need to try and get back on track; I want my Bella Boo back. I had lunch with Edward today and when he told me he was living right next door to you, I knew I had to come see you."

"You saw Edward?"

"Yep."

I hugged him again. "I hope we can start to put this all behind us and be friends again Em."

He squeezed me tight and said, "I do too. But it's going to take mending of some fences Bells, you hurt all of us. I may take you back into my life willingly and Jazz probably will too, but…you hurt Rose and Ali a lot. A lot, a lot. And I don't know if they are going to be so welcoming at first."

I pulled back and started to wipe away my tears. "I understand. I wouldn't blame any of you if you never wanted to speak to me again."

He hugged me again. "Aw Bells I can't stay mad at you, and deep down they won't be able to either…for too long."

We both laughed as Mike came in with the sodas and some potato chips.

"So everything ok in here?"

"Yeah we were just catching up. We went to high school together," I told him.

"Oh that's nice." He shook Emmett's hand as he sat down and said, "I'm Mike, Mike Newton, Bella's dashing husband."

He laughed at what he said while Emmett and I rolled our eyes. I then said, "This is Emmett, Mike."

Mike spoke again, "Nice to meet you. Say, I host a poker game here for guys in the neighborhood frequently…we are playing tonight. Would you like to join? I already invited the new guy next door and then me and our regulars. What do you say?"

Emmett got a mischievous grin on his face as he said, "You know what Mike? That sounds like a blast!"

I elbowed Emmett and gave him a look. But all he did was smile back.

Mike put his hand on my shoulder, "You might need to make a bit more food for tonight Bells."

"Yeah, Bells." Emmett lightly punched my shoulder.

Then I realized, I really, really do hate poker.


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright, ellacullenxo's chapter. S. Meyer owns it all.**

**Lucky Duck :/**

**anyways, here it is, sorry it took so long. Internet was being stupid.**

**EPOV**

**September 16, 2008**

After slamming the door I went and laid down on my bed. I just stared at the ceiling. It was quite mind numbing and I tried to forget everything I had said to Tanya.

Tanya was a great wife. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and a bit witty. Her smile was killer, not to mention her body. I always refused to believe she reminded me of Bella. But every once in a while, something she said or did, reminded me of Bella.

"I'm going to the shop. Be back later." Tanya called up the stairs. I heard heels on their way to the door, then some jingling of keys, like she was expecting something.

Probably for me to apologize, but I didn't feel like it. As selfish as it sounded, it felt good to have someone hurt over me instead of me hurting over them.

The front door slammed, and I heard her car rev to life and pull out of the driveway. I sat up abruptly and made my way to our bathroom, a shower sounded pretty damn good at the moment, and I didn't want to look like shit going to that poker game.

And as soon as the steaming hot water hit my body, my mind wandered.

_Flashback_

_Tanya had come over that night with a movie and I could definitely tell that watching a movie was not on her mind. I tried to pay attention to it, but when she practically shoves her boobs in my face, little Eddie can't help but react._

_I mean, I'm a guy, what do you expect? So we have a bit of a make out on my couch and it gets awkward. I hadn't kissed anyone since Bella. _

_And I hadn't even remembered that until I closed my eyes kissing Tanya, and saw Bella's face when we had to say goodbye. All teary, red and puffy… I couldn't kiss Tanya after thinking of that._

_So I made up some lame excuse about having to take a shower._

_I scrubbed my body really hard, like it would make me forget Bella or her goodbye face. Like it was like her forgiving me for kissing Tanya. I heard the distant sound of the phone ringing._

_Tanya's voice sounded oddly chirpy and giddy, I didn't know why and I didn't want to think it was because of our make out session._

_Tanya knocked on the bathroom door and I told her to come in._

"_Hey Eddie, there's a girl on the phone for you." _

_I cringed when she said that, she wasn't allowed to call me that, no one was. I even got irritated when Bella called me that. I then felt my eye brows furrow and I pulled back the curtain a little to look at her face, "What's her name?"_

_She shrugged, "Didn't catch it." _

_I eyed her curiously then shrugged back, "Well then just tell her I'll call her back." _

_Tanya nodded and left to go tell the person. Why had Tanya even answered my phone? I shook off the thought and continued to shower. _

"_Gotta go Edward, I'll call you later." I saw her open the door slightly then close it._

"_Oh...kay?" I knew I was just talking to myself. _

_I dried off and walked over to my phone to look at the caller ID._

_That's when I saw _her_ number; my thumb skimmed the send button, but never pressed it. I knew I should call her back, but I didn't have the guts to. I didn't want to hear about that wonderful boy she's fallen in love with, or how she's got perfect straight A's. I also didn't want to hear that she was scared and lonely, that she hated it there. Most of all, I didn't want to hear her say that she missed me, or that she still loved me. _

_I could smell Tanya on me, and taste her fruity gum flavor in my mouth, I couldn't hear Bella say those three words and smell and taste Tanya._

_So I set the phone down, and went to go watch an action movie to make me feel like I wasn't a pussy. It didn't work. Besides, I figured Bella would call back eventually and we could talk then, when I didn't smell like Tanya, and didn't feel as guilty._

_And really why the fuck did I feel guilty? We broke up, I'm a single guy. It's not like Tanya was my girlfriend or anything. I have the right to have a little fun, when I am a single guy._

_But Bella never called again._

_And when I finally did stop being a pussy for a brief moment, and called her, she had fucking changed her number._

_Guess that's the end of that._

_End Flashback_

I dried off and walked into my room, I slid on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that stated some sort of sports bar in Florida. All I'm saying is, this poker game better be worth it.

I slipped my house keys in my back pocket and grabbed my cell, then walked down the stairs, purposely going at the speed of a snail.

"Yo Ed, I'm in on poker." Emmett yelled, and it made me jump a bit.

He was eating some chips and sitting on some of the unpacked cardboard boxes; I stomped over and snatched the chip bag away. I grabbed a few then shoved them in my mouth, and went to the kitchen to put them away.

"Asshole." Emmett murmured.

"Fat ass." I put the chips away and smiled at him cockily.

He sighed annoyed, usually I did that. A sigh was a rare sound coming from Emmett. I eyed him curiously and he shrugged, "Whatever. Let's go kick some ass at poker."

I nodded and followed him to Bella's house. "Hey where's the gold digger?"

I sighed and shrugged. Emmett has called Tanya that ever since he found out that she only co-owned a small restaurant somewhere in L.A., and I was a screen writer. I didn't care though, because if she was a gold digger, she would have already just divorced me.

Emmett knocked on the door and Mike answered with this obnoxious happy-go-lucky grin on his face. I wanted to punch it off of him.

"Hey guys, we're all in the living room, watching the end of the game before starting." He opened the door wider, and I nodded soaking up they're house.

It was huge. Big ass huge. It was brilliantly decorated with antiques and it looked like a model home out of a Crate and Barrel magazine. There was a 60 inch plasma flat screen in front of a leather couch.

I sucked in a huge breath and walked in. There were three other guys there. One who was lanky, sitting in a smushed position in the corner of the couch. Then there was a blonde with a bit of muscle, and a guy with black hair falling in his face.

"Well guys, this is Edward and Emmett." Mike pointed to us then moved his finger to the men on the couch. "Edward and Emmett, this is Ben, James, and Laurent."

They stood up and shook our hands, James didn't look me in the eye, and he did the same to Emmett. Laurent's smile was annoying in a cocky way, and Ben looked friendly enough.

Cowboys scored a final touchdown and won the game, James and Ben cheered while Laurent and Mike booed and frowned.

I looked at Emmett awkwardly and he smiled his grin back, "We playin' some poker or not?" Mike smiled back.

"Yeah sorry, let's go to the dining room." He led the way and I must have looked like some sort of reject or emo kid because Emmett elbowed me. "Come on Eddie, let's see a smile."

I made a face at him, "Fuck you."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved me away, and I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him at a long oak table.

Bella walked in and I caught my breath. She was wearing this low cut V neck shirt; just enough to see the top of her tits, her jeans hugged deliciously to her ass, and her hair was wavy and natural down her shoulders. This big ass grin was on her face, and I could smell her perfume from here. "Alrighty guys, here are the cocktail weenies, and the nachos, the cookies are in the oven. What kind of beer do you guys want?"

"Bud." James mumbled.

"Bud lite lime." Ben smiled at her.

"Michelob." Emmett grinned.

"Bud for me too." I half smiled at her. She semi-smiled back then quickly averted her eyes to Mike's gaze.

"Same as James and Edward." He smiled big and she kissed his lips. I cringed.

Fucking cringed in front of everyone. Emmett elbowed me again and gave me the "shut the hell up" look. I looked at Bella, and she looked at me confused. I shook my head and she walked away.

A minute later she came back with our beer and just had us pass it around. Probably avoiding having to walk over by me. I understood.

The rest of the poker game was mindless and boring. In the middle Bella brought in her cookies and wouldn't look at me. She kissed Mike extra long, and put the cookies farthest away from me. I smirked dryly, my plan worked. Way to go Edward; hope you feel good about yourself.

I shook it off and it worked. I won 3 times and Emmett won 2, let's just say this poker thing wasn't going to become a routine.

"Okay, I think that's enough. I'm gonna lose my house." Mike smiled and slapped down his cards.

Emmett smiled at him, "Yeah I'd quit too if I were you Mikey, me and Edward kick some mean ass at poker."

"I noticed." Laurent smiled his creepy smile at us then looked back at Mike, like he was the leader or something. James mumbled something no one heard, and no one cared enough to ask him to repeat it.

"Thanks. I'm out." James grumbled and walked out the door. I looked at Mike weirdly and he shrugged.

"James has been a bit bitter since his wife Victoria left him. And he doesn't like new people in the neighborhood, just wait it out. He'll warm up to you two." Ben answered like it was nothing.

"So Edward, want to give us the locker room details about you and Tanya? She's pretty smokin' if you ask me." Laurent raised his eyebrows and eyed me.

I shrugged, "Its good."

Emmett's eyebrows furrowed, "_Good_? _Good _sex? Have you _ever _looked at your wife?"

I shrugged again. Laurent rolled his eyes, "Whatever, don't talk about it then."

I glared at him, and he did the same back.

"So....Ben?" Emmett started and Ben's head jerked up from looking down, "You married?"

Ben nodded, "Angela, she's beautiful and it's the best sex. I don't give details, Laurent, watch some porn if you're that horny."

Laurent smirked and rolled his eyes, "Well, I promised my mom I'd make some food for her party tomorrow." He gathered what was left of his money and grabbed his jacket.

"Momma's boy." I mumbled under my breath, and he took a sharp turn and glared at me, "Watch your mouth pretty boy. I just respect the woman who raised me."

I raised my hands like I was being threatened, "Okay, okay, whatever you say...momma's boy." I emphasized the last part and Laurent flipped me off.

Mike, Ben, Emmett, and I all laughed as Laurent stomped out of the house like a 3-year-old.

"Woo, drama, drama. This reminds me of high school or some shit like that." Emmett smirked at me as he turned to face me then patted me on my back. His face grew into this suspicious smile, and I froze up.

He wouldn't.

If he does I will kick his ass.

Or at least attempt to.

Whatever, he's dead if he says something.

"So Mike, how's Bella?" Emmett grinned at me.

I took a sharp intake of breath and stared Emmett down, and all he did was smile warmly at Mike.

"Fucking great, god you should see her..." Mike's eyes basically glassed over and he made eye contact with me, looking cocky, "I get a release every time."

I gritted my teeth and my eyes widened with hate, Emmett could feel the violent vibes coming off of me and he grabbed my shoulder.

"Great, looks like it." Emmett said coolly.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "Yeah." I replied flatly.

Just then Bella walked in with this certain look on her face, and she sat next to Mike, "Who won?" She asked cheerfully.

"Edward won 3 and Emmett won 2, I lost it all babe." Mike smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Way to go." She elbowed him, and by the way they looked at each other, I felt like I shouldn't be there. Like I was a peeping Tom, looking in on their lives.

Bella's voice then snapped me out of my trance.

"Good job guys." Bella reached over the table and gave both Emmett and I high fives.

When her hand hit mine, it lingered a bit longer than it should have, and when she looked me in the eyes, her brown ones went from looking hard to puddles of brilliant brown.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Mike kissed Bella on the cheek and handed her his 5 empty beer bottles. "You mind?"

Dammit, does this guy know anything? You don't make your wife throw away your _empty beer bottles_. That's just fucking wrong.

I think Ben sensed the intensity of this situation and in the gap of awkward silence he stood up and nodded at every one, "Night guys, great game. It was cool meeting you two." Ben smiled at us, I forced a smile back. "Thanks for everything Bella, food was great."

Bella smiled warmly back at him, "No problem Ben, tell Angela I said hey."

"Will do, see ya." Ben called over his shoulder as he left.

And with the close of the heavy front door, Bella collected the empty bottles and threw them away. I watched her painfully and Emmett stood. I stood up beside him and faked a smile at Mike.

"Thanks Mike, see you around." I looked at Emmett who basically repeated what I said and we shook his hand goodbye.

Gross.

I made a mental note to disinfect that when I got home.

I left that god forsaken house as fast as I could and threw my keys at Emmett, "Get your car, leave mine in the lot. I'll get Tanya to pick it up. Call me later." I called flatly before entering my house.

I didn't even wait for him to say goodbye before I stalked up to my room. I crawled into my bed and stared at my ceiling like I had a few hours ago.

Where I should have stayed.

I should have never said goodbye to Bella in the first place and I shouldn't have gone tonight.

I looked on my nightstand and saw a napkin on it. I picked it up and looked at the writing on it.

"_Bella's number, 555-7843_"

I guessed it was from Emmett, and I picked up the phone. And before my head could catch up with my heart, I dialed the number.

"Hello?" Bella's voice rung in the phone.

I didn't say anything, I just took deep breaths and stared at my ceiling some more.

"Hi Edward." She whispered nervously.

"Izzy B." I whispered back and semi-smiled.

"How's UCLA?" Her voice was thick.

I laughed dryly and closed my eyes, "Good. I met a girl named Tanya."

I heard her smile and I also heard a sniffle, "She pretty?"

"Yes."

"She funny?"

"Kinda."

"That's no good." Bella was crying now, I could hear it.

"Whys that?"

"She's got to be funny to keep my Eddie laughing when he's sad." I could also hear her holding in her sobs, "She smart?"

"Mhmm."

"Good."

"How's Purdue?" I asked. I felt myself tearing up. I should have said those words so long ago.

Then there was that sob she's been holding in, "G-g-good. I met a b-boy."

I sucked in a breath to clear my mind; I'm not going to cry so she can hear it or see it. "Is he good lookin'?"

"Yeah." She was taking quick short breaths.

"He funny?"

"Y-yeah."

"Does he make you happy?"

"Y-" Another sob.

And a minute of crying. I just stayed on the line, torturing myself with the sound of her tears.

"Mhmm, he makes me r-re-real happy Edward." I could hear her trying to smile through her tears.

"Good." I mumbled and opened my eyes.

"'Night Eddie."

"'Night Izzy B."

And I hung up the phone.

I lay on my bed, my eyes closed, with the phone on my chest.

I heard Tanya come in and lay next to me, she cuddled next to me but I didn't wrap my arms around her.

"Goodnight Edward." She whispered hastily as she let go of me and rolled away from me.

I didn't care.

I got to talk to my Izzy B. And it was a conversation we should have had a long fucking time ago.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N… Sorry it has been so long with this story. Having issues with my co-author. So I have a new co-author. I will introduce her next chapter for EPOV. Ok edwardandbellabelong2gether here with a little BPOV for chapter 5. Thanks so much for the great response to this story!**_

_**Here is a little age breakdown for you:**_

_**Mike: 26**_

_**Bella, Edward & Tanya: 23**_

_**Alice: 22**_

_**Emmett, Jasper, & Rose: 24**_

_**Previously in The Next Door Neighbors: **_

_I heard Tanya come in and lay next to me, she cuddled next to me but I didn't wrap my arms around her._

"_Goodnight Edward." She whispered hastily as she let go of me and rolled away from me._

_I didn't care._

_I got to talk to my Izzy B. And it was a conversation we should have had a long fucking time ago. _

Chapter 5

BPOV

_**September 17, 2008**_

Last night had been…well it was hard to say the least. Edward Cullen was sitting there at my dining room table…playing poker with my husband…in my house.

And then after the game…he had called. That was a conversation we should have had a long time ago. Maybe if we had…maybe if we had things would be different. I don't know if we would be together or not but…I would probably at least still have my best friend.

After all of the guys had left I went in to clean up the kitchen. I thought Mike would just want to go pass out after all of the beers he had like he usually does. But I was wrong. While I was loading the dishwasher, Mike came up and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

He spun me around to face him and began kissing my neck. It felt nice. I always felt loved by Mike and loved his touches and kisses but they didn't light me on fire like Edward's…and he always left me unsatisfied in the bedroom.

I responded to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was a little hot and bothered from being so close to Edward all night. Passion was something Edward and I never lacked. So just being in that close proximity to him…I could still feel it.

And when I touched his hand to high five him…oh my God. After 5 years that electricity is still there and I let my hand linger on his a little longer than I should have.

Thinking of Edward I began to respond to Mike with more fervor. He lifted me up by my ass and my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. We kissed passionately all the way into the bedroom.

Once we made it to the bedroom, he tossed me onto the bed and began to stumble his way up to me. The sight made me giggle. He was trying to be sexy but it was just funny. He definitely had way too much to drink like he always does during his poker nights.

He began kissing his way up my body…once he made his way to the crook of my neck he stopped. I felt his breathing slow and then I heard it…the loud house shaking sound of Mike's drunken snore.

He was out…passed out like usual after poker.

And for once I was actually disappointed. He had managed to get me all hot and bothered. Yes I had to think about Edward for him to do so…but still. Oh well…looks like it is going to be a solo party yet again for me tonight.

I had gone into the bathroom to take my shower and relieve my tension when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Edward. That conversation was just…it was…he was my Edward again. He was my Eddie.

It was a difficult conversation just because we had to bring up Mike and Tanya but still…it was so good to just be Izzy B and Eddie again. I had missed that…missed him…so much.

After our conversation I had been too emotional to bother with pleasuring myself. I just took a quick shower and crawled into bed next to my husband. I snuggled into him and pulled his arm over me. I needed to feel his warmth.

So here I was on a Sunday morning, lying awake alone with my thoughts. Mike was still asleep. He doesn't always have Sundays off. He usually is at the hospital every single day. But today is a day when he is off unless the hospital pages him so I was letting him catch up on his sleep.

I fell asleep curled up next to Mike but we had broken apart during the night. That always happened. I never woke up entrapped in his arms like I always used to with Edward.

Stop it Bella! Just fucking stop it now! Why do I always compare them?

Mike is sweet and loving and wonderful and doting when he wants to be. I married Mike. I love Mike.

Edward _was_ my best friend. He _is_ my past. Mike is my future. It would be nice to have my friend back…but that's all it could ever be with Edward…friendship. And it's not like he still feels anything for me anyway…sexually or otherwise.

Last night at poker…I had worn my jeans a little lower and a little tighter and shown a little more cleavage than usual…on purpose. I was _trying_ to get a rise out of Edward. In my fantasy, he would have been so turned on an unable to keep his hands off of me that he would have made an excuse to follow me into the kitchen and fucked me right up against the counter, giving me the kind of release I hadn't had in 5 years.

But nope. Didn't happen.

Also…the Edward I knew…my Eddie would have done just that. He wouldn't have been able to resist me.

So I mentally slapped myself for my improper thoughts…especially when my hardworking husband was lying right beside me sleeping. I was such a bitch for having those kinds of thoughts. Mike had never strayed from me. He was good to me with the exception of his sometime sexist behaviors…like last night with the stupid beer bottles. I wanted to tell him to throw them away himself. But I am a good wife to him.

So I felt very horrible for thinking about Edward the way I was. I may not be in love with him anymore but damn he was still fucking sexy as hell. Damn it Bella STOP!

I began to think about Mike and all his good qualities. I thought about how it was thanks to him that I am doing what I love with my life instead of what I had set out to do. I was majoring in business management at Purdue when Mike and I met.

After dating him and us getting to know each other…he pointed out that my heart was not in that career path. He saw what I didn't see at first…my love for writing. He encouraged me to change my major and I did…to English.

Now I am an editor for Meyer Publishing…one of the top publishing houses in the United States. They are based in New York but they allow me to work from home. They wanted me so badly that they allowed this so that I could move with my husband.

I am very good at what I do and because Meyer is such a big agency…they pay me more than your average editor makes. Plus…I am just that good. So this allows me to make money and do something I love to do while I work on my baby…my first book. This also allows me to be home and keep a nice clean house for Mike and take care of him.

It was now about 8:30 so I decided that I would get up and make Mike his favorite breakfast…French toast, bacon, and hash browns.

I made my way downstairs and began pulling out ingredients. I had just finished up breakfast when there was a knock at the door. I looked at the clock. It was about 8:30. I couldn't imagine who it would be this early on a Sunday.

I went to the door and opened to find a smiling Tanya at my door. "Hey Tanya," I said hesitantly.

"Oh good morning Bella. I am so sorry to bother you this early but I am trying to make a wonderful breakfast for my Eddie and we didn't have any milk. Could I borrow some?" she asked as she wiggled the cup in her hand. I hadn't noticed at first.

"Oh of course. Come on in and I'll get it for you. I just finished making breakfast for Mike myself."

"Oh that's wonderful…my Edward just loves my cooking. I co-own a cute little bistro in LA."

I bet I still cooked better than her. She looked positively giddy this morning. Probably got laid. I know how Edward likes his morning release. Lucky bitch. I hate her.

I nodded, smiled politely and said, "Oh that's great. I'll have to get Mike to go try it out with me sometime."

"That would be wonderful. It will be on the house of course. Anything for neighbors." She smiled sweetly.

She was making me sick. It was so hard to hate her. She took Edward from me…but she was just so nice. I hate that about her!

"Thanks Tanya that will be awesome. I can't wait. As soon as Mike can get the time…we will go" I replied to her.

I filled her cup up with milk and turned to see her sitting at the kitchen table. She motioned for me to sit. "So come and sit Bella. Talk to me for a minute. I don't have any girlfriends and I would really love to get to know you."

Gee, I can't imagine why you don't have girlfriends.

"Oh ok."

I hesitantly sat down and waited for her to talk.

"So…you said whenever Mike gets a day off. What does he do?"

"Oh he's a first year resident Cedars-Sinai Hospital in LA."

"Oh my goodness…isn't that like an hour away?"

"Yes."

"So why did you guys move to Ojai? Shouldn't you be closer to his hospital?"

I was a little irritated. Was she implying that I didn't think of my husband's needs?

"Mike wanted to move here. He really likes it and we don't want to raise a family in LA. He loves his hospital so he is willing to make the drive every day…besides…what about you and Edward? You said your restaurant is in LA…you have to make that long commute also. Why Ojai for you guys?"

"Same reason…Edward and I are trying to get pregnant. It shouldn't be too much longer either. He just can't keep his hands off of me. Some nights I have to pretend to be asleep already when he comes to bed because I am just too sore to go anymore. But you are a newlywed yourself so I am sure you know what I am talking about."

"Yeah…sure" I replied weakly.

"So…what do you do Bella?"

"I am an editor for Meyer Publishing and I am working on my first novel."

"Oh wow! You must be pretty good. I heard Meyer only hires the best. They are very choosy about their editors. And they must really want you to allow you to work from California." I nodded and she continued. "So what is your book about?"

"I don't like to share that with others. Mike doesn't even know. It's just my artistic process. I want to keep it to just myself until it is ready."

"Oh I understand."

Tanya seemed hesitant before she spoke again, "Ok Bella…I have a confession to make."

"Alright" I said.

"I know that you and Edward know each other."

I started coughing…I was choking on my own saliva. She really caught me off guard with that one."

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

"I said I know that you and Edward know each other."

I didn't speak.

She did.

"It's ok Bella. No worries. I just happened to notice something during that little exchange with you two yesterday morning and it seemed as if you knew each other but were hiding it. I am just a very perceptive person. So I got Edward to admit it yesterday before I went to work. I don't know why you two felt the need to hide it."

"We weren't trying to hide it I suppose. I just hadn't seen Edward in a long time and I was so shocked at finding out he was our new neighbor that it just really took me off guard. I didn't mean to keep anything from anyone."

"Oh it's alright Bella. Edward explained that you two used to be friends and that you just had a falling out and hadn't seen each other for awhile so he decided to be an ass to you. You know Edward can be a little vindictive. But he really is a sweetheart. He feels like a total douche for the whole thing yesterday morning. I think it will be wonderful for you two to be able to be friends again."

What she did next shocked the fuck out of me. I did not see it coming.

She leaned across the table and pulled me into a hug that was almost Emmett worthy.

"Oh Bella…I am so glad we are here! I just know we are going to be the best of friends!" she gushed.

Ok this is awkward. I hugged her back. I didn't know what else to do.

"And I forgive you for not telling me you already knew each other. I forgave Eddie already so now I forgive you."

She leaned back into her chair and I said, "So how did you and _Eddie _meet?"

She gently placed her hand over mine as she said, "Oh Bella…please don't ever call him that. He hates that nickname and he only likes for _me _to call him by it."

"Ok sorry" I said as I fought back the urge to slap her.

"So anyway…we met at UCLA and it was love at first sight. It was the first day of classes and I was so nervous and I bumped into him…literally. He noticed my distress and offered to take me for coffee. We were inseparable from that moment on."

First day of classes? First day of classes!! That was only a few days after I left. He moved on that fast. I felt so sick.

But it's what I had wanted.

I didn't want to hold him back from finding his true love while being tied down to a long distance relationship with me. Guess he found her fast.

Good for him…I guess.

"Well I guess I better get back over to my man. I want to have his breakfast ready for him when he wakes up. I gave him quite the workout this morning and then he had to go back to sleep for a bit. It has been great chatting with you Bella. I can't wait until we can do it again."

She hugged me again, took her milk and left me sitting in the kitchen dumbfounded.

Shortly after she left, Mike appeared in the doorway to the kitchen and he did not look happy.

"Babe, what is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me you and Edward knew each other Bella?"

He sounded quite pissed. I sighed and said, "Well obviously if you were _eavesdropping _Mike you heard the rest of the conversation. Edward and I were friends a long time ago and we had a falling out…end of story and I don't appreciate your tone with me!" I bolted from my chair and shoved past him on my way upstairs.

I was going to go take a shower to calm my emotions.

I was about three minutes into my nice hot shower when the shower door was opened and Mike was behind me.

"I'm sorry honey."

I didn't say anything.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind. He kissed my neck and said, "Bells, please look at me. I am sorry I got upset. I did hear your conversation. It's just that the thought of another man's hands on you drives me insane. I know you weren't a virgin when I met you. I guess a part of me worried that he wasn't just a friend…that he was the high school sweetheart you gave your virginity to."

"Well he wasn't" I lied. I didn't want to crush him or upset him further.

I turned to look at him finally. "Edward was just a friend."

"I realize that now sweetie. I did hear the rest of your conversation with Tanya. I think it will be great for all of us to be friends."

He began to nibble on my ear and make his way down to my neck and collar bone. "I made you breakfast Mike…your favorite."

He kept kissing me and said, "I know…I saw it and then I felt like an even bigger ass for being angry with you. But it can be heated up…right now I am hungry for something else."

He then proceeded with ravishing my body. Well what he thought was ravishing.

_**September 18, 2008**_

I woke up Monday morning from a wonderful sex dream. My panties were completely wet. Before you ask, no it wasn't a sex dream about my husband.

I looked over to Mike's side to find him gone already. Darn it. I wanted to see him before he left for work. I wanted to give him a proper wife good morning. I refuse to give up on Mike and I's sexual relationship. There has got to be hope for us.

I was still really hot from that dream so I put those thoughts on pause so I could read the note Mike left for me on his pillow.

Bells,

Had to leave a little earlier this morning.

You looked so beautiful and peaceful I couldn't bear to wake you.

I won't be off until 10pm tonight so I won't be home until around 11.

I love you!

Love,

Mike

I went to the closet and grabbed my private hidden box with my toys in it. I pulled out my trusty vibrator and went back to bed to take care of the growing ache between my legs.

Things were just getting really good when there was a knock at the door.

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

I ignored it.

Whoever it was kept knocking. Damn it! I was never going to be able to concentrate and get my release if they kept up knocking. I decided to just go downstairs and get rid of them so I could then finish getting off and get to work for the day.

On my way downstairs I was thinking about what a sight I would be for whoever was behind the door. All I sleep in are my very skimpy, very tight boy shorts and a very thin, hardly there tank top. And I knew from what I was doing before, my whole body was blushing red most likely.

I got to the front door and ripped it open and said, "What do you want?"

I looked up and saw that it was a very sexy, very fuckable Edward standing at my door.

Oh shit.

Fuck me.

_**A/N…If you want more…you have to review review review my friends!! And if you are reading my story Where Do We Go From Here…I don't think I will be making my update for today. I was quite disappointed with the amount of reviews for last chapter so I have had a hard time motivating myself to write the next chapter and I have been busy but I will try to get it out sometime this weekend. **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…Alright…so I have a new co-author…it is piratehannelore who is also my lemon writer. And I think what we are going to do is just co-author each chapter. She is better at lemony goodness than I am and this story will probably have a lot of it SO if you have a problem with that…get out now while you still can. **_

_**That means the chapters might not come as fast as they do for my other stories because she puts a lot of work into her lemons and she is a busy person. So I am going to write a chapter and send it to her and then she will put any lemony snacks in there for you guys where we see fit and if anything else strikes her she will add that too.**_

_**So we now have two authors for each chapter so just praise us both. If you like it that is. Also, the POV's may be mixed with each chapter now.**_

_**Here is a little age breakdown for you:**_

_**Mike: 26**_

_**Bella, Edward & Tanya: 23**_

_**Alice: 22**_

_**Emmett, Jasper, & Rose: 24**_

_**Previously in The Next Door Neighbors: **_

_On my way downstairs I was thinking about what a sight I would be for whoever was behind the door. All I sleep in are my very skimpy, very tight boy shorts and a very thin, hardly there tank top. And I knew from what I was doing before, my whole body was blushing red most likely._

_I got to the front door and ripped it open and said, "What do you want?"_

_I looked up and saw that it was a very sexy, very fuckable Edward standing at my door._

_Oh shit._

_Fuck me._

Chapter 6

EPOV

This I wasn't expecting.

Bella, flushed, her hair a mess, her body…oh fuck her body…

_Was she just?_

I saw Mike leave this morning.

Oh.

_Oh._

_Fuck Me!_

I couldn't stop my mind from where it headed. I forgot why I came over here in the first place and instead took a trip down memory lane.

Our first time together in my bed while everyone was out on a camping trip…in the backseat of the Volvo…the meadow…Bella's room while Charlie slept unknowingly across the hall…the hot tub…the janitor's closet…against the wall…everywhere and everything we had ever done came flooding back.

I knew that look. I had snuck through Bella's window and caught her numerous times with that same flush to her skin, her erratic breathing. I ached to touch her, to feel her, to be inside of her.

Fuck!

The barely there tank stretched taut across her prefect breasts. The cut of her tiny boy shorts…she still wears them and they still drive me crazy. Between the memories and the sight of her stranding before me, I hadn't a rational thought in my mind.

I knew only one thing.

Bella.

I had to have her. No questions about it, I needed her.

Right here.

Right now.

Somewhere in the back of my mind a little voice tried pitifully to speak out. It was silenced quickly by the lust-filled fog taking over my brain.

I stepped forward, gazing down at her. I'm sure my face wore what Bella once called my 'git-r-done' expression. I saw a flash in her eyes and realization dawned. I stepped inside the front hall and Bella slammed the door shut a second before I pushed her against the oak door, crashing my lips to hers'.

Our mouths moved as one. Dancing to that familiar tune of perfect bliss.

Fuck she was hot.

My hands groped her body anywhere I could reach. Running them along her smooth, silky skin. I felt an ache that I had ignored since that day she left disappear. I pried her mouth open with my tongue tasting every inch of that glorious mouth.

I felt Bella's hands go to my hair, burying deep in the mess atop my head. I gripped her thighs, pulling her legs tight around my waist. Bella's tongue fought its way into my mouth.

"Edward," she moaned as I pulled my mouth back and trailed kisses along her jaw and down the column of her throat.

I sighed in contentment, our movements growing frenzied by the seconds. I licked her collarbones before nipping my way down to the swells of her perfect breasts.

Oh how I missed them.

_Hello old friends._

Bella's hips ground into my near painful erection. The friction was beyond pleasure, driving every coherent thought from me. I was working on more baser urges now as I turned as from the door and walked us to the couch in the living room. Bella clung to my body. I could feel how she molded perfectly against me as I laid us down on the wide leather cushions.

Bella's hands ran along my back and under my shirt, pulling it haphazardly over my head. I didn't bother with her tiny tank. To remove it properly would involve removing my lips from her glorious breasts. That wasn't damn likely.

"Edward!" she squeaked as I ripped the thin cotton from her body, exposing her pale flesh. I set about a fevered pace, taking one dusky tip into my mouth, eliciting the most delicious noises.

It was hot.

It was passionate.

It was everything Tanya wasn't.

It was my Izzie B.

No one ever made me feel this.

No one but her.

It was everything I needed…everything I missed…everything we once had.

My hand traveled down Bella's body to her boy shorts, roughly pulling them down her legs, exposing her dripping sex. I felt her hands attack the belt of my jeans. I let my hand trace back and forth against her sex. Bella undid my jeans and pushed them and my boxers down to my knees, before using her feet to push them off.

After all this time we still felt right.

There was no need for any foreplay right now. I could tell she wanted and needed this just as fucking much as I did. And we were going to have it.

"Please." Bella moaned loudly, her hands tugging at my hair. I guided my cock to her entrance. With a swift kiss to her lips I sheathed myself completely.

That indescribable feeling of arriving home enveloped me. Bella met every thrust as we set a frantic pace. I wasn't going to last long, and neither would she. Every thrust I gave, every thrust she met, was like our bodies staking claim on each other.

_Mine!_

I reached between us, running circles around her bundle of nerves. Bella's walls fluttered around me, before clamping down and she cried out in ecstasy. One, two, three strokes later I was spilling my seed inside her. I collapsed, with just enough sense not to crush her beneath me.

That little voice in the back of my head came back.

_What just happened?_

We were lying on the couch…breathless…what had I just done? I just cheated on my wife.

Fuck.

I never thought I would be that guy. And I didn't want Bella to be the other woman.

But again…fuck.

I hadn't a release like that since…well since Bella. And every release I've had since Bella have only been induced by Bella thoughts.

I am so pathetic.

She's married.

I'm married.

We can't do this.

I was broken from my thoughts by a knock at the front door. Bella jumped up off of me and the couch…searching for her clothes as she went.

"Fuck…Edward…where is my damn tank top?" she hissed in a whisper voice.

I laughed and picked up what was left of her tank top and showed it to her. "Great…just fucking great Edward…I can't exactly go to the door topless."

"You weren't complaining when I was ripping it off you so deal with it."

She rolled her eyes at me, flipped me off, and then ran to the hall closet. I had no idea what she was doing.

"Just a minute…I'll be right there," she called out towards the front door.

She came back and had hooded sweatshirt on with the boy shorts she was wearing earlier. She was huffing all the way to the door. She was very irritated. She's so hot when she's irritated.

I stayed back just in case.

She flung open the front door. And then I heard the voice, "Hey Bella…is Edward still here?"

Fuck.

Tanya.

Now I remember what I was supposed to come over here for.

This made me feel worse. I couldn't believe that I had just fucked Bella while my wife was waiting for me next door.

Who does that?

Oh yeah…me.

Bella quickly said, "Oh you just missed him. We were talking in the kitchen so he left through the back door. You two must have passed each other on opposite sides of the house."

Tanya laughed, or rather snorted. Her laugh is pretty annoying actually. "Oh okay, so are you coming then?"

I smirked to myself…she was a minute ago.

"Of course."

Why did she do that? She didn't even know what she was agreeing to.

"Okay well the party will start about 6:30 or 7:00 and could you bring some of that awesome food that Emmett raved about from poker last night?"

"Sure Tanya."

Bella closed the front door and turned to me and said, "Alright so tell me quickly what I just agreed to and then get out."

"House warming party for the neighbors. Tanya wants to get to know everyone. See you later?" I asked her.

I didn't want to leave it like this but I had to get back over to the house and cover our tracks.

Bella just nodded.

I headed home. I hung around the backyard a bit to make it look like I was flowering plants back there.

Tanya walked outside, "Oh there you are. I just went next door to see if you were still over there and Bella said you had left already. I am so excited she and Mike are coming to the housewarming party."

She came over to hug me. "Aren't you glad to have your friend back honey?"

"Um….yeah sure," I said as I pulled her from me. I didn't know if I smelled like Bella or not.

She pouted. I don't like it when she does that. When Bella does it it's cute…so cute. Tanya…not so much. It's like she tries too hard.

"I smell T…I am all sweaty…it's a warm one today."

She nodded. "Fine…I have to run to the grocery store and get things for tonight. Care to have a quickie before I go?"

"Not if you plan on me getting the yard cleaned up and suitable for company before you tonight."

"Oh all right…your loss," she said as she left.

Hardly. I hadn't lost out of anything. I just had the best sex I've had in like five years.

But…I feel guilty as hell and like a total fucker for doing it.

It can never happen again.

Ever.

That was the closure…the goodbye that we never got. That's it…the end. No more Bella and Edward.

BPOV

I was sitting on the couch after Edward left. I don't know how long I sat there. It was mocking me. It was laughing at me. It was calling me a cheating whore. It was the scene of my crime and I deserved to sit there and have it shoved in my face.

What the hell was I thinking? That was the first non self-induced orgasm I've had since the last time Edward and I were together five years ago.

Pathetic.

Mike would be devastated if he knew how unsatisfied I was and that I got it from somewhere else.

What have I done?

That can never ever happen again. There it was…our closure…I had always wanted at least that…closure…now I've got it…no more Eddie and Izzie B.

A knock at the door startled me. I groaned.

What now?

I went to the door and pulled it open only to see a very pissed looking pixie and pissed tall blonde standing in my doorway.

I felt the sting as Alice's tiny hand swept across my cheek. Fuck that hurt.

"Isabella fucking Swan! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Damn it.

This was one of those days…just shouldn't have gotten out of bed.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…So here is piratehannelore and I's next installment. SHOW US SOME LOVE PLEASE!!!**_

_**Here is a little age breakdown for you:**_

_**Mike: 26**_

_**Bella, Edward & Tanya: 23**_

_**Alice: 22**_

_**Emmett, Jasper, & Rose: 24**_

_**Previously in The Next Door Neighbors: **_

_I went to the door and pulled it open only to see a very pissed looking pixie and pissed tall blonde standing in my doorway. _

_I felt the sting as Alice's tiny hand swept across my cheek. Fuck that hurt._

"_Isabella fucking Swan! You have a lot of explaining to do!"_

_Damn it._

_This was one of those days…just shouldn't have gotten out of bed._

Chapter 7

BPOV

I stood there in shock. Alice had just slapped me. I was standing here…thrilled to see my old best friends and Alice freaking slapped me.

I rubbed my cheek and said, "What the hell Ali?"

"Shut it Bella. You are lucky I didn't hit you any harder than what I did after what you did to us!"

We stood there and stared at each other…all three of us. Then Alice was enveloping me in a hug that was Emmett worthy. She was also crying. Which made me cry.

"Oh Bella…I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Ali."

Rose pulled Alice away from me and said, "Out of my way Alice. My turn."

I felt the familiar sting as Rose's hand came across the same cheek that Alice had just slapped. Then she smirked as I rubbed my cheek and said, "Now that that is out of the way, come here bitch!"

And she had also enveloped me into an Emmett worthy hug. Alice joined in for this one. The three of us stood there in my doorway for I don't know how long…hugging and crying.

We're such girls.

"Come on in you guys. I think we have a lot to talk about," I finally said.

I pulled my girls into my kitchen and sat them down around the table. I put a pot of coffee on and put together a plate of my chocolate chip cookies. Mike still hadn't eaten all of them.

"Bella…you have a lot of explaining to do you know? Why did you leave us and never looked back? Why did you stop taking our calls? Why did you ignore us? Just…why?" Alice begged.

"Seriously Bells…we understood you not wanting to talk to Edward…but to shut out all of us? That really hurt."

I looked at Rosalie…she never liked to show her emotions…she was always the tough one. It was really hard for me to look at her so hurt and betrayed. And I had done that to my friends.

No they were more than that. They were like my sisters. I was such an idiot.

"I am so sorry. I was so hurt that I guess I never realized how much I was hurting everyone else. I was very selfish and it will take me the rest of our lives to make it up to you."

"So you plan on letting us stick around in your life from now on then?" Alice asked me excitedly.

"Yes…seeing you guys now…I realize just how much I have missed you and how lonely I've been without you. It was so good to see Emmett Saturday too. I was just shocked but I am really glad to see you guys again."

We started our hugging again.

"Okay…so Isabella Marie Swan…you are now required to give us as many shopping trips as we care to subject you to…and as many makeovers and Bella Barbie sessions as we see fit. Until we feel you have made up for what you did to us," Rosalie laughed.

"Oh and that will probably be the rest of our lives so you better get used to it! And you are required to make us as many batches of these sinful cookies as we want because we have been without them far too long," Alice said while shoving another cookie in her mouth.

"Sheesh Alice…I've never seen you eat like that before."

"Well she's eating for two you know," Rosalie said as she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Rose!" Alice squealed. "That was my news to tell!"

"You're pregnant?" I asked her sadly.

"Yes."

I started crying. "Oh Ali…I'm so happy for you and Jazz. He must be thrilled. I've missed so much with you guys…you and Jazz's wedding…Rose and Emmett's. Some best friend I am."

They kept hugging me. We clung to each other tightly.

Rose pulled away first always trying to be the tough one, "Alright…enough of this…we're gonna squish the baby."

We giggled.

"Oh and it's not Swan anymore…it's Newton," I said with little conviction in my voice.

"Yes, that's right…Emmett told us that. Mike is it?"

"Yep, Mike is my hubby. I am Mrs. Mike Newton."

I tried to sound cheerful.

I do love my husband.

I do love my husband.

I do love my husband.

That is my mantra these days…especially after today.

"Is he good to you?"

"Yeah he's awesome Ali." I said hesitantly hoping they didn't notice. I meant it for the most part. My mind is just so clouded after my adulterous morning.

"How's the sex?"

Leave it to Rosalie.

"Fine."

"Fine? Just fine?"

"Yeah…I mean…we have sex…it's just…" I trailed off.

I couldn't lie to them. I've never been able to lie to them.

"He doesn't get you off does he??!!!" Rosalie screeched.

They could tell by my silence and my face that she was dead on.

"Oh my God Bella you have to fucking divorce him right the fuck now!"

"Rose! Don't tell her that," Alice defended.

"What? I'm sorry Alice that is unacceptable! You should be able to enjoy sex with your husband and have multiple orgasms…do you not agree?" Rose retorted.

"Well of course but that doesn't mean you have to tell the poor girl to run out and get a divorce."

"Okay…look you guys…can we please stop talking about this?"

They both nodded, but I could tell it took some effort.

"It's not over though Missy."

"Yes mother," I said back to Rose. She always acted like a mother hen to Alice and me so that's what we called her when she would do that. Mother.

We all laughed and then Alice spoke again, "So Bella. Are you and your hubby going to Edward and Tanya's little housewarming party tonight?"

"Um…yeah…well I mean I am going but Mike won't be. He's at work at the hospital and won't be home until probably around 10 or 11."

"Oh bummer, we really wanted to meet him," Rose said.

"That didn't sound even a little sincere Rose." I told her.

"Sorry."

"Yeah sorry Bella…we don't want to make up our minds about Mike before we meet him…it's just you and Edward were supposed to end up together so it's hard for us. And it's going to be weird to see you guys together…but with other people."

Believe me I know. I didn't really want to stay on this subject so I just gave a quick shrug and moved forward. We talked about what we were all up to now.

Rose and Emmett along with Alice and Jasper were living here in town…just on other streets. They wanted to live in this neighborhood but apparently couldn't find available houses when they wanted to.

Edward and Tanya were the last of them to move out here and they just happened to find one…which just happened to be the house next to me.

I couldn't believe we had all lived here and not run into each other before now. Of course I explained to them about my work so I really don't get out a lot.

That sounded really pathetic. I got to the grocery store and buy food to make for Mike and other than that I stay here in our house and keep it up and work.

Completely pathetic. Now that I have my girls back maybe I can get a life.

Alice and Jasper just found out that they are 8 weeks pregnant. Their little one is due in March. I felt a tug on my heart whenever they talked about her baby.

Maybe I should let Mike get me pregnant. Then I would have something to fill my loneliness and my time with.

No I couldn't do that…I just wasn't ready. Maybe never. I just never pictured myself to be the mother of anyone's children but Edward's…that dream is dead of course. And a child is not a cure for loneliness. That's not a reason to bring a new life into the world.

He's trying to knock up his wife…as he should be.

Rose and Emmett have their own body shop and work on cars together. I always knew they would do something like that.

Jasper is a psychologist and Alice of course has her own fashion boutique.

That is pretty much how I always saw my friends turning out. I was very happy for them. And happy to reconnect with them.

I heard the front door open. "Babe…I'm home…there's a car in the driveway…whose is it?"

I looked at the clock on the microwave…5:00. He's home early. Mike walked into the kitchen and stopped, "Oh hello…did my lovely wife get my birthday present early?" he asked as he eyed up my two best friends.

_Ew! What the hell?_

"Mike….these are my friends, Alice and Rosalie. Alice is Edward's sister and Rose is Emmett's wife. You know…Edward's brother that you met last night?"

"Oh…so I guess that's no on the birthday present thing then," he laughed at his own joke.

_Ass._

I rolled my eyes and got up to kiss him. When I reached him I playfully slapped his shoulder and kissed him on the lips.

He shook hands with Alice and Rose and they were polite and then they had to leave to go get ready for the party next door.

Crap! I didn't make any of the food Tanya asked. Oh well…she will have to deal…I don't have time now.

Mike and I talked for a bit. I told him about the party. He said it was slow at the hospital so he was able to leave early for once.

I headed upstairs to take a shower and get ready and Mike followed. He tried to start something but I made up the age old headache excuse and got in the shower by myself. I had to reconcile myself with what happened with Edward this morning before I could let my husband be inside of me again.

I just had to figure things out.

I knew that Edward and I could never be together again but it still hurt.

And Edward gave me what Mike couldn't and as wrong as it is…I wanted it again…god did I want it again. I wanted Edward inside of me again.

I wanted to feel his big hard cock thrusting inside of me so fucking hard that I wouldn't be able to walk the next day.

That's what I wanted.

My mind drifted to this morning…my hand began to wonder down to my clit. I pulled it quickly away…didn't have time for that.

I was going to have to go that stupid party completely sexually frustrated.

Damn it.

EPOV

I finished up in the yard. Tanya made it back from the store and started cooking food for tonight. I told her I was going to go and clean up.

I had only been in the shower for about five minutes when I felt the door open and Tanya behind me. She wrapped her arms around me from behind quickly and started stroking my cock.

Nothing.

What the fuck?

Why wasn't I getting hard?

She's touching me…I should be getting hard…right?

She started stroking and jerking my cock a little more forcefully. Shit…it was starting to kind of hurt…not feel good.

"Fuck Edward! What the hell? Why aren't you hard? I wanted you to fuck me before our guests arrive. I needed it bad baby."

Dirty talking Tanya was not doing anything for me.

_Shit._

"I'm just not in the mood Tanya…people are going to be arriving soon and aren't you worried about burning the food?"

She huffed and got out of the shower, "Fine Edward…it's clear you don't want me."

Great. Gonna pay for that later. Pissed off Tanya is never any fun.

I quickly got out of the shower and got ready for this stupid fucking party that was her ridiculous idea anyway.

And I would have to see Bella. Beautiful. Sexy as hell. Fuck me Bella.

Oh now you decide to come out and play. I looked down as I was pulling my jeans up and there was my lovely erection.

Where were you a minute ago you fucker?

I heard the doorbell start ringing.

Party time. Yay! Can you hear the sarcasm in my voice?

Tanya was leading everyone out back as they came in. She wanted to dine outside and have a little party outside on our patio. I had decorated and made sure there would be lights out for once it was dark.

Everything had to be perfect for Tanya.

Pretty much everyone had arrived. Alice and Rosalie pulled me to the side and told me they had reunited and made up with Bella. I was happy for them.

Tanya wanted to be outside with her guests so I told her I would wait in the living room for Mike and Bella. They were the last to arrive and someone needed to show them out to the back patio.

I was glutton for punishment. Bella gave me sex like I hadn't had in fucking years. She gave me a release Tanya could never dream of providing for me. And I could never fucking have it again.

I know its just lust I feel for Bella. She has always been hot.

We haven't been in love for a long time.

I love my wife. I know I do. So I couldn't do what I did to her this morning again. I wouldn't.

The doorbell rang again and I knew who it was this time.

I opened the door and saw Mike and Bella standing there. And oh fuck me she looked so god damn hot.

She was wearing another barely there tank top and a cute little tight jean skirt. Was she trying to kill me?

We made with the niceties and I lead them outside. It had been a couple of hours and people were getting hammered out on my back patio. I think Bella and I were the only ones sober. Except of course for Ali. She's preggers so of course she wasn't drinking.

Didn't anyone have to work tomorrow though? It's only a Monday night for crying out loud.

Mike said to Bella, "Hey babe…go get me another beer."

What a fucker. Are you too good to ask you douche? Jesus…she doesn't have Mike's bitch tattooed on her forehead.

"Um…Mike don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"Bella…jeez are you my mother? Just go get me another beer already baby. Thanks."

He was so condescending to her.

How did she put up with him? How did she let him fuck her? She and I had been giving each other glances and stares and just eye fucking the shit out of each other all night.

How was I going to do this? How was I going to fight what was going on between us? As she was headed in to get asshole's beer I realized…I didn't want to. At least not tonight. No, I fucking had a taste of that for the first time in five fucking years this morning and I realized right then and there that I was going to fucking have it again.

I said to everyone, "I'm going to go inside and I'll help Bella bring out some beers for everyone."

Tanya spoke up and said, "Oh and Eddie…honey, could you also check on the rest of the food in there? If it's not done yet just wait until it is and bring it out with you alright? Thanks hon."

Sure dear. Anything for you dear. Anything to release the guilt of what I am really going into the kitchen to do. Of course honey, I will wait on the food for you and I will be fucking the shit out of your new friend and our new neighbor while I do. Sure no problem.

I nodded and said, "Sure T, coming right up."

I licked my lips and took a deep breath as I made my way into my kitchen. I hoped like hell Bella wasn't going to turn me down. I fucking needed her and I needed her like ten fucking minutes ago.

I wanted my cock impaled inside of her so deep that she wouldn't know what hit her.

When I walked in to the kitchen, she had her denim clad ass bent up in the air picking something up off of the floor. I could see her teeny tiny panties.

Fuck it. I rushed up behind her and grabbed her. Then I pushed her into the counter that faced outside to our backyard. The curtains at the window were pulled and the lights in the kitchen were dimmed but we could see outside.

"Edward what are you doing?"

"I know this is wrong but fuck me I don't care. I've got to fucking have you again. It felt so good this morning. You know you want to feel it again too. Please tell me that you want it baby."

She moaned. I knew that moan. Oh yeah baby, it's on.

I kept my back pressed up against her hard. "Feel that? Feel my cock Izzie B? That's what you fucking do to me. Every god damn time."

She was breathing heavily now. I pulled myself back just a little and bent her down slightly so she was leaning onto the counter. I pushed her skirt up around her waist and ripped her panties off.

I sniffed them, "Oh God you are fucking wet for me baby."

"Only you Edward…only you."

"That's what I like to hear."

I put her panties in my jeans pocket. I would be hiding these, and never giving them back. I unzipped my jeans and pulled everything down just enough to get my cock out.

As I got read to shove it into her I leaned into her ear and said, "That's right baby...I'm gonna fuck you right here in my kitchen while my wife and you're husband are right outside with all of our friends."

As soon as the words left my mouth I thrust my cock into her so hard she yelped out. I reached one hand up and put it gently over her mouth. "Quiet baby…this has to be quick and quiet."

"And hard…so fucking hard. Don't stop Edward…just fuck me hard. Please!"

Ask and you shall receive my sweet.

BPOV

All night.

All night Edward and I had been playing our little game. Side glances, inconspicuous brushes; we had been eye fucking each other all night.

It was doing nothing to alleviate my frustration.

Fuck! How can he still do this to me?

I love my husband.

I love my husband.

_But not when he makes dumbass remarks about my friends like earlier._

I love my husband…even when he asks me to get him a beer when I know he has work tomorrow.

But this is the price I pay. What I did this morning, damn I deserve it. Let Mike and his manners and his remarks embarrass the living hell out of me. I deserve it.

I love my husband.

Or, so I think.

The kitchen lights were dimmed so low that, from outside, no one could see inside. I crossed the kitchen to the cooler to grab a beer when I knocked a package of paper plates to the floor.

Super klutz strikes again.

As I was bent over to pick up the plastic wrapped plates I felt it.

That electrical charge, and then the cool tile of the counter before me. Behind me, I felt a warm body that shouldn't be this familiar to me. And his scent.

Fuck I wanted it. Every word Edward uttered sent desire shooting through me. My panties were soaked. As I moaned and Edward bent me over the counter, I had a fleeting thought.

_This is so wrong. _

Edward's voice said the hottest sentence in the history of mankind and plunged into me. I moaned.

_But it feels so right!_

Edward clamped his hand over my mouth, telling me to be quiet. All I could do was ask him, beg him to fuck me hard.

Edward always complied.

Every thrust, every roll of his hips sent me higher and higher.

"Look outside. They have no idea I have you bent over, fucking you over and over." Edward hissed in my ear. I felt his hand wrap forward, under my tank and pluck at my nipple through my lace bra.

I pressed my lips into a tight line, suppressing my moan. I did look outside. I did see our friends.

I saw Mike talking to Tanya.

I saw Alice sitting on Jasper's lap, his hands resting on her stomach protectively.

Emmett and Rosalie were across from them, laughing at something.

And I was here, with Edward, on the cusp of my most intense orgasm in five years. Greater than this morning, if that's even possible.

In this moment, I couldn't care less.

I didn't care about Mike throwing his arm around Tanya's shoulders, laughing.

I didn't care about Rosalie smacking Emmett alongside the head.

All I cared about was Edward thrusting that glorious cock into me. Filling me.

"Edward!" I gasped. I pushed my hips back, pressing up on my toes, allowing him to hit a new angle.

Edward's grip tightened on my hip as his other hand reached down to my throbbing clit.

"Cum for me, Bella! Now!" Edward demanded with a pinch of my clit, my muscles clamped down on him and I was falling.

"FUCK!" I yelled, not caring who heard me. Edward thrust once more before gasping my name as he spilled his seed.

Slowly I came back down.

And that's when I noticed it.

Alice coming towards the kitchen, towing a very drunk Jasper behind her.

"Shit," I muttered. Edward had leaned his forehead against the back of my neck.

"What?" he asked, mumbling into my skin.

"Move," I said, pulling down my skirt. Edward looked up, spied his sister and quickly closed up shop, so to speak. I ran the sink, splashing my face with cold water. If Alice turned the lights up, we were so fucking caught!

I heard Edward move behind me, crossing to the other side of the kitchen. I kept my back turned away from the door, listening to Jasper and Alice as they made their way in.

"Come on Jazzy, in here." I heard Alice say. The knob turned, the door opened and I saw their reflections in the toaster to my left.

"Hey guys," Alice said quietly. I could feel her eyes taking in the scene. Edward leaning against the fridge near the oven. I was at the sink, washing my hands…repeatedly. Yeah, not suspicious at all.

"Everything ok?"

**_A/N...Okay so here's the deal. I have the next chapter pretty much completely written...so if you review review review...I'll send you a snippet. Happy Friday to all!_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…Just a warning for all of you…this story will have a LOT of lemons in it and its going to have several for awhile…just so you know in case you don't like that kind of thing. If you don't get out now because they will probably be dirty and graphic.**_

_**Here is a little age breakdown for you:**_

_**Mike: 26**_

_**Bella, Edward & Tanya: 23**_

_**Alice: 22**_

_**Emmett, Jasper, & Rose: 24**_

_**Previously in The Next Door Neighbors: **_

_I heard Edward move behind me, crossing to the other side of the kitchen. I kept my back turned away from the door, listening to Jasper and Alice as they made their way in._

"_Come on Jazzy, in here." I heard Alice say. The knob turned, the door opened and I saw their reflections in the toaster to my left._

"_Hey guys," Alice said quietly. I could feel her eyes taking in the scene. Edward leaning against the fridge near the oven. I was at the sink, washing my hands…repeatedly. Yeah, not suspicious at all._

"_Everything ok?"_

Chapter 8

_**Tuesday, September 19, 2008**_

EPOV

My eyes were blinking open…where was I? Oh yeah I passed out on the couch. I didn't want to sleep with a sloppy, drunken Tanya.

I rolled over onto my back and let my thoughts drift back to last night in the kitchen. Oh God. That was so fucking hot.

I was completely hard now.

I pushed my pants down and pulled my cock out and started stroking it. I imagined it was Bella's dainty little hands stroking it up and down…up and down.

A few more tugs and I was done for and had cum all over myself. God, I am a sex fiend. Bella does that to me.

I feel like I have to have it all the time. We both agreed that was the last time last night. Never again.

But God help me I want to do it again…and again…and again.

I got up to go and clean myself up. When I went into our bedroom…Tanya was passed out on our bed…right in the center of it…she hadn't missed me at all.

She didn't take her clothes off. She was going to be hung over. I really hoped she didn't want sex this morning before she goes to work. I knew her alarm would go off soon and she was not going to be happy about it.

I jumped in the shower quickly and rinsed off my jizz and got myself clean. Then I got dressed and headed down to make Tanya something for her hang over…she was going to need it.

I needed to talk to Bella today about Emmett catching us. He swore to me last night that he wasn't going to say anything to anyone and I knew he wouldn't. But, thinking about how he caught us…fuck…

_**Flashback**_

_**Last night…**_

"_**Are you guys ok?" Alice had asked. I glanced at Bella as she washed up a coffee mug I had left there this morning.**_

"_**Yeah Alice, just waiting for the food to finish." I replied. Alice gave me an appraising glance before Jasper grabbed her arm, woozy.**_

"_**Ali baby. Bathroom?" he asked, looking green around the gills.**_

"_**Come on Jazzy," she sighed with a small smile. "Let's get sick in Eddie's bathroom. Maybe leave a gift for the she-devil…." Her voice faded as they made their way down the hall. **_

_**Bella glanced at me as she turned off the water. We were quiet for a moment, just enjoying the silence.**_

"_**That was close," she finally said.**_

"_**Yeah…" I trailed off. I can't fucking believe we did that. Ok, so I can, but Fuck! "It didn't help that you got so vocal at the end."**_

"_**Hey!" she hissed, her voice a mere whisper, "You of all people know what that little stunt with your hand does to me!" I couldn't stop the smirk that spread across my face. I knew what pinching her clit did to her. It was her one great sexual weakness. Her sexual Achilles' heel. **_

"_**Doesn't mean you couldn't have controlled yourself a little better," I replied dryly. **_

"_**OH!" she harrumphed, throwing down the dish towel she was using to dry her hands. "Edward, don't even start that shit with me!"**_

"_**Start what? I'm just pointing out the fact that you've got some self-control issues. Don't look at me like that, and don't deny you liked it. If the past ten minutes proves anything, I think you rather enjoyed me bending you over the counter and fucking you hard."**_

_**Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut? Why did I have to continue…after that line Emmett showed his face? Oh yes, Mr. I can't keep a secret for shit.**_

_**I swear when Emmett turned the corner both our jaws dropped. He definitely overheard us. No denying it.**_

_**Fuuuuck.**_

_**He didn't say a word, just stared at us like he was putting the pieces to some insane puzzle together. Then he did it. He fucking winked at us with that damn grin on his face, turned around and walked out without muttering a single word. **_

_**End Flashback**_

I opened my mouth and said some things to Bella after he left that I shouldn't have so she completely ignored me the rest of the night. She spent her time trying to throw herself at her drunken asshole of a husband.

Emmett however, came up and talked to me briefly about what he saw and he was crazy enough to think that it meant that I was leaving Tanya and getting back together with Bella. Not happening. It was just sex. That's it. And I told him that.

He patted me on the back and smirked as he said, "Sure…keep telling yourself that little brother."

And I did keep telling myself that.

It was just sex…that is ALL!

Great fucking sex.

Fantastic fucking sex.

And fuck now I'm hard again. Am I supposed to just masturbate here in the damn kitchen?

I felt arms wrap around me from behind. "Ohh this morning you're ready for me Eddie. Fuck me right now. I've got to leave soon and I want you baby."

What the hell? I was hard as hell now thanks to my Bella thoughts and horny as fuck. Might as well fuck my wife like I am supposed to do.

I turned quickly and forced her up against the counter…the same counter I fucked Bella against last night. I closed my eyes and let this fuel my fantasies.

Tanya pushed down my pants and I quickly pushed her skirt up to her hips and her panties aside…I was inside of her in a quick second, thrusting hard. I didn't feel the passion that I felt with Bella. It was so different…I didn't like it…and just like that I slipped out of her because I was completely soft. She wasn't Bella.

Fuck!

She was pissed and disappointed yet again.

"Edward…maybe you should see a doctor! I know I am hot enough to turn you on so what the hell? How are we going to make a baby if you can't even get it up?"

What?

"Tanya, we already talked about this. I am not ready for kids yet. You better stay on the pill…I am in no way shape or form ready for you to be getting pregnant yet."

Now she was really pissed.

"Fine Edward!"

She huffed her way upstairs. I went out to the garage and got into my car. I had to get out of here. I just drove and drove until I knew she would be gone for work.

BPOV

I was awakened by someone kissing their way down my stomach. Mmm…that's nice I thought. For a moment I thought it was Edward and I almost moaned his name.

Luckily I didn't.

I looked down and noticed my husband pulling my pajama bottoms down my legs. He noticed me looking down at him and smiled, "Morning babe…I was hoping you'd be up for a quickie before I have to head out to work. I woke up so incredibly horny."

He started tonguing my clit. Nothing…no electricity…nothing. I made all of the proper noises I was supposed to make…but no real passion.

No spark.

I wasn't even getting wet. How could he not notice that? Oh right…he doesn't care. Mike is very selfish when it comes to sex. As long as he is sure he gets off he is good.

He spent like a second down around my pussy doing things that he thought made me hot and then climbed his way up my body and shoved his dick inside of me.

Ugh! That fucking hurt you ass…I am dry as a bone, moron.

I love my husband. I started my mantra as he began to thrust himself in and out of me, clearly having a good time.

After about 30 seconds he was convulsing on top of me releasing into me. Thank God he never lasted long. I don't think I could endure it if he could go all night or anything.

Mike rolled over, "Thanks babe. Gotta get ready for work. I am so thankful that our sex life is so amazing."

Thanks? What the hell does he think I am? Thanks are for a one night stand, or a cheap whore. You don't say thanks to your wife, fucker.

Whatever. I rolled over and went back to sleep…feeling very dirty. I didn't want my husband inside of me…I wanted the man next door.

The man who could make me feel things like I've never felt before.

We said last night that it was the last time. Yesterday on my couch and last night in his kitchen…that was it.

But Emmett had caught us. He walked in right behind Alice and Jasper. Only he stayed hidden and heard the entire damn post coital conversation. Emmett just walked out not saying anything. He always wanted us together. He's Edward's brother so I don't think he would tell anyone. But I would have to talk to Edward to make sure.

After Emmett left, Edward laid into me thick.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Thanks for the fuck hon…but it's not happening again so I hope you got it out of your system. I know I did."**_

_**Arrogant prick! How could he be so callous? I refused to cry in front of him. I put as much malice into my voice as I could and said, "Yeah you're right…last time. NEVER again! I don't need to waste my time with an arrogant asshole like you when I have a wonderful husband waiting for me."**_

"_**Well then run along to him sweetheart, hope he fucks you as good as I did."**_

"_**Better," I smirked and started to head back outside. I was done with him.**_

_**I heard him reply as I walked out the door, "Yeah that's why you felt the need for my cock twice today! Clearly he isn't doing it for you, sweetheart!"**_

_**So done.**_

_**I tried to throw myself at Mike all night long to piss Edward off but of course Mike was too fucking drunk to notice. I hate it when he drinks.**_

_**He's such a moron when he's drunk.**_

_**End Flashback**_

I heard Mike as he walked out of our bedroom, "I'm doing a double Bella, I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. See ya."

He's such a moron, period.

I just mumbled a quick goodbye.

I looked at the clock…it was 5am. I am definitely going back to sleep.

_**Later that day**_

When I woke up again it was 11am. Damn! I didn't mean to sleep that late. I was going to work on my book today. I was caught up on all of my editing jobs for the moment and waiting for my company to send me some more work.

I took a shower and got dressed. Just jeans and a t-shirt today. I wasn't going anywhere as usual. I put my hair up into a messy ponytail and decided to get the few household things done that needed it first.

I was curled up on my couch with my laptop trying to write when there was a knock at the door. I had no idea who it would be. It was about 12:30. I wasn't expecting anyone.

I opened the door and low and behold, Edward was standing there.

I went to slam the door in his face and he stuck his foot in the doorway to stop it. "Can I just come in for a minute Bella?"

"No…go away…go home and fuck your wife or something, just get out!"

"I can't…she's at work and I really need to talk to you."

"Fine," I told him, "But talking is ALL we will be doing!"

He smirked like he doubted me and walked into my house.

I walked into the kitchen to put some coffee on. I couldn't go into the living room with him. Not after our rendezvous yesterday on the couch.

After yet another horrible round of sex with my husband this morning I knew for sure that if I had Edward in there where we had fucked so relentlessly yesterday, I would jump him again.

Because God help me when he is cocky, arrogant, and a dirty talking fucker he turns me on that much more.

Why do girls always go for the bad boy? He wasn't like this when we were together in high school. Well, he was kind of cocky and he was definitely dirty talking…at times.

But for the most part he was just Edward.

My Eddie.

He is different now…which I know what we did yesterday was just sex….lustful, needful sex. Because he wasn't _my _Edward anymore…he's Tanya's Edward.

I motioned for him to sit at the table. "What you're not going to invite me to sit in the living room? Wouldn't we be more _comfortable _in there?"

"You know exactly why Edward!"

"Oh right," he smirked at me again.

Ugh! He's so frustrating. I stood at the counter and waited for the coffee to brew. I took two mugs out of the counter and set them down next to the coffee pot while I waited…in silence.

"Emmett's not going to say anything to anyone. He promised," Edward said breaking the silence we had going.

"That's good. I really appreciate it. It would be very bad if Tanya and Mike found out what we did. I will go over and thank him soon. Thank God that was the only time and now we can move forward."

"Yeah."

I heard the shuffle of the chair moving away from the table and then I felt him right behind me. He placed his hands on either side of me on the counter…trapping me in front of him. His breath was hot on the back of my neck as he said, "What if it didn't have to be the last time Izzie?"

He pushed the hair at my neck aside and began trailing kisses along there. Oh God. Oh God. I can't do this. "No Edward we promised last night…never again. And after the way you treated me…I think it's for the best.

I know I have given you the wrong impression after yesterday but contrary to what you may believe Edward, I have not turned into a raging slut since the last time you saw me. I won't betray my husband again."

I tried to turn to face him but he pressed himself against me and wouldn't release me. "Bella, Bella, Bella…your body is betraying you right now…your mouth says no, you don't want this, but your body says oh yes you do.

"And I am sorry for being a dick last night. I was upset that I couldn't control myself and there was a lot of guilt there for me too. But baby, I don't think I can stay away from you…I tried. I took a drive this morning…away from here…away from Tanya…away from you.

"I left until I knew she would be gone to work. And as soon as she was I came right back and I fought with myself and fought with myself, yet I still ended up over here. We love our spouses. This can just be sex. We won't be betraying them…not if we don't give our hearts away to someone else.

Bells, I fucking need you. I don't just want you…I need you. I need to feel myself inside of you over and over as much as I can. I need this so bad. Please don't deny me. I know you need it too."

I was caving…fast. My body felt like jello. I was letting out little moans and he knew they were moans of pleasure because he was still kissing along the back of my neck, getting a little more forceful and passionate with each kiss.

"No Edward. I said no more last night."

"Are you sure Izzie?" He brought one of his hands off of the counter and slid it up inside my t-shirt. He began to stroke my breast and pinch at the nipple.

I moaned louder than I had been.

He chuckled seductively, "I thought so…does _Mike _touch you like this? Does he make you feel this when he touches you?"

He began his assault on my neck once again.

"I know he doesn't Bella. He couldn't. Because I know you so well and you know it…and I know without a doubt that if he made you feel like this…you would not have been so eager to let me inside of you yesterday…_twice."_

I found the strength to get out of his grasp and forced myself to the other side of the kitchen. "You're…you're wrong Edward. Now get out! I don't want this. I don't want you!"

And I ran upstairs to my bedroom and locked the door.

I paced around the room for about five minutes. And then I heard the front door open and close. Thank God. If he hadn't left soon I was going to run out of here and let him take me.

I had to clear my thoughts and get back to work. I could feel a very smut filled chapter coming up in my novel with as turned on as I felt right now after him touching me.

When I walked out of the bedroom and headed down the hall I smacked right into a hard chest. I looked up.

Edward.

Asshole…he tricked me.

"Gotcha," he smiled.

And then he backed me into the wall and began assaulting my neck once again…from the front this time. I couldn't have moved even if I wanted to.

He was pressed against me so hard like he couldn't bear to let me go. I tangled my hands in his hair and forced his head to come up from my neck and look me in the face.

"This is just sex. I don't love you! Do you understand me? Just sex. Got it?"

"Oh fuck yeah I got it…and don't worry. I don't love you either."

I felt a little tug on my heart when he said that but I didn't have time to think about it much because he had crashed his lips to mine.

We were kissing in a frenzied like state. God was it going to be like this every time? Oh I hoped so. He made me feel so sexy, so passionate, so alive…so…so…so…he just made me feel. It's like I had been awakened from a five year sleep.

God I need him inside of me and fast. So damn fast. I unbuttoned my jeans quickly and pushed them down my legs while I struggled out of them.

And my panties went next. Edward dropped to his knees and grabbed my hips. He smiled up at me and said, "In a hurry?"

"You have no idea."

He pushed my legs slightly apart and kissed around my thighs and then my clit. After spending a good five minutes tongue fucking my clit almost bringing me to orgasm with just that…he drove his tongue deep into my pussy.

He began moaning and groaning and when he would come up for air he said, "Oh God…you taste just as good as I remember…so fucking good baby." Then he continued pleasuring me there.

Mike had never been gifted with oral and oh God was this good. "Mmm…Bella…does Mike do this for you? Does he lap up your pussy like it's the best thing he has ever tasted?"

I shook my head no.

"I didn't think so sweetheart."

He went back to my clit and then drove two fingers into my pussy roughly. I wasn't going to last long and I really wanted him inside of me right now. I didn't know when Tanya would be home from work and I had to have his cock…now.

I grabbed his hair again and pulled roughly on it letting him know to stop. He pouted as I motioned for him to stand up. "That's great Edward," I said as I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. "But you really need to fuck me right now!"

He had barely gotten his jeans pushed down around his hips and I pulled his cock out roughly and said, "Now give it to me."

He thrust his cock inside of me and we both let out a loud hiss at the pleasure. He lifted my bottom up and I wrapped my legs around him allowing him to drive into me deeper.

He picked up his paced and began pounding me into the wall harder. So fucking good. "Oh God Bella…oh my fucking God, this is unbelievable. It feels so damn good."

I didn't know how he could speak…I couldn't. All I could get out was a "harder" now and again. We went at it against that wall, I swear for thirty fucking minutes. And I knew Edward would recover quickly.

He always did.

I knew Mike wouldn't be home until tomorrow afternoon. I just needed to find out when the bitch was going to be home. As we both finished and collapsed into a heap in the hallway together, I asked him, "SO…when's the wife going to be home?"

He grinned his sideways smile, my smile and said, "Actually…she's not coming home until late tonight. She works a lot."

"So does Mike," I smiled back.

"And when will Mr. Newton be home Miss Swan?"

"It's Newton Eddie...and he won't be home until tomorrow afternoon."

"I refuse to call you that and that is excellent."

"Would you like to stay for dinner? Then we don't have to eat alone and we can have more…sex…since this is just…sex," I said to him.

"On two conditions," he replied.

"Which are?"

"One…we do not get dressed…at all…I want us to be completely naked the rest of the time that I am here today…that way we have easy access so I can just drop and take you whenever I want."

I nodded, "Okay, I like that one…agreed."

"And two…I will stay for dinner if and only if…Izzie B is on the menu. I really want to finish the wonderful meal I started earlier."

I grinned, "Alright…that can be arranged but I have a condition of my own."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Only if I get to have cock ala Edward for dessert?"

His eyes filled with lust as he said, "Baby…you can have my cock whenever you want it…dessert, whenever. Feel free to do with it as you please."

I nodded quickly and then added, "We may be spending the day together but this is just sex right? We have to keep that in mind. Just sex."

"Just sex…no worries…I love my wife. This is just two lonely people who have busy spouses exploring their sexuality together."

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I considered that statement. If we truly loved our spouses, would be doing this? Would we be doing something that could be so damaging and hurtful to them?

Probably not.

But I was too selfish at the moment to give a fuck so I pushed those thoughts away quickly. I wanted Edward and I needed to have him as much as I could.

I couldn't live my life in sexual frustration any longer.

"Agreed…two old friends just having some fun. And maybe we can teach each other some new things to teach to our spouses along the way."

He hesitated and looked angry as he said, "Yeah sure."

"What?"

"I don't want to think of Mike fucking you when I am fucking you too. It grosses me out. I don't want him to fuck you."

"Do you plan on not fucking Tanya anymore?"

He waited and then blurted out quickly, "Of course not…she's my wife. Besides, I don't think it's a good idea to not have sex with her. Then I might get too attached to just having sex with you and we wouldn't want that to happen. We want it to stay just sex."

"Well, Mike is my husband. We are going to have sex also. Deal with it!"

"Fine, we will have sex with our spouses while we have sex with each other…and you said you hadn't turned into a slut?" he said jokingly.

"Well guess what babe? If I'm a slut then you are too Eddie."

"Touche," he said.

EPOV

I knew this was just sex. Well, not even really sex…more like primal and urgent fucking. I knew I didn't love her anymore. Then why the fuck did it make me sick to think of Mike inside of her. Probably because now that I was back inside of her…it makes me territorial.

And to be perfectly honest…if I was going to be getting sex from Bella…I didn't give a damn if I ever had sex with Tanya again. But I didn't want Bella to know that. I didn't want her to get any delusions about us getting back together.

That would never happen.

She hurt me too much and that ship had sailed long ago.

I know Tanya's my wife and I DO love her but oh God she doesn't make me feel like Bella does when I am touching her, kissing her, licking her, sucking her, inside of her.

It's so damn good.

And I can't get enough.

And I will not stop.

Not unless she tells me to…and even if she does…I will strongly encourage her to change her mind. I had to have this…there was no way out for me.

Bella was my drug and I needed my fix whenever I could get it.

I felt like a fucking junkie.

This is going to end badly for everyone but I just can't fucking stay away or stop and I don't even want to try.

I need her.

End of story.

_**A/N…Okay so I don't have a sneak peek for this because we don't have the next chapter written. SO I hope you will just review out of the kindness of your heart and show piratehannelore and me the love we deserve. **_

_**And as I said this story is going to be filled with lemons…so while Edward and Bella carry out their erotic filled adulterous journey…if there are any places you would like them to have sex or something you would like to see…leave it in a review and we will see if we can make it happen.**_

_**Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N….Warning…There's quite a bit of smut in this chapter. You've been warned. Continue at your own risk.**_

_**Here is a little age breakdown for you:**_

_**Mike: 26**_

_**Bella, Edward & Tanya: 23**_

_**Alice: 22**_

_**Emmett, Jasper, & Rose: 24**_

_**Previously in The Next Door Neighbors: **_

_Bella was my drug and I needed my fix whenever I could get it. _

_I felt like a fucking junkie._

_This is going to end badly for everyone but I just can't fucking stay away or stop and I don't even want to try._

_I need her._

_End of story._

Chapter 9

_**Still Tuesday September 19, 2008**_

EPOV

We sat in that damn hallway for I don't know how long; just laying against each other…running our hands up and down the other.

It was intimate but not…romantic…not at all. Just a prelude to more fucking…that's all it was. I knew that. I wasn't stupid.

I wasn't going to delude myself into thinking this was more than it was. Nope, not at all.

Bella's stomach started to growl. I kissed the top of her head, "I guess I need to feed you."

"Yeah, I'm starving."

And before I could protest, her sexy naked self jumped up from the floor and pulled me with her quickly down the stairs.

She was so fucking adorable.

She started opening cabinets and pulling out items and pans. I just stood back and leaned against the counter and watched her work. "What are you making?" I asked her.

"Well, I have the stuff to make spaghetti. Is that alright?"

"Damn right it is! I haven't had your spaghetti in forever. It's fucking delicious."

She chuckled, "Doesn't _Tanya _make you spaghetti? I mean…she does co-own a restaurant. I would think her food is pretty good."

"Her cooking doesn't come anywhere fucking near yours…when she's home to cook anyway."

I got quiet at the end of that sentence because I shouldn't be saying things like this to Bella…not if we are just going to keep this about sex. We shouldn't complain about our spouses.

Bella nodded as if she understood why I was quiet. She then turned back to what she was doing and said, "If it's any consolation, Mike is hardly ever home for dinner either…so it's kind of nice to have someone to eat with. It's not as lonely."

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

I nuzzled my face on the top of her head. She always smelled so fucking good. How does she always smell so good? We just had crazy, dirty, sweaty sex, and she still smells of sweetness and innocence.

How does she do it?

Why is she so fucking perfect?

Why isn't she still mine?

Well…she is mine now in a sense. I really want to get more out of her about her and Mike's sex life just because I know Bella…and I can tell she is not satisfied. I can tell she hasn't had a proper fucking since the last time we were together years ago…up until I gave it to her yesterday.

She wouldn't have given into it so fast if she had. It was like she needed it so bad. She was almost more animalistic with her urges than I was.

I fucking loved it.

It was so damn hot.

Great, now I am standing in her kitchen, arms wrapped around her waist, hard as a fucking rock.

Bella moaned, "Mmm…I feel that baby. Hard for me again so soon?"

"I can be fucking hard for you 24/7 Bells."

She giggled, "Well the sauce needs to cook for a bit before I start the spaghetti SOOOO…" she trailed off, turned, and dropped to her knees.

Oh. My. God.

She immediately grabbed my cock and started pumping it hard. I braced my hands on the kitchen counter. She started licking my cock up and down like a damn Popsicle.

I looked down at her and then she looked up at me with those big beautiful doe eyes and said, "I'm going to suck your cock dry baby. And get your fucking hands off my counter and put them in my hair like a real man!"

Yes ma'm!

That's right; I remember…my Bella loves her hair pulled when giving me head. Fucking turns her on something major!

She took my cock in her mouth and put her hand around what wouldn't fit. She pulled it in and out, in and out, and oh my god it felt fucking good.

She was humming, knowing how much I love that shit. It feels so good when she vibrates around my cock like that. She took her other hand and started kneading my balls.

"FUCK ME! Oh my God Bella! Suck it baby, oh God suck it that feels so fucking good! You've gotten even better at this. Not sure how that's possible."

She pulled her mouth off. "Obviously I'm not doing a good job if you can form coherent sentences, now shut the hell up and fuck my mouth already. I want to taste you damn it!"

Oh Jesus. I pulled that much tighter on her fucking hair and then one, two, three more thrusts into the perfect mouth after she said that and I was done. She swallowed up every last drop too. Tanya never swallows. She says she hates the taste.

She usually gags too and doesn't give them to me often because she said it hurts her mouth too much because I'm so big. Like that's my fucking fault?

Bella was always a trooper about giving head. She always wanted to give it…a lot. And she's always been amazing at it.

She pulled her mouth off of my cock and began kissing and licking up anywhere that still had some cum on it.

"Mmmm…God Eddie, I forgot how fucking yummy you taste."

See, someone thinks I taste good. Take that Tanya.

She stood up as I helped her and then she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me hard on the lips. She forced her tongue into my mouth and I gladly accepted.

Then I remembered our conversation earlier.

"Oh yeah, I believe you owe me something to eat, _Miss Swan_."

"Newton, Edward."

"I'm not fucking calling you that now shut up and let me eat you."

I grabbed her up by her ass and laid her on their kitchen table, not too gently. I smirked because this is the kitchen table where douche bag will be eating his food every day, not knowing what I did to _his_ wife on it.

She spread her legs eagerly for me. Mmm….that's what I wanted right there. I kissed my way down her body until I reached heaven.

I knew she would already be ready for me. She always got turned on when she gave me head. Hell, most of the time she had an orgasm herself when she would blow me. I'm surprised she didn't just now.

I kissed her slit and inserted a finger into her. "Mmmm…more Edward, give me more damn it!"

I loved teasing her. I just kept my one lonely finger going in and out of her at a steady pace. I was laughing at her squirming.

"God damn it Edward! Fucking do it right or I will do it myself! Use more than one finger…two…three…whatever and fucking eat me already! I am SOOO horny! Please!"

She was rubbing her thighs together trying to create friction. I decided to stop toying with her. I inserted two more fingers and picked up the pace. I was ramming them into her roughly. I would have been concerned about hurting her…but even back in high school Bella and I tended to get a little rough sometimes when we had sex.

It was just how passionate we were about each other. We just feel so much. And now you take away the feelings and it's just raw fucking sex. Hot and passionate and mostly rough.

"Oh God…Oh God Edward, yes…just like that baby…ungh!! Oh fuck that feels so g—g—g—good!!!"

She was close already, damn. I better get down there if I want a taste. I dropped to my knees and put my tongue to her clit and she shivered and moaned and screamed louder than I had ever heard. I began lapping up her juices and sucking on her clit while I continued to finger her.

It was only a few minutes before she was screaming out my name and cumming so fucking hard into my mouth.

I couldn't stop there though. Fuck no. It's been too damn long since I've had me some Bella. I slowed my fingers, lapping at her tasty juices as she came down slowly. Gently I rolled my tongue along her folds, earning me a shudder and whimper from that pretty little mouth.

"Edward," she moaned. Bella knew what I was doing. I just couldn't help myself. With her all writhering and spent above me. Her glorious pussy swollen and hypersensitive. I wasn't going to stop until I had her screaming my name again.

I increased the speed of my fingers, curling them into that sweet spot. I circled my tongue around her clit, working up to the main show. I licked and nibbled every bit of flesh except her swollen clit.

Bella's head thrashed against the wood of the table. Fuck yeah, I knew what that meant. She was going to cum, and cum hard.

Finally, I attacked her clit with my mouth. Licking and nipping, I sucked her clit into my mouth as I thrust hard into her tight, slick pussy. Her back literally arched off the table, her mouth slack jawed, her eyes wide.

I never relented; I kept up licking up every damn drop she'd give me. Not a single sound escaped her lips as she rode out the waves of pleasure. That's how I knew it was truly magnificent. If she couldn't even scream she was so lost in the pleasure. Fuck yeah, that's how I roll.

I could see her juices leak through to the table. Take that Mike. Enjoy your breakfast asswipe. I've taken your wife places you could never imagine chump.

Bella came down from her orgasm high and sat up on the table. I stood up from my knees and pulled her into a rough, passionate kiss while I pulled her hair.

"Mmmm," she moaned into the kiss.

"Did you like your appetizer?" she asked me innocently after we pulled away from the kiss.

"Yep, I sure did. I don't think even _your_ spaghetti could top that."

She finished up dinner and we stayed there in the kitchen naked while she cooked. I just sat at the table and watched her work. We talked while she cooked. We mostly talked about our jobs. It was important for us to try and stay away from spouse talk.

We both agreed with that.

She put the food out while I set the table and then we sat down to eat. It was SO good. It was even better than I remember. I had two plates.

And then as I was finishing up, she got a mischievous glint in her eye.

She walked her naked body over to me and pushed herself between me and the table as she straddled my lap.

"You wanna know something Edward?"

"What?"

"I've always had a fantasy of having sex with my husband in my kitchen, after we had dinner naked, just like this. But unfortunately, my husband is such a stick in the mud…he won't do it. He doesn't think it's proper for us to have sex here…like this…nor does he think it's proper to run around the house naked…so you will have to do."

She started gyrating on my cock to get it hard not that it took long…as soon as she straddled me I had a semi.

As soon as he was up at attention she grabbed on to my shoulders and pushed herself up and then without warning impaled herself down onto my cock.

"FUCK!" I yelled out. She just screamed…nothing coherent.

She held my shoulders while I gripped her hips and she bounced up and down as I helped lift her in her rhythm.

She was pounding up and down on my cock hard. I'm surprised Eddie Jr. isn't fucking sore. How is her pussy not sore?

Why am I sitting here thinking about shit like this instead of enjoying this goddess on my cock? I gripped her hips tighter and put one of her breasts in my mouth. She moved her hands from my shoulders and fisted them into my hair.

She always loved my hair.

Oh yeah, she was gonna let me just lift her up and down on me now.

"Yeah baby, now we're talking," I said as I took her nipple out of my mouth. "Ride me. Let me slam you onto me."

I began to lift my hips up from that fucking chair as much as I could so I could meet her thrusts. She felt so fucking good on me. This is where she belonged, I swear.

BPOV

Oh my God. I couldn't speak. He felt so good inside of me. He was lifting me up and down on top of him…slamming his cock into me harder with each thrust. I was sooo sore but I didn't care.

Edward is NOT a small guy. His 8 ½ very thick inches hurts after awhile. And we have sex kind of rough most of the time. Well every time since we started this.

But even back in high school we would go at it hard and rough most of the time. It just feels so good and we're just so passionate about each other.

I felt my coil tighten and it was about to be spring. Just a few more thrusts…almost there. Hmmm, when he took me over the edge, I screamed out in pleasure.

Edward joined me after a few more thrusts.

We were sweaty and panting and sticky.

We were laughing and playfully Edward said, "Shower?"

I nodded and jumped off of him, "Race you up there."

When we got into my bedroom, I shut the door and started kissing him pushing him towards Mike and I's bathroom that was adjoined to the bedroom. He pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Okay, we've got to have some boundaries. And um…I don't think we should be in here doing this. This is like the marital room or whatever. And I damn sure don't want to have sex in your bed…where you sleep with him…and do other things."

Oh I see.

I cupped his cheek with my hand. It was something I used to do to calm him. "Alright, it's not a problem. We can shower in the guest bathroom."

He nodded and grabbed my hand to lead me out of the room.

The shower was sensual and erotic but we didn't have sex. We just kissed and made out and did some groping and heavy petting.

"Hey Bells."

"Yeah?"

"We have to have some boundaries baby. How about right here and now we agree no bedroom games? Everywhere else is fair game. Deal?"

I kissed him lightly on the lips and said, "You got it Eddie."

He wrapped his arms around me and said, "I really missed you Izzie B. I know this is just sex and that's all it will ever be but I am so glad you are back in my life."

"Me too Eddie, me too."

Why did my heart feel like it died a little bit though when he said that this was just sex and that was all it would ever be?

_Stop thinking like that Bella. You love your husband._

_Right?_

_**A/N…Review for us and I have a snippet I can send you. See you next time!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

**_A/N: If you haven't heard the song Train in Vain by the Clash you should! There is a link to it for my profile. You need it for mood music for this chapter and the next one. Enjoy! _**

_**Here is a little age breakdown for you:**_

_**Mike: 26**_

_**Bella, Edward & Tanya: 23**_

_**Alice: 22**_

_**Emmett, Jasper, & Rose: 24**_

_**Previously in The Next Door Neighbors: **_

_Why did my heart feel like it died a little bit though when he said that this was just sex and that was all it would ever be?_

_Stop thinking like that Bella. You love your husband._

_Right?_

Chapter 10

BPOV

_**Friday September 22, 2008**_

That Tuesday night, when Edward had to leave to go home and wait for Tanya…I felt so empty. The next couple of nights were horrible. Mike was working night shifts and Tanya was working days.

So Edward and I hadn't been able to be together and get our release since Tuesday. It was going on the third day of not feeling him inside me and I was losing my fucking mind.

I was so desperate last night before he went to work…I attacked Mike. He fucked me and nothing…absolutely nothing. He got his, I didn't get mine. Then he had to go and ask me about the birth control pills again.

_Flashback_

"_Babe? Did you think about going off the pill yet?" I was pissed because he just got his release and I didn't…and he didn't care that I didn't._

_So I definitely wasn't in the mood for this line of questioning for the hundredth time. _

"_Yes, Mike…I have thought about it…and I am still thinking about it. Now I thought you promised that you were going to give me time and not bring it up again!"_

"_I wasn't but Jesus Bella…make a decision already. Either you want to have kids with me or you don't…but you're not getting any younger."_

_Oh he did not just go there!_

"_Then I guess my decision right now would be, no Mike! I don't want to have kids with you!"_

_And after that…I got out of bed and locked myself in the bathroom until he left for work. I was so pissed at him I couldn't see straight._

_End Flashback_

I made the decision last night that I was not putting myself through that anymore. I couldn't have sex with both of them. I just couldn't. So…I was going to try not to have sex with my husband as much as possible.

But I wasn't going to tell Edward that. I didn't want him knowing he had that kind of power over me.

It was now about 8am Friday morning. Mike should be home soon. I wanted to be gone before he got home. I didn't feel like seeing him right now.

As I was headed out to my car…I saw Tanya heading out to hers. "Howdy neighbor!" she yelled.

"Morning Tanya!"

Why does she have to be so damn nice?

"Sorry Bella. I wish I could stay and chat but Edward has me running a little late this morning. He was pretty insatiable when he woke up. See ya later!"

"Yeah see ya."

Lucky bitch. Why does she get to wake up every morning next to _my _perfection?

I really hate her.

I pulled out of my driveway with no idea where to go. Then I decided to go see Alice and see what she was up to.

EPOV

I hated leaving Bella's the other night. We had sex and made out the whole time I was there. Then I knew I had to get home before Tanya did.

And now because of fucktard and Tanya's schedules…Bella and I haven't been able to _be together_ since Tuesday night and I was hornier than fuck.

So here I was Friday morning…major hard on for Bella. Tanya of course noticed it and jumped right on it this morning. She was able to get off…I wasn't. I faked it. I made it look like I was having an orgasm…but I was far from it.

She didn't even fucking notice that I was still hard. She got hers so she was good. She really pisses me off sometimes.

I waited for her to leave and then I rubbed one off to visions of my Bella bouncing up and down on my cock. I had to have her…soon…like fucking today. I need her!

I was about to head over to her house when I stopped at the door. I saw Tanya getting into her car while Bella was getting into hers. They spoke briefly with each other. Unfortunately, Bella left right after Tanya.

And then Mike the douche pulled in. He was carrying a very large bouquet of roses. Fucker.

I hate him.

BPOV

Alice was thrilled to see me. She called Rose and she came right over. She said we were having a girly day. We went shopping, to lunch, got our hair and nails done, and then went back to Alice's.

"Ohh! I know! We are SO going clubbing tonight! All of us!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rose you're a genius! That sounds so fun!" Alice agreed.

I shook my head. "No way you guys! You know how uncoordinated I am."

"Yeah try telling that to Emmett!" Rose said.

"Hunh?"

"Did you forget already? Emmett talks about it ALL the time!" Alice laughed.

I hid my face in my hands as Rose and Alice giggled.

I knew exactly what they were talking about. It's one of the reasons Emmett and I got so close.

_Flashback_

_It was our junior year of high school. Junior class president got the bright idea that we should have a sibling talent show._

_Most of our friends had some sibling of some form that could perform with them. I felt quite left out. Alice and Edward were spending all of their time getting ready for it. Edward was going to play piano while Alice sang with him._

_Yes, I was very jealous._

_Emmett was feeling kind of left out too. He felt like they didn't do anything to include him. He felt sometimes that they had a connection he didn't have with them. Sometimes they made him feel like they only thought of him as their big, dumb, older brother._

_One afternoon, the two who were joined at the hip were upstairs rehearsing. I was just lounging on the couch waiting for some attention from my man. Emmett came home from Rose's._

"_What's up Bella boo?"_

_I shrugged._

"_Wanna play Crazy Taxi with me?"_

"_Sure, Em."_

_Music was playing on the stereo. It was a station that played older music we were listening to. Well, not old but they played stuff from the 70's, 80's, and 90's. _

_While we were playing Train in Vain by The Clash came on. Emmett and I loved them. We were bobbing our heads to the song. Then a light bulb seemed to go off in Emmett's head._

_He threw the controller down and pulled me up off the ground._

"_Emmett! What are you doing?"_

_He started dancing me around the living room. "I've got it Bella boo! We are going to enter the sibling talent show. And we are going to dance to this song! We will start rehearsing right now."_

_He was so excited. I couldn't burst his bubble. He knew how uncoordinated I was but he said we would work through it._

_We started rehearsing in private that afternoon. He was remarkably patient with me which I was grateful for._

_He was actually a very good dance partner and I found myself getting better and better._

_Eric Yorkie tried to give us crap because he said we weren't siblings. But Emmett told him, "She's as much my fucking sister as Alice is…now put down Emmett and Bella Cullen before I kick your fucking ass Yorkie." _

_Eric almost pissed his pants and put us down as Bella and Emmett Cullen as requested._

_It was hilarious._

_The talent show came and no one was more surprised to hear our names announced than our friends and family._

_We stole the show…literally. We won the whole damn thing. Our dance blew everyone away. It was totally flawless. And Emmett and I had formed a bond that would never be broken._

_Not even me being a cold hearted bitch to them._

_End flashback_

We were all laughing and carrying on as we remembered that night. "Emmett always talks about that night Bells. He's convinced that your clumsiness has always been a ploy to get Edward's hands on you all through high school." Alice said.

"Nope, still clumsy."

"We'll see." She replied back to me with a glint in her eye. She also winked at Rose who winked back at her. Wonder what the hell they were up to.

"Okay…whatever. I'll go clubbing."

"Yay! We'll all go! I'll call Edward and Tanya."

"Yippee…Edward and Tanya," I said sarcastically.

"Hey you can bring…Mike." Rose said quietly.

"Mike and I are kind of in a fight and I'm not sure if he has to work tonight or not."

"Well then I guess you better get home and find out. Look, we will be over in a half hour to get you ready. Go ahead and take this dress to your house and put it on and wait there." Alice said as she shoved a garment bag at me.

"Alice I have dresses for clubbing."

"Yeah, well I bought this one with you in mind and it's perfect."

Rose excused herself to go to the bathroom as Alice was rushing me downstairs towards the front door.

"Jeez…Alice what's the hurry?"

"Well I didn't want Rose to hear. I got this dress for you Bella, because it will drive Edward crazy. He won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

Hunh?

What? "Alice, I don't give a shit about Edward not being able to keep his hands off of me. I am happily married to Mike."

She rolled her damn eyes at me and said, "Yeah Bells…that's why you were fucking my brother in his kitchen Monday night!"

Fuck. Me.

"What?"

"Oh please Bella! I lived around you and Edward in high school! I know the 'just fucked' look on both of you when I see it! I know exactly what you were doing in the kitchen when Jasper and I came in…and I couldn't be happier about it. Now scoot! We'll talk later," she said as she pushed me out the door.

I stood there dumbfounded but then found the strength to head home. Mike's car was there. Joy.

I was kind of hoping he would just stay at work or something.

When I walked in I went straight up to our room to hang up the dress. There was a vase with a dozen red roses in it sitting on the dresser.

Mike was sleeping soundly in our bed. I read the card.

_I'm an asshole._

_Forgive me?_

_Love you!_

_Mike_

I smiled at his thoughtfulness and went over to the bed to wake him up. He turned to look at me. "Hey hon. Get my flowers?"

"Yep, thanks. I forgive you."

Although it crossed my mind as I said that…he didn't actually apologize. Oh well. That's just how he is.

I should be used to it by now.

"So I took tonight off. We can do whatever you want to do sweetheart."

"Well actually, Alice and Rose want us to go clubbing with everyone…you, me, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Tanya, and Edward."

"That sounds fun. Let me get up and get ready ok?"

"Cool. I'm going to get my dress on. Alice gave me a dress to wear and she and Rose will be here any minute so the three of us can get ready together."

"Sounds good. I'm really glad you've got all your old friends back Bells."

"Thanks Mike."

I opened the garment bag for the first time. Shit. Mike would have a fit over this dress. One of two things was going to happen.

He was going to become super obsessively pissed and not let me out of the house in it OR

He would wear me on his arm all night like his fucking trophy wife.

I eyed the dress for a good ten minutes. Mike came out of the shower and let out a roar and said, "Damn sweets. You are going to look so fucking hot to trot in that. I can't wait to show every fucking asshole we see tonight that you are mine and mine only."

Fucking trophy wife it is.

But maybe Alice would be right and Edward wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of me. Alice is fucking brilliant!

EPOV

So I guess we're all going clubbing. Oh joy. I get to watch fucktard parade around with my girl on his arm all fucking night.

I really hate him.

Tanya and I got over to the _Newton's_ just as Alice, Rose, and Bella were finished getting ready.

When Bella descended down her staircase…..

It's going to be a long fucking night.

She looked so totally fuckable. It took everything in me not to throw her down on the ground and start fucking her right here in front of everyone.

She had on the sexiest dress in the most gorgeous shade of blue on her…she looked like sex on legs. _**(A/N…Dress on profile). **_

There was no way I would be able to go all night without fucking her. We would be figuring something out tonight…that's for damn sure!

**_A/N...Okay people SO we had 86 reviews for the last chapter! Let's try to beat that shall we?? Leave a review and you'll get a tasty little snippet of chapter 11 which is already written._**

**_So here is the deal. I have an update schedule for you so you're not wondering "when the hell is she going to post?"_**

**_Next Door Neighbors-- Once a week on Fridays_**

**_Where do we Go From Here-- Twice a week on Thursdays and Mondays_**

**_You're Not Sorry-- Saturdays and Wednesdays with What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas, Doesn't It taking its place once YNS is finished. _**

**_If you have any questions, comments, concerns...please feel free to PM me. _**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…You should listen to the song Train in Vain while Bella and Emmett are dancing. That is the song that is playing while they dance.**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=XYK7bEo1Z4M**_

Chapter 11

EPOV

After a painful drive…we arrived at the club and it was alive with music from the 70's and 80's tonight. Not everyone would fit in the Volvo so we brought it and Jasper and Alice's car. Of course Bella and Mike rode with Tanya and me.

So the drive was painful because Bella's scent was all around me the entire drive and there wasn't a fucking thing I could do about it.

Once we got in the club, everyone just kind of sat around and had some drinks at first.

It appeared that everyone was just unwinding first after a long work week.

We were all just kind of laughing and cutting up with one another…well Bella and I were back to our eye fucking…which I wanted to be real fucking.

Emmett left for a minute. He went over to the DJ booth. He had a smirk on his face when he came back to our table.

He held his hand out to Bella and said, "Alright…let's go Bella boo."

Her eyes got wide and she shook her head no as it dawned on her what he wanted. Oh shit. If he's going to get her to do what I think he is…I'm fucked…she is so hot when she does this dance. I am going to bust a fucking nut right here.

Emmett pulled her out to the floor and didn't take no for an answer. Bella started loosening up as the beat started and she and Emmett began their routine.

All through the song…I was hard as a rock watching the way she moved with my brother. She looked just as beautiful and sexy tonight as she did back in high school when they danced to this.

Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Tanya were all cheering them on.

Mike was sitting there looking way pissed off and way too drunk. He better not start anything with her or I will pound his fucking ass.

I took my eyes from fucktard and put them back on my goddess.

The way she moved was sinful. My big goofy brother was so happy to have his little sis back. Those two have a bond that none of us understood. I guess because they both always felt like outsiders no matter how much we tried to include them.

This felt good. It felt right. And I tried to ignore the feelings the words of this song provoked in me. I pushed them right out of my fucking head and heart.

Just sex Edward. Just sex Edward. Doesn't matter that she didn't stand by you and you her. Just fucking sex. That's it.

When the song was over, Bella and Emmett came laughing and dancing back to the table. Mike pulled her roughly into his lap.

He whispered something in her ear that I didn't hear. But she was not happy about it. She stood up…threw her drink on him and stormed off.

Rose and Alice decided to give her time to cool off. Alice nudged me after about five minutes and said, "Go after her."

I nodded and said I had to go to the bathroom.

I found Bella outside leaning against the wall of the club. What the hell was she thinking?

"What the fuck are you thinking? You shouldn't be standing out here dressed like that…alone!"

She looked up at me finally with her eyes glistening.

Why was she crying?

"So are you here to call me a whore too?"

What?

"No of course not baby. Why would you say that?"

"When I got back from dancing with Emmett…Mike asked me if I was done acting like a whore for the night."

"What the fuck?! I am going to knock the shit out of him! He will NOT talk to you like that."

I was headed back into the club to rip him a new one but she grabbed my arm and crashed her lips to mine.

I turned to push her up against the wall of the club. I began kneading her breasts through her dress. I pulled one of her legs up and held it on my hip.

God I wanted her so fucking bad…but I couldn't take her outside…against the wall of a club. Could I?

She must have read my thoughts.

"God Edward. It's been driving me crazy all week…please _fuck me_. I need you to fuck me. Right here…right now."

I ripped her panties from her body and she undid my belt buckle and pulled my cock through the zipper part just enough that I could shove it into her.

As I thrust into her we both let out a loud grunt. Oh my god. I had been missing this since Tuesday.

She hiked both of her legs up around my waist as I gripped her ass tightly and pounded into her…hard.

She kissed me roughly and battled with my tongue while pulling the shit out of my hair. I fucking loved it.

As we were fucking I said breathlessly, "We've…got to…figure something out baby…I can't do this again…I can't go so long without being inside you…I've got to fuck…you…at…least…once a day…please!"

She nodded in agreement. She couldn't form any words. That's my girl. After a few more thrusts we both let out loud moans that we muffled with our kisses.

She dropped her legs down from around me. She kissed me once more. "We've got to get back in."

I pulled her back to me…her back against my chest. "Fine, but if he talks to you like that again…_ever_…you better fucking tell me…and I will fucking kill him…do you understand me?"

She nodded and I smacked her ass as she headed back into the club.

And I meant every word…no one talks to my Bella like that.

BPOV

I wasn't sure what I felt about Edward as we walked back into the club.

The sex was….whoa. Beyond hot. Edward taking me against the wall. It was rough and hot and kinky. And it felt right.

_It's something a whore would do._

But, strangely, Edward never made me feel like a whore. He could take me on a Broadway stage with a fucking paying audience and I would never feel dirty. I would never feel disgusting and hate myself.

Yet one morning quickie with my _husband _made me feel like the filthiest whore to walk the face of the earth.

How fucked up am I?

But it wasn't the sex, I realized as we made our way inside and felt the beat pounding through the room. There were emotions involved. Things I thought I had pushed away a long time ago.

_No, just SEX!_

Then why do I feel like I'm cheating on Edward when I'm with Mike?

Speak of the devil.

We returned to the table and Mike was nowhere to be found. Alice and Rose pulled me down, sitting me between them. Edward sat next to Emmett.

"You ok sweetie?" Rose asked, grabbing my hand.

I nodded, giving them the universal signal of 'we'll talk later'. Comes in handy in noisy clubs. Alice squeezed my hand, giving me a knowing smirk and winked.

Fuck, Alice.

She had been right about that though. Edward couldn't keep his hands off me.

Damn it, we had to have a talk soon. Figure out what game Alice was playing. I knew her well enough to know that she was up to something. She had her nefarious reasons behind every damn action she took.

"Where's Mike?" I asked as I took a sip of my water. I stopped drinking after my third drink so I wouldn't have a pounding headache the next morning. Mike would be bad enough and I was still pissed off at his sorry ass.

"Hell if I know," came Alice's witty reply.

I scanned the dance floor seeking out the familiar blonde head of my oh so charming husband.

Yeah…right. I really wish he stayed home or, even better, had to work tonight.

Peering around our little table I noticed Tanya had disappeared too.

We sat around the table, Edward taking the empty seat beside me and just talked and laughed. It felt good, like before. Before college and marriage and fucked up arrangements that we just can't say no to.

Edward laid his hand on my knee beneath the table and gently rubbed circles into the flesh. It wasn't sexual, but intimate and soothing.

_Just SEX!!!_

"I need to use the ladies room. Alice, Bella, come with." Rose said, standing up. Edward gave my knee a squeeze as I stood up and followed my two best friends towards the back of the club.

The ladies room wasn't as crowded as I expected it to be as Rose and Alice disappeared into two stalls. I checked myself in the mirror, noticing that one boob was riding higher than the other. Damn Edward. I quickly did the age old 'lift and shift' and smoothed out my dress.

"Bella, I forgot my bag at the table. Will you grab it for me?" Alice's sweet voice came from the depths of the club's bathroom stall.

"Yeah Alice, I'll be right back."

I trudged into the dimly lit hall that lead into the club proper and froze.

There I saw Mike and Tanya, dangerously close to one another, talking quickly.

I moved closer, catching snippets here and there.

"Mike, you know your options. You decide. But I don't think it's fair to either party involved." Tanya was leaning against the wall, her pretty little face turned up in a smug smirk.

"Tanya, how did you….? What-? Why!?" Mike was definitely drunk and more than a little agitated. What the fuck was going on with my husband?

"Doesn't matter, Mike. If you want what you want, you know what you have to do."

I continued down the hall, coming up on Mike. He turned sharply at the sound of my heels.

"Bella," Mike smiled drunkenly at me. Tanya gave me a smooth grin.

"Mike was debating the best way to get back in your favor and beg for forgiveness." She said smoothly.

"Yeah, Bella baby, I was out of line and more than a little pissed that you were dancing like that with Emmett. I know, I know, I had no right to act like the ass I am. Just seeing you dancing like that, it drove me to see red."

Again, not a real apology.

_Yeah, but that's Mike. It's his way._

That's when another little voice perked up. _**Doesn't make it right, and those two don't look like a friend helping another out. Not sexual, but still, not right.**_

I shook my head, clearing it of the voices. Now I'm hearing voices, great.

"Mike, just," how could I not forgive him? I'm the one fucking the neighbor. "Your drunk. " I said flatly without answering him. I couldn't bring myself to say those three words. "Let's get you home. I need to grab Alice's bag for her from the table. Get some water and we'll see about heading out."

"Oh yeah, I bet when we get home Eddie will want to have some 'T time'." Tanya stated proudly as we headed back to the table.

_Pffft. Yeah right, bitch._

We reached the table and I quickly leaned over Edward to grab Alice's bag. He was talking to Emmett and Jasper adamantly about something. I heard the words 'baseball' and 'Jackass' and decided not to ask. I quickly grabbed the beaded bag and as I backed up I felt Edward's palm run across my right breast.

I straightened, met Edward's eyes and said, "We were thinking of heading out. Sound good?" Edward held my gaze for a beat before nodding. I raised Alice's bag and motioned towards the bathroom as I trudged back.

As I handed Alice her bag I told her and Rose about our plans to head home. They agreed only after making me promise to have lunch with them tomorrow.

The drive home was as peaceful as it could be with Mike nearly passed out, leaning against the window, and Tanya running her hands all over Edward. Edward in turn, kept swatting her hands away and leaning away from her touch. She'd just giggle and continue her hands' journey.

A very primal part of me screamed _MINE BITCH!!!_

_Just SEX, BELLA!!!_

_Yeah, MY SEX TOY!!! MINE!!!_

Edward begrudgingly helped me get Mike upstairs. As I walked him out we were quiet.

"I have a lunch date with Alice and Rose tomorrow." I stated as we reached the foot of the stairs. Mike was blissfully passed out upstairs.

"Yeah, Emmett and Jasper want me to meet them for a game of basketball before my shift. " We both looked at each other for a moment. "I had an idea. For us, to get together."

I couldn't stop the grin spreading over my face if I wanted to. "Yeah?"

"Text each other when we think we've got a chance to disappear. Fuck, we can't go that long again." Texting held promise. Easy, no one would know and we could easily erase them. No one would question it if they found out. We are friends after all.

"It's an idea. Let's try it." I said quietly.

I leaned forward right as Edward leaned down, pressing our lips together, gently at first. Edward's arms encircled my waist and pulled me closer, our kiss growing more fevered.

I pulled away first. "_Tanya," _I spat the name like acid from my tongue, "is waiting for you." Edward groaned, muttering a string of curses.

I could have sworn I heard him say, "Let the bitch wait." But I shrugged it off.

"We have to meet tomorrow. We'll figure it out." Yeah, we fucking better.

Edward and I pulled apart and he walked out the front door, across the yard towards his home. Where the 'T' would be waiting to pounce. Bitch.

I sighed as I slipped off my heels and trudged upstairs to my passed out husband.

I brushed my teeth, got into my pajamas, and crawled into bed…where I would have endless dreams of me and my Edward…while I slept next to my asshole husband…who was not Edward?

How did I get here?

How did I get to this point in my life?

_Good question Bella…instead of pretending this isn't sex…maybe you should get some answers and figure that out hunh?_

I closed my eyes and my mind on that voice in my head and told it to shut the fuck up.

Then I drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**Here is a little age breakdown for you:**_

_**Mike: 26**_

_**Bella, Edward & Tanya: 23**_

_**Alice: 22**_

_**Emmett, Jasper, & Rose: 24**_

_**Previously in The Next Door Neighbors: **_

_How did I get here?_

_How did I get to this point in my life?_

_Good question Bella…instead of pretending this isn't sex…maybe you should get some answers and figure that out hunh?_

_I closed my eyes and my mind on that voice in my head and told it to shut the fuck up._

_Then I drifted off to sleep._

Chapter 12

EPOV

_**Monday September 25, 2008**_

Despite our previous declarations Friday night, Bella and I had been forced into being apart all weekend.

There was just no way possible…even with our new found texting system. Either I couldn't get away or she couldn't get away. And this wasn't going to work.

But it's all good for right now because my Bella is brilliant. It was currently Monday night. Mike had left for work…Tanya was working days, bitch.

And Mike was working nights right now.

But…as soon as Mike left for work, beautiful Bella sent me a wonderful text message.

_**E**_

_**I am SO fucking horny!**_

_**Need your cock NOW**_

_**Follow my lead baby!**_

_**B**_

She then called our house phone which Tanya quickly answered. She proceeded to tell Tanya some story about a pipe bursting in her and Mike's kitchen and asked Tanya if I could come fix it for her.

Tanya was always willing to show off what a strong and helpful man she had around the house. And very helpful to Bella I would be.

So Tanya sent me on my merry way to fix Bella's pipes. That was thirty minutes ago.

Bella was currently riding up and down on my cock. I was sitting, slumping down on their couch in their living room. She had her back to my chest and her feet firmly planted on the couch, straddling my hips which gave her excellent leverage to bounce around on my long, thick shaft.

This position was fucking excellent.

We had never done this one before…ever.

It felt so fucking good inside her this way. So much freedom to fuck with my Bella…pun intended. I was able to use one hand to fondle her breasts while my other hand was driving circles around her clit, driving her insane.

She had her hands fisted tightly behind her in my hair.

I was grunting and moaning while she was mewling and screaming. "Yeah Bella…right there. Fuck yeah! Fuck me baby! Mmmm….feels so fucking good!"

"Mmm…ungh, Edward! OH! Harder! Harder Edward! Fucking come on…you can do better than that! UGH!! HARDER!"

With that I thrust up into her even harder than I already was. "Like that baby? You like it when I slam my cock into you hard like this? Don't you, you fucking dirty girl?"

From my pocket the annoying sound of my cell phone started ringing.

"FUCK!" I screamed. I removed my one hand from Bella's clit and pulled my phone out of my pocket but didn't disrupt our rhythm.

She was still slamming down on my cock meeting me at every thrust. I pulled my hand from her breast and put that one over her mouth to quiet her while I answered.

I saw that it was Tanya so I knew if I didn't answer she would get suspicious and come over here.

"Hello?" I panted out.

"Edward, why are you so out of breath?" Tanya's annoying voice asked.

"I'm trying to fix this fucking pipe Tanya. It's really tight and I'm trying to get it screwed back right."

I laughed at the irony in that sentence and Bella tightened her hands in my hair when she heard me say Tanya's name.

Bella and I slowed down our rhythm so I could talk in a more controlled voice with my wife. Now she was going almost painfully slow on my cock.

I wanted to get Tanya off the fucking phone so we could get our release. I was going to explode inside of her. We've been fucking like this for almost the full thirty minutes that I've been over here.

"What is taking so long Edward? I'm horny! Hurry up and get home to fuck your wife!"

Ugh. Sorry honey, I have no intentions of fucking you tonight. Hubby is going to be spent when he gets back to you.

All my needs were being satisfied and met by Bella. I really didn't see the need to ever sleep with Tanya again.

Okay, when I said that in my head…I realize how fucked up that sounds. But I didn't have time to care at the moment. I had a wife to get off the phone and a goddess to fuck.

"Tanya, I'll be home as soon as I can get this fucking pipe screwed right and make sure their sink works, okay?"

"Okay…but ask her if you can borrow a spray canister of whipped cream. She likes to cook I'm sure they have something like that. And I'll be waiting here naked for you in our bed, lover."

"Sure thing, T."

And with that I hung up.

As soon as I hung up my cell phone, Bella bit down on my hand to get it off of her mouth. "OW! Fuck BELLA!"

She picked the pace back up and impaled herself on my cock even more forcefully than before that phone call. I didn't think that would be possible. Scary thing was, the pain in my hand only added to the frenzy.

With about three more thrusts I felt her walls clench around my cock and she was screaming in ecstasy as I exploded inside of her and yelled out, joining in her bliss.

That was fucking fantastic!

Best fucking sex EVER!

As I was coming down off of my high though, I thought about something that perhaps we should have thought about WAY before now.

"Um, Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still on the pill right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just checking…it just occurred to me that you could be getting pregnant with all the sex we're having. And you never said anything, so I just figured you were still on the pill…but wanted to make sure. I really don't think I could use condoms…it feels too fucking good inside of you bareback."

"Yeah well don't worry about it…we wouldn't want anything like _that_ to happen? Would we?" she asked curtly.

What the hell did I say that pissed her off?

"Um…no! This wouldn't exactly be the ideal situation for a kid now would it Bella?"

"No…sorry…it's just a touchy subject. Mike wants me to go off the pill because he wants us to have a baby."

For some reason this infuriated me. The thought of her pregnant…swollen belly…with Newton's child made me want to vomit.

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know." She answered quietly.

The thought excited me but scared the shit out of me. Shut up Edward. You will NOT be getting her pregnant. IT couldn't happen so I would have to make sure of that.

"Well, you need to let me know if you do Bells. If you go off the pill, then we'll have to start using condoms…or stop this…whatever this is…because we can't be making any babies."

She jumped up off of me and gathered up my clothes. She threw them at me and then started dressing herself.

"UGH! Don't you think I fucking know that Edward? I'm not a moron! You better fucking go! Your precious god damn wife is waiting for you!"

She stomped her way into the kitchen while I dressed. I briefly wondered if she would let me fuck her real quick one more time before I went home because hot damn she is sexy when she's pissed.

I was completely dressed by the time she came back and by the look in her eyes I knew it would be a bad idea to even voice my previous thoughts in any way. She was violently pushing me out the door with one hand behind her back.

She was hiding something back there.

"Bella, what the fuck? In a hurry to get rid of me or what?"

She pushed me out her front door but not before thrusting a canister of whipped cream into my chest and saying, "Well I wouldn't want to keep wifey poo waiting too long all naked in your marital bed…enjoy the fucking whipped cream. And oh by the way, I think we should start using condoms anyway…because I don't want to catch anything from your fucked up skankalicious WIFE!"

And she slammed the door in my face and locked it.

Crap.

Guess she was close enough to me to hear Tanya as well as me on the phone.

But why the fuck did she care? We said we were going to still sleep with our spouses…so why are her panties in such a twist about it?

BPOV

Edward and I had just had the best fucking sex ever and he had to go and ruin it with all the damn baby talk.

It kills me that I won't ever be the mother of his children. We always wanted that when we were in high school. We talked about it all the time.

And now he has to go and flaunt it in my face that it will never happen! News flash Edward fucking Cullen, I already know that!

And it hurts.

So he fucking pissed me off. And yeah I was a bitch. But he can just deal with it.

And then I heard her on the damn phone so now I get to sit and have images in my head of him leaving my vagina just to go to hers.

Fucking man whore. Have some damn morals would you?

_Like you're moral Bella? You're a cheating whore who is having a major affair on her sweet husband._

Yeah, sweet my ass.

I really need to stop talking to myself. I forced myself to head up to bed and calm down for the night.

_**Tuesday September 26, 2008**_

I woke up to an arm wrapped around my waist. "Hmmm." I said. For a brief second I thought it was Edward.

Not sure why but it was like I was reliving a memory of when we would always sleep together in high school. Our private, sneaky little sleepovers.

But Mike had to open his fucking mouth and ruin my fantasy. "Morning baby. I missed you all night."

Edward could call me baby and I melted. When Mike did it, it was starting to make me cringe.

He didn't even say or do anything else. He went right in for the kill. He pressed his tiny erection into my back and pulled me to him. He tried dipping his hands into my boy shorts to cop a feel.

I pulled away from him.

"Get back here," he said forcefully.

He wasn't usually like this.

"Mike, I'm not in the mood."

"Well your pussy says otherwise," he said as he dipped his fingers inside of me and he wasn't gentle about it.

"Ow Mike, that fucking hurt! Stop!"

I pulled away again. I was only wet because when he first snuggled up to me I thought he was Edward and my body reacted.

That's it.

It had nothing to do with him. He never makes me wet.

Okay maybe once in a blue moon and then he can never finish the job…idiot.

I was not in the best of moods so he was just pissing me off even more.

He pulled me to him again and rolled me over so I was on my back and he was pressing into me. "What the fuck Bella? I just worked a long shift and I want to come home and fuck my wife! That shouldn't be a problem."

_Yeah, fuck his wife. Never make love._

I didn't like the way he was pushing me into the bed. He was making me feel like I didn't have the option of whether or not to have sex with him and I didn't like it.

"Mike, get off of me now! I told you I wasn't in the mood and I fucking meant it."

He started kissing me and nipping at my mouth and neck. "Yum Bella, I fucking love it when you talk dirty baby."

I used all the force I could muster and kicked him off of me. My foot went into his groin slightly. I didn't mean to, I swear that wasn't my intention. I just wanted to get his horny ass off of me so I could get out of bed and let him go to sleep.

He was furious. "What the fuck Bella?"

He grabbed me and pulled me back and threw me down on the bed before I could react. He grabbed my face in his hands and said, "Look…don't you ever fucking do that to me again! Do you understand me Isabella? I will let it go this time. And I will let it go that you don't want to have sex right now. But rest assured honey…we will be having fucking sex. I am your husband and you are my wife and that is what we do. Do you fucking understand me?"

I had never ever been scared of Mike before. Ever. But in this moment…I was terrified. The look in his eyes, he wasn't my Mike. He was different.

And the grip he had on my face was hurting so much he was bringing tears to my eyes.

"Y—yes Mike," I stuttered out.

"Good girl. Now get out of here and let me get some fucking sleep. I have been at work all night you know?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

I scrambled from the bed and grabbing a pair of jeans. I wasn't coming back in here. I ran down the stairs and out to my car and got in it and drove.

I didn't know where I was headed until I just ended up there.

Outside Alice's Boutique.

EPOV

Best Fucking Dream ever.

Bella laying kisses across my chest, her hot hand wrapped around my cock, slowly pumping.

My Bella always loved making love first thing in the morning. Something about starting the day off right.

As I woke up slowly I realized it wasn't a dream. Soft lips were brushing against my chest, and a gently hand was wrapped around my length.

"Mmmmmm…" I hummed in sleepy bliss.

Only the lips felt wrong. The hand felt wrong. Too loose, too gentle.

I opened my eyes to the glaring sunlight and saw the owner of those lips and hand. Blonde hair, tight ass in the air, fake and bake tan….Tanya.

Even with her hand wrapped around me, my erection begun to deflate.

Tanya noticed.

"Eddie," her voice whined against my flesh. "I didn't get my happy times last night. "

_Yeah, because the gorgeous creature next door fulfilled my every wish._

"Morning T," I said, fighting to keep my voice neutral. This isn't what I was hoping for.

That's when I heard it. A door slam from next door, rushing footsteps, a car door slammed, and an engine roar to life. I jumped out of bed, hanging half way out of my boxers, to the window in time to see Bella speed off down the road.

_What the fuck happened?_

I'd seen her take off like that before. In one of the rare fights we had back in high school Bella had jumped in the truck and headed off down the drive after I had decked Tyler Crowley for spreading rumors about my Bella. Bella wanted me to leave it alone, I wanted to kill him. So after Bella and Alice had headed out after school, I confronted Tyler and decked him. She had made it half way down the drive before her truck stalled. When I found her, tears of anger were streaming down her face and she had sprained her wrist from slapping the steering wheel. We had made up before we even reached the hospital.

It took a lot for my Bella to go racing off in anger. Usually she'd stay and fight. What did that douche bag do?!

"Eddie!" Tanya's voice screeched from behind me. "What. The. Fuck!?"

I had to think quick. I turned slowly to Tanya, my livid, naked wife. Once upon a time I would have found that appealing. An angry, naked Tanya wanting my body. Now, I was barely annoyed.

"Sorry T, I forgot I told Alice that I would come help her out at the boutique today. I don't have any writing at the moment so we need all the extra cash we can get. The car peeling out reminded my sorry ass. She's expecting me and I'm running late." I spewed my lie as I hurried around, gathering clothes and headed towards the shower. Tanya was on my heels.

"Eddie, seriously. How the fuck are we going to make a baby if we never have sex!? I. Want. You! What the fuck do you plan on doing at your sister's stupid little boutique anyway? You're a guy! Guys don't work at boutiques unless they like cock! Which maybe that's why you don't want to have sex with me anymore!" she shoved my back with every word. I stumbled forward, banging my knee on the toilet.

I spun around, shocked. Tanya had her hands on her hips, staring me down.

"Tanya! Seriously!" I spat her words back at her. "You want to know how the hell we're going to have a baby?!" the final word stung as I said it. Not what I expected. "How are we going to pay for a baby if I'm lying in bed fucking!? My family will be well provided for! My family will want for nothing! It doesn't matter where the fuck I work to get the money! My sister is offering her help to me and I am NOT going to let her down." I couldn't believe my own words.

My family.

Not our family.

Not mine and Tanya's family.

Just my family.

As in, Tanya isn't a part of that plan.

_WHAT. THE. FUCK!!!_

_When had that decision been made?_

That's not what Tanya heard though.

Her jaw hung slack, her mouth gaping wide. "Eddie, baby, our family will be provided for." She said, almost sweetly. It was that sickeningly sweet tone she used when she realized she had a way to get what she wants. Have no doubt, she was still raging pissed. But she saw another way of getting what she wanted. Manipulative bitch. "But there will be no one to provide for if we don't fuck!" Tanya lurched forward, grabbing for my goods. I turned away and back, barely escaping her hands.

"Tanya, I've got to get to the shop. We've spent more time fighting-"

"We're not fighting. We're discussing." Tanya interrupted. Oh yes, we never fight, we always discuss.

"Well, we've been 'discussing' and now I'm going to be late." Late for breakfast, alone, at the diner.

I side stepped Tanya, grabbed my jeans and a blue button down, dressing as I walked out the door.

Seriously, I'd rather spend my day off alone at the diner than in the clutches of the blonde bitch. I had a lot to think about anyways. Like when did I decide Tanya was indefinitely NOT a part of my family plan? And if not my wife, then who the fuck was? And when did I decide I wanted kids?

I haven't thought about that since Bella and I were together in high school. We used to discuss kids and marriage and the rest of our lives all the time. It was something we were excited for. I was excited for it. To see Bella's belly swollen with _our _child. It was something I would literally dream about. With Tanya it was just something expected. Just like everything in our marriage, it was expected of us and I went along. But now, I don't want it. Not with Tanya. With Bella, back in the day, it would have been a no brainer.

This got me thinking. Why did Bella break up with me? Why did _we _end? Really, I know we both said different things back in high school. But what is the reality of it? I still don't think I understand.

And why did Bella go speeding off this morning?


	14. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**Here is a little age breakdown for you:**_

_**Mike: 26**_

_**Bella, Edward & Tanya: 23**_

_**Alice: 22**_

_**Emmett, Jasper, & Rose: 24**_

_**Previously in The Next Door Neighbors: **_

_This got me thinking. Why did Bella break up with me? Why did we end? Really, I know we both said different things back in high school. But what is the reality of it? I still don't think I understand. _

_And why did Bella go speeding off this morning?_

BPOV

I walked through the door of Alice's boutique to find her and Rose sipping coffee at the counter. They were laughing about something or other before the bell jingled, alerting them of my arrival. One look was all they needed.

"Bella, sweetie, what happened?" Alice rushed over and wrapped me in her tiny arms.

I was shaking and crying and scared shitless. Mike….that wasn't Mike. That was something all together different and it shook me to my core.

"Come here," Rose motioned towards Alice's office in back. I allowed them to drag me in there, sitting between them on the overstuffed leather couch.

"Bella?" Rose asked, an edge to her voice. She could always tell when something was truly wrong. If Alice had a sixth sense for knowing the future, Rose had a sixth sense for sensing trouble.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell them everything or not. Rose now knew about Edward's and my arrangement, but still, it wasn't something I wanted to discuss with her and Alice at the moment. And Mike…I don't know if I could share that with them. I wasn't even sure what the hell happened, how am I supposed to tell them about that?

I decided on, what else, partial truths.

"Mike and I had a fight."

"How bad?" Rose growled low and menacing.

_Whoa, hello Mama Bear. Hide your nads, Mike._

It was the tone. The tone that scared women and made grown men cry. If Emmett was Papa Bear, Rose was Mama Bear, and right now, I don't know which would be worse. I chose my words carefully.

"Bad." I sighed. Alice squeezed my hand, silently asking me to continue. "It was about us having children." Ok, more like me not putting out. But still, babies were the core issue here. "I'm not ready, Mike is, and it just…well it was bad." I kept my head down, knowing my face would give me away.

"Bella-" Rose started before Alice cut her off with a quick shake of her head.

"Sweetie, just sit here, and relax. Things will work out. I'll be right back." Alice stood, leaving the office and me sitting with Rose.

EPOV

My phone vibrated against my thigh as I drove towards the diner across from Alice's boutique. Maybe I would spend the day with my sister.

_Fuck. I'm willing to hang out in the land of foo-foo dresses and feather boas. _

_Why did she order those damn feather boas?_

"Yeah," I asked, thoroughly bored.

"Edward. Can you come to the boutique?" Alice asked in a rushed tone.

"You're in luck, I'm across the street, parking at the diner." I pulled into a stall and killed the ignition. "Why?"

It was only one word that got me jumping from my car and running thru morning traffic into Alice's boutique.

"Bella."

Alice was standing behind the counter, her phone still to her ear. She pointed towards the back office and I made my way thru.

_Fuck my life._

Bella was sitting beside Rose on the couch. She had been crying, dried tear tracks ran her gorgeous face. And her eyes.

_Someone's going to die._

I knew _my_ brown eyes better than anyone. And through everything, I had never seen fear in those chocolate depths. It was hidden; she was putting up a front that could fool Rose and my sister. But fuck, she couldn't hide that from me.

"Bella?" I asked, crossing the room, sitting on the coffee table before her. "What's wrong?"

Rose gave me a sharp look, saying 'fix this shit', and walked out.

"Edward." Her voice was so quiet, so low…so scared. I saw red, pulling her to me. "Please, Edward?"

"Let's get the fuck out of here."

BPOV

Edward pulled me out to his Volvo, opening the passenger side door for me. Ever the gentleman. Instead of getting in though, he ran inside the diner. I sat staring out the window, lost in my thoughts.

My husband had threatened me.

He had, for all intents and purposes, attacked me.

Then again, this is the same husband who I've been cheating on with my former lover, now next door neighbor.

Whose wife is the uber bitch of all time….posing as Suzy fucking Homemaker?

I probably deserved him attacking me.

I probably deserve much more.

And my best friends know about me breaking the whole, 'thou shalt not cheat'. ..and they freaking encourage it.

Yeah, they hate the super bitch, Tanya more than me. But it still doesn't make it right.

But I don't think I have the strength to stay away from him...even though he's not mine.

_When did my life get so fucked up?_

_About the time you left for college._

Damn, the voice is back. Thank you for that astute observation.

_Eh, you fucked up, not me. I told you not to do it, remember?_

"Enough!" I seethed.

"Enough what?" Edward asked as he slid into the driver's seat, a large picnic basket in his hands. I just gaped at the wicker creation.

"They do take out picnics at the diner. We're going out and we're going to talk." Edward said as he pulled out. I just shook my head.

We drove for a few hours in silence. I spent the time watching the landscape change from sprawling city to sun baked farmlands to lush forest. Yes, we have forests here in California. Shocking I know. Nothing like home, but still, there were trees.

Finally Edward pulled off the highway onto a small dirt road. The road got bumpy and we followed it for several miles. Finally, Edward pulled off onto another road. Although calling it a road would be misleading. More of an opening in the trees large enough for a vehicle to pass. If you looked closely, you could see faded tire ruts in the earthen floor. Following the break for a mile, we reached a clearing.

A meadow.

Even I couldn't help the smile from my face.

"How?" I asked as I stared out the windshield.

"My grandfather owned a bunch of land around here. He left me fifty acres of prime California real estate. We all got fifty acres. This is mine." Edward stared out the window.

It reminded me of our meadow. Our place where we went to just be Edward and Bella. We laughed there, cried there, made love there. It was our place.

_This isn't our place._

_Yeah, but it sure looks like it._

Wild flowers were in full bloom, and in the distance, on the far side was a cleared patch of rich earth.

A plot for a house.

You could hear rushing water from somewhere thru the open windows. It was perfect.

"What happened?"

Ok, perfection ruined.

I sighed deeply, releasing the breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"Mike." I said his name with disdain. How I hated him right now. "He woke me up. He….he wanted sex." Cause what he did sure as hell wasn't making love. "I didn't. Mike….he got upset. We fought, I left, the end." I chanced a glance at Edward. I could see the vein in his forehead throbbing, his jaw clenched tight. "I'm fine, Edward…really…it was probably all just a big misunderstanding anyway."

Edward gave a pointed look. I didn't want to tell him. He didn't need to know the fucking details.

"Edward." I pled.

Nope. I'm S.O.L.

"Bella, the only reason Mike is still breathing is because you need me more. What the fuck happened?"

"Mike was in a weird mood. He put his hands on the side of my face, pushed me against the bed. I kicked him in the groin." This was so embarrassing. I wasn't covering for the bastard, but still. Nothing like airing your dirty laundry.

Edward laughed at my last comment.

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't in the mood…because I don't want kids." I turned my attention to the meadow. "Not with Mike." I whispered lowly.

EPOV

_Fuck, I'll kill him._

Yeah, I've seen him cradle her face before. Usually when he was being an ass and wanted something. His version of husbandly affection. How fucking dare he hurt my Bella!

_My Bella?_

_My Izzie B?_

_Fuck my life…again._

When Bella said she didn't want children with him, my heart fluttered. Actually fucking fluttered.

Tanya's not a part of my family plan.

Apparently Mike's not a part of Bella's.

Where did we go wrong?

"I…fuck," Bella muttered. I guess that wasn't in my head.

I looked at her, really looked at her. Apart from the faint bruises gracing her pale skin, she was perfect. She was still my Bella.

Only she left.

"Why, Bella? Why did we end?" I asked dully.

Bella surprised me.

She didn't skirt the issue, she didn't hem and haw. She was blunt with the truth.

"I was a scared sack of shit." She replied dryly.

Well, that's surprising.

I stared at her, wondering what the fuck she meant.

"I was scared we wouldn't make it. I was more scared that you'd find someone better, someone who could hold you. Nothing held you to me. I'm plain Bella Swan and your Edward Fucking Cullen. Bigger fish in a bigger pond, that's what college was. I was scared and didn't have faith in me, in us.

I thought it would save us both from all of the pain in the long run. I didn't want you to go to a college party and feel guilty because you were looking at girls prettier than me. I didn't want to make you think I was holding you back….I didn't want the heart ache of when you decided to end it. So I did it first...before we went off to college. " Bella spoke so low I wasn't sure I heard her.

She didn't think she could hold me?

Was she fucking insane?!

Bella jumped out of the car, walking around and leaned against the hood. I followed her.

"Bella," she stared straight ahead as I leaned against the hood beside her. "I wasn't going anywhere. At the time…you were it for me. I loved you more than anything in the world."

A dark bark of a laugh escaped her. "Yeah, I know that now. I fucked up royally."

_Fuck this._

I pulled Bella to me, hard and swift. I attacked her lips with my own, claiming her all over again. Bella eagerly joined in, opening her mouth as I sucked her tongue into my mouth. Bella's hands found their way into hair, gripping hard. I ran my hands down her back, under her shirt, only breaking from her to pull it over her head.

Bella rained kisses across my face, never letting up as her hands fell to my shoulders, down my torso, unbuttoning my shirt.

Our tongues tangled as I shrugged out of my shirt and palmed Bella's breasts. Still, so perfect.

Perfect size. Perfect weight. Nothing fake.

Perfection.

I ran my mouth down Bella's neck, to the apex of her shoulder and neck. I sucked hard, marking her.

Something tells me Mike won't be seeing any part of Bella's beautiful body for quite awhile.

I reached around, searching for Bella's bra clasp. I growled when I couldn't find it.

How the fuck do you hide a clasp?!

"Front clasp," Bella gasped, pulling on my hair.

I ran my mouth down her chest to the clasp, popping it open with my teeth.

"Fuck," Bella moaned as I sucked a taut peak into my mouth.

Something had snapped in me. I didn't care if I left my mark on her. I didn't care if we were found out. All I knew was that Bella was mine.

_Yeah, past tense fucker. Till she left you because she thought she wasn't enough._

I pulled on Bella's other nipple with my fingers, rolling the peak between my fingers.

How could she have thought that?

She is all I ever wanted.

Was.

Was all I ever wanted.

Right?

Bella's hands traveled down my abs, running her fingers through the bronze hairs of my happy trail. I hissed as Bella fumbled with the button and zip of my jeans.

I was half open when I grabbed her by the hips, making quick work of her jeans and panties. I picked her up by the hips and set her on the hood of the Volvo. Bella pushed my jeans and boxers down with her feet.

I almost laughed at the irony of this…Tanya has always wanted us to "christen" the Volvo in some way. But I would never do it. This was Bella and I's car and no one was ever going to have sex on or in it besides the two of us.

I always told Tanya no because it was my baby. She didn't know about the sexcapades Bella and I have had in it in the past.

On the hood was something new though.

Oh if my wife could see me now.

I cringed when I thought that.

Every kiss, every caress now was a question answered.

I pushed Bella against the hood, laying her on her back.

_Why didn't you believe in us?_

Bella looked me in the eye, pulling me in for a searing kiss.

_Because I didn't believe in me._

Her hand grabbed my hard cock, pumping it slowly, teasingly in her hands.

_Why didn't you fight me on breaking up?_ She asked as her hand twisted at the sensitive head of my length.

I moaned, her movements becoming rougher.

_I thought it's what you wanted._

I ran my fingers roughly through her folds, pinching her clit before rubbing it soothingly. Bella mewled in pleasure.

She took my length, rubbing it teasingly along her hot, slick folds. I moaned. Bella positioned my head at her entrance as if to say,

_I'm fucked up._

I thrust into her in one quick movement, hard and rough. We both moaned at the feeling of being one. Each thrust Bella met with her own.

_I'm sorry._

I growled in the back of my throat, moving deeper, harder, and faster. Bella's moans mixed with my own noises in the afternoon air. Looking down, I watched her beautiful breasts bounce with every thrust on the hood of my car. Her hair, dark and rich, splayed out on the silver of the hood. She was exposed, the sun's rays exposing every inch of her for me to see.

It was so much…almost too fucking much.

"Bella, cum with me," I grunted, pinching and rubbing Bella's bundle of nerves. I felt her muscles clamp down on my cock, her voice rang out, screaming in pleasure. One…two…three….four more thrusts and I came harder than I had in my life.

I didn't have the energy to keep my weight off her. I collapsed atop Bella, as she lay on the hood of my Volvo. I felt her arms wrap around me, sweaty and warm from the sun and our activities.

"Well," she said after we slowly came down from our mutual high, "I think I like the hood of the car best."

I laughed, placing kisses along her collarbones.

"Come on," I said straightening, breaking our connection, unwillingly I might add. "Let's get clean."

Bella grinned as she followed me, in all her naked glory across my Grandfather's meadow to the wide creek rushing along the eastern edge.

_Bet Granddad never thought you'd use the land this way._

That thought was cut of abruptly as Bella gave me a quick shove into the creek, her laughter ringing out among the trees.

_Yeah, but I bet he'd approve._

We were giggling and playing in the water, as we did when we were kids…except we were adults and buck naked. And this was different water.

I felt that there was more to the Mike thing this morning than she was letting on…but I wasn't going to push it for now.

I was, however, going to keep an eye on that fucker. He better not hurt her again.

We both lost track of how long we had been out here…and we didn't exactly have watches on us. We had sex two more times while in the water.

It was fabulous and amazing both times, as always.

I heard my cell phone start ringing from somewhere in my pants…which were on the ground in a crumpled mess…back by the Volvo.

I didn't need to see the caller ID to know who it was. It was probably late enough for Tanya to be home from work now.

It was after all, starting to get dark.

Shit.

She would be pissed.

She didn't know where I was and I wasn't home when she got home. But I didn't exactly tell her how long I would be with Alice either and I knew that Alice would cover for me if Tanya called her.

So I let it go and didn't worry about it.

I just enjoyed my time with my Bella.

I still had a lot of questions…about what Mike is doing to her when no one is around…about what happened after high school, once we got to college…why we didn't talk to each other for so long.

But I didn't need anything else answered right now.

I just needed my Bella.

**_A/N...Review people! Hope you enjoyed. I am a bit disappointed in the reviews for last chapter. Only 59 where the previous 2-3 chapters had like almost 100. I guess it's just disappointing because I felt that last chapter was the best one and the longest and it doesn't take long to leave a review. I had a reader who just found this story go through and review every single chapter. Awesome! Anyways, we don't have a sneak peek this week because nothing is written for next chapter BUT there is a thread over at Twilighted for this story._**

.?f=44&t=2796&p=326510&hilit=the+next+door+neighbors#p326510

**_If you go check that out then I can post a teaser over there probably once we get to working on next chapter. Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed this one. _**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**Here is a little age breakdown for you:**_

_**Mike: 26**_

_**Bella, Edward & Tanya: 23**_

_**Alice: 22**_

_**Emmett, Jasper, & Rose: 24**_

_**Previously in The Next Door Neighbors: **_

_I still had a lot of questions…about what Mike is doing to her when no one is around…about what happened after high school, once we got to college…why we didn't talk to each other for so long._

_But I didn't need anything else answered right now._

_I just needed my Bella._

Chapter 14

EPOV

_**Still Monday September 25, 2008**_

Bella and I got out of the creek and got dressed at a snail's pace. Neither of us said a word to each other. I think we both just knew that we weren't ready to go back to the real world just yet.

We wanted to stay in our Edward and Bella bubble. I know I did. I didn't want to go home and face Tanya.

And if I was being honest, I was scared to send Bella home to that idiot husband of hers. I didn't know what he was doing to her but I knew there was more to what happened then she was letting on.

And it made my blood boil.

I may need to go and have a little visit with him at his hospital. I was thinking that if I visit him at work them maybe Bella wouldn't have to necessarily find out about it.

Because I was sure my going to visit him would piss her off.

As soon as we climbed out of the creek, I popped the trunk to the Volvo and pulled out some towels I had back there for when I go to the gym.

I wrapped a clean towel around my Bella….I mean Bella.

It's just Bella.

Not my Bella.

I dried her off and she kissed me gently and quickly as she snuggled into my arms. She removed the towel from around her, making me groan. She stood there naked and then began to dry me off.

I lifted her chin with my hand and gazed into her pools of brown. "You are so beautiful, Bells."

She blushed.

That's my girl.

_No_.

I've got to stop thinking this shit. I need to get home to my wife. I broke away from our embrace. It was too intimate.

This is just supposed to be sex. Just fucking sex! Not all these stupid feelings mixed up into it!

I couldn't go there with Bella. When I gave her my heart before, she ripped it apart and burned the pieces. I wouldn't do that again…with anyone.

That's probably why I've never been 100% committed heart and soul to Tanya.

Bella's leaving broke me.

So why do I feel complete now? Almost.

I think Bella sensed something because she said, "We should get going Edward. Mike will probably be home soon and Tanya has got to be wondering where the hell you are. Alice will only be able to cover for so long."

I nodded.

We got dressed and climbed into the Volvo. I ached to cradle her hand in mine as we drove…but I resisted the urge.

We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend.

We aren't husband and wife.

And those are the kind of things that they do…not us.

I drove back to the boutique and she got into her car. She just said good night as she exited the Volvo…and I returned her sentiment with no other words between us…no touches.

Then, I headed home to my wife.

When I got home, it wasn't pretty.

She was pissed to say the least.

_Where was I?_

_Why wasn't I here when she got home?_

_Why wasn't dinner on the table?_

Give me a fucking break! She co-owns a damn restaurant. Bring something home from there bitch.

But I didn't say that. I was a doting husband and tried to make it up to her. I was sexually spent from being with Bella numerous times today but I figured I should really try to put out for my wife. She had been putting up with a lot from me lately.

Plus I needed to get my mind off of the old familiar feelings that were coming back with Bella. I needed to get my mind off of her completely. I needed to fix my marriage.

We were making out on our couch in the living room, without me getting an erection by the way. I was going to have to start thinking of sex with Bella soon just to be able to perform for my wife.

Damn it!

I was really pissed at Bella for this.

There was a knock on our front door. I was almost relieved.

"Ignore it," Tanya breathed into my ear.

"No," I said as I pushed her off of me and threw my shirt back on.

I opened the door to a very pissed off looking Emmett, cracking his knuckles. "SO, are we going to go beat the fuck out of Newton or what?"

"Why would we do that?" I asked him. I knew why I wanted to hurt him, but I wasn't sure what Emmett was getting at.

"Look, Rosie told me about how Bella was earlier."

"Yeah and I talked to her…she's fine," I said softly. I didn't want Tanya to hear our conversation.

"Edward who is it?" I heard Tanya ask from behind me.

"Hey Tanya," Emmett said to her.

"Oh hello," she said curtly.

Have I said how much they don't like each other?

"Did I hear Bella's name?"

"Oh yeah Tanya. Rosie saw her at the boutique earlier and said she was upset and she's like my lil sis you know, so I just wanted to find out from Eddie here if he knew what was wrong with her."

I cringed as he said that.

I turned to look at Tanya's face. She looked livid.

"Bella was at the boutique with you?? No wonder you were in such a hurry to get out of here this morning. You precious _friend _Bella was waiting on you." she asked screeching at me.

I wasn't used to seeing her so frazzled. She was usually calm, cool, and collected…always.

"No! It wasn't like that? Why are you freaking paranoid T?"

"Yeah, Tanya, jeez…I didn't mean it like that. Bella was there to have lunch with Alice and Rose. She went there and picked them up and then dropped them back off after they ate. And my Rosie could tell she was upset. I know Eddie and her were always best buds so I just thought she might have told him if something was up…something she didn't want to talk to the girls about."

Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Emmett, it's late. Don't you have a wife to go home to?" She then looked to me again. "I wish you would tell your brother to leave now. I don't see where Bella is either of your concern."

Fucking bitch.

She stormed off and I heard our bedroom door slam and the shower turn on in our bathroom.

Emmett took his voice down to a faint whisper and said, "Look…Rosie said something is up between Bella and Newton. She said there was more going on then the story Bella gave them. Did she tell you anything?"

I relayed the story that Bella had told me.

"That's what I thought, and I think it was worse than she let on. Rose and Alice both said when she got there she was shaking, crying, and utterly terrified."

This scared the shit out of me. But I wasn't going to let it consume me. I am sure it was all an overreaction.

But I couldn't deal with this now. I had to go calm down my pissed off wife. I shrugged, "I don't know what you want me to do about it Em. Bella isn't my concern."

His jaw clenched as he said, "Oh, she's good enough for you to fuck…but not good enough for you to defend her honor and protect her from a psychotic husband?"

I scoffed. "I hardly think Mike is psychotic Emmett. And besides…she married him…her bed…she's got to lay in it."

"You really are an asshole little brother. No wonder she left your ass. I guess I will take care of the douche bag myself. I'm going over there right now to have a little _chat_ with him."

"Whatever…I'm sure it's nothing. Go ahead and make an ass out of yourself."

Emmett didn't say anything else. He just turned and left as I shut the door behind him.

I went upstairs to our bathroom which was attached to our bedroom. I stopped by our bed and started reluctantly pulling my clothes off.

She was still in the shower.

I wanted her to be Bella.

I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts.

I needed to stop.

This needed to stop.

I think Bella and I have to stop whatever the hell it is we're doing. I really do. I should work on my marriage and she should work on hers. We clearly are the cause of each other's tension in them.

I'm getting in way over my head here. It has to end. I have to end it. I don't know if she will. Clearly her husband can't satisfy her, so I really don't think she would.

But I need to.

I have to.

I am going to.

For my sanity.

She's working her way back into my very being and I can't have that…not again.

I made my way into the shower, joining my wife, with my resolve made. I was going to end the affair with Bella…first thing tomorrow. But for now, I was going to go make love to my wife…in our nice big shower.

When I got into the shower…Tanya was quietly crying. I felt like such an ass. I've been so neglectful to her. And she's been good to me for the most part.

I wrapped my arms around her.

She turned and sobbed into my arms. "I try and try and try and still your family hates me."

"They don't hate you T."

"Yes they do! Did you see the way Emmett looked at me! He despises me! Not once has he ever said he thought of ME as a little sister! And I am his fucking sister! Sister-in-law! And have Rose and Alice ever ONCE asked me to go to lunch with them? Nope…never! I am your freaking wife! She is nothing!"

"Slow down T…you have to remember…Bella has grown up with us. I wouldn't say she is nothing. She has been our friend since elementary school. That is why they are all so close. And everyone's really happy to have her back."

"Whatever. It's not like you give a shit. You never defend me with them anyway. Get out of my way! I'm getting out of this fucking shower and going to bed. And I would appreciate it if you slept on the couch! I want to be alone."

I moved out of her way and let her leave the shower.

Great.

Well at least I don't have to put out right now.

I would be rejuvenated by morning and I would wake her up with some morning lovin. She would like that. And then I could apologize and hopefully she would be calm.

And after I sex up my wife in the morning…I will need to talk to _Mrs. Newton_…and break things off.

It really is for the best.

BPOV

After Edward dropped me off at the boutique, I got in my car and sat there for awhile. I knew that Alice was still inside working because I saw her Porsche in the parking lot.

But I didn't want to see her right now.

She would just discourage the thoughts I was having.

I was currently thinking that maybe Edward and I should stop what we are doing. Maybe if we stopped, I could work on my marriage and fix it.

I'm sure that's why Mike acted the way he did. He feels me pulling away and I'm not as attentive as I used to be.

He misses me…misses his wife.

I need to fix that. It is my fault…the way he behaved this morning.

I will fix it. But I've got to get Edward Cullen out of my system for good. I pulled out of the parking lot hell bent on going to the grocery store and making my Mike a meal fit for a king.

That was the first part of my plan.

The second part was that I was going to go see Edward tomorrow and break it off.

He was making his way back into my heart and I felt this was slowly becoming more than sex and I just couldn't allow that once again.

I am married for Christ's sake! And so is he. This is so wrong on so many levels.

But as I pushed the grocery cart around the store, I had flashbacks of Edward and I together…throughout the various stages of our lives…from grade school to the present.

And I don't think that I can let him go.

I need him.

No, there's no way I can break this off with him. He's too important to me. He will have to break it off with me first. And hopefully that won't happen.

I just have to keep my heart out of it and keep it about the sex. But I still want to make up this morning to my husband.

I didn't want him to be that angry with me ever again. He was scary when he was mad and I never knew he could be like that.

When I finally got home, I saw Edward's car in his driveway, along with Tanya's, and Mike's was in ours.

Crap.

He would probably be upset that he beat me home and it was so late. I hoped he was hungry.

I entered the house with the grocery bag in my hand.

As I made my way into the kitchen, I stopped in the doorway at the scene before me.

Just fucking great.

Mike was sitting at the kitchen table…bottle of Jack Daniels on the table…almost empty…completely in the dark.

Just the light of the moon was coming through the kitchen window.

I took a deep breath and said, "Hey Mike. How was work?"

"It was great. I worked my ass off…distracted…feeling like shit after the way I treated my wife this morning. I went in to my supervisor and begged him to let me head home early so I could make it up to her…only to find her nowhere to be found. You work from home Bella. You are supposed to be here! Where the fuck was you?"

Shit.

Scary Mike was back.

I bit my lip nervously because I didn't know what to say…or what to do. I set the bag down on the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry Mike. I left this morning because you had upset me. I went to Alice's boutique and helped her out there for a bit. Then I went to lunch with her and Rose. And when we got back to the boutique…I helped Alice fill some orders. And I just lost track of time."

I had to soothe him.

I went and sat in his lap.

I kissed his cheek and I hid my cringe.

"I'm sorry baby. You know I don't like to see you upset."

I started placing kisses along his face. Suddenly I was being lifted up by my hips and glass was shattered as Mike pushed the Jack Daniels bottle and glass he had been using from the table.

My mind immediately went to what Edward and I had done on this very table as Mike started kissing sloppy kisses all over my body.

He didn't say anything.

He just started peeling my clothes off and ridding himself of his scrubs.

He stopped suddenly and roared, "What the FUCK ARE THESE Isabella????!!!!!"

Shit.

Fuck.

Edward had marked me today.

I didn't know what to tell him. I had to think quickly. "Mike…you…left…those on me…this morning…remember?" I stuttered out nervously.

"Oh I most certainly would remember marking you like that my dear wife! Who the hell have you been fucking behind my back? Hunh? Is that why you don't want to fuck your husband anymore?"

He got up off of me and lifted me off the table. He threw me down on the floor of our kitchen and my head hit the cabinets.

The tears started falling. How the fuck do I get out of this? I started to crawl over to him and make it better. I deserved this. I have been cheating on him and now he has figured it out.

I am getting exactly what I deserve.

I knew this would happen.

"Just keep your whoring ass right there bitch!"

He started pacing back and forth the kitchen in front of me.

I knew this was mostly booze talking.

I had to convince him he gave me the marks. I had to.

I sobbed out, "Mike I swear!!! You gave me these when you wanted to have sex this morning. How can you not remember honey? I would never cheat on you. I love you Mike!! Please believe me!"

I didn't know what else to do. Whether it was true or not, I had to convince him. I didn't want him to completely lose his temper and accidently kill me or something.

I knew he would regret that.

I think he would regret that.

"Hmmm…" he was thinking. He was running his hands through his hair.

"I really don't remember that Isabella. But rest assured…I'm going to mark you now! So that way if you are fucking around on me…he will know who you really belong to if you are brave enough to let his cock anywhere near you again after I am done with you."

Fuck…I didn't want this. I wanted to make my marriage work but not like this. I didn't want to have this hateful/angry sex with him that was going to be bordering on rape because I didn't really want to do it.

But he's my husband and that's what a wife is supposed to do so I don't think it could be considered that.

He grabbed me up and threw me over his shoulder.

He didn't make it to our room.

He threw me down on the couch.

I smiled briefly when I thought of what Edward and I had done on this couch, recently.

I closed my eyes and went to my happy Edward place.

I pretended that it was he who was on top of me, thrusting in and out of me…instead of my repulsive, drunk, and angry husband who was spewing out hateful things to me at the moment.

While I was pretending, then I wasn't there in this moment with Mike…I was with my Edward and we were perfect and happy.

At some point, Mike had hit me in the eye, he said it was an accident…I suspected that it wasn't and could already feel it swelling.

He was squeezing, grabbing, and biting in several places…keeping to his word of marking me. Edward was going to be disgusted when he sees me naked tomorrow.

Thank God his stamina sucks and it wasn't long until he had released and collapsed on top of me.

He moved off of me a bit but wrapped his arms around me on the couch and started nodding off.

I cried quietly…I didn't want him to notice.

This is what I deserved.

Horrible, drunken, no good sex with my husband because I am a cheater…a whore. Edward deserves so much better.

And he has her.

He has the perfect Tanya. But in my dreams, no one can get me.

In my dreams, it's just me and Edward.

And I couldn't wait to see him…and be with him again tomorrow. These were my thoughts as I drifted in to darkness.

I woke up and looked at the clock on the DVD player. It was only about thirty minutes after our sex session and there was a booming knock at the door.

Mike was passed out and not budging. I pulled myself from him with great effort. I called out to the person at the door, "Hold on."

I ran into the kitchen and gathered up my clothes.

When I opened the door, Emmett was standing there. He gasped when he saw me and pulled my face to him.

"Jesus Bella…where the fuck is he? I will fucking murder him!!!"

I pulled back from him. "Em, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Your fucking face Bella!! You look like you have had the shit beaten out of you."

"It's just a bruise Emmett! I was carrying groceries in earlier and you know fucking clumsy I am! I tripped and fell…I hit my face on the edge of the bar."

I was shocked at how quick the lie came to me.

EmPOV

_Bullshit._

Why is my baby sister lying to me?

"Bella." I warned. I wasn't in the mood for her to go protective on her bastard husband.

"Em, please. It's just a bruise." Bella cast glances towards the living room, keeping her voice down.

I glared at her.

Not cool.

"Bella…" I didn't know what to do. She had me all at sea.

Bella was back and I wasn't letting my baby sister go. I wasn't going to sit back and allow this bastard to hurt her either. We all know who she's supposed to be with. Even in high school. Jasper and Alice, Rose and me, Eddie and Bella Boo. We got lost when she left and now…now our family was complete again. Mind you we had our spares, but still, baby sister was back.

And I didn't know what the fuck to do.

She kept proclaiming the groceries did it. I know you don't get finger shaped bruises from a gallon of milk and a dozen eggs.

And the bastard was in the living room, his snores could be heard from here.

Why was she protecting him?

Fuck, it couldn't be…

"Baby sister, why?" I asked. Bella's face broke as she gazed up at me.

"It was an accident Em, Bible. I just…things are fucked up." She shrugged.

"No excu-" she cut me off.

"I know, I know. But you need to realize, it **was** a mistake…an accident." She tacked on accident like an afterthought. "Em, just let things be. Leave the milk alone," she added with a nervous chuckle. There was something behind her words. How she stressed 'was' made me she think she was talking about something else.

About her and Edward now?

About marrying the douche in the living room?

About leaving back then?

_Oh baby sister…._

I sighed heavily. I didn't like this. I pulled Bella to my chest, wrapping my arms around her. I really didn't like this.

"If the _milk,_" I spat the word bitterly, "sets one toe out of line, he'll find his balls in a bear trap." And that's only me. Heaven save the bastard if Rose gets to him first.

"Thanks, big bro."

_Don't thank me for that…._

BPOV

I shoved Emmett out the door and leaned against the wood. Emmett would have killed Mike.

And, although a part of me wouldn't mind in the least, I know that I made this mess, I have to live with it.

"Bella," Mike's groggy voice called out.

"Yeah Mike," I breathed.

This was going to be a long night.

_**A/N…Okay SO a lot of you are probably going to be pissed at this chapter. And that's okay! We're getting emotion out of you so we're doing something right. So review and tell us! Just know that it's what needs to happen and where the story needs to go. We both know what we are doing. Hopefully. Lol. Okay so…don't have a sneak peek because next chapter isn't far enough along yet BUT if the chapter gets going soon I will post a teaser over at the Twilighted forums…we have a forum over there for this story where you can discuss it and we might post teasers and things like that.**_

_**We are starting something new this time around for our story. For the 1**__**st**__** reviewer of this chapter, the 50**__**th**__** reviewer of this chapter, and the 100**__**th**__** reviewer of this chapter (That's right I said 100—last chapter got 105 so I KNOW you can do it!) you will get a shout out in the next chapter and we will post your name and fanfic recommendations…whether it be your own story or someone else's story.**_

_**I would like to give a shout out and a BIG THANK YOU to **_IrenellaCourtmett_** for pimping this story in their fabulous story called **__"Your Best Kept Secret" __**so look them up and check that bad boy out! **_

_**So reviewer 1, 50, and 100…I will respond back to you to get your recommendations.**_

_**Toodles my friends until next week! And don't abandon us just yet if you are pissed with this chapter…I promise you…you want to stay on this ride!**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…So here are the reviewer recommendations:**_

**_1__st_**_** Reviewer—**Sweetmahogany **recommends her stories** __Storm before the Calm__** and **__Doing Things her Way__**. They are both fabulous so go check them out.**_

**_50__th_**_** Reviewer—**Americasweetie **recommends** __Holding out for You__** by Obsessing Over Edward. I am reading this one as well…another great story!**_

**_100__th_**_** Reviewer—**Isabella Black Cullen **recommends her story** __It's Like I'm Not Me__**…love this story! It's very good.**_

_**I hope that you check out all the recommendations for this chapter…after reading the chapter first of course!**_

_**Thanks to** keepingupwiththekids **for betaing this for us! You rock!**_

_**Previously in The Next Door Neighbors: **_

I shoved Emmett out the door and leaned against the wood. Emmett would have killed Mike.

And, although a part of me wouldn't mind in the least, I know that I made this mess, I have to live with it.

"Bella," Mike's groggy voice called out.

"Yeah Mike," I breathed.

This was going to be a long night.

BPOV

_**Tuesday September 26, 2008**_

I woke up to that damn sunshine streaming through my window and my face throbbing.

_Fuuuuck….my life._

That seems to be my favorite saying as of late.

After Emmett left, Mike woke up repentant. He seemed to be truly sorry for being a bastard and 'apologized' for the marks 'he' left on me. We had a long talk while he iced my eye where Mike actually said he felt that I was slipping away. He told me that he didn't know how to deal with it; that he felt he had to stake his claim.

If he only knew.

A part of me, the majority of me, believed him. Another part though, nagged at the back of my mind. I still didn't trust Mike completely. Not after his 180 yesterday morning. Not after last night. Something's changed between us, I can feel it. And I don't think it will ever be the same again.

_Says the adulteress._

Shut up, voice.

"Morning," Mike groggily muttered as he rolled toward me, wrapping an arm around me.

"Morning," I replied, starring at the ceiling the best I could. My left eye was swollen from my 'fall' last night.

"Don't you have a meeting this morning?" I asked, remembering the kitchen calendar with every meeting, shift, and appointment in our lives written down.

When did my life become so structured?

Mike lifted his head, glancing at the alarm clock before cursing lowly. "Yeah, I got to get going." Mike groped my boob, _hard,_ before jumping out of bed and into the shower.

I gently rubbed my boob.

That fucking hurt.

But I deserve it.

_Yes you do cheater._

_Bring on the scarlet letter, Adulteress._

Wow, the voice is getting worse.

But it's right.

I fucking deserve it. This marriage, Mike's hostility and lack of bedroom skills, and my guilt were just too much!

I deserve every last fucking bit.

"Bye babe," Mike hollered as he trudged down the stairs and out the door.

I dragged myself out of bed and down the stairs, not bothering with a robe. Coffee….and ice.

My face felt tender as I probed it with my fingers. I grabbed my phone from where I left it on the counter checking for messages. None.

I put the pot of coffee on and invaded the downstairs bathroom.

Looking in the mirror as I washed my hands I yelped.

My face.

_My fucking face._

The entire left side of my face was swollen a deep purple. My eye was nearly swollen shut and there was a small gash running from my hairline to the corner of my left eye. I couldn't stop staring at the damage.

But I was pulled out of my reverie by my phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, hey."

Damn, Edward can't see this. He'll kill Mike and then my adulterous love affair will become long distance as he'll be hiding in Mexico for the next fifty years.

"Edward," I breathed.

This is my impasse.

Tell Edward what happened and watch the homicide go down, or keep my mouth shut and take my medicine, so to speak.

I didn't have those options though. Edward made the decision for me.

"Bella…we can't do this anymore." Edward's voice sounded thru the speaker.

"What?" I asked.

"I…we can't do this anymore. Look at us, look at our marriages. Bella, we'll go down in flames and yesterday made me realize we can't do this. Look at our marriages, look at our lives, Izzy B."

I just looked at my face.

"Edward, please. We…I need…" I couldn't spit it out. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do, all I knew was that I needed Edward. Especially now. I let him go before and lost him because I didn't speak up…I couldn't do it again. "I need you. Edward, please. I need you."

The line was silent for too long. I could practically hear Edward molesting his hair from his nerves.

Finally, he spoke.

"Izzy B, we need to work on our relationships with our spouses. I can't…. I'm sorry Bella. I want you…as a friend, but we can't keep doing this. I'm sorry, Bella." And with that, the line went dead.

Edward's gone.

_Edward's GONE!_

I just watched my swollen, beaten reflection stare back me.

EPOV

I snapped the phone shut as I stood on the backyard patio.

_I need…_you in my arms every moment of every day.

_I can't…_ live without you.

_I want you…._not my wife.

But I couldn't say those things. So instead I spoke in stilted sentences and broke off the one thing that made me happy. By phone, because I couldn't do it and keep my resolve if I saw her gorgeous face.

But fuck I can't go through that heartache again. I can't let Bella in like that again. I can't do it.

I want to.

Let Bella in, make her mine.

Last night lying in bed I saw that future I dreamed of back in high school, just for a moment.

Bella and I would build a house away from the city. I could see her barefoot in the kitchen, baking to her heart's content. Bella's belly swollen with _our child,_ as she sang along with the radio.

Bella would do that all the time back then.

But that was fleeting.

I'd never get my American dream.

Never hold Bella's and my child in my arms.

Never wake up with my Bella in my arms again.

My Izzy B.

But we, no she, made her choice a long time ago and this is life. Give up the dream, Edward. Give it up and move on.

Honestly, I couldn't live through that heartbreak again. That's why I couldn't let Bella be my Bella again.

If she broke me again, I'd cease to exist.

"Eddie," Tanya's voice called out from the kitchen. I heard the sliding door open and felt Tanya's arms around my waist. Apparently she enjoyed my A.M. wake up call.

I forced myself to release by using stored up images of Bella writhing beneath me behind my eyelids.

"Eddie, I need to head in early but your brother," I didn't miss the tone of disdain when she mentioned Emmett, "called and wanted you to meet him for brunch down at the diner. He said it's important. He called right when I got out of the shower." Tanya laid open-mouthed, sloppy kisses along my shoulder and I suppressed my shudder. "I'll see you tonight, Eddiekins."

With that she was gone.

It's a start.

I turned into the house to grab a shower and meet Emmett and Jasper. I'm sure Em's got a bone to pick with me…and Jasper will throw his two cents in as well. But I don't care.

Because I don't have my Izzy B anymore.

"Edward." Emmett nearly growled as I slid into the booth beside Jasper at the back of the diner.

"Em, what can I do for you today?" I sighed.

"Bella's in trouble man."_Did she call him after my phone call?_ "Mike. I don't trust the bastard."

Emmett looked down at his coffee mug. When he glanced up I saw the one thing I never thought I would see. Emmett was scared.

"Dude, Mike's not right in the head. I went over there _alone_ because _someone_ refused to look into it with me and Bella answered the door looking like hell. Apparently a gallon of milk attacked her face. It was starting to swell when I saw it. Bruising bad man. I…she wouldn't let me…and then…" Emmett stared at his coffee as if the answers to the universe lay there.

_What?_

"She was fine when I dropped her off…." I trailed off. My blood began to boil. I grabbed the edge of table.

"Emmett?" Jasper questioned from beside me. I chanced a glance and Jasper's jaw was tight and the tendons of his throat were strained. Apparently this was the first he's heard of this as well.

"I'm scared for her, man. And she just stood there, not letting me do anything. I couldn't protect my little sister." If Emmett could cry, he would do it now. I had never seen my brother look so broken and lost before. Look so helpless.

"Why?" I ground out, barely breathing.

"She's protecting him. Kept saying it 'was' a mistake, an accident. I don't think she was just talking about the 'milk'." Emmett finished bitterly.

My heart broke even further.

My Izzy B was home, alone, and broken.

_I thought breaking things off was to keep us from hurting, doucheward._

Fuck.

I knew her voice sounded desperate on the phone this morning. She told me that she needed me and I blew her off.

_Wow, you're brilliant Edward._

"So what are you going to do about this Edward?"

Emmett's voice brought me back to right now.

"What do you mean Em?"

"What he means Edward, is what are you going to do about this? It was a pretty straight forward question. Are you going to talk to her? Or to Newton? Something needs to be done! She is clearly afraid and clearly hiding something! You probably see her more than anyone else…so what are you going to do?" Jasper said.

Jasper had become aware of mine and Bella's relationship.

Thanks Alice, oh loving sister of mine.

But there's no time like the present for me to tell them that there is no longer a relationship to speak of.

"Yeah…well…that won't be happening anymore after today."

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked, already seething.

"What did you do Edward?" Jasper added.

"I ended it."

Emmett was pissed.

"Oh I see, tired of fucking her? Things getting a little too heavy for poor little Edward? You know…you are my brother and I fucking love you…but you don't deserve her! You never did! But Newton doesn't either. I think she should just forget about the both of you and find a nice guy who will do right by her."

"I couldn't agree with you more Emmett." I told him honestly.

I knew Bella and I couldn't be together…but I also knew she didn't belong with _him_ either.

Especially if...I couldn't think it…especially if…he's hurting her.

"I need to talk to her."

"No, ya think asshole?" Jasper gritted out.

Emmett wasn't speaking…he was just looking very red and very angry…clenching and unclenching his fists.

I dialed her number.

"Hello?" Why was Rose answering Bella's cell phone?

"Rose, I need to talk to Bella. Put her on please."

"Too bad for you that she doesn't want to talk to you right now Edward and we are kind of busy so you need to just…just hang up the phone and don't worry your pretty little head off about anything. Alice and I have her under control. You go back to your little skank and live out your fucking little perfect life…just as you wanted. Bella won't be a burden to you anymore."

"Rose, please. I need to talk to her. I'm sure Emmett already told you what happened last night."

Emmett nodded to me.

"Yes, he did…and I am going to ring that little fucker's neck when I get my hands on him!"

"Well and I am sure Bella told you what happened this morning between her and me."

"If you're talking about you being a pussy and breaking up with her over the fucking _phone_, then yes she told me what happened…and I must say Edward…that was a very scumbag type thing to do…even for you!"

"Please, please, please…I am begging you…just let me talk to her."

Emmett reached his hand out motioning for me to give him my phone. Yes! I knew I could count on my big brother to help me out. I knew he was going to talk to his wife and get her to let me talk to Bella.

"Rose, Emmett wants to talk to you," I said smugly.

I handed the phone over to Emmett.

"Hey baby," he said to her.

"Yeah…un-hunh…oh I see…actually Rose…no I absolutely do not think you should put Bella on the phone and let him talk to her."

WHAT THE FUCK??!?!!

"Alright hon, tell Bella I love her…Ali too. Love you toots…see you at home."

I snatched my phone from him, "What the fuck Emmett??? How could you do that? How could you tell her to not put her on the phone!??"

"Look bro…clearly you are not what's best for her right now. You ended the affair for a reason so go do whatever it is that you wanted to be free to do. We will deal with helping Bella rid herself of the Newton problem. Like Rose already told you, you don't have to concern yourself with her anymore. We're the only family she's got here and we will take care of our own. Go…go and be with _Tanya_…it's what you fucking want so go do it already. Go make stuck up skanky ass babies with that gold digging whore."

Jesus Emmett, tell me how you really feel.

And no…it's not what I fucking want.

I want Bella.

I want beautiful, bronze haired, brown eyed babies with my Bella.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

I had to go see Bella…and now…if they weren't going to let me talk to her…then I was going to head over to that house and demand to see her…and I wasn't going to leave until they let me.

It didn't take me long to leave Emmett and Jasper sitting in the diner dumfounded while I rushed out to head over to Bella's. I pulled into my driveway and jogged over to her front door.

I knocked and waited.

Alice was standing there.

Score!

I knew my sister would let me see her. She loves me. She's not a hard ass like Rose.

So imagine my shock when she pulled back and slapped me right across the face.

"I can't fucking believe you Edward! How could you do it? Why? I don't understand. You two are supposed to be together! You two are supposed to make this work."

My tiny little sister was sobbing and had fallen into my arms. I pushed her back into the house and we sat down on Bella and Mike's couch.

"Ali, come on…I'm sorry. Calm down…this isn't good for the baby. Settle down."

"You don't know Edward. You didn't see her! When Rose and I got here she was a mess! And her face…oh my God her fucking face Edward…what he did!"

She sobbed into her hands.

What about her face? I knew Emmett said she had a bruise.

"Ali what's wrong with her face? What are you talking about?"

"Her whole eye is practically swollen shut Edward! And it's so purple and just awful! And she's making excuses for him! Something is wrong…something is so wrong there…I think he _hurt_ her…badly."

I will fucking KILL HIM!!!

"Where is she? I need to see her!"

I was fucking stupid to think I could end this.

She's _my_ Bella…not _his_…and I will make sure she knows that.

_He_ is not going to put _his_ hands on her or anyone else ever fucking again.

Newton is a _dead_ man.

I was going to fall to my knees and beg Bella to take me back.

I am going to tell my wife to fuck off.

Bella is _mine_.

Always _was_.

Always _will be_.

I am a man on a mission.

Alice wasn't answering me.

I gave my sister a brief squeeze and said, "Sis, where is she?"

Alice cried more, "She's gone Edward. She's gone."

**_A/N...You know what to do!! Review! Review! Review! 1st, 50th, and 100th reviewers will once again get to recommend a story in their honor next chapter. And guess what kiddies??? If you review this week...I have a teaser for ya!! And me thinks you are going to likey! Show us some love please!! Until next Friday..._**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…So here are the reviewer recommendations:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Reviewer—twilightbabe001 recommends **__You Found Me__** by **__brighteyes87_

_**50**__**th**__** Reviewer—Twilighter0987 recommends **__Realize __**by **__Goo82_

_**100**__**th**__** Reviewer—Nefty14 recommends **__The Red Line __**by **__WinndSinger. __**If you aren't reading this one yet…you need to start!**_

_**So go check out these awesome stories after you read this lovely chapter! **_

_**Previously in The Next Door Neighbors: **_

I was going to fall to my knees and beg Bella to take me back.

I am going to tell my wife to fuck off.

Bella is _mine_.

Always _was_.

Always _will be_.

I am a man on a mission.

Alice wasn't answering me.

I gave my sister a brief squeeze and said, "Sis, where is she?"

Alice cried more, "She's gone Edward. She's gone."

Chapter 16

EPOV

_**Tuesday September 26, 2008 still**_

I looked at my sister like she had grown a second head or a third eyeball. "What do you mean she's gone? Where the hell did she go Alice? I have to see her…to find her…NOW!!"

Alice looked at me with spite in her eyes, "Excuse me Edward? Calm down would you? YOU need to find her? YOU need to see her? Pardon my French, but where the fuck were you this morning when she needed you hunh? Oh that's right…I remember…you were breaking up with her…over the fucking phone!!!!"

She might as well have slapped me in the face again.

I tried to stop them but silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I had really screwed things up. I needed to fix this.

"Alice…please."

Her eyes softened. She took a deep breath. "Ok…after Rose talked to Emmett last night, we decided that we should come see Bells this morning and see how she was doing. We wanted to see for ourselves if Emmett was overreacting or not. Rose didn't think he was but I wasn't sure."

I nodded for her to continue.

"Edward, when we got here…Bella didn't let us in. Rose had to pick the lock and we got in on our own. We found her curled up in a corner of the living room sobbing. She had been crying for so long that she didn't even really have any tears left…it was more like dry sobbing.

"She was just a wreck. She had her knees pulled up with her arms wrapped around them, rocking and sobbing. You know like she does…when she is really upset and hurting. She had her head pressed into her hands on her knees so we didn't see her face at first. She kept saying 'he's gone…he's gone…oh god he's gone…' over and over. We thought at first she was talking about Mike."

Oh my god. What did I do to her this morning?

"Rose went to touch her…to try and pull her out of her little cocoon so we could see her face, calm her down, clean her up, and talk to her. She flinched when Rose tried to touch her…and not just a little one…like she moved completely away from us. That's when we saw it.

"She lifted up her face and oh my god. I just wanted to cry. I thought I was going to be sick. From this point on, she was kind of a basket case Edward. She got up and started pacing. We tried to talk to her about her face and then she said, 'it's alright…he didn't mean it…any of it…it was an accident…a mistake…all of it…the marks…he saw the marks…he was upset…but he's better now…Mike, I still have Mike…he won't leave me…I deserve this'…Rose and I were so confused. You know how Rose is.

"She had enough of the mumbling and the incoherency and we couldn't get her to stop and calm down so Rose did the only thing she knows to do. Normally, she would have slapped her back into her senses but she didn't want to hit her in her already tender face…so we dragged her to the downstairs bathroom and Rose put her in the shower and turned the cold water on her full blast."

What?

"Jesus Alice!! She was obviously in shock! You guys shouldn't have fucking done that to her! You could do serious damage to her mentally doing something like that."

"Again, calm down Edward! It worked! It snapped her out of the state she was in. When the water hit her…she stopped rambling and mumbling and just cried some more while Rose sat in there with her under the water and held her until she cried it out. Then she was ready to talk to us and make sense."

She stopped and looked at me hesitantly. What? She can't stop now. I need to know all of it. I need to know where Bella is.

"I'm not so sure you want to hear the rest of this Edward; you're not going to like it."

"Alice, please continue…I am already coming to the conclusion that Newton put his disgusting hands on Bella in an inappropriate way…I don't think anything could piss me off more than that."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that…you know the what…but you don't know the why big brother."

"Please, I am begging you…stop being so cryptic and please just tell me what the hell happened next. I can't take anymore stalling Alice. I'm losing time here."

"Okay, okay. Edward, apparently…um…do you remember anything about your little sexcapades yesterday with Bella?"

How could I forget?

"Yes, of course. What does this have to do wit—"

I stopped myself.

What Alice said Bella was mumbling earlier…the marks…he saw the marks.

Oh fuck me!

_I_ did this to her! _I_ brought this on her. That monster defiled her beautiful face because of what _I_ did to her body when we were fucking.

I'm as much of a monster as he is. I had no business marking her like that in the first place. It was a stupid, macho, egotistical thing to do. If she and I were a couple, if she were truly mine…then I could do that…if she wanted.

Oh Jesus.

She saw the understanding cross my features and she continued, "Yes…Mike got a little _forceful _when he came home from work…he stripped her clothes off and saw the-"

I stopped her.

"Wait, Alice…when you say he got forceful when he came home from work…did he _rape_ her?"

It's bad enough he hit her but if he forced himself on her sexually…against her will…well he's going to need to die twice isn't he?

Alice looked sad. She grabbed my hand in her tiny one. "Listen brother…I see it in your eyes…you have to listen to me and don't go concocting ways to kill Mike Newton…not until we figure out how to dispose of the body without you getting caught. Bella needs you…and you'll be no good to her in prison…so just calm down as I finish…please…for me…your pregnant sister whom you love so very much?"

I squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile, letting her know to continue.

"I don't really know if he raped her or not Edward…I mean…what she described…as far as Rose and I are concerned…he most certainly did rape her. He was so mean and rough Edward. It was beyond rough sex. Bella doesn't think its rape though because they are married and she really didn't tell him no.

"She thinks of it as just rough sex and her husband being an ass…and she thinks she…deserves it…for her affair with you. She thinks that this is her punishment…Mike treating her this way…you breaking things off. It's her penance she said."

How could I do that to her? Now her desperate tone this morning makes so much sense. She was desperate for me to stay with her. She was scared. And I let her go. I abandoned her.

I am a fucking douche. Emmett's right…I don't deserve her.

She should leave Mike and me both and go find a guy who will treat her the way she should be treated. But I'm too selfish to do that. I want Bella to myself…and I started going back to my thoughts from earlier…I am a man on a mission…that mission…bring my Bella back.

"Where is she Alice? Is Rose with her? Did she leave Mike? Where is she?"

"Slow down Edward. After she told us about you breaking things off and we stopped Rose from going next door and castrating you…she got a phone call from Random House in New York. They wanted her to come out to New York for the next month. She's going to be there working on a book in house at the office. For whatever reasons they needed her there at the office to do this…something to do with the author being some big shot and wants to oversee everything personally and doesn't want to be inconvenienced and have to come out to California.

"That is where she is. She needed to get away…from you and from Mike. She said she couldn't stand to be here with Mike acting the way he was and you breaking up with her…and you living right next door. And she said Tanya is always throwing it in her face about how much sex you guys have and how you two are trying to get pregnant so—"

"WHAT?"

I couldn't believe what I just heard!

"We are NOT always having sex and we are most certainly NOT trying to get pregnant!"

"Well…that's not what she tells Bella, every freaking time she sees her. So Bella didn't want to be subjected to that with you dumping her. So we agreed with her that she should take this opportunity and get away from the both of you for a month. Rose took her stuff. I am leaving that fucker a note so he will know she's gone. I'm not telling him where or which hotel though. I don't want him finding her…in case he wants to go after her and hurt her."

"Good idea. So, I've got to go after her, Ali."

She got a wicked grin on her face.

"I was hoping you would say that!"

She wrote down everything I needed to know to go get Bella. I made sure to put it in my front pocket where I could keep that important information snug and safe. She finished writing the note to needle dick Newton and we were heading out of their house when we opened the door to Tanya standing there.

She had her hand raised like she was about to knock.

"I figured you were here," she said to me. Then she turned to Alice, "Hello, Alice."

"Hey, Tanya," she replied. Alice then hugged me and said, "Call me later. Be safe on your trip."

I ran my hands through my hair. Why did she say that? Probably because she didn't want me to chicken out and change my mind. She knew if Tanya was going to start questioning me about it then I would go through with it because it's out on the table.

My little sister knows me so damn well.

She smirked at me and waved as she headed to her car.

"So where is the lovely Bella? And what are you two doing over here? Another impromptu luncheon that I'm not invited to?" she spat at me.

"No, it's not like that. What are you doing here Tanya? I thought you went to work."

"I did…I forgot my…purse…so I came back to get it and you weren't in the house…I got worried. But something told me you were over here…call it a gut instinct…a woman always knows, you know?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Tan…but….we need to talk…and I really don't want to do it outside the front of the neighbor's home. Can we go home and talk?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"No talk right now, damn it Edward! I am not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Fine…I want out Tanya. You know this isn't working! I'm not happy."

"WHAT??? You are not going to divorce me Edward. Have you lost your fucking mind? What do you mean you're not happy! You seemed pretty fucking happy this morning asshole!"

"Yeah and that was the first time in how long Tanya? Do you even realize that when we've been fucking lately…I haven't even been cumming? No! You don't notice because you're too busy getting yours and not even giving a shit that I am faking mine!"

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry Eddie…I've just been distracted with work…I'll be better…we can be better…come on…let's go try right now…I'll give you the best orgasm of your life," she said in what I'm sure she thought was a seductive voice.

I pried her arms from around my neck. "I don't think so and I highly doubt that you'll give me the best orgasm of my life."

She was pouting and bringing on the tears. Her tears always seemed so fake. "Please Eddie? I love you. Please don't give up on us."

"I'm sorry Tanya…I don't love you anymore…I really don't think I ever did…if I'm being honest."

She slapped me across the face.

It didn't sting as much as Alice's did.

I rubbed my face as she said, "This is about _her_ isn't it?" She pointed to Bella and Mike's house, referring to Bella obviously.

Before I could even speak she kept going, "I fucking knew it! I knew that whore would come between us!! I fucking knew it! You're fucking her behind my back…aren't you?"

This could be really bad. I had to think about what I was doing. I had to talk to Bella first. I knew I wanted to end things with Tanya whether Bella would take me back or not…but I can't just blurt out that yes we have been having an affair…because I don't want to mess up Bella's life or her reputation.

"Of course not Tanya! Don't be ridiculous! It's not like that with us. She's just a friend…one of my oldest and dearest friends."

"I don't believe you!"

"I'm sorry that's how you feel." I glanced down at my watch. "Look T, I've got a plane to catch. I have to go out of town…for business. I don't know when I will be back…but I will be gone for at least two to three weeks I'm sure."

"Where are you going? And you know…you never did tell me why you were over here. You say you and that tramp aren't sleeping together…why were you here?"

"I was here because Alice called me and asked me to come over and visit with her and Bella. She is my sister or did you forget that because you just don't give a shit about anyone but yourself?

"As for where I am going…I'm not telling you. It's for a new movie that they want me to write the screenplay for. You know the drill, I have to go meet with directors and producers and movie executives. And I don't always do this here in California…you know this. I just think it's best if we don't have contact while I am gone so I don't want you chasing after me like a lunatic."

She looked genuinely saddened by my words.

"Fine, Edward…I will let you go off and sow whatever wild oats you are going off to sow…but would you at least think about giving us another shot when you get back? Please baby? Because honestly, I thought things have been perfect…so please? For me?" she said softly.

Yeah, that's not going to happen Tanya. I won't be changing my mind but I wanted to appease her so she would let me go.

"Sure Tanya…sure."

She hugged me and then she walked over to her car and left. I took a deep breath and thought about what I needed to do next.

It was only a few seconds before my feet were moving.

I couldn't stop myself. After talking to Alice and realizing what we all think is going on in that house…that was it.

And after talking to Tanya…I'm finally free…free to beg Bella to take me back…free to grovel on my knees for forgiveness.

There was no stopping me.

After I had my epiphany…I knew I had to go get _my_ girl. That's right…I fucking said it…_my_ girl…Bella is _my_ girl!

So I was going to head to the airport. There was nowhere that she could go and get too far away from me. I would always find her.

I'm not letting her go again.

Before I left to get my girl, I had a certain doctor to go and pay a not so friendly visit too! Newton was going to see what it feels like to be hit so hard that a whole side of your fucking face swells up!

Mike's POV

"Yes Mr. Williams, use the….uh…little blue pills and that _problem_ will be taken care of." Fuck I hate dirty old men and their Viagra questions.

This guy just had both hips replaced nine months ago!

Fucker.

Hanging up the phone I returned to my charts that were scattered about the nurses stations. Fuck if I don't get an office soon I'm going to kill someone.

I chanced a glance at the clock.

_Shit, four hours left._

Four hours until I get home.

Four hours till I go see Bella.

_Deal with that shit tonight._

"Dr. Newton." I heard one of the nurses say my name. Looking up I saw it was Jessica in those tight little scrubs she wears, always trying to land a doctor or one of the affluent patients. No wonder they usually put her in the nursery. Save the fucking patients….

_What the FUCK!?_

EPOV

I made it to the hospital and using my, as Bella once called them, fuck me charms, got the old bat at reception to tell me where the fucker was working today. I made my way to the fourth floor and began my search.

I was the hunter.

He was the prey.

And he was going down.

"Is there something you need?" A curly brunette nurse asked. She placed her hand on my bicep and I repressed a shudder.

"Yes," I glanced at her badge, "Jessica. I was looking for Mike Newton. I'm his neighbor and there's been an emergency concerning his wife." I wasn't lying. There was one. The emergency being he's getting his ass fucked royally.

Jessica huffed slightly at the mention of Bella before smirking.

"Dr. Newton," she motioned towards the nurses' station, "is currently working on charts."

Something about her tone was off, but the instant I saw that fucker it was tunnel vision.

I crossed the hall in five strides, and shot my fist out to Mike's face. Without missing a beat I grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him down the hall and into supply closet.

"What the fuck Cullen!" Mike cradled his face in his hands delicately.

_That's more concern than he showed MY Bella._

I slammed that asshat against the wall, knocking his head against the steel door frame.

"How do you like it fucker," I slammed my knee into Mike's gut. He slumped against the wall, the air in his lungs whooshing out. "How do you like getting your ass beat?!" I pulled back my fist and made contact with Mike's face. A quick upper cut below his jaw sent him to the floor.

"Listen good fucker, did you see Bella this morning? Did you see what you did? I don't give a fuck what you say happened, you don't throw any woman, especially Bella around like that. How do you like it? Come near her again and it won't be me you need to worry about." Mike stared up at me the entire left side of his face swelling up.

I made no bones about it.

If Mike even breathed wrong in Bella's direction it wouldn't just be me. Hell, I would be the last thing he'd have to worry about.

"You don't fuck with a Cullen." I seethed before landing a swift kick to his gut.

With that I opened the door and stormed out of the hospital. Fucker was taken care of.

I knew that he deserved so much more for everything that he has done to my Bella…but right now she needs me. This ass kicking will have to do for now…because now I need to get to _my_ girl.

_**A/N…Review, review, review! And to the 1**__**st**__**, 50**__**th**__**, 100**__**th**__**, and 150**__**th**__** reviewers…you get to recommend a story in our next chapter.**_

_**Now you are probably asking why 150**__**th**__**? Well because last chapter you guys gave us 209 reviews!! Seriously you guys rock our socks off!! That was amazing! **_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for betaing this so super quickly!! She also offered up a lovely song inspiration for this chapter for Edward…Without You by Hinder. I listened to it while reading over it and it made me cry. **_

_**And last but not least…**__pmvb11__** asked me to recommend her story and I am doing this because she asked me nicely and because she reviews A LOT!! So go check out her story along with the others…hers is called **__You Didn't Have Me At Hello__** and I really like what I've read of it so far. **_

_**See you next Friday 5/8**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…So here are the reviewer recommendations:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Reviewer: **__SaraEMC2 __**recommends her story **__I Was Already Home_

_**50**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__PLV__** recommends **__Static__** by **__AnaG_

_**100**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__zeewriter __**recommends her story **__Due to a Stalled Train Ahead_

Chapter 17

BPOV

The flight was uneventful to say the least.

Mundane things like air travel tend to be when you're numb.

If I got any stares for my fucked up face, I didn't notice. Again, being numb and all.

I was off to New York for a month to work with a swollen, battered face and a broken heart.

Correction, no heart. He left and now I don't have one.

The car sent by Random House picked me up and dropped me off with only a few not so sneaky glances from the driver. When I got out I told him I was a professional cage fighter and lost my last match. He just grinned and muttered "sure, tell him that," before pulling away.

I made it to my room and locked the door before curling up on the bed and staring blankly at the wall. There were no more tears to cry. I just couldn't do it. I didn't have it in me. The tears were gone. All of the tears were gone, gone with him.

_With…fuck I can't even think his name._

_Yeah bitch, that's what happens when you play with fire._

_Yippee for me. _That damn voice seriously needs to take a fucking holiday.

This is my penance. In a month Mi- he will be calmed down and we can go back to life as normal. I did the crime now I will do the time.

_Can't even think the hubby's name. Fuck bitch, one ripped your heart out and the other beat you senseless. Either way you can't bear the mention of their names. You're soooo fucked._

_Voice, you are sounding more and more like fucking Rose every fucking damn day._

_Yeah, well someone needs to point out your flaws._

What am I going to do? He's gone back to his blonde bitch and the other isn't all I thought he was in the beginning.

When did life get so hard?

Maybe…just maybe, I could stay here and never go back. Just stay in New York, work and find a nice little flat. Be the crazy cat lady with Whiskers, Puss n' Boots and Tiger. Just live out my days away from everyone and everything.

_Already did that once bitch, remember? Lost the greatest fucking man in the world because you couldn't face your own fears. I swear, same fucking song, different fucking dance._

Shit, voice is right.

I'm going to have to face _them_ eventually. This is my penance for leaving then, and breaking my vows now.

This is my penance.

This is MY penance.

_This is MY penance._

I don't know how much time had passed, but it was dark out and I could hear the city noises outside my window. This is my penance and I won't run again. I have to face it, despite the pain. Maybe Mike will take me back. Maybe he'll be gentler. Maybe, if I give him what he wants.

A siren went off as I peered over Central Park. I won't worry about that right now. I have a job to do and I have a month to figure out the rest of my life.

After all, I don't have _Edward, _but I do have my _husband. Husband _is too kind of a word for Mike…spouse perhaps? He won't leave me- Mike that is…he won't leave.

"This is my penance," I sighed.

EPOV

Damn bitch at the ticket counter wouldn't stop staring at me.

A man, flying alone with no luggage in an obvious state of agitation apparently was considered a flight risk.

I nearly missed my flight because of her.

Now I was stuck in NYC traffic headed towards Bella's hotel.

I had to win her back.

Alice had been kind enough to arrange for a car to pick me upon my arrival. Now if only she could magically fix the worst traffic jam the city has ever seen.

The driver kept giving me strange looks the entire way. I guess the bouncing knee and tapping fingers weren't helping.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, is there any way to get this piece of crap moving?" I asked.

"Sorry buddy, we're at the traffic's mercy. What brings you to the city that's got you so nervous?"

I glanced at him wondering if I should tell him. Why the fuck not, maybe he'll show some compassion and steamroll the bicyclist in front of us.

"My….oh fuck. The woman I love ran off and I'm trying to win her back. It's…complicated." The driver just smirked at me.

"Had a brunette all tore up earlier today heading to the same hotel you are. We're not too far off from there. Maybe five blocks."

My jaw dropped. He had my Bella in this same car earlier. More importantly we were only five blocks away. I glance out at the traffic. No way would we make it within the next hour. We had been sitting for twenty minutes.

"Yeah, run for it buddy. Good luck though; she was really upset." I nodded and threw myself out of the car and into the night traffic of New York City. I did the only thing I could.

I ran.

BPOV

Poppy had called from Random House. She wanted to take me out to dinner with the author I would be working with for the next month. I tried to bow out, offering jet lag as my excuse but it did not work to any avail.

That's why I'm gussied up in the midnight blue dress from Alice's boutique and stilettos. I had found a note pinned to the dress from Alice. Apparently she thought I'd need it.

Sneaky pixie.

She also put a how to list on covering my swollen face, complete with instructions on how to work my hair á la Veronica Lake.

Stepping outside the hotel I smiled at the doorman and realized there was no way on earth I would be getting a taxi tonight.

I asked the doorman for directions to the restaurant, we were to meet at Tavern on the Green. He pointed me across the street to the nearest entrance to Central Park. Crossing the street, I started my hike.

_No mugger would fucking dare mess with me tonight_, I thought grimly as I made my way through the park.

EPOV

Five blocks and I made it to the entrance of the hotel.

A half block back I saw a brunette in a blue dress talking to the doorman before heading across the street and into the park.

_Bella_.

I reached the doorman panting.

"Where was the brunette headed?" I asked.

He just gave me a funny look like I was some crazed stalker.

I turned from him and headed off into the park.

BPOV

I was nearly there when my phone chirped.

"Bella, darling it's Poppy." I sighed internally.

"I should be there in ten minutes," I deadpanned.

"Oh, sorry darling, but our _author_ can't make it. Apparently he had sushi for lunch and became quite ill. He'll be out worshipping the porcelain gods' all night. I don't plan on seeing him 'til Monday. This happened last time too. I'm stuck in traffic so why don't we just cancel and you can have a few days to see the city?"

Great, several days of nothing but staring at my hotel walls.

"Sure Poppy. Call me if he decides to come in before Monday and we can get some work done." With that I hung up and turned around to hike back to my hotel.

My feet were beginning to ache and I was walking slower than normal as I had no real aspirations to eat it in the middle of the night in Central Park. Turning a corner I saw a jogger heading up the path towards me.

Only he wasn't in jogging clothes but jeans and a sweat soaked t-shirt.

And his hair was a familiar bronze color.

And he was slowing as he approached me.

_What the fuck?!_

EPOV

There she was, walking slowly towards me, her mouth hanging open in shock.

Was that a good thing?

"Bella!" I hollered as I reached her.

"Ed…Edward?" she questioned incredulously.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry." I finally got a good look at her face and gasped. Brushing her mahogany locks away from her face I saw the swollen, battered bruises faintly beneath her makeup. Her eye was nearly swollen shut. Her hair almost hid her face from view.

"Oh baby." I nearly sobbed. How the fuck could I let this happen! My beautiful Bella was hurt by that fucker.

She just stared up at me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" I didn't finish. Bella shoved against me, punching me in the shoulder repeatedly.

"I don't want your fucking pity!" she seethed at me before her hand made contact with my face.

_Yeah, I deserved that shit. _

"You left! You made it clear how you felt and you left! I can't hold you! And I refuse to be a toy!"

BPOV

As I screamed at Edward I felt all the anger I had buried deep inside me boil up.

Anger at Mike.

Anger at Edward for leaving me.

Anger at Edward for moving on so quickly all those years ago.

Anger at that blonde bitch for being the one he moved onto.

Anger at for Edward sending me that damn invitation to _their_ fucking wedding.

And anger at me for letting all this shit happen…for leaving him in the first place.

Even if Edward would have left me eventually, I still would have had that much more time with him. We wouldn't be like this. I wouldn't be like this. Desperately in love with a man who wanted nothing to do with me.

_Then why the hell are you beating on him in Central Park? He lives in Cali, bitch._

Voice has a point.

"What the hell are you doing here, anyway?! Did you feel the need to drive the knife in a little deeper! Would you like for me to remove it from my back for you so you can wedge it in even more?" I screamed at Edward.

"Bella!" Edward's voice rang out over my screams. He wrapped his arms around me, locking me within his grasp. "I'm here because I love you. I'm sorry; I never should have done that this morning. I never should have hurt you like that. Fuck, I fucked up." He muttered.

"Liar!" I struggled against Edward's grasp to no avail. Edward rocked me in his arms as I fought against him. I tried a different tactic and pinched his side, right beneath his arm, _hard._

"Fuck!" Edward hollered as his grasp weakened. I ducked under his arm and stormed away. Edward wasn't far behind me though.

"Bella, I'm not leaving that easily." He kept pace with me. I stepped on a small stone and my foot slipped. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and righted me before I fell on my ass.

"You left." I repeated.

"I'm sorry," Edward repeated his earlier sentiment.

"You left back then. I…I called you a month after school began and the blonde bitch answered saying that you and her were together. She told me! She told me that you guys had just finished having a 'busy' morning! I told her to tell you that Izzy B was on the phone!

She came back and said that you told her you didn't know anyone named Izzy B! How could you Edward? You just moved on, like I was nothing. I knew you'd do that once we got out of Forks." Tears pricked behind my eyes as I blinked them away.

Edward stopped in the middle of the path. It was his turn to be shocked.

I turned to look at him, finally saying what I felt all those years ago. I couldn't hold him. And when I tried to get him back, he was gone.

"You thought you couldn't hold me?" he asked astonished and…angry?

"Yes. You're Edward fucking Cullen and I'm plain old Bella Swan. We've had this discussion before. I ended things before you could find a newer, better girl…and hurt me. It was supposed to be for the best…" I trailed off.

"You _left_ because you thought I would leave first," it came out more as an angry statement than a question. "You left because you thought you couldn't hold me!" he was yelling now. "You broke my fucking heart! How could you think I would leave after everything we had been through! You were my world! I was a shell when you left! And don't give me this 'you're Edward fucking Cullen' shit! You are the most stunning creature I've ever laid eyes on! You're smart, you're funny, and you don't take my shit! You're everything I could want!" Edward threw his hands in the air in frustration. "You don't see yourself clearly love. I dreamed, literally dreamed at night of our lives together. We'd go to college, graduate, marry and have a family. You and me. We'd grow old together and never be apart. And you ended all that because of your lack of _confidence!?"_

I was stunned. Edward had never told me all that, his plans for us, quite so passionately before. Never with such conviction. I always thought it to be some passing, high school fancy.

I was so fucking wrong and now look at us.

"I…I never…if that was true then why the hell did you move on so quickly?" I whispered.

"I didn't. _She_ had told me you called that night, but I didn't know what she said."

"She made it sound like you were fucking."

"No. I could never. _She _pursued me for over a year before I relented. No one had heard from you and, fuck, I thought you had moved on. You wouldn't answer your phone and when I finally did call you back you had changed your number." Edward's voice took on a sadness I had never heard before.

"I thought it would be easier. At first I thought it was just natural. Friends drift in college. Then, after that phone call, I couldn't take the pain of knowing your family would see you and I wouldn't. I also couldn't be around them and you and Tanya and watch you two together…and be the fifth wheel. I didn't want there to be any tension. Clean break, I thought." I stared at the ground, unable to meet Edward's eyes. We were silent for a moment before I spoke up. "It hurt…when you sent me that damn invitation. That was the final straw. That's when I decided to be with Mike for good. When I got that I just….fuck it hurt_ so damn much._" I breathed.

"We're a pair aren't we?" Edward sighed.

I chuckled darkly. "Yes we are. Love to hurt each other."

"No, we don't love to. We just do. We don't communicate. I should have made it clear as day what I wanted for us."

I sighed. "I should have believed you when you said we were forever."

I chanced a glance at Edward. He was running his hands threw his hair, tugging on the ends.

"Why did you come here?" I ventured.

"Because I fucked up. I should have fought harder for you back then. I never should have said that…done that this morning. I thought I was doing what was best. Keep me from falling for you all over again. To do right by our respective marriages. Only problem was, I never stopped loving you. I just never realized it…'til it was too late. I…I can't breathe when you're not around. I'm not me when you're away. I'm just a shell. Can you ever…forgive me?"

"Can _you _forgive _me?_" I asked, reaching over and cupping his cheek.

We stared at each other for an endless moment. Taking in the other's features. This was home for me. This was Edward, my Edward. The only man I had ever loved. We had both fucked up and we still loved each other all the same. I believe him when he says it. This isn't some torrid affair. This is _us. _Two soul mates who took the long way home to each other. We aren't the mistake, I realized. It's our marriages that are the mistakes.

Were Mike and I ever really happy?

No.

But Edward and I, no question in my mind that we were the happiest any two people could be.

"Will you ever leave again? Even after we go home? Will you stay?" I asked, tears escaping my eyes.

"Will you?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around me. I nodded against his chest.

"Then I'm not going anywhere. You're it for me Bella. You always have been, you always will be." He whispered.

I pushed up on my toes and kissed the love of my life.

We may have our issues, but being with Edward was home, and it was right.

Rosalie POV

I couldn't believe what that idiot brother-in-law of mine did. And I didn't even want to get started on that loser…Newton…at least not yet. Not until I had my Emmie with me. Poor Bella was a mess as I drove her to the airport.

On my way back to Mike and Bella's…I called Emmett. I told him to meet me at the Newton house. I wanted to pay a little visit to Mr. Newton and I wanted my backup with me.

I didn't explain completely to Emmett what I had in mind over the phone…I just told him to get there. He would understand.

I had an abusive relationship in high school with a boy named Royce King. He was my first boyfriend and he was before Emmett and I realized our feelings for each other. He beat and raped me…on more than one occasion.

Emmett helped me…he got me out of that relationship…and Royce left town and never bothered me again. I honestly have no idea what ever happened to him…

I was losing focus. And I needed to concentrate. I would not let Bella go down that same road that I did. She was too good for that. This fucker needed to pay…needed to learn…how to treat a woman.

When I pulled into the driveway…Mike's car was there.

Good…very good.

I waited in my car for about five minutes hoping and praying that Mike didn't notice my car and come out before Emmett showed up. And finally my savior arrived. Emmett looked confused at first.

"What are we doing here Rosie?"

"Mike needs to pay for what he did to her Em!"

"Rosie…calm down baby. From what Alice told me about Edward's reaction to Bella's face…I am sure he already got a hold of Mike. We need to get out of here. I don't want you anywhere near that fucker."

"It's not enough Emmett and you know it!! He needs to pay for what he did to her Em!! You didn't see how bad her face is this morning! You didn't see her describe what he…did to her. She can call it what she wants but he fucking raped her!"

He didn't let me continue any further. He pulled me into his arms and let me sob quietly for a moment.

"Shhh…alright baby…alright…we'll go give him some more hell right now…if that's what you want."

"It is."

He took my hand and we made our way to the front door. The asshole opened the front door after we rang the bell. He was holding an ice pack up to his face and he looked like he had been worked over pretty good.

Nice job Edward. You've got some of my respect back.

Emmett dropped my hand, smiled brightly at Mike, and said, "Hiyah Newton! I see my brother found you hunh? Too bad for you…my Rose hasn't had her chance with you yet. You fucked with the wrong female buddy!"

Then my Emmett punched Mike in the face with all his might. That fucker went down quickly and was unconscious. Fabulous…just fabulous…now we can have some fun!

Emmett carried Mike into the kitchen and set him down on the floor. He told me he was going out to his jeep and would be right back and to scream if he woke up while he was gone…but he didn't think he would be coming to for awhile.

He returned about ten minutes later with ropes and duck tape.

"Do I dare ask…why the hell you have ropes and duck tape out in your car?"

"Nope…you probably don't babe."

I just shook my head and laughed at my monkey man.

I helped him get Mike up into one of the chairs in the kitchen. We tied him to the chair with the rope and made sure to duck tape his mouth shut.

I had to think about how I wanted to play this…I could have seriously killed him…but I wouldn't do that. I didn't want to go to jail over this dirt bag. I just wanted to put the fear of God into him and make him squeal like a little girl.

Mike finally came to about thirty minutes after Emmett had hit him. He looked stunned and shocked…like he didn't remember us showing up at the door. He couldn't speak which was a very good thing.

"You can't talk through your duck tape so you just fucking listen you asshole!" I told him. He was going to hear every word that I had to say!

Mike POV

I couldn't believe these fuckers. They had a lot of nerve doing this to me…to Mike Newton. That blonde whore sat there and berated me…telling me how I should be treating her best friend.

Yeah well maybe if she knew what a slut her best friend is…then she wouldn't be reacting this way. Who the fuck was I kidding…of course she would…she probably already _did_ know what a slut Bella is.

They probably all fucking know about my wonderful _wife_. She deserves every fucking thing she gets. And thanks to her two friends here…she is going to get so much more.

They were working me over pretty good. They kept punching me and hitting me. That stupid bitch was pouring hot liquids on my crotch. I really wanted to beat the crap out of her…but of course they had to tie me down to do what they wanted. They couldn't fight fair.

And then that big mammoth of a fucking man broke three of my fucking fingers before they finished. Not gonna lie…that hurt like a motherfucker!

I had to block out what they were doing to me because it was really becoming painful. I went to a happy place…not a place where Bella was either. I thought of the person with whom my heart truly lies.

But Bella would pay for fucking up my life…as would all of the Cullens. But I would make sure to get what I wanted from her first. I've only kept Bella around for one reason and it was imperative for me to get it from her so that me and my true love can be happy.

Rose and Emmett kept up their hitting, kicking, and whatever the hell else they were doing to me as I blocked it out. They were running their mouths and saying stupid shit…again I didn't listen…I just took my punishment for now…but Bella would pay for this and she would pay dearly.

And yes…they would all be sorry.

_**A/N…SO 169 reviews last chapter guys!! AWESOME AWESOME!! Piratehannelore and myself are so pleased by this! **_

_**Now…no sneak peek because next chapter is not written yet…but we will let reviewers 1, 50, 100, and 150 make recommendations in the next chapter.**_

_**AND we need to give a VERY BIG HUGE shout out to keepingupwiththekids…one because she is the amazing person who betas all of my stuff…including this story which is a joint effort between myself and piratehannelore AND because she figured out how to link the banner for this story at the forum on Twilighted to where if you click on the pick it brings you to the story. As pirate put it…she totally MacGuyvered it SO thanks for that girl! We love ya!**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…So here are the reviewer recommendations:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Reviewer: **__keepingupwiththekids__** recommends **__Return to Sender__** by **__Melissa228___

_**50**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__Sunshine83__** recommends **__Bella and the Billionaire__** by **__nashtheory___

_**100**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__CandyWhore__** recommends **__The Ex Factor: Edward & Bella__** by **__AngelAtTwilight_

Chapter 18

_**Tuesday September 26, 2008**_

EPOV

Bella was in my arms.

**BELLA** was in MY arms.

In the middle of Central Park.

At night.

But still, she was there, our lips moving together as one, and happy.

Well, as happy as we could be. We pulled apart gasping and I pressed my forehead against hers.

We got all of our crap out in the open. Everything from why she left to what that _bitch_ my future ex did, to how hurt she was when I sent the invite to all the pain we suffered at the hands of each other all because we wouldn't talk. And it felt fucking good. She wasn't going anywhere, ever. I had her forever, as it should be.

"Yes Edward, forever." Bella grinned.

Now I'm vocalizing my internal monologue.

_Wow, Cullen that's genius._

_Meh, who fucking cares? She just said forever._

And that's when it hit me.

"Love, let's go somewhere warm." I whispered, nuzzling into her hair. Bella squeezed my neck before pulling back and heading back down the path towards the hotel. I kept my arm firmly around her waist, refusing to let go.

We walked back to the hotel at a leisurely pace, never losing contact with each other. I would deliberately stare at my other half with a shit eating grin on my face. This would cause Bella to laugh as I walked into a light post…twice. When we reached the road, the traffic jam was still in place and the crosswalk light was flashing. I swept Bella into my arms and threw her on my back, running across the road before traffic started moving again. Bella's laugh was the sweetest music to me. We reached the other side and I refused to let her down, grinning like the damn fool I am at the doorman as we made our way into the hotel. Eventually we made it up to Bella's suite.

Once inside I set her down on the bed.

"Edward, you're such a nerd," she said as she grinned at me. Seeing her face in the bright light of the suite I saw the bruising and swelling more clearly.

_How the fuck did I let this happen?_

Never again.

"Edward?"

I smiled and headed into the bathroom to turn on the water in the Jacuzzi tub. Spotting the bath salts on the shelf above the toilet, I added a liberal amount before turning on the jets and killing the water once it reached the desired temp and depth.

"Bella," I said, crossing to the bed. I bent down, placing a slow, sensuous kiss upon her lips. "You and I have fucked in nearly every way and every place imaginable. But I've come to the realization that…" I wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees, lifting Bella into my arms. "We have yet to make love since we have been back together…and I can't go another minute without it." I carried her into the bathroom, setting her on her feet before the sink. I turned her towards the mirror and wrapped my arms around her.

"You and I love. That's all I need, that's all I'll ever need. Just you and me." I dropped my head to Bella's shoulder, placing a gentle kiss to her bare flesh. "Please baby, let me take care of you tonight? Forever? Please?"

BPOV

I stared at our reflection. When I looked in the mirror, I saw myself in my pretty dress with my face swollen, Edward in his sweat drenched clothes, his arms wrapped around me, holding me. I met Edward's gaze in the mirror, his chin resting on my shoulder.

How could I deny that face anything?

"Only if I get to take care of you," I whispered softly. Edward's sweet face broke into a grin before nodding.

I sighed. We were fucked up but it didn't matter. It would be hell when we returned to California, but it didn't matter. I had Edward and he had me and we weren't going anywhere. Now that's what mattered.

Edward brushed his hands along my arms as he placed gently kisses along my shoulder. He gently lowered the zipper of my dress exposing my back to the cool air of the bathroom. I reached back, running my hands through Edward's bronze locks, loving the feel of those silk strands in my hands.

"This is a very pretty dress love, in fact the loveliest thing I've ever seen you wear." Edward nudged one strap down my arm with his nose, chasing after it across my skin with his lips.

"I thought you said that about my prom dress? And the lingerie underneath," I replied. Edward got me to prom only by promising to get us a hotel room afterwards. He hadn't just got us a simple room; he got us the Presidential Suite at the Westin. We stayed there all weekend, living off of room service. I don't think we got dressed once.

"_While I am I, and you are you, so long as the world contains us both,"_ Edward whispered as he gently removed the other strap down my arm.

"Robert Browning," I breathed. I sucked in a breath as my dress fell from my shoulders, down my body, to pool at my feet. Edward stilled as he took in my form within the mirror.

Edward's loving marks covered my body as well as _his_ bruises. My side where I landed when I went flying was tender and scratches tainted my flesh. Edward's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in displeasure.

"Never again," he stated with a finality that shot through me. Edward meant it and nothing would stop him from keeping that vow.

Meeting my gaze, Edward relaxed slightly and continued speaking, "_Me the loving and you the loth,_ _while the one eludes, must the other pursue…"_ Edward dropped to his knees beside me as he trailed kisses down my body. He clutched the lace of my boy shorts and slowly pulled them down my body. _"My life is a fault at last, I fear: It seems too much like a fate, indeed! Though I do my best I shall scarce_ _succeed. But what if I fail my purpose here? It is but to keep the nerves at strain. To dry one's eyes and_ _laugh at a fall, and baffled, get up and begin……."_ Edward places a kiss directly over my core, sending a shot of lust and desire through me, _"So the chance takes up one's life that's all."_ I lifted each foot as Edward removed my panties. He undid the straps of my heels as he continued the words of Robert Browning's _Life in A Love, "While, look but once from……"_

I turned, facing Edward and slowly began to undress him. Pulling his shirt over his head, I laid open mouth kisses across his chest. I dropped to my knees, tackling the button and zipper of his jeans. Lowering them with his boxers, Edward slipped off his chucks and socks. I may not have had poetry to recite, but I conveyed my love for him through touch. A light caress of his calf, a kiss to his hip, I was marking Edward silently as mine and mine alone.

Edward gently pulled me to my feet and into his arms before setting me into the hot, steamy Jacuzzi. He followed, squeezing behind me, pulling me into his chest in the soothing water. We sat there for awhile, just enjoying the other's presence and the soothing bath salts in the Jacuzzi. I leaned my head back against Edward's shoulder and ran my nails along his thighs on either side of me.

Edward grabbed the strawberry body wash from the ledge of the Jacuzzi and began lathering the wash against my shoulders and chest. Edward's hands worked their way down my body to my breasts, showing the most attentive care to my flesh.

"I love every part of you. Your delicate shoulders," Edward laid a kiss on my left shoulder as he watched his hands lather my breasts, "Your collarbones…but your breasts, they are the epitome of perfection, love." I moaned, my voice echoing back from the bathroom tiles. "Every noise you make is beautiful. I love that you moan like that when I touch you."

His hands moved their way down across my stomach and sides in slow circles beneath the bubbling water of the Jacuzzi. I could feel Edward's erection firm and long against my lower back. I gasped and arched into Edward's hand when he reached my mound.

"Edward," I breathed out as his fingers brushed against my folds.

"I love the responses I get from the simplest touch," Edward dipped a finger inside my heat. "I love your soft skin…your dripping, warm heat," Edward added another finger as he pumped in and out, the heel of his hand rubbing against my clit. My orgasm was racing towards the edge with every thrust in and , against my throbbing core.

Edward's lips were right beside my ear, "But most of all, I love you. I love your mind, your soul. I love how you see me, faults and all, still love me. I love you, Bella."

He nipped at my earlobe, sucking it into his mouth and I came. I came harder than I ever had on his hand. And it was perfect.

EPOV

Bella cumming was a fucking sight to behold.

Her head thrown back, her eyes shut tight as she moaned loudly. Her muscles clenching down on my fingers as I continued to thrust into her, prolonging her pleasure as she gasped; this was a sight I could never tire of seeing.

Slowly she came down from her orgasmic high. She turned around in the Jacuzzi so she was straddling me and begun kissing me with a sweet, slow burning passion. Bella moved her lips across my jaw to my ear. Her body ground against mine, making a delicious friction against my cock.

"Bella," I moaned.

"Baby, I love you," she whispered before sucking on my earlobe. I gasped as Bella's hand grabbing my member and slowly stroking upwards. "I love how you love me. I love how you make me feel like all is right in my fucked up world." Her hand reached my head and gave a squeeze before stroking back down, "I love you Edward….I need you, always." And with that final declaration Bella lowered herself onto my throbbing cock, making us one.

We both groaned at the delicious feeling of being joined. I grabbed her hips, stilling her, just enjoying the moment. Here in this Jacuzzi, in the middle of New York City, with the woman I love. Hate to admit this, but it was almost too much.

"Edward," Bella whispered, her hands shooting into my hair. Her fingers ran through my damp hair, massaging my scalp as I wrapped my arms around her waist as we set a slow pace. I met Bella, thrust for thrust.

Every thrust was an 'I love you.'

Every caress was an 'I need you.'

Every moan was a promise to never leave.

"Bella," I moaned out. My orgasm was coming strong, and I didn't know how much longer I could last. It had never been like this before. I reached down between us, rubbing circles around Bella's clit, silently begging her to let go. "Love, please," I gasped, fighting my release.

"E-Edward!" she cried out as her muscles clamped down on me. This time, Bella's eyes never left mine. I stared into her chocolate orbs as I thrust, once…twice…three times and my release ripped through me like wild fire.

I held my girl to me, still buried deep inside her till the water turned cold. We reluctantly separated and I pulled the drain and turned on the shower to rinse off our bodies. We washed each other with gentle caresses and stepped out of the shower. Bella grabbed the towel off the counter with a smirk as she looked up at me.

"You took care of me, now my turn." Partnership, that's what we had. She dried me off, wrapping the towel around my waist before grabbing her own and brushing the water drops off her skin.

Damn lucky water drops.

I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Pulling back the blankets I laid her down and crawled in beside her, pulling her against my chest.

"I love you, love." I whispered against her damp hair.

"You're my everything Edward." She sighed before slipping into sleep.

I breathed easy for the first time since she walked back into my life. Before falling asleep I let myself have that dream again. A house on my property, Bella swollen with our child as I came home from a long day in town…a little girl with Bella's dark hair and my green eyes launching herself at me as soon as I walk through the door.

A family of our own, me and Bella and any child God decided to bless us with.

I smiled at the thought of Bella pregnant, and let it take me into unconsciousness.

_**Two Weeks Later: Tuesday October 10, 2008**_

BPOV

The last two weeks had been amazing. I had never been happier in my entire life. I could honestly say that without any doubts. Edward and I had made love, and had hardcore sex every single day so far of our stay here in New York.

I would go to meetings and into the office at Random House during the day when I needed to and at night we were together. We began each day intertwined in each other and we ended our days that way.

On this particular beautiful morning, I was woken up by Edward crawling gently down my body…peppering kisses all over it.

"Mmmm…I could get used to waking up like this Edward…you are completely spoiling me."

"Good…I want to spoil you…from now until forever."

"You are so corny Cullen," I giggled at him.

"Only with you my sweet…only with you."

He made his way back up my body and curled up next to me, pulling me tightly to him. "I am so happy right now Bella. I can't even begin to tell you how wonderful I feel. I am just…the happiest fucking man in the world…I don't know how else to say it."

"Me too…except for the man part. But I am very happy."

We laughed and then I felt him tense. "What is it?" I asked him.

"I just can't believe we were both so stupid. I can't believe that I let Tanya pull that shit with you. And you know…Alice told me about how she has been goading you this whole time…telling you that she and I were trying to have kids…telling you about all the sex we were having. Any sex I was having with her was out of obligation and it was few and far between. And I can guarantee you…I was never trying to get her pregnant.

We've had to spend all this time apart because of all of this foolishness and lack of communication on both of our parts and it just so…frustrating! We should have been married by now with like two kids and one more on the way."

He stroked my stomach gently as he finished. "Edward, we talked about this…remember? We need to let go of the past and move on from where we are. We have both fucked up…onward and upward right? We are going to learn from our mistakes and never let anyone tear us apart again…ever!"

"You're right, baby…as always. I love you, my Bella. I don't know how I survived so long without you and I sure as hell can't survive anymore if you leave me…so please don't. Don't ever fucking leave me…again…I won't be able to take it…I mean it."

And I knew that he did. We both discussed how broken we had been while apart and how we had settled for Mike and Tanya. What a pair we were. I am so thankful that we finally hashed everything out and now we could just be Bella and Edward.

We could just be…together…finally.

There were still many things though…that we hadn't discussed yet. "Edward?"

"Hmmm?" he asked lazily. He sounded like he was about to drift back to sleep.

"What are we going to do now? We've talked about that…and we've talked about never wanting to be apart again…but what are we going to do about Mike and Tanya when we get back?"

They had both been calling us non-stop. We finally turned our cell phones off and just called Alice and Emmett to check in with them from the hotel phone. Alice confessed to me what Emmett and Rose had done to Mike.

I hadn't said anything to Edward…because the message Mike left me after I found out was not pretty and I knew Edward already wanted Mike dead…if he knew what Em and Rose did…and that Mike was going to use that against me…he would be even more livid with my soon to be ex-husband.

_Flashback_

_I had just hung up the hotel phone beside the bed after talking with Alice. I couldn't believe what Rose and Em had done for me. I knew what happened to Rose in high school and I knew we were the best of friends…but I was also learning how vindictive and violent my husband is and they had no idea of the trouble they were causing for themselves._

_I figured that I should probably turn my cell phone on and check my messages…just to see if Mike mentioned anything about what they did in his nasty messages._

_There were several nasty messages. I didn't delete any of them because I didn't know if I would one day need them for legal reasons._

_I waited for the one I was looking for:_

"_**Bella, it's your fucking husband! You need to pick up the god damn phone! I am sick of getting the voice mail! ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE BITCH!! You have no idea how bad you are going to get it when you decide to come home! Do you realize what your fucking friends had the nerve to do to me? And you are going to pay for it my dear, sweet, wife! **_

_**I hope you are having a good time wherever you are, whore…because your ass is mine when you get back. And I don't think you will be walking away again…ever…not if you know what's good for you. Not if you know what's good for your friends. I haven't pressed charges on them Bella and I won't…not if you get your fucking ass home after your job is finished and do exactly what I say. Do you understand me? I better get a fucking phone call back! Or I will call the police. I have documentation and proof of everything that they did. Don't test me, cunt!"**_

_**Mike had never spoken like this before…and to say he was scaring the crap out of me was an understatement. There was no way that I could ever go back to him…even if Edward and I hadn't have worked things out.**_

_**End Flashback**_

I turned my phone off after that and I still hadn't called him back and I didn't tell Edward. I was going to have to get away from Edward though and call him back or maybe I could text him. I needed to tell him I would give him what he wanted. He needed to believe this long enough for me to get with everyone and figure out how to approach this.

Maybe I should tell Edward.

Edward's voice interrupted my thinking. "Bells, it's pretty clear to me. When we go home…I am going to beat the shit out of Mike some more and tell him you are divorcing him. Then I am going over to my house and shaking the shit out of that slut I used to refer to as my wife and telling her she will be getting served with divorce papers very soon. And if you would like to take a swing at her…you can be my guest."

Hmmm…the thought of beating the crap out of Tanya…I liked it.

"Although, she won't be alone when we get back. One of the last messages she sent me, she said that her sister Kate was going to be staying with her at our house for awhile because she couldn't bear to be there by herself without me.

She is talking total bullshit of course but that's how she is. I'm surprised Kate could pull herself away from her fabulous acting career that she doesn't have but yet she is always bragging about."

Hunh? My roommate in college was named Kate and she was a drama major. It's a small world. But it had to be a coincidence right?

"Sweetie?" I asked my gorgeous hunk of a man.

"Yes, baby doll?" he said back in a corny deep voice.

"What is Tanya's maiden name?"

"Denali, why?"

Holy fucking shit! You have got to be kidding me! "Edward! My roommate in college was Kate Denali. And she was a drama major!"

He let go of me and rose up running his hands through his hair. "What?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah! And guess what? She was the one who encouraged me to change my phone number. That day after I talked to Tanya…I was a mess when she came back to our dorm. She comforted me. I explained to her what had happened. She encouraged me to change my number. She said that if you had moved on so quickly…I clearly never meant anything to you."

"Fucking bitches! Both of them. I have never wanted to hit a girl so hard in all of my life…and I don't care which one…both would be nice though."

I snuggled into him. "Oh Edward! They were conspiring against us the whole time…I'm sure of it! We never stood a chance." I clung to him as tightly as I could.

He pulled back and lifted my chin up to him. "Look at me right now Bella. I don't care what they did…they will never come between us again. Do you hear me? That shit stops now! Hell, it stopped two weeks ago. We are done being mind fucked by people around us. It's just you and me baby…you got it?"

I was crying as I nodded. "I got it…you and me."

"Forever," he said as he kissed me nose.

"And ever." I replied.

Edward was right. Tanya and Kate be damned…no one was ever coming between us again.

_**A/N…You guys know what to do! 121 reviews for last chapter! Awesome job guys! Let's try to beat that shall we? And thanks SO much to keepingupwiththekids for doing an amazing beta job on this and doing it so quickly! It's thanks to her and piratehannelore that you have your chapter tonight so give them props! And we would like to dedicate this chapter to Daddy's Little Cannibal. She will be greatly missed and our prayers and thoughts go out to her family.**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…So here are the reviewer recommendations:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Reviewer: **__CandyWhore__** recommends **__Resisting Edward__** by **__ooohlalaaa___

_**50**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__alwayswatchingtv__** recommends **__Mr. Horrible__** by **__algonquinrt___

_**100**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__pixielovestoshop__** recommends **__To Feel__** by **__rockbandstar __**and**__ Punch Me, Love Me, Save Me __**by**__ ericastwilight_

_**And I am reading all of those stories myself…so I can give each one of them my own seal of approval. You should definitely check them out if you haven't already…after reading this chapter of course!**_

Chapter 19

EPOV

_**Friday: October 27, 2008**_

Bella and I had spent the last month in total bliss in New York City. I had never been happier in my entire life…including when we were in high school. Everything just clicked with us. If I had ever doubted it before…I was one hundred percent sure of it now…she is my soul mate. She was made for me and I was made for her. Unfortunately…this morning we had to start our journey home.

We landed in Los Angeles this afternoon after a flight without incident. Bella and I had spent the eight hours just holding each other…trading gentle caresses and quiet words…trying to figure out what the hell we were going to do next.

While we were waiting to board this morning, Bella let me listen to the voice mail Mike left her. She was nervous about telling me…but I assured her that she did the right thing. We were going into this thing with no secrets and I wanted to keep it that way. And all I can say is…after listening to those messages…the one in particular…the fucking bastard was going to pay.

I'm not going to lie, I was seeing red and ready to kill that fucker the moment we landed. It took Bella a good ten minutes to calm me down enough for them to let me board the plane. But I did, knowing missing our flight wouldn't solve anything. I made Bella save it, and everything else just in case. I also made her forward the text messages he sent to my email.

That no good son of a bitch is going to die. How dare he threaten her that way? There was no way in hell he was getting his hands back on my girl…_my girl…_my future wife I hoped. Once all of this shit was sorted out with Tanya and Mike…I really wanted to make that a reality.

We both decided it would be best to stay at Alice and Jasper's place, which they whole heartedly agreed to allow. Emmett and Rose had enough problems stemming from our lives and Alice insisted we stay with them. I had no issues.

We got off of the plane and started making our way through the airport to get our luggage.

"Bella!" my pixie sister's voice rang out through the baggage claim of the airport. I turned and saw a head full of black, spiky hair nearly crash tackle the love of my existence in a bear hug that could rival Emmett's. Behind her trailed Jasper with the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

"Hey man," he said as we exchanged the manly one armed hug.

"Your home, your home, your HOME!" Alice sang as she wrapped her thin arms around me the best she could. Alice was starting to show a slight baby belly that, combined with her short arms, didn't work well for her hugging abilities.

"Bella," Jasper said softly as he wrapped my love in a warm embrace.

"Your home!" Alice squealed again. I laughed. My sister was starting to sound like a broken record.

"Yes, we're home Alice. We are home."

"That's what I mean," Alice looked at me, smirking. My words hit me as I realized what Alice was getting at. _Bella and I are home._

Yeah, being with Bella is home.

"Come on man, let's go get the bags." Jasper and I made quick work of the luggage and hauled it out to their SUV. Bella and I took the back seat with Bella leaning against me, as Jasper drove. Alice was turned in her seat talking animatedly.

"So I invited Rose and Em over for lunch and we're going to figure out what the fuck we're going to do about this mess." I felt Bella tense in my arms.

"Alice…" she started, but was cut off by my hyper active sister.

"Don't 'Alice' me missy. You two are together and if I have anything to say it is staying that way. This family is complete now; we just have to get rid of the spares. Family takes care of family. And so help me if that means circling the wagons and presenting a united front against the BB's then we will do it with a smile. Anyway, my little one's going to need his or her's favorite aunt to help with the English homework." Alice smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach. Bella sighed with a large grin taking over her face.

"BB's?" I asked, catching Alice's phrase from a moment ago.

"Bitch and Bastard, respectively," Alice piped up. "Now I was thinking we should get a private investigator to follow those two around. I have a friend who would be willing to help and would do it for free. Rose and I helped him out with his sister's wedding. They needed last minute bridesmaid gowns. With the economy, business has been slow and he's bored. I'll give Seth a call. He and his sister run the business together and trust me; you don't want to mess with them."

Bella remained quiet through all this. Personally, I had no issues with a private investigator. I wanted more than just a divorce from the Bitch. And as far as _he_ was concerned…I wanted the Bastard either in the grave or in a jail cell. I think Bella would be upset if I put him six feet under, so the jail cell will have to do.

I wonder if this Seth guy would be willing to help dispose of a body?

We unloaded the car and Bella and I made our way to the spare bedroom, now our room, to decompress before Emmett and Rosalie got here.

"Come here," Bella held her arms open to me as she lay on the bed. I crawled in beside her and held her in my arms. She ran her hands through my hair, gently scratching the scalp.

It didn't matter that we had a mess of our marriages to deal with right now. Nor did it matter that the Bastard may very well come after Bella and me once this hit. I didn't even want to think what kind of bullshit the Bitch might try to pull.

I had Bella in my arms, and we were together.

I hummed in contentment, never wanting to leave this room again.

BPOV

Alice mentioned a private investigator to gather evidence against Mike and Tanya.

A little over a month ago I would have said hell no, but now…now it wasn't looking like such a bad idea.

Edward and I lay on the bed for a good hour and a half, just being, letting the stress of the next coming weeks sit outside the bedroom door. This bed was a stress free zone.

"Bells? Ed-o? Come on down," I heard Emmett holler up the stairs. I burrowed into Edward's shoulder, not wanting to move.

"Come on love, time to circle the wagons."

Alice mentioning circling the wagons in the car had made me want to cry. They were willing to fight for us, do whatever it took to help us get free, because we were family. Alice reminded me of Esme when she said that. She is so strong and determined; willing to do anything for her family. Sweet, sweet Alice was ready to claw some eyes out to get Edward and me out of this mess.

And I loved her even more than I already did for it.

"Come on," Edward pulled me off the bed and down the stairs, never letting my hand go.

We exchanged hugs with Rose and Emmett, who wouldn't let go of me for a full two minutes, before we sat down on the back patio to eat chicken salad and pasta.

"Down to business," Alice said from her spot at the head of the table. "First, what were you two thinking of doing? We need to know your plan so we're all on the same page."

I looked at Edward and he squeezed my hand. Taking a deep breath I dove right in with our plans.

"I sent a text to the Bastard," wow, I was so getting into Alice's nickname for him, "and kept it pretty vague. All I said is that I'd talk to him when I got back. I gave him the impression I'd give him what he wants. The message he left was…well…" Edward jumped in, explaining the disturbing voicemails and text messages Mike had sent. Rose clenched her fist while Emmett wrapped a beefy arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Nobody will use us as a threat," Rose seethed. I had no doubt of her sincerity.

"I agree," Alice started. "And besides that…if he wants to try and turn-in Emmett and Rose…let him. Those pictures we took of you before you left for New York prove what he did to you Bells. He won't look credible."

"You took pictures?" Edward asked his tiny sister.

"Yes, sir! We were documenting!"

Edward walked over to his sister and hugged her tightly. "My sister is fucking brilliant."

"Anyway," I continued, wanting to get away from that subject for now, "Edward and I were thinking of heading over when no one was home and getting some of our stuff. Then we will call and make a date to speak to them both in public. Neither of us wants to break the divorce news in private. It's just safer to do everything as publicly as possible. I like the idea of Alice using Seth's agency. Digging up some dirt and just watching Mike in general makes me feel safer. Same for Tanya; she's a conniving bitch and I wouldn't put it past her to try something…especially now that her equally conniving sister has joined the party. The best thing is to just get this done and finished as soon as possible." I finished with a sigh.

"I like it," Emmett spoke up, his voice grim. "Neither of you are going over there alone, nor are you meeting them, whether it's in public or not. Jazz and I will play backup."

I could live with that, and I told them just that.

_**Saturday: October 28, 2008**_

Edward and I made love well into the early hours of the morning. We were both spent by the time we were finished. I had never felt more alive in my life. He was my everything…for now and for always. I couldn't fathom how I made through the past few years apart from him. I would never make that mistake again.

I was awakened by the feeling of feather light kisses all of my body. "Mmmm…didn't you get enough last night…well I guess I should say this morning?"

We were both still completely naked and before he responded, he had flipped me onto my back and started kissing his way further down my body. "Nonsense, love…I will never get enough of you," he said in between kisses.

I was grasping at the sheets just from his light touches and kisses. He was driving me insane. And just when he had made it between my legs and nudged them apart…and was just about to place his tongue right where I wanted it…that's when I felt it…this overwhelming need to vomit.

I shoved him off of me and ran into the bathroom that was thankfully adjoined to the guest room and emptied what little was in my stomach. Once I started I couldn't stop. I felt Edward caressing my back and holding my hair up for me. Bless his heart.

"Damn sweetie, are you alright?"

I sat back on my heels for a minute. I put my hand over my mouth and nodded slowly. "Wow where did that come from? I felt fine when I first woke up."

"Maybe it was that spicy Thai takeout we had last night for dinner."

"Yeah you're probably right…damn Alice and her cravings."

We both laughed at that. I started to get up off of the floor but swayed a bit with dizziness. "Whoa there sweetheart…are you sure you're alright?"

"I think I just stood up too fast Edward. I'm fine. I need to brush my teeth though, I feel gross."

"Well if it's all the same to you…I think I'll just stand right here and hold you up while you do that…just to make sure you're okay."

"Oh and it has nothing to do with the fact that you'll use any excuse to put your hands all over me…does it Mr. Cullen?" I asked him playfully.

"Hmmm…you know me too well Miss Swan."

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He held true to his word and held me up while I brushed my teeth. I was kind of glad he did…because if I was being honest…I still didn't feel great. But I didn't want to worry him so I kept it to myself. I was sure it was just the spicy food from last night. I knew better than to eat it. It never sits well with me when I eat spicy food.

We were in our own little bubble in the bathroom until we heard shouting from downstairs. It sounded like three female voices and one male. I knew Alice and Jasper were down there. So I could only imagine who the other two females were.

Can we get a break for just once…please?

EPOV

_**Saturday: October 28, 2008**_

I was only just getting started on my Bella when she pushed me off of her and ran into the bathroom. When I walked in there, she was throwing up the contents of her stomach. I immediately went in to care and protect mode and rubbed soothing circles on her back while I held her hair up for her.

Then when she tried to get up from the floor, she almost landed back on it. She told me she thought she got up too quickly but I knew there was more to it. She looked really green. And she might not have noticed it recently…but I have…she's been very tired and sometimes moody.

If I was being honest with myself…there was only one conclusion that made sense for me to come to…I think she's pregnant. And god help me but I fucking hope she is. It would make me so happy for her to be pregnant with my child. I didn't know how to bring it up to her so I was going to let it go for now.

For now I just settled with her thinking it was spicy Thai food from last night and holding her up while she brushed her teeth. As I held her there…I saw images of us standing just like this in a few months…only her stomach wasn't flat…it was protruding out…swollen…with our child.

_Our child._ I can't tell you how much I loved the sound of that. I wanted it so badly. There was only one problem with my perfect little scenario. Mike…or should I say Bastard? Depending on how far along she is…the baby could be his. She was having sex with him before we started sleeping together. And then there was the time that he…_forced_ himself on her…before we went to New York.

It didn't matter to me though. If she is pregnant. I don't care who the father is. Of course I want it to be me…but it will still be part of Bella…and I will love it no matter what. And Mike will not get anywhere near this baby whether it is his or not.

Look at me…thinking like it's already a reality. We don't know that she's pregnant. Hell that thought hasn't even crossed her mind. And I guess it shouldn't…she is on the pill. So it probably is just the Thai food from last night and I am just wishful thinking.

Bella had finished brushing her teeth and was just staring back at me in the mirror, smiling. "Where are you? You seem so deep in thought." She said to me.

"I'm right here…right where I want to be."

And because we are Edward and Bella and seem to be incapable of having too many perfect moments…apparently we've met our quota for the month…just as I was about to contemplate taking her right here on this bathroom counter…we heard voices arguing downstairs.

Unfortunately…I knew exactly who was here. My fucking soon-to-be-ex-wife and her no good sister. This should be fun.

Bella sighed…and I smiled at her as I took her hand and led her downstairs to the source of the commotion.

Alice POV

_**Saturday: October 28, 2008**_

I was so happy for my brother and my best friend. I couldn't believe how everything had turned out…finally. Now we just had to take care of their problems. And then everything could go back to the way it was supposed to be. I was so excited and couldn't wait.

It was to my husband's delight that I was in such a good mood this morning. Also…much to his enjoyment…I was at the part of my pregnancy where I was…shall we say…_insatiable_. Jasper was more than happy to meet _all_ my needs.

He was a tad bit grumpy when I woke him up this morning because we were kept up late by the sounds coming from the guest room. Unfortunately for us, my brother and Bella are also insatiable and they are quite loud about it.

But Jasper was in a much better mood when he discovered why I woke him up…once he looked up and saw my hand wrapped around his cock…stroking it up and down.

As I was just about to take my rather large and willing husband into my mouth…there was an annoying knock on the door downstairs…along with the doorbell being rang repeatedly. It was quite annoying and I was pissed…to say the least.

Somehow, I had a feeling that I knew exactly who was at our front door. And she was about to get a fucking ear full!

I growled as I got up out of our bed. Jasper was spewing off profanities. "Sorry that I have to leave you hanging Jazzy. But I think there is a blonde downstairs just dying to get her ass kicked."

He laughed and said, "Damn you're hot Ali when you are pissed. Go get her baby!"

I threw my robe on, hurried down the stairs, and threw open the front door. I hoped the look on my face was as menacing as I intended it to be. Jasper often told me when I was trying to look mean I looked like a kitten trying to be a cougar. But this time I meant business!

"What the _fuck_ do you want Tanya?" I hissed at her.

She was standing at the door with her own menacing look. Like I was scared of this fake blonde twig. There was another woman with her. She was another blonde…a darker shade of blonde than Tanya…looked like she was maybe a year older than Tanya at the most.

"Where is _he_ Alice? I know that you know! Now either he is here staying with you or he is somewhere else in which case…I know that you know where!"

She sounded like an idiot! And she looked kind of psychotic.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about _Tanya_. Who is your friend?" I asked pointing to Kate.

"Oh…this is Kate."

I smirked at them both as I said, "Ah I see," I tapped my finger to my chin and continued, "Now would this be…Kate your sister…or Kate…Bella's college roommate? Hmmm…which one is she Tanya?"

They were both silent. Tanya looked shocked. "Let me answer that question for you _troll_…it's both! That's right…Edward's on to you and your little games Tanya. He is so done with you. And I couldn't be happier. We are finally going to be rid of you from this family. Now I suggest that you get the hell off of my property before I call the police and have you removed!"

I started to shut the door in her face but they both put their hands out to stop me. "I mean it Tanya. Get lost!"

These bitches were actually trying to force their way through the fucking front door. "I'm not leaving here until I have searched every inch of this house you little bitch! I know _my_ Edward is here and I want to talk to him…_now_!"

They were forcing their way through and I was too tiny to hold them off…I couldn't take on the both of them…and I didn't want any harm coming to my baby. As Jasper was coming down the stairs they made their final shove forward which knocked me to the ground. Tanya was standing over me…about to grab the collar of my robe…probably to shake some answers out of me or something stupid like that. She didn't get very far though.

My usually passive husband was pissed! And damn he was hot.

"What the FUCK do you think you are doing? My wife is pregnant you idiots! How _dare_ you come into our home and have the audacity to knock her to the fucking ground. I was raised to never hit a woman but I think even my mama would want me to make an exception in this case."

As he said that he raised his hand to slap Tanya across the face…but my honey being the gentleman that he is…couldn't follow through. So he just politely shoved her into the wall away from me.

He leaned down and helped me up. My Jazzy scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the living room. As he sat me down on the couch he spoke to me, "Ali…are you alright darlin'? Is the baby okay?"

I cupped his cheek. I loved this man so much. "I'm fine my hero! That bitch can't hurt me."

"Oh you just wait and see how much I can hurt you…you…you annoying little bitch!"

"Wow…Tanya…that was such an amazing comeback…I don't know how you ever thought of it," I said to her rolling my eyes.

Jasper was literally growling at her…daring her to come near me. Tanya put up her hands and her expression softened…but Kate spoke.

"Look, this is all getting out of hand. Just let Tanya see Edward and everything will be fine with everyone. She just wants to talk to her husband."

Then I heard the voice that I was wondering whether or not it would be making an appearance. I knew they had to have heard all of the commotion.

"Yes…well I won't be her _husband_ for very much longer."

Tanya whipped her head around and looked at the couple standing at the bottom of the stairs…with their hands clasped tightly together…while Edward had his free hand wrapped around Bella's waist with her pulled firmly into him.

And let's just say…Tanya looked like a caged animal that was ready to be unleashed.

This was not going to be good.

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids as always. Wish piratehannelore luck on all of the hard school work she will be doing this weekend. Our 1**__**st**__**, 50**__**th**__**, 100**__**th**__**, 150**__**th**__** reviewers…well you know by now what you get if you are one of these. **_

_**I do just so happen to have a snippet of Chapter 20 that will be coming your way Friday June 5**__**th**__** if you leave a review!**_

_**And…some friends and I are running a new C2 called Homewrecking Edward/and or Bella. **_

_**Here is the link… **_

_**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Homewrecking_Edward_and_or_Bella/70451/**_

_**So come over and check it out or give us suggestions for stories that you think would fit. Here is the summary for the community of what we are looking for: **_

Bella married and/or dating someone besides Edward. Edward dating and/or married to someone besides Bella. The end result being Edward and Bella together. If you have a suggestion or recommendation for this C2 please contact us!

_**Thanks as always and see you next Friday!**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…So here are the reviewer recommendations:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Reviewer: **__Twinie__** recommends **__The Sacrificial Lamb__** by **__Lalina___

_**50**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__twilightluver07__** recommends **__Eight Years Later__** by **__jmeyer___

_**100**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__Snix1974__** recommends **__Shadowboxer__** by **__nobloodnofoul_

_**150**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__Lexie2516 __**recommends **__Breaking Bella __**by **__sixeightshuffle __**and **__Wild Swan __**by **__Scarlett Letters_

Chapter 20

EPOV

_**Saturday: October 28, 2008**_

Bella and I made our way downstairs. When we got to the last step…I grasped her hand with my left one and then wrapped my right arm around her…pulling her into me. I wanted Tanya to realize that Bella and I were united…and she wouldn't pull us apart ever again.

I heard the last thing that had been said down here. It came from Kate's mouth.

"Look, this is all getting out of hand. Just let Tanya see Edward and everything will be fine here. She just wants to talk to her husband."

I figured now was a good time to make my presence known.

"Yes…well I won't be her _husband_ for very much longer."

All eyes were on the two of us. Tanya looked down at our clasped hands and the way I was holding her. Recognition flashed across her face…and she looked _insanely_ pissed.

I held Bella that much tighter to me…I would not allow this woman that _I thought I_ _once_ cared for hurt the love of my life anymore.

"Eddie…wh…wh…what is this? What is going on? Wh…what are you doing with _her_?" Tanya stuttered.

"Ow!" I heard my sister yell from the couch as she clutched her stomach.

Jasper knelt before her. "Baby are you alright."

"Yeah…I'm fine…your child is just choosing now to kick the shit out of my bladder."

He smiled at Alice and then turned an icy glare to Tanya. "You better be fucking glad that it was just the baby kicking. If there any after affects of what you and your fucking sister did…I will make it my personal mission in life to destroy you!"

"What _happened_ Jasper?" I was pissed. If she did anything to hurt my sister…I will hit her myself.

"They barged their way through the fucking door after Alice told them to get out! They fucking knocked her to the ground."

I…was…seething. There was no other word for it. And just as I was about to approach Tanya…Bella disengaged herself from my side and had Tanya knocked to the ground. She was slapping her in the face and Tanya was rolling Bella over trying to get the upper hand.

Oh shit. We had a full blown cat fight on our hands.

Tanya straddled Bella and was proceeding to scratch at her face while Bella was clawing at her clothes. Oh hell no…Tanya was not going to put her filthy hands on my angel!

I ran over to them and lifted Tanya up from Bella by her waist while Jasper helped Bella up off of the floor and held her to him. Kate was hitting at my back telling me to put down her sister. Tanya was swearing at everyone. And my little Bella was _growling_…yes _growling_ at Tanya.

When the fuck did this turn into a Jerry Springer episode?

"I can't believe you would knock down a pregnant woman! Especially one as tiny as Alice!" Bella screamed at Tanya.

"Hey!" Alice yelled in her defense.

"Sorry Ali, but it's true," Bella said as she walked forward to Tanya who was still in my arms struggling to get away. She then slapped Tanya across the face as she said, "You are fucking lower than I thought you were!"

Tanya started screeching and making noises that didn't even sound human as she broke from my arms and lunged at Bella. Jasper had a firm grip on Bella and pulled her away from Tanya as I was able to get a firm grip on her again.

"Let me go Edward! I am going to kill that bitch! She has ruined my life! I fucking hate her!! She is a home wrecking whore and I will _kill_ her!"

I tightened my grip on my wife and said in her ear quietly but menacingly, "You will _not_ lay one fucking hand on her Tanya…or I will _end_ you." I was trying to keep my threats between the two of us, not that I cared if she had a shred of dignity left or not.

Tanya turned to look at me as she calmed down somewhat. She looked a little afraid of me. Good. I meant what I told her. No one would hurt my Bella…and if she even tried to take my love from me…I would have no qualms about ending her life. I am a dangerous force to be reckoned with when you mess with my family…and Tanya had done too much to rip Bella and me apart as it is. I would not stand for anymore…and for her to stand here and threaten the love of my life. Not going to happen!

"Edward…I would really appreciate it if you would get your filthy, cheating hands away from my sister!"

I turned and snarled at Kate, "And do not even fucking get me started on _you_!"

She jumped back a little at my words. Good…these two were going to realize they messed with the wrong damn family.

"Tanya," I said looking at her in my arms, "we need to talk…_now_."

Jasper still was holding Bella. Judging from the look on her face…she really didn't want me to be alone with Tanya. And she was hurting from the fact that Tanya was the one in my arms. But I was just keeping her away from Bella. I wished it were Bella in my arms…but Tanya was the first one I grabbed and all I was thinking of was the need to get her away from my Bella.

And as far as me being alone with Tanya…this conversation was a long time coming and it was going to happen now. So I hoped Bella would understand. I mouthed 'I love you' to her. Kate caught this display and groaned as she said, "Oh please! You have got to be kidding me. Why don't you two just fucking flaunt your affair in my poor sister's face some more?! You two disgust me!"

I heard a hard slap and Kate screamed. My sister had smacked her right across her conniving face. When the hell did my pregnant pixie-like sister get over here…and how the hell did she move so fast?

I couldn't help but chuckle at the fierceness of my sister and the shocked look on Kate's face. "I have had enough out of you two! Tanya…you will go talk to my brother in private…and Kate you will shut the hell up while you are in my home. I don't want to hear you speak again! Or I will call the police and have the both of you arrested for assaulting me and Bella!"

"But she attacked my sister first you bitch!" Kate screamed back at her.

"Oh really…hmmm…that's not how I saw it? Jasper, honey…what did you see?"

Jasper grinned as he said, "Well sweetie…as I was coming down the stairs I saw my pregnant wife being assaulted by two harlots…and then a little while later I saw Tanya…attack my poor defenseless future sister-in-law.

The smile on Bella's face when Jasper called her his future sister-in-law was priceless. In that moment she was glowing…so angelic. God, I love her.

It was Tanya's turn to speak, "That is not how it happened and you KNOW it!"

"Oh really? Hunh…that's funny because that is the exact same thing that I saw Tanya," I told her.

"So…I guess you need to play by our rules…don't you think?" Alice asked them.

Tanya and Kate both nodded. "Fine Edward…let's go _talk_," Tanya said.

Before we headed into the other room Kate looked at her sister and said, "I think I will go wait in the car, T."

"Whatever," she called back to Kate.

I turned to Jasper, "Can we use your office?"

"Of course," he replied.

As we started towards Jasper's office…I looked over at my love. Bella looked so tempting standing there…so sexy as she was nervously biting her lip. God help me but I didn't give a shit if I flaunted our love in Tanya's face.

I released Tanya and hurriedly walked over to Bella. I pulled her from Jasper and crushed my lips to hers as I grasped her hips roughly. She slid her tongue over my lips requesting entrance. I granted it. Our kiss was rough but loving…forceful but kind. It was everything we were. It was our way of saying this was it…we were in this together…and after today…one of our problems would be solved…I hoped.

Tanya gasped, "What the fuck Edward? Get away from her!" She ran over to us and started pounding her fists into my back.

I released Bella and turned to Tanya giving her the iciest glare I could muster. "Let's go Tanya." I turned to Bella. "You stay with Alice and Jasper. We will pick _this_ up later."

She giggled and Tanya was fuming. We made our way into Jasper's office and as soon as we were in the room with the door shut…Tanya pushed me against it and started kissing me. She was fumbling with my belt and my zipper…trying to get me out of my jeans. Was she fucking serious? I pushed her away from me as forcefully as I could without hurting her. I wiped her slobbers from my face and made gagging sounds.

"What was _that_ Tanya? I told you we need to talk."

She sauntered back over me…swaying her hips…I'm sure she thought she looked seductive…she just looked pathetic.

As she tried rubbing her hands up and down my chest she purred, "Come on Eddie…you know you don't wanna _talk_…you know what you really want to do is fuck the _hell_ out of me…admit it…I know she can't satisfy you like I do. Our sex life is amazing."

I batted her hands away and scoffed, "Are you serious Tanya? Our sex life was mediocre at best! Bella is more woman than you could ever dream of being. And she has satisfied me in ways that you cannot even fathom. She is my everything and you are nothing!"

She looked like I had slapped her in the face but she didn't say anything so I continued.

"And while we're on the subject of how little you mean to me…I know what you did! And you disgust me."

Her eyes widened at this. "What are you…talking about?" She asked hesitantly.

"That shit you pulled the first night I invited you to my dorm…you know when Bella fucking called me? And you fucking told her I had never heard of her!! I _hate_ you for that, do you understand me? I fucking _hate_ you! You kept me from her! You and your conniving sister…who just happened to be Bella's roommate…which I'm not even sure how that happened and I don't really care.

I've got my Bella back and there's nothing you can do to keep us apart anymore. Do you hear me Tanya? I am done…so fucking done with you! You are a pathetic excuse for a woman and I wish I had never met you! You'll be hearing from my lawyer!"

I turned to leave and as I placed my hand on the doorknob…I heard her sobs and paused. I wasn't completely heartless. But was I really going to go and comfort her…after everything she had done?

Fuck no.

I turned the knob and that's when she said it. "Edward…I'm…pregnant. Please don't leave me."

Oh hell no! She did not just go there. She is so full of shit.

I turned to her and practically spat at her, "That is rich Tanya! Pretty fucking convenient don't you think? I don't believe your bullshit for one second! I will not allow you to try and manipulate me into staying with you. Fuck you and your lies! I'm done!"

As I was about to leave again she yelled at me, "You are a bastard for _abandoning_ your baby! I am fucking pregnant you fucker and you will regret this!!"

I laughed at her, "Fine Tanya…whatever you say. Send me proof…a DNA test…something and then maybe we'll talk. But I really don't care."

And with that I walked out the door and down the stairs…I was looking for one person and one person only.

The love of my existence.

My Bella.

She was sitting down on the couch nestled in between Jasper and Alice. They were talking quietly and enjoying each other's company. Bella was rubbing Alice's stomach…talking to the baby. It was adorable. I couldn't wait until we were starting our family. Jasper had his long arm around both of the women in my life who meant so very much to me.

I hated to interrupt their moment but as I ran my hand through my hair…something in my peripheral vision caught my eye…and I realized there is something Bella and I have yet to do…and we were going to do it right fucking now.

I cleared my throat, alerting them of my presence. I made my way over to the three of them and knelt down in front of Bella. She smiled at me softly. "How did it go?" She asked.

"As well as you would expect, I suppose. She's still up there fuming and spewing off about being pregnant."

Bella's eyes widened but I shook my head. "Don't let it upset you love…she's fucking lying."

She nodded in understanding and breathed a sigh of relief. "So what now?"

I was hoping she would ask that. "Well…now my love…we are going to do something we should have done while we were still in New York," I told her as I took her left hand in mine.

She looked at me with a confused expression and opened her mouth to speak. I pressed my lips to hers to quiet her and then pulled away quickly. "Let me speak first."

"Okay," she said.

I removed the wedding rings from her left finger. "I want these gone. You are _mine_ now." Then I removed my own wedding band. "As I am _yours_. The only rings I want on either of our fingers from now on are ones that _we_ have placed on them…no one else."

She laughed lightly as tears filled her eyes. "Oh Edward!" She said and then she kissed me. And it was not as rough as the one earlier. It was just full of passion and love.

We were so lost in each other that we forgot Jasper and Alice were sitting right there. "Um…guys," Jasper started. We broke apart, both blushing and he continued. "I'm sorry to interrupt this moment…but I would really like to take Alice to the hospital and make sure she is alright after being knocked down. The baby has been very active since it happened and I just want to make sure they are both alright."

"Jazzy, I'm fine…I promise."

"No, Ali…we're not taking any chances with you or my niece or nephew. I agree completely with your husband," I told them.

"And I agree with both of them," Bella said.

"You're all stinking traitors!" Alice yelled but was giggling when she yelled it so we knew she was kidding.

"Alright then…let's go get this over with," Alice said as she struggled to get up off of the couch. I stood up and gave her a hand.

"Al? Don't you think you should put some clothes on?" I asked her.

She smiled bashfully, "Oh yeah…I guess that would be good."

"We'll wait down here for you," I said.

Jasper stood up, "Absolutely not. That lunatic is still up in my office and has not come downstairs yet. I do not want Alice up there alone while she is up there. And besides…someone needs to get her out of this house before we leave. So I will accompany Alice upstairs. You two stay down here and do whatever it is you do…but do NOT have sex on my couch! We won't be that long," he finished with a smirk.

Alice and Jasper made their way upstairs. I sat down on the couch and pulled Bella into me. "Baby, I am so excited…we're halfway there. Tanya knows about us…she knows it's over. Now all we have to do is tell Newton…serve them both with divorce papers…and then we can move on with our lives. I couldn't be happier Bells. You know that right?"

"Me too Edward, me too." She snuggled into me…and then she jumped from the couch and ran into the downstairs bathroom.

I chased after her and found her kneeling in front of the toilet throwing up what little was left in her stomach. I was about to start comforting her when I heard the yelling from upstairs.

"_Get the fuck out of my house Tanya! You're not wanted here! Don't make me call the police to have you removed. You've talked to Edward…now get out! You have no purpose here."_

"_I will not leave!! Not unless Eddie comes with me Jasper! He is mine…fucking mine…not that whore's! She doesn't deserve him. She is plain and ugly and so very boring! I can excite him and give him everything he needs. He is not going to abandon his child and me! I won't allow it!'_

"_Give it a rest dumbass! We all know you are not fucking pregnant! Stop trying to pretend that you are you lunatic! Now…get…out!" He snarled at her._

I heard a door slam upstairs and then footsteps coming down to the living room. I wanted to make sure Tanya was leaving. "I'll be right back love," I told Bella.

When I walked into the living room Tanya was just about to walk out the front door. Good. I turned to go back to Bella when my shoes made a squeaky noise on their hardwood floors. Shit. Now she knew I was there.

Tanya turned and ran to throw herself at me. She dropped to her knees and started pulling at me as I tried to walk back to Bella. She looked like a small child throwing a tantrum. It was quite sad really. "Eddie please," she sobbed. "Please don't leave me and your baby! Oh God…Eddie I can't do this on my own. I need you please!!!" She screamed.

I pulled myself away from her as roughly as I could. "Jesus Tanya…get a hold of yourself. This is ridiculous! You are acting psychotic. Now let me go!"

She stood up and looked full of rage. "I will never let you go Edward Cullen! I am Tanya "fucking" Cullen. I worked _too_ long and _too_ hard to get that fucking name and you will _not_ take it from me now and give it to that little _tramp_! You will be _sorry_ you have done this to me…you will both fucking _pay_ I swear to God!"

At this point, Kate walked through the open front door. "Tanya? Can we go now?"

Tanya's face changed. She smiled sweetly at her sister and said, "Of course Kate." She collected herself and started to walk out the door.

Jesus. What the hell was that? I really think she is insane! As she was walking through the door with her sister I heard her say to Kate, "Take me to a bar. I want to get fucking drunk as hell and fuck the first guy that buys me drinks."

"You got it sis," Kate told her.

Drunk…hunh? I couldn't stop myself. I followed them outside and called out to Tanya, "Oh Tanya? So you're going to get drunk…hunh?"

She nodded and said, "Yes…I'm getting drunk you heartless asshole! And I am going to fuck some random guy…maybe two! And you will be sorry that they are getting a taste of this." As she said that last part she motioned her hands over her body.

I smirked, "But _honey_…what about our _baby_? Do you really think it's a good idea to drink in your _condition_?"

She didn't even flinch as she said, "Please! Like I would fucking get pregnant and ruin this body! And besides…I wouldn't carry the spawn of your sorry two-timing ass if you fucking paid me!"

"That's what I thought. See you around, _honey_. Oh and by the way, Tanya?"

"What?" She screeched.

"I have tasted _that_," I said as I motioned to her body… "And it's not very good. Thank God I don't have to fake it anymore! I have the REAL thing now and she is _spectacular_!"

As I turned to head back into the house and check on my love I could hear Kate pulling Tanya to the car as she screamed at me. "This is not over Edward!! You and your _whore_ will fucking pay!! I promise you that. You have not heard the last of Tanya Cullen!! You will be sorry!"

I slammed the front door shut and leaned against it. Why the fuck did I ever marry her? I had seen little snippets over the years of this kind of behavior. She is truly insane…like she needs to be locked up in a padded cell…insane.

I knew it wasn't over with her by a long shot. Well…we were done as a couple…that much I did know…but I knew Tanya well enough to know this was not the last we would hear of her. I was broken out of my thoughts as I heard the vomiting noises coming from the bathroom.

Crap…Bella.

I made it to her and started patting her back and holding her hair up again. "When we go to the hospital…you are getting checked out while we are there."

She looked up to argue but I guess she noticed the resolve on my face and I was not backing down on this. So she just simply nodded.

BPOV

As I bent over the toilet, Edward was rubbing my back, telling me I was getting checked out along with Alice.

A part of me wondered if maybe I'm pregnant. But then the logical part of me beats down that part with a Yaz birth control pamphlet and a mean right hook.

Whose baby would it be though?

Not something I wanted to debate as I'm hanging over a toilet bowl worshiping the porcelain gods.

_Maybe I have a bug? I could have caught it on the plane…_

_Wrong!_

Ah yes, voice just couldn't leave me alone.

_Go with Edward, get the test done and find out if I'm right. Stop moping around and avoiding the situation._

Fuck, the voice has a point.

"Alright," I stood up slowly, the nausea and vomiting ending for the moment. "Let's go before the French Revolution begins again in my stomach."

I quickly brushed my teeth and Edward wrapped his arms around me as we piled into Jasper's car. Alice was complaining, saying the baby was alright, but I could hear a slight worry in her voice as she spoke. I just sunk into Edward and thought about the early morning confrontation from hell.

Tanya is really gone. Well, as far gone as she can be for now. She knows it's over and the bitch got her ass handed to her.

Fuck that felt good.

_**All of a sudden, I feel powerful.**_

_**Even with the stomach of death.**_

_**I feel strong.**_

_**I can take on anything.**_

"Really now?" Edward asks beside me.

Oops…apparently I was speaking out loud once again.

"Inner monologue escapes again," I grumble as Edward lets out a deep belly laugh.

He then looked down at me seriously, "Bells…I want you to make sure you get a pregnancy test done today."

Alice and Jasper both turned around and looked at us in shock. "Hey! Eyes on the road mister!" I told Jazz.

They both turned around and let us have our privacy. "Edward…you know I'm on the pill…so I probably just picked up some stomach bug while we were in New York. It's no big deal."

He nodded. "I know Bella…I just have a feeling. Please humor me and let them do a test. I have to know."

Something else was bothering him. "Edward what is it?"

"Look Bells…I didn't want to say anything…but after what Mike did to you…I don't trust him. I never trusted him but now I wouldn't put it past him to have tampered with your birth control since he was so adamant about you getting pregnant and you kept telling him no."

Oh shit. I hadn't thought of that. And he _is_ a doctor…in a hospital…he would know what to do and _how_ to do it.

"Jasper," I say shooting up from my oh so comfy position. "Which hospital…"

"Not his. Do you think I'd let Ali go anywhere near a medical facility that hired that jackass?" Jasper smirked from the front as we piled out of the car when we arrived.

I gave Jasper a big hug.

"How'd you get so smart?" I asked.

"When he married me. Let's get this over with," Alice grumbled. Watching Alice march through the emergency room doors reminded me of Napoleon marching to battle. The little dictator.

I followed my family, yes _my family_, into the waiting room and took a seat. Edward and Jasper were filling out paperwork as Alice started texting Rose and Emmett about the latest encounter with one half of the BB (aka…Bitch and Bastard).

"Bella Cullen," my head snapped up as a nurse called my name. I glanced at Edward and he just grinned before leaning close and whispering in my ear.

"Get used to it." I was all smiles as we headed back.

Now I've seen my fair share of hospital rooms, so it's safe to say that I have the preliminary questions down to an art. Back in Forks they wouldn't even ask me if I'm allergic to any medications or when was your last menstrual period? The entire hospital staff had my medical history memorized.

Here though, I had to answer the questions.

"Is there any chance that you might be pregnant?" The nurse asked.

"No, but Mr. Cullen insists otherwise. You might as well draw the blood and run the test," I sighed.

The nurse looked up from her charts, glancing between my scowl and Edward's shit eating grin.

After the nurse took the blood from my arm and left, Edward was standing in front of me, smiling.

"So why do you feel you can take on anything?" Edward asked.

"I kicked the bitch's ass. It felt good." I grinned.

Edward chuckled.

"You looked good, love," Edward gave a little growl before nipping at my earlobe.

I didn't even think to stop the laugh from escaping my lips.

"For once I feel like I'm getting something done. I'm standing up for myself and not taking anyone's shit. I actually can't wait to tell Mike about everything so we can be done with it. I want him to see me feeling like this…being this way. I was never strong with him. You…Edward, you not in my life…that is like my kryptonite…that is the only thing that can ever hurt or stop me. And you here…with me…well…I've got my mojo back…and I am Bella _Cullen…_an unstoppable force to be reckoned with!" I said with a grin.

Edward smirked, "So…do I get to see you run around in blue tights and a cape?"

I playfully slapped Edward. "No, but maybe a blue teddy."

And that's when the nurse walked in with the test results.

Remember how I said I felt strong?

Tell that to the bed I passed out on when the nurse told me I was in fact…pregnant.

_**A/N…Okay I am so sorry but there isn't a snippet this week. I have been super busy trying to find a job and our girl piratehannelore has been attacked by history monsters BUT if you review…you could become the 1**__**st**__**, 50**__**th**__**, 100**__**th**__**, 150**__**th**__**, etc…reviewer who gets to give a shout out to their favorite story in the next chapter. So come on…review! You know you want to!**_

_**And thanks SO MUCH to keepingupwiththekids! I hope you know how fabulous you are and we appreciate all that you do!**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…So here are the reviewer recommendations:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Reviewer: **__keepingupwiththekids__** recommends **__Art After 5__** by **__sleepyvalentina_

_**50**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__Americasweetie__** recommends **__Falling for You__** by **__GreenEyedGirl17 __**and**__ New Moon Tavern __**by**__ edwardandbellabelong2gether_

_**100**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__LaurenDanielle__** recommends both of her stories**__ Margaritas and Booths __**and**__**also**__ Breaking In and Breaking Out_

_**150**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__Humble4 __**recommends **__The Red Line __**by **__WinndSinger_

Chapter 21

EPOV

_**Saturday: October 28, 2008**_

One minute the nurse was telling us that Bella was in fact pregnant and the next my beloved was passed out cold on the examination table.

"Bella? Bella?!" I held her in my arms, gently shaking her. "Come on baby, wake up."

"Here," the nurse helped me straighten Bella out on the table before taking her pulse. She then continued, "I am guessing she was not expecting this at all?"

"No," I said. I was holding Bella against my chest with my back leaning against the wall. "She was on birth con…" I stopped short.

Birth control…she took those damn things diligently.

Fucknewton…Bastard messed with her pills…I just knew it!

"Are you alright Mr. Cullen," the nurse asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled as she left the room. This was a lot to process.

I knew the fucker was pushing her to have kids…but would he really stoop to something like this? Who was I kidding? Of course he would! He fucking _raped_ her for Christ's sake just to get her _pregnant_. It was all becoming clear. That is why he forced himself on her when she said no…he was desperate.

I didn't think a person would hurt the one they love like that…especially if they were trying to have children with them.

I guess I was wrong.

This led my mind to wonder in so many different directions. There were so many things to think about now.

_Was the baby okay?_

_When did she conceive?_

Then there's the question of paternity. I ran my hand across Bella's flat stomach and sighed.

_Who's your Daddy, baby?_

Did the paternity really matter? This child was half Bella…half of the woman I love and adore. By that fact alone I would love this child. This child would be mine and brought up by two loving parents. And if this baby happened to share a few personality traits with a certain bastard, well…nurture vs. nature right?

I sighed as I continued to rub my love's flat stomach.

_Who's your Daddy, baby?_

If the bastard was the _biological_ father he would probably fight for his paternal rights…unless we are able to keep it from him. If he did find out, though, I think we had enough evidence to convince any judge that he was dangerous and would easily be denied parental rights. I was definitely calling Seth and Leah when we get home. The more incriminating evidence against the bastard, the better.

_Who's your Daddy, baby?_

I couldn't help the huge smile that took over my face every time that I silently asked that question. Slipping out from behind Bella, laying her down gently on the hospital pillows I crouched down beside her stomach. Raising her shirt I smoothed my hands over my Bella's stomach. I ran my thumbs across her warm skin, marveling. I couldn't wait until her stomach was swollen with my child.

_Who's your Daddy, baby?_

I grinned as I placed a kiss on Bella's soft, soft skin. I knew the answer to that question…without a doubt.

"I'm your Daddy, baby."

BPOV

_**Saturday: October 28, 2008**_

I woke up in the hospital with Edward talking to my stomach. It was the most beautiful sight…he was crouched down beside the bed…rubbing and talking to the baby…_our_ baby.

"We'll have fun playing baseball with the family…even if you do get your mother's coordination. I will warn you now…you should watch out for your aunts when they're in a shopping induced daze. If you're my little girl they'll be kidnapping you frequently with mommy to go shopping. Something tells me they'll induct you into their shopping cult before you're born.

If you're my son, then you get to stay with me and your uncles when mommy gets kidnapped by your crazy aunts. Although, your uncles really aren't any better than your aunts…when it comes to sports and video games. You'll be a champ at gaming thanks to your Uncle Em. Uncle Jasper will probably drag you out to a Civil War Reenactment. But more importantly, you'll be loved baby…you are already loved." I felt Edward's lips pressed against my stomach. The moment was too sweet to interrupt so I stayed quiet and let him continue.

"Mommy and I will love you, no matter what. You're our baby. I promise you, I'll always protect you. We'll always be there for you. I've waited for so long, little one. Your mommy can attest to that. I used to dream about this.

And now you're here, baby. You will love your mommy. I love her so very much. There's no one like her. She's sweet, kind, and quite sarcastic. I bet you'll get her wit. Just what I need…a house full of smart asses. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Edward was silent for a moment before he continued. "I can't wait for you to come out. There's so much I want to show you…teach you. The piano sounds like a good place to start, baby." Then Edward started naming every key on the piano. When he started to lecture our child on how to read sheet music I ran my hand through his hair to alert him to my presence.

"Hey," I whispered. My eyes were tearing up at the sight of Edward talking to my stomach.

"Hey, love. You're awake," Edward placed one last kiss on my stomach before pulling himself up and wrapping me in his arms, placing a sweet, gentle kiss to my lips. That silly grin has become a permanent fixture on his face and I told him so.

"What do you expect, love? You're going to be a mommy, and me? Well, I'm going to be a _Daddy."_ Edward said that word with such reverence and awe that I was shocked. He was really in this with me no matter what. He wanted to be a part of this even if…that…bastard…was the father.

We were going to be parents.

We were going to be…oh shit!

"My birth control!" I yelled.

"I know love. The bastard messed with them…that is the best explanation for everything. He probably got placebos from the hospital and replaced your pills. I wish I could say I was upset about that, but then we wouldn't have this little one." Edward ran his hands over my stomach lovingly. "I do regret what he did to you because he was trying to get you pregnant."

Yes…as much as I hated to admit it to myself and say it…Mike did…_rape_ me. I didn't want to have sex with him that night and he forced me…he was so rough and mean. I didn't deserve that kind of treatment…no one does. But I was concerned about how long I have been pregnant…I've still been taking the birth control pills.

"Edward, I meant…I've still been taking the birth control pills. Don't they hurt the baby if you keep taking them? We don't know how long I've been pregnant…"

He kissed my lips and then pulled me to him. As he sighed into my hair he said, "We are going to get both you and this baby of ours checked out. We will make sure the both of you are alright and we will see how far along you are."

I nodded and then my mind started wondering.

I'm…pregnant.

I'm going to be a mother.

A _mother._

And Edward's going to be a…

_Fuck._

Panic set in as I stared up at Edward. I got the feeling from the way he was acting…that he was in this with me…but I needed to hear him say…I had to know that without a shadow of a doubt…he wants both me and this baby…no matter who the father turns out to be.

"Edward," his grip tightened on me as the panic in my voice registered in his ears. "What if…what if…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Doesn't matter, love." Edward smiled at me.

_What?_

"What?"

"You heard me. This child is at least half you, and that's all that matters. As far as I'm concerned, this is _our child._ And no one is taking my family from me. If by some _small_ chance our baby shares any genetics with that bastard…he won't be getting near our baby anytime soon.

When we get home, I am calling Seth and Leah…and Fucknewton will be under surveillance 24/7. With everything he's pulled and whatever Seth and Leah find out, that bastard won't stand a chance in any court of law."

Edward meant every damn word. I could see it in his eyes. Edward did not care if he was the biological father or not, DNA does not mean everything.

I thought back to how often I had slept with my soon-to-be-ex since I had gotten back with Edward. Once…twice at the most. Odds were that this baby was very much Edward's. My heart swelled at the thought of that probability.

"Mike picked up my last prescription of birth control from the hospital pharmacy for me."

That's when he did the switch. Mike had been pestering me about going off the pill. The day after our outing to the nightclub my prescription ran out and Mike had picked up my refill, leaving it on the counter by the coffee pot for me.

"He never picked up my pills for me. He said he wouldn't aid in the prevention of conceiving _his _child." We were both silent for a moment as we absorbed all of this new information.

The birth control debacle.

The bastard and his obsession with getting me pregnant.

That asshole wouldn't get anywhere near _our_ baby.

I smiled at Edward. "We're going to be parents," I whispered. My grin suddenly matched Edward's.

EPOV

_**Saturday: October 28, 2008**_

Bella was released from the hospital after we had a little chat with Alice's OBGYN and set up appointments. Alice was vibrating with excitement when we told her and Jasper the news.

"I'm going to be an auntie!" Alice squealed.

"How's the baby?" Bella asked, referring to Alice's little bun in the oven.

"Just fine, like I told Jasper _before _being dragged here." Alice wrapped her arm around her stomach, sighing happily. "Bella, we're going to be pregnant together! This will be so exciting!" Jasper chuckled from behind the wheel.

"Yeah Edward, we're going to be making chocolate chip mint ice cream and pickle runs at three in the morning together. We will be passing each other in the grocery store aisles in the middle of the night brother." I grinned at my brother-in-law.

"Gladly, bro, gladly." I was actually excited to take care of Bella during her pregnancy. I couldn't wait to start tending to all of her _needs_. Which trimester is it again when they get incredibly horny?

Alice was chattering away to Emmett on the phone, telling him to get his and Rosalie's ass over to their house so we could have a pow-wow. Alice, bless her soul, was keeping her mouth shut tight about our news, letting us be the ones to tell them. We could all tell that it was extremely hard for her.

There really was no point in keeping it quiet. It would probably be in our best interest if all of _our family_ knew what was going on every step of the way with us. We still needed to have a confrontation with the bastard. We need all the protection and support we can get. I think Emmett said it best yesterday before he and Rose left for the night.

"You don't mess with the family," my brother spouted off in a bad New York accent.

Truer words were never spoken. We Cullens…stick together. You mess with one…you mess with them all.

We finally made it home to find Rose and Emmett in the kitchen making lunch.

"How in the world did you get in here?" I asked as Rose handed me a bowl of pasta salad to take to the patio table.

"Good thing I have my monkey man. He can get into anywhere…and luckily…your sister leaves her bedroom window open all the time," Rose smiled, slapping Emmett on the ass as he passed towards the back patio with a stack of chicken salad sandwiches on croissants.

"I don't even want to know." Bella muttered, leaning into me as we made our way outside. Surprisingly, Alice found the thought of Emmett climbing the side of the house to reach her open bedroom window hilarious and couldn't find it in herself to be upset. Jasper being Jasper just chuckled while shaking his head, expecting nothing less.

"So what is this big news?" Emmett asked as we all sat down to eat.

Bella glanced at me and the goofy smile that I had on my face earlier in the day was immediately back in place.

"Bella and I are going to be parents." Rose jumped from her seat across from me and ran around the table, tackling Bella in a hug. Emmett started laughing his ass off, falling out of his chair.

"I'm going to be an aunt again! Oh Bella, congrats!" Rose hugged Bella in a death grip, refusing to let go of her. The scene was chaotic.

"Dude…you….Jasper…grocer…" Emmett was gasping for air. Everyone else was laughing at the way Emmett was laughing.

"Help!" Bella's voice called from somewhere in Rosalie's bosom.

I quickly rescued the mother of my child from the killer breasts of Rose, which caused Emmett to laugh harder.

"Emmett!" Bella yelled, getting his attention. Finally my brother calmed down enough to speak.

"Sorry, but dude. Just think about it, you and Jazz at the grocery store at two in the freakin' morning together! I can just see it now. You two are gonna suffer for the next few months!" Bella rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously though, congrats." Emmett thought for a moment before growing serious. "What about…"

"It doesn't' matter if he's the 'sperm donor' or not. And we're not telling the bastard anything. He doesn't need to know. He'd only cause trouble," Bella said that with such conviction, such finality in her voice that I had chills.

"Good choice," Rose nodded before adding, "and remind me not to mess with Momma Bear."

Somehow, life was finally coming together for us.

Mike POV

_**Saturday: October 28, 2008**_

Bella had yet to call. That conniving, deceiving bitch! She was going to get it when she came home.

"Mike you fucking bastard!" I heard my neighbor yelling at my front door. I set down the bottle of Scotch and ripped the front door open to face Tanya.

"What the fuck do you want Tanya?!"

Tanya slapped me square in the face. What the hell is this bitch's problem?

"That's for not controlling your whore! Edward is leaving me! ME! He can't fucking leave me! I'm Tanya fucking Cullen!"

"Wait…Are they back?" I ignored the sting of my face, seeing nothing but red.

"Yes you moron! They're staying at that damn pipsqueak's house! Fucking little whore! I hate her almost as much as I hate your fucking wife!!" Tanya pushed past me and into the living room, grabbing the bottle of Scotch as she flopped down.

I knew she had been fucking around on me. I saw the way those two looked at each other. You would have to be a complete moron to miss they way the gaped at each other or were together all of the time for stupid reasons.

Tanya caught me in a very compromising position. Once she knew of my extramarital activities, she came to me with her suspicions about our spouses. I really didn't care that Bella was cheating on me but I needed her to be the doting wife just a little longer. Since Tanya had dirt on me…I couldn't exactly tell her no when she asked me to help her ruin the torrid affair between our little lovebirds.

So the plan was…switch Bella's birth control…get her knocked up by me…and then I could get my baby and leave her ass. Well that was my plan. Tanya felt that if I timed it right and got Bella pregnant with my baby…then Fuckward would dump her ass and Bella would want to stay with me forever because of our child. There was no way that was going to happen. I've never planned to stay with Bella forever. But right now I had other problems.

That whore was back and she hadn't bothered to call me. She also hadn't come home. Fuck…she was going to pay for this! I would be damned if she would do this shit to Mike Newton! I was going to go pay her and her lover a little visit.

"Don't even think it Newton. You show up over there and I wouldn't put it past that Civil War loving bastard to take his gun and shoot your ass. They've circled the fucking wagons or some shit like that, protecting those fuckers. Don't you worry though," Tanya chugged down a hit of Scotch, "I've got a plan. I'm going to take that whore out and get my Edward back."

I scoffed before sitting across from her in the recliner. "You want that fucker back?"

"No," she seethed, "I want that fucker to pay. He's going to wish he never crossed Tanya fucking Cullen!"

Just then my phone rang. It was my baby's personalized ringtone.

"Baby," I sighed into the phone.

"I've got news for you sugar." My baby had such a soothing voice that calms me instantly.

"Right now isn't a good time. That whore is back and she has not come home yet. And it's confirmed that she is with Cullen. His wife just got here and told me that she saw them and Edward told her he's leaving her to be with Bella."

"Well…then this is some information you're probably going to be interested in babe. She came to the hospital and had blood drawn. I ran the test myself. The bitch is pregnant."

All was silent. Tanya was chattering away but I couldn't hear her. Nothing else mattered except the fact that it worked. That whore was pregnant!

"Really?" I asked.

"Really…she came in under the name of Bella Cullen. I passed by the examination room when I was collecting specimens. Sure enough there was our incubator with that whipping boy of her's. The name on the chart was Cullen, Bella. It's her and she has _our_ _baby."_

Our baby…I loved the sound of…

"Wait. She's been dicking around with that fucker. How do we know it's mine?" The chatter coming from Tanya's polluted trap stopped mid-sentence.

"I heard them make an appointment with the OBGYN and they mentioned that they would need a paternity test. In a couple months they'll be able to check. I don't think that fucker cares though. He had that fatherly glow about him…the glow that you should have, baby. Anyway, we do all the DNA tests in the county at my hospital. Their tests will come through here. I'll know before they do baby." I could hear the smile in my baby's voice.

"Good…because I have to be honest…I want us to have _our_ child…but I am not going to raise that fucker's kid! I want my baby…our baby. I want it to be half of me at least." We spoke for a few more minutes before hanging up.

"What the FUCK is that about?!" Tanya screamed.

"The whore is pregnant." If the timing was right the last time we were together…should have done the trick. I knew that bitch's cycle better than she did…so I think my timing was accurate.

"Whose baby is it? It better not be Edward's!! I will kill them both!! I will kill her and their little demon spawn!" Tanya screeched.

"Don't fucking know yet bitch! But I'll know before them…and just a warning Tanya…you need to watch yourself…because if it's my kid that wench is carrying…you better not fucking lay one hand on her! Do you understand me?" Tanya stared at me, wild eyed.

She ignored me. I really hated this skank.

"That's it!" Tanya whispered before taking off out the front door and heading back over to her house.

Now all I had to do was sit back and wait. Let the bitch be with that fucker. The child is mine…I knew that it was…and me and baby will be off to Mexico in nine months. If that fucker tries to stop me…well we just won't be returning from our get away any time soon.

Tanya POV

_**Saturday: October 28, 2008**_

I…was…seething! I hated all of them. I did not work so hard to become a Cullen to have that home wrecking whore come back and take it away from me _now_!

During my senior year of high school, my family moved from Alaska to Seattle. I was asked out by a lot of boys…and said yes to several of them. All throughout high school…I was looking for that one guy…the one who was going to go somewhere and make a name for his self…and wouldn't mind me tagging along for the ride.

One day while Kate and I were shopping in Seattle…this pimple faced boy…Eric something or other…got the nerve to come over and ask me to attend his senior prom with him. Kate and I laughed about it and she encouraged me to say yes. What could it hurt right?

Kate also pointed out that I could make this boy's wet dreams come true by saying yes and then I could just go with him…and find another guy to ditch him for.

So I was sweet…and told him that sure I would go with him. He said he had another friend named Tyler that didn't have a date. I offered up Kate to be his date. She was not pleased with that.

We were livid to discover on the actual prom night that this stupid school we were going to wasn't even in Seattle. It was in this little hick town called Forks. Who the hell would name a town after cutlery? We were so above this shit!

Later on I would be very glad that I attended this prom with Eric what's-his-face. It was there at this Podunk school prom that I would see my future husband.

The only problem was…he was there with a date…more than a date it would appear. The girl he was with attached herself to him all night. He didn't know that anyone else was even in the fucking room. It was disgusting! They did not take their eyes away from one another all night…and they made out whenever the teachers were not looking.

And to top it all off…they left early! So I spent the night getting all of the information I could about one…Edward Cullen. I was very happy with everything that I found out about this hunk of man. He was no boy…he was a god!

I wanted him more than I wanted life! It was then that I set out to make him mine. Bella Swan would never know what hit her. As long as Kate and I fucked Tyler and Eric…they would do whatever we wanted.

We made sure they walked around their school planting seeds of doubt into both of the young couple's minds. They had to break up for college…that was the only way I could get what I wanted. From what I could find out…they were inseparable…so they absolutely could not go to the same college.

Once Edward made his decision to go to UCLA and Bella made her decision to go to Purdue…I was thrilled!

So…I decided to go to UCLA and Kate went to Purdue. Daddy worked his magic to make sure Kate's new roomy was none other than Isabella Swan.

Everything just came together from there. I spent as much time as I could getting to know Edward…getting him to forget about Bella. The night she called and I fed her those lies…things could not have gone better if I had planned it that way.

Then it was Kate's turn on her end…to encourage Bella to change her cell phone number and just leave all of the Cullens where they belonged…in her past.

It took me forever to get him to stop moping about losing the fucking love of his life. I was so sick of hearing it over and over again. I knew he only proposed to me because he was pissed off about never getting Bella back and he felt like he had to settle.

But guess what? I didn't fucking care! I would be a Cullen no matter what! I am a Cullen now…and that fucking bitch is not going to take that away from me…I would rather see her dead first!

**_A/N...Alright...so we don't have a snippet ready to go this week because the next chapter has not been started yet. But we hope that you will review because you love the story so much! We had 157 reviews for last chapter without a teaser so you guys ROCK HARD!! We've given you lots to digest this chapter and even a Mike and Tanya POV so review and tell us what you think! We love hearing from you._**

**_Thanks to piratehannelore...whose ideas for this chapter blew me away! And thanks to keepingupwiththekids for her awesome editing skills...she truly is a genius! _**


	23. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…So here are the reviewer recommendations:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Reviewer: **__keepingupwiththekids__** recommends **__Hydraulic Level 5__** by **__Gondolier___

_**50**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__Nefty14__** recommends **__Piano Lessons__** by **__withthevampsofcourse_

_**100**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__Cullengirl108__** recommends **__Shadowboxer __**by **__nobloodnofoul_

Chapter 22

Mike POV

_**October 28, 2008**_

I was so glad when Tanya left my house. That bitch was fucking crazy! I will never understand why Edward married her in the first place…oh I know…he's a moron!

He deserves whatever she dishes out to him. Actually though…I kind of owe the guy. He was going to take my whore of a wife off my hands and leaving me free and clear to be with my baby.

My phone rang and broke me out of my thoughts, "Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Hey," I said back. I loved that voice so much.

"Babe…why don't you get your sexy ass over here to my place? I need to feel your hands all over my body. I need you now and forever."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea baby. We live in the same neighborhood. And I don't know when the whore is going to show up here. I need to talk to her."

"Please? It won't look suspicious. If you want to drive and they see your car here it's not a big deal because we're friends and everyone knows that. And if you are that concerned…then walk. I need to taste your cock…now get your cute little ass over here!"

I loved it when my baby was forceful. "I'm on my way over now. I'll be running."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My baby had just finished going down on me and we were lying on the bed…enjoying the nakedness of each other.

There was a gasp and the sound of the bedroom door being slammed. "Are you two fucking kidding me?!! Come on…I have to live here James!! You fucking promised you guys wouldn't do this at the house anymore!"

Victoria…James's _wife_ was apparently home.

Both of our marriages were ones of convenience. James married Victoria so she could get a green card. She was Canadian and her work visa expired. They were going to deport her ass when she offered James money to marry her and keep her here. This money is what he's been holding onto for our getaway.

James and I met a long time ago. When I met Bella at college…I knew she would be perfect. She would produce a beautiful baby for James and me. And I'm not one hundred percent gay…I am actually bisexual…so it was nice getting to fuck Bella _and_ James.

It's too bad my baby wants me all to himself…but I really wouldn't have it any other way. Bella has become a bore and a liability and I am just ready to be rid of the wench.

Bella always wondered why I was so insistent on moving to this town…this neighborhood. My beloved James was why. I had to be close to my baby. James had been bugging me for awhile to hurry up and get Bella knocked up so we could be together.

But…I was enjoying both of them at the time…so while I was frustrated that the little bitch kept telling me no about having a baby…I was enjoying it at the same time. I loved having them both…for awhile.

Bella took such good care of me…always doting on me…eager to please me in anyway. James was the same way because our moments were stolen and few and far between.

I had the best of both worlds. But like I said, I was bored with her now. She's causing me more fucking trouble than she was worth.

Now it was time for James and me to finish this and start our life together…the three of us…James…me…and our baby.

James has hidden the money away that Victoria paid him so there is no way she can take it from him. He's going to divorce her when we make our get away. Victoria knew that we were a couple and she would keep quiet about it as long as she was getting to stay in the U.S.

She was able to have her flings and everyone was happy. Now..one might wonder why we didn't just approach Victoria about one of us impregnating her. Why go to all the trouble with Bella Swan?

James married Victoria before I met Bella. I was extremely pissed at him because he too was bisexual and he was having sex with her. And if I was being perfectly honest…I never thought Victoria was very pretty. Her freckles and her god awful red hair made my dick feel like it wanted to shrivel up and die.

She was a pretty good lay though. James and I had a threesome with her a few times over the years. She was no Bella…but it was nice to do that with my baby and someone else; and I knew Bella would never allow it to happen so it was the only way I would ever get that kind of action.

Anyway, there was no way I wanted my baby to look like her. When I met Bella…I knew she was perfect. She was so beautiful…like an angel. James saw her and agreed…Bella would be the perfect person to be a mother to my child.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I realized Victoria was still in the room with us. "Seriously you guys! You promised me I wasn't going to walk in on this kind of shit ever again…unless you want to play with me too?" She said sounding full of hope.

"Sorry Vicky, Mikey and I are done with that crap. It's just the two of us from here on out. We're not having sex with anyone else."

She laughed, "Well…_Mikey_…don't you think your precious little wife is going to get suspicious that you aren't putting out anymore?"

"She's leaving me."

Victoria fell to the ground laughing. "That's…hilarious…she's…leaving…you! Priceless!"

"Victoria! Quit being a fucking bitch and get out of here!" James yelled at her.

"Fine…but I expect Mikey here to be gone when I get back. No more sex here…I mean it! This room reeks now!"

James threw a pillow at her from the bed as she left the room. "What a fucking twat. I hate her."

I nuzzled his neck. "Don't worry about her baby," I told him.

James's cell phone rang from his pants pocket. "Hello?"

His eyes went wide and he grinned. "Oh hey! Hold on a second…let me put you on speaker phone…I'm trying to make my bed."

I looked at him in confusion and he shushed me as he put his cell on speaker phone. "Okay…go ahead sweetie."

Who the fuck was he calling sweetie?

"_Hey honey. Okay so you wanted to know everything that that Cullen guy talks to us about right?"_

"Of course Leah, you know it baby," James replied to her.

Oh…it was Leah. I called this brother and sister private investigating team to have them follow Bella and Cullen. I wanted to get dirt so I could easily take our child from her. James went with me to meet with them. We told them he was my super supportive best friend.

We ended up meeting with just Leah because Seth was out on another job. She told us it was weird that we wanted her followed because her brother had talked to a guy named Cullen about following me.

What the fuck?

Oh they were going to play that way were they? It was clear Leah had a thing for my James. He played on that. He ended up having to sleep with her to get her on our side…but in the end…he turned her into a double agent of sorts. She would give us all the information on what was going down between their private investigating firm and the Cullens.

"_Well Seth and me are supposed to go over to where Mr. Cullen is staying and meet with him and his girlfriend. I'll know more after the meeting but Seth seems to think that they are going to want us to do 24 hour surveillance on your friend Mike."_

"Is that all you have for now sugar?"

"_Yep…um…James…when am I going to see you again. I miss you. I need to be with you baby."_

This bitch had it bad for my James. I felt bad for her. He had no intentions of sleeping with her gross ass again. He's just stringing her along until she is no longer useful. God, I love him. He's doing this for us…for our family.

"Soon sweetie…really soon. I've just been so busy with work. It's crazy. In fact, I just got home a little while ago and I am so exhausted. But just know Leah…I am always thinking of you and that sweet pussy. I can't wait to be inside of you again _baby_."

He pretended to be gagging while we chuckled at this girl's stupidity.

"_Alright…I'll see you soon then James."_

James just said, "Un-hunh" and hung up the phone.

What a mindless twit. Does she really believe he's into her? Obviously she does because he's doing everything he asks of her. Stupid bitch. They're all so dumb.

"Alright…so what now baby?" I asked the man of my dreams.

"Well…I think you need to lay low for awhile. It would be best if you left the house and went and stayed in a hotel. Then I don't want you going anywhere or doing anything except for going to work and back to that hotel."

"Okay…but what about us?"

"We'll figure it out Mike. We have to be smart. We need to make sure that baby inside of her is yours. _**SO**_ you are going to send her an apology letter with flowers. You are going to tell her you are leaving and giving her your blessing to be with Edward and you will contact her _soon_ to start divorce proceedings. Then…you are going to conveniently leave a glass sitting out on the counter at your house that you had something to drink from."

"Why am I going to do that?"

"Because…she will need to get a sample of your DNA for the test…and since she doesn't know that we know they are doing a DNA test…it needs to look like it's accidental. Thank goodness for once you are a slob babe and don't clean up after yourself. A dirty cup sitting on the counter won't look out of place to her at all.

I am assuming she will want to sneak into the house when you are nowhere around so she and her boy toy can get some sort of sample. We will just make it easy for them. We've got to know that the baby is truly ours…unless you don't care now."

"NO! I will not raise Cullen's kid! I want my baby…our baby! If she's knocked up by Cullen…we'll figure something else out."

"But baby…I want us to have a child so bad…can't we just take it no matter what?"

"James! Are you fucking stupid? If it's not my kid…I'll have no rights! I am not going to prison. If it's Cullen's kid…that's it. We both get divorces and we fucking start over and figure something else out. Do you understand?"

He nodded but he was pissed. He didn't like being talked to this way but it was necessary. He was being stupid and not thinking things through clearly. We had to be smart.

"Now go get me the phone book hot stuff…I've got some flowers to order," I told him. He left the room pouting. He would just have to get over this. I wasn't going to fuck up the rest of our lives. We were only doing this if Bella is pregnant with my child.

_**A/N…Okay my lovelies. I know this is a little shorter than usual. But life is hectic for my lovely writing partner in this story…so if you are nice and show us some love anyway…maybe piratehannelore will be encouraged to free up some time.**_

_**JUST KIDDING!! I am not going to blame the shortness all on her…sometimes life is just busy. And we both do have lives outside of fanfiction…unfortunately. And I can promise you that the next chapter will most certainly be LONGER!! AND maybe just maybe…if we could reach um…hmmm 200 reviews for this chapter…maybe we could be persuaded to post the next chapter BEFORE NEXT FRIDAY? I don't know it could happen. And before anyone tells me that 200 is ridiculous…you guys have been giving us at least 160 plus per chapter for like the last six or seven chapters. So IT IS POSSIBLE!**_

_**Review, review, review!!**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for editing and being my rock!**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…So here are the reviewer recommendations:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Reviewer: **__RoseArcadia__** recommends **__The Good Looking Looney Stalker Guy__** by **__jajo___

_**50**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__culleniwish__** recommends **__A Little Less than Before__** by **__Burberry Bugsy_

_**100**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__crikeywhathappened__** recommends by **__Guardian____Agent__** by **__archer24_

Chapter 23

EPOV

_**October 29, 2008**_

The next morning I woke up feeling warm and fuzzy throughout my whole body. I was lying on my side with Bella's back held tightly to my chest. I was spooning her as if my life depended on it and it felt amazing. I had not let her out of my arms all night long. But that is how it should be. She is my life.

_My life._

_My wife._

I wonder how soon it will be until Bella can become Mrs. Cullen?

"Divorce papers have to be signed and assets have to be split. The bitch and bastard will fight us tooth and nail. I would not expect any less from them. Depending on their temper tantrums and how good of a lawyer we can get, I would say a year maybe…if we're lucky. But if we are blessed with a miracle…maybe I could become Mrs. Cullen in about six months? Why are you anxious baby?" Bella murmured into her pillow.

I guess I was voicing my thoughts out loud again instead of in my head.

"Yes. I am anxious to take my rightful place…as your husband, love," I whispered into her hair. I pulled Bella closer to me, placing my hands over her flat stomach.

"Mmmm…sounds wonderful. I can't wait," my love sighed. "Although, I already see you as my husband. You're my soul mate, lover, best friend…don't let Alice hear about that last one." Bella turned in my arms, wrapping her slender limbs around me, encasing me in a warm delicious Bella cocoon. "I love you, Edward."

I tightened my arms around her, crushing her to me. I buried my face in her sweet smelling hair and said two words, "Thank you."

"What?" Bella chuckled against my chest.

"Thank you…for being my lover, best friend, mother of my child, and my _wife. _With or without a damn piece of paper that has been your title since day one. Thank you for completing me." I kept my face buried in her hair, inhaling her scent. I loved how she smelled. I was trying to imprint her scent throughout my whole body. I wanted her smell with me forever. It was strawberries, freesias, and everything delicious.

We lay like that for awhile, just enjoying being in each other's arms. My thoughts drifted to the meeting we had set up with the Clearwaters this morning. Seth seemed highly personable and friendly on the phone. He instantly relaxed me. Between our chat yesterday and everything Alice said about him, I had nothing but confidence in his abilities. Leah, his sister, on the other hand was a different story.

I had not spoken with her yet, but she would be coming with Seth today. Alice said that Leah seemed a bit off whenever she has dealt with her. She was using that freaky pixie future seeing sixth sense thing she has going on in her brain. I learned a long time ago to trust Alice's "feelings" and to never bet against her. The last time I ignored her 'mad pixie skills', as she likes to call them, I made the biggest mistake of my life and married the blonde bitch from hell.

That is not a mistake I will be making again anytime soon.

With a sigh, Bella playfully swatted my ass and got up from the warmth of our bed.

"Get your _yummy_, _delectable_ ass up and out of this bed," she said seductively. "We've got a meeting in an hour." I watched her hips sway from side to side as she walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and then the sound of Bella's beautiful voice humming some nameless tune.

I quickly followed her into the shower, pulling back the curtain and jumping in beside her. She had her hand on the shampoo bottle but I quickly pulled it from her grasp.

"That's my job, love," I growled. I squeezed a bit of the strawberry shampoo into my hand before lathering it up and washing her hair. I was rewarded with a low moan emitting from my beauty as I massaged her scalp.

"Rinse," I nearly groaned as Bella leaned back from me, rinsing the suds in her hair. Bella's body was just inches from mine, with her back arched into the spray of the water…her hair cascading under the water…it was a beautiful sight.

Little rivulets of water made me jealous as they ran down her creamy skin, down her collarbone and over her pert breasts before swirling around the dusky rose hard peaks and continuing on to her flat stomach. The water made its way across the beautiful stomach currently housing _my_ child. The drops chased each other across her hips before coming together and getting lost in the apex of my favorite place, Bella's thighs.

I growled, my cock was now at full attention as I pulled Bella towards me, crashing our lips together. Bella met my need, as we fought for dominance with our tongues.

"Fuck baby," she moaned as I nipped at her neck, right above her pulse. "Weeee…have…that mee…meeting in an hour," Bella gasped out as she ran her fingers through my soaking hair.

"Mmmhmmm," I moaned. I dragged my mouth along the trails left by those damn drops of water till I reached her taut nipples. One, two, three licks later and Bella was grabbing my cock and guiding me to her entrance.

I pushed myself into her fiercely and we both screamed each other's names at the sensation. It felt so good to be inside of her this way. As I pressed my cock in and out of her roughly…I was amazed at how well we always fit together. She was literally made for me…as I was for her. I would never tire of being inside of my goddess.

"Oh god Bella!" I moaned. I was probably louder than I should have been. Usually Bella was the loud one. Don't get me wrong…she was not being quiet this morning by any means. The noises and moans coming from her were making my cock feel like it was on fire. But I just could not keep my mouth closed. I just felt so happy and free. I wanted everyone to know how much I enjoyed being with this woman.

We were not slow. We were not gentle. We were rough and fast and everything perfect about a good morning quickie in the shower. I loved that Bella and I could do this. We could do the slow and tender lovemaking or we could do the fast and hard fucking…which is what this had turned into this morning. The sounds of our wet skin slapping together as I pounded into her…along with the moans and noises we were both making…pushed us over the edge very quickly.

I don't know if it was good or bad that I had Bella coming within a few short minutes…and that I was right behind her.

"Fuck," I said as my forehead met hers and I stared into her eyes with my arms wrapped tight around her wet body.

"Exactly," she said brightly.

BPOV

_**October 29, 2008**_

After our shower escapades, we quickly dried off and dressed before rushing downstairs. Seth and Leah would be here any minute now. The family was waiting for us in the living room. Bella and I walked in to take our place on the couch just as the doorbell rang.

"Just in time," Alice mumbled as she went for the door. As she ushered the brother and sister in, she glared at us and said, "I need to soundproof that bathroom…hell really that bedroom as well." The man, I'm assuming to be Seth, gave us funny looks as everyone started laughing. His sister had a perpetual scowl on what would have been an otherwise pretty face.

There was one word I would use to describe both Seth and Leah Clearwater…tall. Both were over six feet. Their russet skin and jet-black hair complimented their almond shaped eyes and full lips. You could easily tell they were related.

"I'm Seth Clearwater, this is my sister Leah," Seth offered his hand to Edward and me. Then he turned to pick up Alice in gentle bear hug. "Look at you, all pregnant and glowing," Seth's deep voice raised several octaves as he rubbed a hand over Alice's stomach.

Leah smacked her brother in the arm. "He always has a soft spot for the fuc…_freaking_ pregnant ladies."

Alice's _feelings_ were definitely dead on with this one. Already, I was wary of her and she seemed so familiar. I swear I had seen her before.

Now Seth, he was immediately liked by everyone. He was so carefree and happy. I could see him like a little brother…all happy and chill, just going with the flow. I couldn't see him as a private detective.

"Leelee, chill out," Seth scowled at his sister playfully before turning to Edward and me. "So," and that's when his demeanor changed and he became the detective we needed. "What's been going on?"

We all sat down as Edward and I told our story from beginning to end. Tanya, Kate, and their treachery; Mike and his abuse, everything was laid bare for them to hear. I noticed that Leah seemed to be fighting a smirk whenever Mike's name was mentioned. This did not sit well with me. I still could not place where I had seen her before and it was driving me crazy.

Once we were finished Seth let out a low whistle.

"I got a forty-five untraceable if you'd like. I know a guy who is really good about _hiding_ _things_ too," Seth offered. His carefree attitude was replaced with a shaking rage, especially when he learned I was pregnant. Seth was a force to be reckoned with and it scared the living shit out of me, to be honest.

Edward looked as if he was going to accept Seth's offer but then thought against doing so. I would love to just 'take Mike out' but I knew that wouldn't solve anything for us…not really. What would my baby do if its parents were in jail?

"No matter how much I'd love to take you up on that offer, it won't be needed. I do not want him to have any case whatsoever to get his hands on our child in the event that…well...." Edward trailed off, his large hand rubbing circles on my stomach beneath my shirt.

"No problem. You photographed the bruises; you have witnesses to the damage he caused, and you still have the threatening messages. He has already incriminated himself pretty well. But I would feel better if we had something that no judge could dispute. Are you sure no one saw him abuse you?"

I shook my head. "No. Emmett saw the bruising that one night. Alice and Rosalie saw it the time at the boutique and again when they came over that morning and photographed everything. But no one saw him lay a finger on me." I heard Leah snort. Seth shot his sister a deathly glare.

"Sorry, but a witness would seal your case. Judges in California are wary about denying fathers their rights anymore. Even with that evidence you do not have any police reports, there are no witnesses to the actual abuse and also, you and your 'lover'," Leah used air quotes as she referred to Edward, "were committing adultery on your respective spouses during the time. With the right judge, he could be sympathetic to a distraught husband _and_ wife over the crumbling of their marriages. You have some big shit working against you, princess."

"Don't listen to her," Seth glared at Leah. His stare cold and menacing. "It doesn't matter. He abused you and you have proof of psychological and emotional abuse even before you moved here and started your 'affair'," Seth used the same air quotes his sister did, spinning the word with a whiny bite to his voice. "Pssh, any judge willing to be sympathetic to those two idiots should be hung with his robes and beaten with his own gavel. I still want more proof though…just to patch up those holes Leah mentioned." There was no warmth in his voice as he said his sister's name.

"Thank you," I sighed. But something kept nagging at me. I could not for the life of me figure out where I had seen Leah's face before…but I was certain now that I knew her from somewhere.

I was brought out of my musings by the doorbell.

"I got it," I motioned to Alice for her to sit down as I ran to the door.

"Delivery for Bella Newton," a voice said from behind a large bouquet of flowers.

Gerber daises.

I hate Gerber daises.

I liked lilies.

Mike had given me Gerber daises for every fucking occasion in our relationship. He insisted on Gerber Daises for the wedding, our anniversaries, birthdays, everything.

And since he's the only fucker who would send me flowers under the name of 'Newton', something tells me the damned bush sitting before me was from him as well.

"I don't want them," I said to the disembodied voice.

"They're already paid for miss," the kid replied.

"I'll take those," Seth grabbed the bouquet from the delivery kid and shut the door. Marching into the living room, he set the flowers on the coffee table and grabbed the note. With a quick glance at me asking for permission…which I gave with a nod…Seth ripped the envelope open and read the accompanying note allowed.

_**Bella,**_

_**I'm so sorry things have not worked out between us. Tanya came over last night. She was a wreck. She told me something very disturbing Bella. She told me that you and Cullen are together. This was a complete shock to me…I thought we were happy. But I see now that I was so very wrong. I am very sorry for the way I treated you the last time we were together. I hope that one day you will forgive me for the way that I hurt you. I hope he will make you happy. I am going to set you free baby. I hope that one day we can be friends. I am leaving our house…at least for a while. I need some time away…to think about the wrongs I have done. I will contact you sometime in the near future so that we may proceed with our inevitable divorce. You will always have a piece of my heart Isabella.**_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Mike**_

All was silent…until Rose opened her mouth.

"Too fucking easy. No fucker like that is giving up that easily!" Rosalie stated coldly. "Do not trust his sorry ass."

Emmett wrapped an arm around Rose as she stared at the flowers with obvious disdain. Her voice was one filled with a chilling truth.

Too. Fucking. Easy.

"He all but confessed to hurting you," Seth muttered as he reread the note, "we can use that. However, it could be the emotional shit. But still, we can use this," Seth looked at Jasper, "You got a copier around here? I want Bella and Edward to keep the original and I'll make several copies. We can use this." Jasper showed Seth the office. Once Seth was finished and had made a declaration of imminent victory in a cheesy broadcaster voice, the Clearwaters left.

I still had not placed how I knew Leah. I was not going to worry about it at the moment. I needed to put it in the back of my mind for now.

With the letter, I decided it was time to go get some of my more personal possessions and leave that damn house behind for good.

EPOV

_**October 29, 2008**_

I was in good spirits as Seth and Leah left. I felt confident that Bella and I were going to get our miracle and we would hopefully be married earlier than we thought.

Bella was staring off into space looking contemplative. "Love, what is it?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Did Leah look familiar to you at all?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing…maybe I am crazy. Edward…I want to go and get my important things from the house since Mike isn't there."

"No problem…but you are not going alone."

"I didn't think I was," she said with a sexy grin. She grabbed my hand and I grabbed my keys.

"We'll be back guys. We're going to get some of Bella's things," I told everyone as we headed out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride to her soon-to-be-former house was quiet at first. We had the radio on and Bella was lightly humming along to the music as she gently rubbed her stomach.

I pulled her hand into my lap. "Izzy B?"

"Yeah Eddie?"

"What are we going to name our baby?"

"Are you seriously asking me that Edward? Do you not remember that we picked out our children's names when we were sixteen years old?"

"Yes, I remember. I just didn't know if you still wanted them."

"Of course! If it's a boy, he will be either Brian Anthony or Alexander Emmett. For a girl it will be Grace Alice-Rose. End of story."

I nodded. "I remember the names Bella. I was there you know?" I said playfully.

As we pulled up to the house…Bella gasped. "Oh my god!"

I could not believe my eyes. Bella's car was in the driveway…well what was left of Bella's car. It had been beaten to a pulp. All of the windows were shattered. It was dented in all over as if someone had just taken a baseball bat or something and hit it with all their might.

I pulled in behind her car and we got out of the Volvo. Bella was in tears. I knew she wasn't necessarily distraught over the car but more so, the fact that she was a victim of such an act of vandalism.

And I knew exactly who did this to her. My suspicions were confirmed when we walked to the front of the car and saw **CHEATING WHORE** spray painted across the hood. The seats were all ripped to shreds and **WHORE **and **SLUT **were spray-painted all over them.

This had Tanya and Kate written all over it. I knew how those two were.

I pulled Bella into my arms. I noticed Victoria was out for her morning run. She saw us and came jogging over. "Hey you guys." She turned to Bella. "I am so sorry Bella. One of the neighbors called the cops when they saw your car. The cops showed up but they couldn't get a hold of you or Mike. They just took statements from everyone and left. I can't imagine who would do something so terrible."

"I can," I mumbled.

"It's okay Victoria. Thanks for letting me know the cops were here."

"No problem. So…is it true? Are you guys like a couple now?" She asked.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"Word travels fast around this neighborhood," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

I nodded. "Yes, it's true. We couldn't be happier about it either," I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Awesome…well congratulations then. I've got to finish my run."

"Alright will do Vic, tell James we said hi!" Bella called to her as she ran down the driveway.

Victoria just waved her hand in the air and soon she was out of sight. Bella looked up at me. She was a little calmer now. "Well…I am afraid to see the inside of the house now."

"Why is that? Do you think Tanya and Kate got into your house?"

"What? You think _Tanya_ and _Kate_ did this?" She asked in shock.

"Without a doubt! Wait…did you think Mike did this?"

She nodded. I wrapped my arm around her and said, "Let's go check out the inside of your house and then we will go to mine. I want to get some of my stuff too and have a word with the crazy bitch…if she's even there."

We walked into Bella's house and nothing was damaged. I knew now that Tanya was responsible for her car.

Bella went upstairs and filled up a duffle bag with her most valued possessions. We intended on completely starting over together but there were a few things at both of our homes that were not replaceable and that we wanted with us.

I went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and I noticed a sink full of dirty dishes and a dirty glass sitting on the counter.

We would need something to test for DNA. This was perfect. Bella came into the kitchen just as I was carefully placing the glass in a plastic storage bag.

"Umm…what are you doing with Mike's dirty dishes?"

"We need something for the DNA test. Remember what the doctor said?"

"Oh yeah…you're brilliant baby…just brilliant I tell ya."

We had gotten doctor approval to have a special DNA test done on the baby. It's called Chorionic Villus Sampling and it can be done as early as ten weeks. As soon as we saw, the doctor that would be Bella's OB-GYN and found out exactly how far along she was, we would be scheduling the DNA test.

I picked up her duffle bag and we dropped it off in the Volvo before heading over to my house. When we opened the door, Bella shrieked and I let out a string of profanities. My house was fucking destroyed.

From what I could see of the bottom floor from the doorway…almost everything was gone and whatever remained…was destroyed all to hell.

The walls were spray painted like Bella's car. Different slurs were plastered all over my walls. Things like, **CHEATING BASTARD, COCK SUCKING PRICK, HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH YOUR WHORE**…you know, lovely terms of endearment.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Do you want me to go check upstairs for you?"

I looked at Bella incredulously. Could she be any more selfless? This had to be just as upsetting for her and she was willing to go assess the damage upstairs for me so I would not have to see what they had done.

I kissed her forehead. "Nope, I'll do it. You can come with me if you want. I don't care Bella. There is only one thing in this entire fucking house that means anything to me. Okay well…two things."

"And those are?"

"My mom's ring and the photo album I have with all of _our_ pictures inside."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought her lips gently to mine. "Let's go see what Looney tunes did up there."

We were walking up the stairs…Bella was in front of me…and she turned to me suddenly, "What if they come back?"

"I will give her a piece of my mind!"

She giggled and started back up the stairs. Then she stopped and turned to me again, "Oh and we should be careful about touching stuff. We're going to need to call the police aren't we?"

"After I assess the damage up here…the first person I am calling is Seth."

She nodded and started back up the stairs…again. Then again…she stopped in front of me and turned. She was smiling the beautiful smile that I loved. It was full of hope, love, and adoration…just for me.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked her sweetly.

"Can I just say…I know that things are pretty fucked up and we should be pissed to no end and not having any fun at all…but…I really love you!"

I gave her a quick peck on the lips, picked her up, and threw her gently over my shoulder. "I love you too, _Mrs. Cullen_. But the sooner you stop distracting me the faster we will get upstairs!" I said as I playfully patted her fine ass and ran up the stairs with her. I was laughing and she was giggling the whole way.

The upstairs was in the same condition as the downstairs. And thankfully, when I checked the hidden safe in the wall…my two prized possessions were there. Esme's ring and my photo album. Tanya never even knew the safe was there…until now. The painting that I used to hide it behind was gone.

I am sure Tanya tried to get into it but there was no way she would have figured out my code. She is too much of an idiot.

"I noticed that Tanya wasn't wearing Esme's ring. I thought she must not have given it to you."

"Nope. My heart would never let me give it to Tanya. Esme gave it to me the day I left for college and told me that my heart would find its way back to you and yours was the only finger it was to go on."

Bella was crying fresh tears as I pulled her into my chest. "Hey…none of that angel. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. Can we call Seth and the police and get out of here? It's giving me the creeps to be in this house."

"You got it love," I told her.

It didn't take long for both Seth and police to come. I noticed that Leah was not with Seth. He said that she had a hot date or something.

I let Bella go out to the Volvo and get some sleep. It had been a long and trying day for her and the stress was getting to her body. I did not want anything to harm her or my baby. Since the beds were either taken out of the house or destroyed…along with everything else in the blasphemous place…the Volvo was the most comfortable place for her to sleep.

The police took my statement and Seth was pleased with what Tanya did. He said it was going to make my divorce a piece of cake because she was clearly insane. He asked me if there were any instances of her insanity throughout any other time in our marriage. I told him I could write a book about how crazy that bitch is. I would start my list tomorrow.

When we got back to Alice and Jasper's I carried Bella up to our bed in the guest room. She was out like a light. I watched her sleep for a few moments. She was so beautiful. I kissed her forehead. "I love you Bella. Sweet dreams."

Then I lifted up her shirt and placed several small and gentle kisses on her belly. "I love you too baby." I placed my hand there and felt her warm skin. As I placed one more kiss, I told my baby, "I just know that you are _mine_. I can feel it."

I left the room to head back downstairs and tell Alice and Jasper about all of the new developments. It was just one thing after another. There wasn't really anything else to do but laugh about how ridiculous this all was.

But I knew…none of it mattered. None of the shit we are going through right now mattered…because we are together. And as long as we are together, side by side, we can handle anything.

James POV

_**October 29, 2008**_

I was currently out on a date with the worst companion ever. Leah Clearwater was such a waste of a perfectly fine female specimen. She had a nice body…an okay face when she wasn't scowling…great skin and hair…but her personality and her mouth…they fucking sucked…and not in the good way!

But I would do anything so that my Mikey and I could get what we wanted. She was telling me exactly what happened with the Cullen's today. When she told me what her brother said about the letter Mikey sent…I panicked.

"Leah, sweetie…I've…got to…go to the men's room. I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay sugar," she said in what I am sure she thought was a seductive voice. It really just made me want to gag.

I got into the hallway by the bathrooms and had to call Mikey. He answered right away. "Baby! I was dying to hear your voice. I hate it that you are out with her again! Have you fucked her yet? Hurry up and fuck her so we can meet."

"Mikey…babe…listen to me. The letter you wrote…Leah's fucking brother says it's incriminating because you admitted to hurting the bitch!"

"FUCK! I didn't think about that. Shit, what do we do?"

"We are just going to hang tight for the moment. You have to lay low until we can get the DNA test done. Can you do that for me babe?"

"I guess…that means we aren't going to be able to see each other though doesn't it?"

"Yeah unfortunately…we don't want freaking super sleuth to figure anything out."

"Alright…I guess…it's what has to be done…to get what we want."

"That's right Mikey…keep your eye on the prize. It is in that bitch's womb. We just need to get to it."

We had to quickly get off the phone so I could go and finish my _date_ with Leah…which unfortunately would include…sex. I mean yeah it was nice to get a release but she could never make me feel like my hot hunk of a man does.

I was going to miss my Mikey terribly while we had to stay away from each other. I just had to tell myself that it would pay off in the end. No matter what…we would be getting _our_ baby.

Whether that baby is Mikey's or not…he will damn sure _think_ that it is his. I am getting _my_ baby from that bitch.

_**A/N…Review, review, review! piratehannelore and I gave you an extra long thirteen page chapter this week to make up for the shortness of last week's chapter. If you review I have a snippet to send to you!**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and her mad editing skills! You know how good you are!**_


	25. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…So here are the reviewer recommendations:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Reviewer: **__RoseArcadia__** recommends **__The Good Looking Looney Stalker Guy__** by **__jajo_

_**50**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__culleniwish__** recommends **__A Little Less than Before__** by **__Burberry Bugsy_

_**100**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__crikeywhathappened__** recommends by **__Guardian__Agent__** by **__archer24_

Chapter 24

BPOV

_**November 5, 2008**_

It had been almost a week since we found my destroyed car and poor Edward's destroyed house. Things had been relatively quiet. Neither of us had heard anything from our spouses. Edward had spoken with the police. They told him they went to Tanya's restaurant to question her and that the other owner told them she had just quit without any notice. She walked in one day and said, "The restaurant is yours," handed her a piece of paper and left.

The piece of paper was a notarized document stating that Tanya was giving full ownership of the restaurant to her partner.

This new development has made Edward a nervous wreck. He refuses to leave me alone. He thinks that Tanya is going to try and hurt the baby or me…or both.

He had the divorce papers prepared for both of us. The papers were sent the hospital for Mike because I did not know where else to send them. We sent the papers for Tanya to her parents' house. I found it interesting that they were being sent to a Seattle address. I asked him about that. "Edward, I thought Tanya was from Alaska?"

"She is. She and her family moved to Seattle her senior year of high school."

"Don't you find that a bit odd? She was so close to us."

"It's strange…yes; love…but I wouldn't make anything of it. Let's just move on shall we? I don't want to think about her anymore. I just want to be done with all of this."

I nodded. "You're right."

We were currently driving to the hospital for my appointment with Alice's doctor. I was so excited. I could not wait to find out how far along I was and my due date.

Edward was just as giddy.

During the drive…my thoughts kept drifting back to our meeting with the lawyer last week. The lawyer told us that both of our divorces could possibly be ex parte divorces. He explained that this was a divorce where only one spouse was present.

He also told us that in California, these types of divorces are usually only granted in an emergency situation. We showed him the pictures of the house, my car, and the pictures of all of my bruises. He agreed this was definitely an emergency and felt the judge would feel the same way.

The first step was for us to file the papers, which we did. Then we had to both file for restraining orders. There would be a hearing for that in three weeks. It was scheduled for the week right before Thanksgiving. At this hearing, the judge would decide whether or not to grant the restraining orders. Our lawyer assured us that he thought there would not be a problem with getting these restraining orders granted.

The bad news he told us was that…my divorce was going to be tricky because of the baby…especially since we did not know the paternity one hundred percent just yet.

Edward asked him about the waiting period for remarrying and he told us that in California we have to wait six months and one day after the divorce petition has been granted to remarry. Who knew when that would be with the way things were going?

When we got back to Alice and Jasper's, Jasper informed us that the waiting period in Washington was only ninety days after the divorce was final.

"How do you _know_ that?" Edward questioned him.

We were both amazed at the vast array of Jasper's intelligence. We had no idea why he would need to know such information.

"Hey," Jasper started, "I am a sponge of knowledge…and I read it in a book once. You know I remember _everything_ that I read."

We laughed at our overly intelligent and geeky friend. We loved him anyway. And what he told us was definitely good news. If we could get our divorces over with quickly…we could be married faster. A girl can hope right?

Edward's voice in the car brought me out of my thoughts, "Are you excited love?"

"Yes! Are you?"

"You know it baby! I can't wait to find out just _how_ pregnant _my_ girl is!" He said with his cocky little grin that I loved.

Alice's doctor…Dr. Wallace, was very kind. She made me feel very comfortable. She told us there was a mix-up with the insurance and we ended up having to explain most of our story to her and that my name wasn't actually _Cullen_…yet. Once that was all cleared up she told me she was going to do her exam.

Edward held my hand the entire time. He stood there and smiled with a big goofy grin and kept his other hand placed lightly on my stomach when he could throughout the exam. She informed us that I was currently about six weeks along in the pregnancy. It was too early to hear the heartbeat she told us. I was trying to do the math in my head to figure up the conception date when Dr. Wallace helped me with that.

"Let's see Bella…that puts your due date around July 25th, giving you a conception date of around September 25th. Does that sound about right?"

I could not answer or even breathe…all I could do was stare at Edward and gasp as I tightened my hand around his and held my other hand to my heart. I wanted my baby conceived out of love and desire…not out of hate and violence.

That was…the…day that Mike…_raped_…me. I also had sex with Edward that morning. There was a _real_ possibility that this baby was Mike's though. I had not really believed it until now. Oh God no! Please tell me this is not happening. I don't remember anything else before heading into unconsciousness once again.

EPOV

_**November 5, 2008**_

I explained as much as I felt possible to Dr. Wallace after Bella passed out in my arms. She said just to let her rest for a little while and she would be back to make arrangements for the DNA test. She informed me that the earliest it could be scheduled for would be December 4th when she was ten weeks. Then we would have to wait about one week for the results. By December 11th we would know without a doubt who was the father of this baby.

Of course…it didn't matter to me. I would be this baby's father no matter what. But we needed to know…at least for now…who shared DNA with the little miracle.

I kissed my Bella lightly on the forehead. I did not want to disturb her if she was not ready to wake up yet.

I looked down at my love as her eyes started to flutter open. "I passed out again didn't I?" She asked her voice hoarse.

"Yes," I chuckled.

"Edward…what are we going to do? The baby was conceived on…"

"Shhh…Bella…who did you have sex with first on that day?"

"You," she said quietly.

"Alright then…and who had you been having sex with the most during that time?"

"You," she repeated.

"Then what do you think the odds are that I am the father of this little miracle and not Mike?"

"Pretty good?" She asked nervously.

"I'd say pretty _fucking_ good!" I said confidently.

It was right at that moment, Dr. Wallace returned to the room. "Ah…Bella…I see that you are awake now. This is wonderful. Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yes, much better," she said smiling.

The doctor then went on to explain to Bella everything that she had told me while she was unconscious. We scheduled the DNA test and we were on our way back to Alice and Jasper's.

Things were good…for now.

BPOV

_**December 11, 2008**_

Today was the day we were getting the DNA test results back. Edward and I had not heard anything from Mike or Tanya. It was really strange but we would count our blessings where we could find them.

The restraining orders had been granted but with Mike and Tanya's whereabouts unknown…we had no idea if they knew of them or not.

Over the last few weeks, Edward and I had moved into a tiny little apartment. It was a nice little place and big enough for just the two of us. We just thought it would be better if we had our own space away from Alice and Jasper for the time being.

Both of our libidos had been raging out of control and I hadn't even reached the second trimester yet. We thought it would be best to put Alice and Jasper out of their misery. Of course we would have to start looking for a house very soon. It would be best if we moved in and were settled before the baby was born.

Seth had been unable to turn up anything suspicious on Mike, which was a little disheartening but Seth assured us he was not going to quit. I finally remembered where I recognized Leah from.

_**Flashback**_

_**My first appointment with Dr. Wallace had been stressful. Edward tried everything in his power to make our evening as relaxing as possible. As we were laying in bed completely wrapped up in each other.**_

"_**What's the matter Eddie?" I asked him playfully.**_

_**He was playing with a strand of my hair as he answered, "I was just thinking…I thought I was told at that poker game Newton invited me to that…Victoria…had…left James. But then we saw her in the neighborhood the other day."**_

_**As soon as he mentioned James' name…I sat up suddenly in bed. "Oh my gosh! I remember where I have seen Leah before!"**_

"_**Where?" He asked me curiously.**_

"_**I saw her out on a date…with James! The talk around the neighborhood was that Victoria had caught James cheating on her and left him. But then she just came back out of the blue. You know how neighborhood gossip is so who knows if it is true…but during the time Victoria was supposed to have been 'gone,' I did see James out to dinner with Leah. That's where I have seen her!"**_

_**He was laughing at me, "Okay, love…why is this important?"**_

"_**Honestly, I don't know…but I just have this feeling that it is."**_

"_**Are you turning into Alice on me baby?" **_

_**I playfully slapped him across his chest and said, "Don't you Alice me Edward Cullen! Stop making fun of me! I am telling you…there is a reason my brain is telling me to remember this! Mark my words mister! One day it will be important."**_

_**After that…our libidos once again took over our lives and there was no more talking…other than moaning, screaming, and yelling out each other's names.**_

_**End Flashback**_

It was still nagging at my brain as to why remembering Leah and James together was an important event but I had to push that away as we headed to the hospital for our results.

As we walked into the damn hospital it felt like we were taking a death march. Edward held my hand tightly in his as we entered the room to meet with Dr. Wallace.

Her face looked grim. No…no…no. "I'm sorry Bella…the results are not what you were hoping for."

"No…this isn't happening! This cannot be happening!"

"I'm sorry Bella. The test shows a ninety-nine percent match that the father of your baby is Mike Newton."

I felt like I was going to collapse. Edward caught me in his arms. "Baby, it's okay…it's alright…shhh," he cooed.

I was sobbing in his arms and he tightened his grip. He looked fierce and determined as he turned to Dr. Wallace and said, "That is bullshit! I don't believe it for one second! I _know_ that this is _my_ fucking baby! I want another test ran on the results. I don't want Newton's DNA anywhere near it! I want you to match my DNA sample directly with the baby's!"

I continued to sob into Edward's chest as the doctor tried reasoning with him. "Mr. Cullen…please you have to…"

He wouldn't let her finish. "I don't have to do a fucking thing! Make…this…happen! AND I want my father and myself present while it is being done AND I want my father to judge the results for himself! He is a very prominent doctor back in our hometown. He can be here tonight!"

"Please Dr. Wallace," I begged her. "You have no idea the kind of things we have been through lately. Mike _cannot_ be the father of this baby…he just _can't_. I am begging you to please do as Edward asks. We have had so many people against us…we really feel like we can't trust anyone. We have to be one hundred percent sure of these results…please?"

Her face looked sympathetic. "Alright…alright…it is against my better judgment but I will comply with your wishes. Call your father," she said to Edward as she left the room.

"Love, are you going to be alright? I need to go out into the hallway and call my dad. I will only be gone for a few minutes."

I nodded, "Okay…I am just going to lie back and try to take a nap."

He kissed my forehead, "We will figure this out! I KNOW that is my baby in there. No fucking test is going to tell me otherwise…and I just have a feeling that something isn't right here and I am not going to ignore that."

I nodded. "Sleep love, rest until I come back. I won't be gone long."

I laid back to rest as he left the room. Please let him be right.

EPOV

_**December 11, 2008**_

I had gone over this again and again in my head. I did the math. I knew the odds of Mike being the father of this baby were slim to none. I could not let this feeling go that something was amiss with those results.

I left Bella in the room so I could find a good signal somewhere in the hospital to call my dad. I was hoping I would only have to go out in the hall but I still wasn't getting any bars on my cell phone.

I wondered down the hall and I was busy looking at my phone when I bumped into someone. I looked up and was shocked.

_James_.

James worked here? I had no idea he even worked at a hospital.

He looked frightened when he saw me…was I really that scary?

"Hey James," I said politely.

"Uh…hey…do I know you?"

What the fuck? I know he knew me. I also know that he damn sure remembered me because I saw the look of recognition pass across his face as we bumped into each other. I wanted to see what he would say next.

"Yeah…we met at the poker game at Mike's house. You know Mike and Bella Newton? They live in your neighborhood. I'm Edward Cullen, remember?"

I noticed an expression flit across his face when I mentioned Mike's name but I couldn't place what it meant.

"Yeah I remember you…from...the Newton's house. Too bad about their break-up. The whole neighborhood is talking about how she got knocked up and he left her or some shit like that. You know neighborhood gossip."

He was talking very fast and acting very nervous. Then what he said registered. How did _he_ know Bella was pregnant?

"Hey how did you hear that Bella was pregnant?"

I definitely recognized the expression that crossed his face that time…it was panic.

"Oh um…my wife…Victoria…she said she that she saw you and…Bella the other day. She came home and told me the happy news after you guys told her."

Excuse me? We never even told Victoria she was pregnant. How does he know this? I had to get rid of him. I was going to try and follow him to see if I could find out anything else.

"Ah…right. I see. I wasn't aware that you worked here in the hospital. What is it that you do here James?"

"Oh um…I'm a nurse."

I nodded. "Alright…well I guess I'll let you get back to work then."

"Sure thing…see ya Edward."

I let him walk away, making sure he stayed in my line of sight. After he was almost out of sight I quickly began to follow his path. He was leaving the nursing area. If he was a nurse, where the fuck was he going?

Then I saw him walk into the hospital lab area. What the hell was he doing there? Maybe he was picking up test results of one of his patients. I looked around and did not see anyone so I made my way over to the door to listen.

I heard him talking to a woman in there. "James! Where have you been? Your break was over twenty minutes ago! You cannot just take off whenever you please. You are going to lose your job."

"Calm down Norma. It's all good. I just had a rough night and needed an extra long break…just chill. Now…what tests do I need to run next?"

WHAT? He worked in the lab?

I was about to walk away when I heard James's booming voice, "What the fuck is this file still doing here? I already ran these results!"

"James! You need to stop using that language. It is completely unprofessional. If you do it again I am going to report you! We do not talk like that in the workplace," the woman, Norma I guess, said to him.

James still sounded angry but a little calmer, "I am sorry Norma….but I already ran the tests on the Newton baby."

That caught my attention.

"Sorry James. Dr. Wallace said the couple wants another test done. Some big shot is supposed to be coming in to oversee the new test."

"WHAT?" James bellowed, sounding beyond irate.

I was very confused by all of this new information. I heard footsteps and voices throughout the hallway and knew I had to leave my position.

Damn it, I needed more time. But first things first…I had the sudden urge to get my Bella out of this place.

Tanya's POV

_**December 11, 2008**_

I parked my car around the block from the hospital. I watched the rearview mirror for that husband stealing bitch and my misguided, cheating fuckward. I had been watching them for a while now and overheard the home wrecking whore talking about the appointment today.

Eleven weeks.

Eleven weeks she has been carrying _his_ child.

It had to be Edward's baby. I doubt that pussy next door could do anything right. Mike really had no brains for planning anything. His birth control scheme was weak at best and I was surprised it worked and she actually ended up pregnant. But look at where he is now. He could not keep a handle on his wife and now there is a better chance that _my_ fucking husband is the baby's daddy. This is what you get, a fucking mess when you don't plan properly. That cunt has completely ruined my life and she would pay dearly for the decline of my happiness.

I saw their car pass by me and turn into the hospital parking lot. He was laughing at something she had said.

Fucking bastard! He looked so happy with her! How could he do this to me? We were so perfect together! This is all her fault!

I took a drag off of my cigarette, stubbed it out in the overflowing ashtray, and exited the car. As I made my way down the street, I entered the parking lot just in time to see the twosome head into the building…hand in fucking hand.

I hurried over towards their car, ducking under the vehicle quickly. They had parked the SUV they were driving in the far corner of the lot, under a giant shade tree. I ducked under the engine on my back and quickly found the brake line. Pulling out the small shears in my leather jacket I quickly cut a small hole the brake line. Scrambling out from underneath I noted the oil stain on the back of my favorite leather jacket.

Damn her! I ruined my favorite jacket because of that skank!

I made my way back to the car and pulled out onto the street. A grim smile spread across my face as I punched in a text to Newton.

_**Come see the show on the hill of Crestline and Eighth, IDIOT!**_

Edward Cullen would regret the day he left me. I would make sure he suffered eternally for betraying me. I would take everything that mattered from him!

Mike's POV

_**December 11, 2008**_

My phone vibrated, indicating a new message. Pulling out my phone, I slumped against the lockers in the employee changing room. My shift had just finished and I was so fucking tired…and anxious. I was hoping I would open my phone to find a message from my baby. James was running the DNA test today and I had not heard from him yet. I needed to know those results!

Opening the message I saw it was from _Tanya_. Great.

_**Come see the show on the hill of Crestline and Eighth, IDIOT!**_

What the fuck? That bitch is crazy!

But…it's on my way home…so I figured…what the hell? Maybe she is doing something that is actually useful.

I changed out of my scrubs and made it to my car. Driving over to the steep hill at the corner of Crestline and Eighth…I saw Tanya. The blonde bitch was decked out in a leather jacket and tight black denim jeans. Her stiletto boots were buffed to a high shine as she leaned against her sports car…arms crossed…smirking.

"What the fuck, Tanya?" I grumbled as I parked my car behind hers and walked over to her.

"We've been fucked. And _nobody_ fuck's Tanya Cullen."

"Pssshft," I snorted. "Don't you mean _Denali_?"

Tanya narrowed her eyes before grinning evilly.

"No fucker, its _Cullen_. And it'll remain _Cullen_ until my next wedding."

"Yeah, I do not think the next guy will appreciate the obsession that you have with your ex-husband, _psycho_."

Tanya smirked, "Who said anything about _ex's_? I was thinking more along the lines of…_widow_."

My brows reached my hairline as I stared at her incredulously. She seemed gleeful as she bounced where she stood. Widow? Hmmm…if she bumps off Cullen…and Tanya is just crazy enough to do it…then Bella would be a lot easier to deal with now.

"Oh, there they are." I looked up the road to where her gaze settled. Cullen was driving around the corner in an SUV with my wife in the passenger seat. They were talking about something. I could see Bella's lips moving and Cullen nodding his head. They passed us quickly, going down the steep, winding hill. Mulholland had nothing on Crestline.

Tanya began giggling uncontrollably, whooping in glee. What the hell was wrong with her? She is freaking out of her mind!

"There they go! Ta-ta Bitch! Happy trails Fuckward!" Tanya's voice rang out in the cool December breeze. The SUV was going too fast down the road. They barely made it around one turn before heading down the straight away towards the switchback. I could see Cullen pumping the brakes to no avail, one arm flung across the bitch's chest.

Cullen spun the wheel of the car sharply to the right, spinning them around on the pavement. It worked…for a minute, before they plowed into the side of the hill. The SUV fishtailed before spinning out onto the road again and down the side of the other switchback. I saw the vehicle flip one, two, three times before landing right side up on roadway below us.

My phone vibrated as I stared in horror. My child could be in there!

"Whoo Hoo! I've heard of merry widow, but this is fantastic!" Tanya was staring at the carnage below us. I ran to my car, jumping in before heading down the mountain, leaving Tanya fucking giggling hysterically where she stood.

I reached the accident, screeching to a stop. My phone vibrated again and I pulled it out to see a text message from my baby.

_**Congrats Papa! Can't wait to celebrate with you! We're getting our baby! -- J**_

I stared at the message for a moment in horror.

My little baby was in that smoldering mess…inside of Bella.

I threw the phone aside; my medical training was kicking in now. I knew what I had to do.

I approached the wreck, to see that both of them were breathing. Bella was out cold while Cullen was fading in and out of consciousness. Her door had come off its hinges and was laying half way up the hill. I quickly checked her for serious damage. Glancing over at Cullen, I could see that his leg was broken and his shoulder was punctured by the gear shift, pinning him to seat. Bella however, seemed to be miraculously free of any major injuries. I noticed a possible fracture in her left wrist, and many scrapes and bruises.

How were they both still alive? I was very thankful. I wasn't sure why they were in this SUV and not that piece of shit Volvo Cullen owned. But thank god that they were because if they had been in that Volvo there is no way they would have survived…my baby would be dead. I glanced at Bella's stomach for a moment and that's when I had made my final decision.

I pulled Bella from the wreckage and carried her to my car. I heard Cullen yelling her name as I pulled away from the accident and sped home.

He would never get _my_ baby.

All I needed was a little more than six months. I could keep her away from everyone that long. She would heal…then I would have my child, and then the bitch could die for all I care as long as I had my baby. Legally I was still her husband and had control over all of her medical treatment, in case of her inability to make decisions for herself.

Since she was unconscious…my plan should not be very difficult.

Aro owed me a favor. He had that exclusive, secluded rehab center up in the mountains with private villas and everything.

One quick stop at home and then we would be off on a lovely little vacation.

Six months…that's all I needed until I could be free with James.

This would be easy.

_**A/N…**ducks and hides****_

_**All piratehannelore and I ask is that you stick with us. Everything is coming to a boil…and we are getting closer to Bella & Edward's HEA…as well as the demise of our favorite villains. **_

_**We don't have a teaser this week because we are hard at work already on the next chapter. **_

_**Please review! Everyone have a safe and happy holiday weekend. See you next Friday! **_

**_A thousand thank yous to keepingupwiththekids for her awesome editing skills! She is THE best!_**


	26. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…So here are the reviewer recommendations:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Reviewer: **__keepingupwiththekids__** recommends **__Art After 5__** by **__sleepyvalentina_

_**50**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__trishchar__** recommends **__If Every Word I Said Could Make You Smile__** by **__carmelinagunn_

Chapter 25

EPOV

_**December 11, 2008**_

All I remembered was the sounds of Bella's screams as I lost control of Jasper's Expedition. We had taken it instead of the Volvo because Alice insisted. She said we were driving around her niece or nephew and she wanted us to be safe. My Volvo was perfectly safe…but Alice felt differently.

I remembered Bella screaming…and then nothing…as I was waking up in haze.

Everything felt heavy. I felt like my body was trying to float away but I was weighed down and could not move.

Then I saw a flash of brown.

My Bella.

"Bella," I heard a raspy voice call.

Did I say that?

"Bella."

I then saw a body with blonde, greasy, cropped hair, leaning over Bella.

"Bella?" A new form of panic was invading my voice. I recognized that head of hair. The smirk on his thin lips and the grumbling voice of that bastard… it was Mike!

"Bella!" I screamed for her to wake up and fight.

I watched, horrified, as Mike pulled Bella from the wreckage and carried her away from me. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't move. All I could do was let the blackness and the pain swallow me whole.

Alice POV

_**December 11, 2008**_

"Jasper! If you don't give me my heels I am going to beat you with some other pair!" I screamed at my goofy husband. Doesn't he know not to mess with a pregnant woman? My beloved Jasper thought it would be funny and cute to hide my new pair of Chanel four-inch peep toe heels. He told me that I had been spending too much time with Bella and her balance issues were wearing off on me. He claimed he was doing this for the well-being of our child.

My stomach rolled as I tore through our bedroom closet. I had been feeling queasy and unsettled all day. Actually, I woke up with the feeling…one of those bad ones…that you just can't shake. I shook it off when I got out of bed. Then Edward told me that he and Bella were heading to the hospital. Something made me insist that he take Jasper's Expedition instead of the Volvo. It was that feeling.

I heard my cell phone ringing from somewhere behind me. I pulled myself from the closet and found it on the nightstand.

"Who's calling me now?" I grumbled to myself as I grabbed for the phone. "Hello?" I answered.

"Good afternoon. May I speak with Alice, please?"

"This is she," I replied.

"This is Nurse Marx calling from St. Peter's hospital. An Edward Cullen was just brought in unconscious. There was an accident. The police were able to retrieve his cell phone from the wreckage and you were the first contact in his phone."

I swear the blood in my veins stopped flowing. I couldn't breathe. I was frozen where I stood.

I knew Edward and Bella were already on their way back here. Edward called me when they were leaving. He said that something was wrong with the results and he demanded that the test be done again. He even told me that he had called Dad and he would be arriving tonight to oversee this new test.

So…she said wreckage…oh no. Oh god no.

The voice on the other end reminded me that I was still on the phone with this nurse. "Ma'am, excuse me? Do you know an Edward Cullen or not? We have got to get in contact with his next of kin."

"Y…yes," I stuttered. "I'm his…sister. What happened?" I asked in a whisper.

"Well miss, as I said earlier…Mr. Cullen was involved in a car accident. He sustained numerous injuries including a broken leg. Since you are next of kin, we really need you to come to the hospital since he is still unconscious."

"Of course," I told her as I was rushing down the stairs. I ran into the hall closet and threw on a pair of flats. "What about Bella? How is she doing?" I asked the nurse. I knew they probably wouldn't be able to tell me anything since technically I'm not related to her. But I figured it was worth a shot…I had to try to find out how she was doing.

"I'm sorry miss, _Bella_? What are you talking about?"

"Bella…Swan, well…Newton. Bella Newton. She would have been in the car with my brother. She's his fiancée. She is tiny, pregnant, has brunette hair, and brown eyes…ring a bell?"

She was frustrating me. Surely they were brought to the same hospital at the same time. I grabbed the keys off the counter and yelled into the living room at Jasper. I pulled the phone away so I would not be yelling in the nurse's ear. "Jasper! We have to go…NOW! There's been an accident."

The nurse spoke again, "I'm sorry miss, no one was brought in with your brother. Someone saw the wreckage as they were driving by and they rushed to his assistance as they called the police and the ambulance. He was the only one in the vehicle when they found him."

That stopped me dead in my tracks.

"But that can't be right. Listen, my brother and his fiancée had just left the hospital. They were there getting the results of a DNA test. He called me when they were leaving the hospital. I know they were together! Where is she?"

Jasper came running to where I stood and noticed the panicked look on my face and the fear in my voice. He took the keys out of my hand. Thank goodness…there was no way I could drive right now. He started leading me out to my car. That's my Jasper. He may be a goofball who likes to play tricks on me and hide my shoes and clothing…but he's great in a crisis. He does not even know what the emergency is yet and he is already springing to action.

"I'm very sorry miss, but the only patient to come through the ER doors in the last five hours was your brother…and only your brother. Perhaps he dropped his fiancée off somewhere before the accident happened. I really must go now. Hopefully, once your brother wakes up you can get this mess cleared up."

"Thanks," I told her and shut my phone.

"What happened Ali? Where am I driving to?"

"St. Peters. Edward was in an accident," I told him. He pulled out of the driveway sharply before speeding down the road. "Jazz, Bella's not with him. The nurse that just called said that only Edward was removed from the vehicle and only Edward was brought to the hospital."

Jazz looked at me in shock. "That does not make any sense Ali. They were together this morning…and when they left the hospital!"

"I know! I agree…but…we just need to get there. She said that Edward is hurt…and unconscious. Hopefully when he wakes up he can explain what the hell is going on."

Jazz patted my knee gently and said, "We'll figure it out baby."

I nodded and tried to force out a smile for him. I needed to make some phone calls.

Rose answered on the second ring. "What's up my beautiful sister-in-law?" She asked.

"Rose…get down to St. Peters, now. There was an accident! Edward has been taken to the hospital and we don't know where Bella is…" That's all I was able to say before Rose was yelling at Emmett to get out of the shower and get his ass out the door with her.

I heard a click and then nothing else. Okay…I guess she will wait until they get to the hospital to get details.

We were nearly at the hospital when a thought occurred to me. I scrolled through my call log and found the number I was searching for desperately.

He answered right away.

"Hey, it's Alice. There was an accident. Edward was taken to St. Peters and Bella is…" I choked back a sob. "I don't know where Bella is. They said she wasn't brought in with Edward. You have to find her! Something is wrong, I just know it Seth!"

I couldn't take anymore. I was losing it fast. We had pulled into the hospital parking lot as I heard Seth say, "I'm on it."

Then there was nothing. Do people not know how to give proper goodbyes anymore? You say 'bye' when you want to end the conversation.

As Jasper came around and helped me out of the car all I could think was that Seth better do his damn job…and fast.

Rose POV

_**December 11, 2008**_

"Babe, what's going on?" Emmett was tugging his jeans up as he ran down the stairs of our house. We had just finished our lunchtime quickie and he was in the shower cleaning off the sweat when Alice called.

"There was some sort of accident. Edward has been taken to St. Peters and they don't know where Bella is. We need to get to the hospital. Alice and Jasper are already on their way. Come on!" I said as I pulled him out of the house. I jumped into the driver's seat of the jeep and for once Emmett didn't fight me.

I sped down the road, heading towards Crestview Hill. As we began our climb, I saw police cruisers on the side of the road. We saw them clearing debris off the road from an accident.

Then I saw the vehicle that the debris came from on the back of a tow truck.

I slammed on the breaks.

I knew that SUV! Well…what was left of the SUV.

_Fuck._

"Fuck," Emmett said barely above a whisper…as if he could read my thoughts. I pulled myself together and continued up the hill. I saw the gouge that was left in the side of the mountain in the second to last switchback. We could see the burnt rubber on the roadway from where Edward must have spun the vehicle.

Then I saw a red sports car in a turn out at the top of the hill, hidden amongst the trees.

"That fucking whore," I seethed. Instead of making the gentle turn leading to the corner of Crestview and Eighth, I made a quick decision. I gunned the engine and headed straight towards the all too familiar sports car that was set back from the roadway.

"Shit Rose!" Emmett yelled at me. The closer we got the more details I was able to observe. I saw the binoculars sitting on the hood of the car. I made perfect contact with the side of her cherry red sports car.

I hit it with enough momentum for the vehicle to slide along the dirt towards the trees before sliding down the embankment through a break in the woods.

"Oops," I said with a smirk.

Emmett was staring at me dumbfounded.

No one came forth to see what happened. But…that particular car…just being there…confirmed one thing for me.

Tanya had something to do with the destruction we just passed.

"Rose?" Emmett asked in fear from beside me. I turned the jeep around and headed towards the highway.

"That…was…Tanya's…car…Em! She was here and it looked like she enjoyed the fucking show!"

Understanding crossed his features. "That bitch! She tried to kill them Rose!"

"I know! We have to get to the hospital. If Bella is _missing_…my guess is…that bitch is behind it!"

EPOV

_**December 16, 2008**_

I woke up and the bright lights in the room were really hurting my eyes. I felt like a truck hit me.

"Edward! Thank god you are finally awake." I heard the voice of my sister say.

"Bella," was all I could mutter.

I started trying to sit up and pull the IVs out of my arms. The strong arms of my brother pushed me back down to the bed.

"Stop, Edward!" He said.

"Bella," I said again. "Where is she?"

"We were hoping that you could tell us! Edward you've been unconscious for five days! You were brought into the hospital alone. You were the only one they pulled out of the Expedition. Seth hasn't gotten any leads. Where is Bella?" Alice asked hysterically.

"Mike was there…he pulled her out right after the crash…she's with him."

Fuck…no one knew where she was.

I heard the voice of my sister-in-law from across the room. "I told you that was Tanya's car! She and Mike must have been working together!"

I…will…find…them…and…I…will…kill…them…both.

"We have to find her. If he hurts her…or my baby."

I noticed Alice, Emmett, and Rose all had matching grins on their faces when I said that.

"What? What's going on? What do you guys know that I don't?"

"I think we'll let dad tell you," Alice said smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

Rose was pushing Emmett out of the door, "Go get your father…now!"

"Dad's here?" I asked.

"Yes, silly. We told you…you've been out for five whole days."

"Fuck! That means…five days and no leads! That fucking means Newton could be anywhere with her by now…wait! Five days…did Dad rerun the DNA test already?"

Just then, my father walked back into the room with Emmett.

"Yes son…as a matter of fact I did run the test already."

My father came over and kissed my forehead. "That is from your mother. I told her it was not necessary for her to come with me…but now that all this has happened…she is coming anyway. She and Charlie will be here tomorrow. I was supposed to give you that kiss until she could see you again."

I nodded. He just needed to tell me what I wanted to hear.

He grabbed my shoulder gently, "Son…congratulations! They messed up the first test. The baby Bella is carrying is without a doubt, one hundred percent yours!"

I fucking knew that baby was mine! I knew the test had been fixed! James altered those test results…but why? Why the fuck would he do that? What did have to gain? Had Mike paid him?

A million thoughts were running through my head as I took in the sight of my crazy siblings.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rose were screaming with excitement but of course, they already knew…that was the reason for their looks earlier.

But…with this new information…I had never been happier or more terrified in my entire life. Where were they? Where was Newton keeping Bella and _**MY**_ baby?

_**A/N…Okay…so there you have it folks. I apologize that it is on the shorter side this week. Now you know what happened to dear Edward…the paternity is revealed. Next chapter will delve more into Edward figuring out this whole mess once his head has cleared a bit. Also, perhaps Seth will have better luck next chapter with the digging.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for editing!**_

_**Please review! I don't have a snippet to offer because I am so busy trying to get caught up on updates and getting ready to go out of town.**_

_**Speaking of that…I will be gone from Tues-Sun of next week. This will affect many of my updates. They will be either early or late but I am leaning more towards them being late. I apologize for this…I truly do but it is out of my hands. There is nothing I can do.**_

_**Take care guys! Have a good week!**_


	27. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…So here are the reviewer recommendations:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Reviewer: **__cforget__** recommends **__The Day the Earth Stood Still __**by **__Sare Liz_

_**50**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__trishchar__** recommends **__If Every Word I Said Could Make You Smile__** by **__carmelinagunn_

Chapter 26

EPOV

_**December 16, 2008**_

The longer I was awake, the clearer my thoughts were. How could five days already have gone by and there were no leads as to where Bella was?

We had to find her. If Newton harmed one hair on her head or caused anything to happen to my baby, I would not stop until I hunted him down into the depths of the Earth and killed him!

I was feeling agitated with my family. I did not want to feel this way but I did. Why were they in this freaking hospital with me? They should be out looking for Bella!

"Um…guys? I really appreciate you being here with me and everything…but why the _fuck_ aren't you out looking for Bella?"

Rose was pissed. "I don't appreciate your tone Edward! You act as if we have done nothing! Seth has been scouring the city and beyond for Bella! Emmett and Alice have been unable to leave your side because you are their brother and they were worried sick about you! Jasper and I have been joining Seth looking for clues when we haven't been here! You need to think before you spe…"

"Babe, stop! He's upset…of course he is going to think this way," Emmett interrupted her. He then went and wrapped his arms around Rose who had started crying.

"Fine, but I don't appreciate him acting like we were doing nothing. She is just as important to us too! Does he think we could live with ourselves if anything happens to her?"

Poor Rose was hysterical by this point. Emmett said that he was going to take her down to the cafeteria to get her something to eat. He said that she hasn't been eating well since all of this happened. My father said that he was going to go with them to get a cup of coffee.

After they left the room, Alice explained to me what Rose and Emmett saw on their way to the hospital on the day of the accident.

Rose was blaming herself because she had been unable to find Tanya since finding her car there on the roadway. Why the hell did she even leave her car just sitting there? Has she really gone that far off the deep end? I truly think that she has.

Alice and I were interrupted during our conversation when an out of breath Seth came bounding into my hospital room.

I had some things to share with him that I had not shared with my family since I awakened.

Jasper spoke first, "Seth what is it?"

"I _finally_ got the surveillance tape from the hospital parking garage."

"Why did you need that?" I asked. I felt like I was missing so many pieces. I needed to get them all put together so I could find my Bella.

Jasper answered my question. "When Rose and Em saw Tanya's car it made a lot of warning bells go off in her head. She was able to talk to the cops and work her charm. They let her look at my Expedition personally. Rose discovered that the brake line was cut intentionally. We needed to find out who did it and how. We figured it had to be while you guys were at the hospital."

Seth finished for him, "Yeah…and the damn cops have been giving me the run around about getting my hands on the surveillance tape from the parking garage. They said I was just a private detective and I was not going to be allowed to interfere with the investigation. However, Chief Swan gave our local officers a little phone call last night. Suddenly, this morning I've got this little baby in my hands," he said as he waved the surveillance tape around while smiling.

"Did you watch it already?" Alice asked.

"Yep, sure did," Seth said.

"And?" I asked.

"It's just as Rose suspected. Tanya is seen very clearly on this damn tape, crawling under the Expedition and cutting the brake line."

Son of a bitch! I would fucking end her! She was purposely trying to kill us!

"Do you think she had anything to do with Mike taking Bella or do you think that was a surprise to her too?" Alice asked Seth.

"I have no idea at this point. There is something we are missing. We just need more clues. Chief Swan will be here tomorrow with Mrs. Cullen, correct?" Seth asked.

Alice and Jasper nodded.

"Fabulous, because I think once we have another cop here and it is his daughter we are dealing with…the local police will open up to me a bit more and tell me what they know."

"Well, I have something to tell you," I told Seth.

"Shoot."

"James works at the hospital…in the lab,"

The three of them shrugged as if that was not a big deal.

"James that lives in your neighborhood?" My sister asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay…so what's so important about that?" Seth asked.

I told them step by step what happened the day of the accident. I repeated everything I heard James say when I was eavesdropping outside of the lab.

"That is insane! Why would James be the one to alter the test results? What would he gain from doing that?" Alice screeched.

"I don't know Ali, but we need to figure it out."

"I agree. I am going to step out into the waiting room and make some phone calls. I'll be right back," Seth told us.

I hoped whoever he was going to call would lead to us getting some answers.

BPOV

_**December 17, 2008**_

My head was pounding. I felt as if someone was using it as a drum. I could feel my eyes fluttering open. Unfortunately, the face that I saw when I woke up was not the one I had expected.

It was _Mike_. I never wanted to see him again.

What was going on here? Where was I?

"Bella, sweetheart. Everything is going to be alright. You're fine. Our baby is fine. Dr. Volturi is going to help you and take great care of you babe."

What? I was so confused. What the hell was happening?

"Mrs. Newton, can you hear me? I am Dr. Aro Volturi. I promise you, your stay here at this facility will be a comfortable one. We will get you back on your feet in no time."

I was not sure where exactly I was or what was going on but something in my gut told me that I should play along for now…for the safety of my unborn child.

"Mi…Mike? What's happening? Where am I? What day is it?"

"Honey, it's Wednesday…December 17th. Six days ago you and I were in a horrific car accident. I was thrown clear sweetheart…but you were stuck in the car. But don't worry. Our baby is alright."

What is his game? Why is he lying? I began to form a plan in my head. I think I knew a way to get out of this. I prayed that Mike was as stupid as I thought.

Dr. Volturi was grinning from ear to ear. He patted Mike on the back. "Ah, Mike. I see you are the epitome of the doting husband. You will be a wonderful father. We will have your Isabella out of here in no time, I promise. Then the three of you can get on with your life together."

Finally, Mike and I were going to be left in this room alone. It was game time.

Mike turned to me with a scowl on his face. "Alright the good doctor is gone, _Isabella_. Cut the shit!"

_Please be stupid, please be stupid. _

That was my mantra.

I put on my best look of shock that I could muster, "Mike! Why would you talk to me like that? I don't understand. What is going on? I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember is from freaking August!"

His face softened a little. I was trying to read his expressions to decipher if he was buying this or not. I decided to keep going since he was still silent.

"I just don't understand baby! When I went to sleep it was August. Now I wake up and you tell me it is December! You also tell me that we've been in a car accident and that I am pregnant! When did this happen? Please Mike, help me understand because I do not know what the fuck is going on. I'm so scared now!"

It wasn't hard to make the tears flow or to force my body to tremble in fear. I was truly scared for many reasons. I just hoped that this was working.

I could tell by the expression that was now on his face that he was indeed buying my story.

YES! This was good…very good.

Mike sat down on the hospital bed beside me and took my hand into his. I had to fight the urge to pull away with everything inside of me. I did it for my baby.

Mike POV

_**December 17, 2008**_

This was just too fucking perfect! How much luckier could I possibly get? She doesn't remember anything after August! That is just priceless.

It was time to work my magic on my…_wife_. I could not wait until I didn't have to call her that anymore.

I watched to see if she would cringe or try to pull away when I took her hand into mine as I sat beside her on the bed.

She made no move to pull away whatsoever and all I saw in her eyes was kindness and love. Aw, she really doesn't remember anything.

"Bells…sweetie…I am sorry that you are scared right now. I am going to help you through this. Things have been amazing these last few months. We have been happier than ever before. About two months ago we found out you were pregnant. You are now about three months along. Isn't that wonderful Bella?"

She nodded while smiling.

"Oh Mike, it is wonderful. I can't wait for us to be parents together!"

I don't think so bitch. You are not raising my child with me. That is James's job.

"I know Bells. It's going to be amazing."

"Mike, I don't understand why I'm here."

"Well…um…the doctors at the hospital had you transferred here because of your head injury. You've been in a coma for six days. They weren't sure what the extent of trauma to your brain would be when you woke up. I know Dr. Volturi personally so I insisted that you were brought here."

"So I am okay otherwise?"

"Yes, you only suffered bruises and cuts in the accident. It was bad Bells…you were so lucky. Someone was definitely watching out for you. I am so thankful that you and my baby are alright."

"Mr. Newton, perhaps we should let your wife rest for a bit while I talk to you out in the hall," Aro's voice told us from the doorway.

"Of course." I cringed as I had to lean in and kiss her forehead. She smiled at me sweetly and closed her eyes. This was just too fucking easy.

When I got out into the hallway, Aro turned on me with fierceness in his eyes. "What?" I asked him. Why was he looking at me that way?

"What kind of game are you playing on me Mike?"

"What are you talking about sir?"

"You called me and begged me to take your _pregnant_ wife into my rehab facility. I called the hospital that you said she was at first. They never saw her for her injuries! You lied to me. I do not appreciate being lied to. There is nothing wrong with that woman that would warrant her needing to be in a rehabilitation hospital! I don't know what is going on with you…but you had better get your shit together my friend.

No good can come of this. I want you both out of my facility by tomorrow. She can't stay here. There is no medical reason for her to be here. What are you trying to pull?"

Fuck! Why did he call the damn hospital? This was not good. Think Mike, think. Why didn't we plan for that? This is all going to blow up in my fucking face!

"Aro…er…Dr. Volturi, please give us a few days. Look, I am not sure why the hospital doesn't have any records of her being there. I assure you that she was there. I couldn't think of a better doctor to care for my wife than you. Please, just let her stay here for a few days. Run every test you can think of to make sure her brain is alright. She has no memory of anything since August. I am afraid something…is wrong."

"She has memory loss you say?" He asked.

I nodded sadly.

"Well this changes things. Mike, I've known you for a long time…but something doesn't add up here. I am not sure why you are lying about the hospital but I know that you are. However, I will run a full battery of tests on your wife to find out what is going on with her brain. We need to make sure that it is only temporary."

I hoped it wasn't temporary. This was good though. It would buy me some time to talk to James and figure out a new plan. Obviously, I wasn't going to be able to keep her here for the remainder of the pregnancy as I had hoped.

"Thank you, Dr. Volturi. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

It was time to get back to my _lovely wife_ now.

BPOV

_**December 17, 2008**_

I stood by the door and listened to everything that Mike and Dr. Volturi said out in the hallway. Good, Dr. Volturi was already suspicious of him. Perhaps he would make a good ally.

When they were saying their goodbyes, I went back to the bed and climbed into it. I pretended to still be sleeping when Mike entered the room.

I opened my eyes slowly and smiled at him. "Hey," I said.

"Hey babe. Dr. Volturi is going to run every test that is possible on you to make sure that your memory loss is only temporary."

"Oh, that's good. Hopefully, I will remember soon."

"If you don't mind, I'm just going to go over to the couch and take a nap."

"Of course not Mike. You have to be exhausted. Go get some rest sweetie," I told him. I tried to sound as loving as possible. It was very difficult since I hated him.

Now that he was away from me and I wasn't trying to eavesdrop on something, my mind began to wonder. How was I going to get out of this? How was Edward doing? Oh god! What if he didn't make it out of the accident? This started a whole new round of thoughts.

What caused the accident? Was it Mike? Is that how he was able to get to me? The last thing I truly remember is screaming and locking eyes with Edward.

Then I woke up here.

I looked around the room. There wasn't a phone in here. Mike probably made sure of that. I waited until I knew Mike was good and asleep. Once he was out like a light, I got up from the bed and started looking around for my purse. My phone was in there.

I found my purse in one of the drawers inside the table by the bed. My phone was not in there. Mike probably took it out of there.

Damn it!

I wondered if I snuck out of the hospital room to go and find Dr. Volturi if he would take my side. Would he believe what I had to say? He was already suspicious of what was going on here with Mike…but would he believe me?

I had to try. Mike was asleep right now and I could risk him waking up and making things worse. This was worth a shot and I was going to go for it. I searched the closet and found the clothes that I had on the day of the accident.

They were torn and bloody but I really didn't care. I was getting out of here one way or another. Since I didn't know where 'here' was, I needed help. At the very least, perhaps I could get to a phone and call my Edward.

EPOV

_**December 17, 2008**_

Charlie and my mom arrived first thing this morning. Charlie was not taking any crap from the local police. After he had arrived at the hospital and gotten the information we could give him, he had Seth take him straight to the police station. We were now all waiting in my hospital room to see what they had discovered.

My mom was fawning all over me and couldn't stop squealing about how happy she was that Bella was pregnant. Alice was definitely her daughter.

It was late afternoon when Charlie and Seth finally got back to the hospital. They had a very upset, beaten, and broken looking Leah with them.

What the hell happened?

Seth explained to us that after he and Charlie went to the police station he needed to stop by his office. When he got there, Leah was lying on the ground, beaten and crying. She then confessed everything to them.

She had been seeing James. Leah explained how Newton came into the office and wanted Bella to be followed. James was with him. They told her they were best friends. This meant that Newton new about the affair from the beginning.

James seduced Leah into believing that she was the only woman for him. He kept telling her he was going to leave Victoria for her. Because she loved him so much, she was feeding him information. She was the leak.

Today, James came into the office enraged, she told us. She said he wanted information on what was happening with the new DNA test and the accident. She couldn't give him the answers that he wanted and he went psychotic on her. He really beat the crap out of her.

He had just left when Charlie and Seth arrived. Seth called the police and they put out an APB on James.

Charlie spoke first after Seth's retelling of the story. "I think it's time we pay a visit to this James's guy's house. Clearly, there is something we are missing. What do you say Seth?"

"I say let's go. But, I want to make sure my sister is alright and seen by a doctor first."

Charlie nodded. "I'll stay in here and you can come and get me when you are ready to go."

"Sounds good," Seth told him.

I felt so helpless lying in this fucking bed while my Bella was out there. Newton could be doing god knows what to her and our baby.

Why would James switch the test to make it look like the baby was Mike's? I didn't understand why? Unless…Mike was so desperate to keep Bella with him as his wife…that he felt if she believed the baby was his she would stay with him.

That had to be it!

I was just starting to share this theory with everyone when my cell phone started ringing from somewhere in the room.

"That's my phone! Where is it?"

"Who would be calling you? Just about everyone you know is here at the…"

"It's Bella! It has to be! Find his fucking phone!" Alice yelled.

Finally, my phone was retrieved from my pants that had been thrown into the closet.

Alice handed it to me. "Hello?" I said.

"Is this Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, it is. Who is this?"

"This is Dr. Aro Volturi. I won't go into details right now of who I am. I think I have someone here who would like to speak with you very much."

I wasn't prepared for what I heard next. It was the voice of an angel.

"Edward, is that really you? Are you alright? Please tell me you are okay. I am so scared and worried."

The damn broke behind my eyes and the tears started flowing down my cheeks. I didn't fucking care. It was my angel's voice and she was alive. She sounded okay.

"Bella…is it you? Are _you_ okay? How is our baby? Please tell me you both are okay."

"Edward I'm fine. Dr. Volturi is going to tell you guys how to get here and where I am. I just had to talk to you and hear your voice. The baby is fine. I promise."

I could tell she was crying as well. These were happy tears from both of us. We knew we were both alright. I wanted to know more but there was something I had to tell her first.

"Bells…Dad did the DNA test. You better get ready because that baby you are carrying is one hundred percent Edward, Jr."

"What?"

"That's right love. The little one is _our_ baby in every sense of the word."

She was crying harder now. "Oh my god Edward. That is wonderful. You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Oh, I think I do sweetheart."

Suddenly, I heard Bella pull away from the phone. "What are you doing here? What's going on?" I heard her say.

Then I heard the phone drop. There were muffled sounds. I knew I heard Mike's voice. Oh god. What the hell was going on there? I froze when I heard the next sounds. I heard Bella's screams, a gunshot, and then silence. The phone went dead…the connection was lost.

BPOV

_**December 17, 2008**_

I made my way through the rehab facility. I was being quite stealthy if I do say so myself. I finally found my way to Dr. Volturi's office.

I prayed silently as I told him my story. He was in shock but he sat there and listened quietly as I told him everything…from the very beginning. I even went as far back as high school. I had to get my point across.

"Well, Mrs. Newton. You have quite the story there. Fortunately for you, there are too many holes in your husband's story and I believe everything you have just told me."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you doctor…and it's Swan. _Miss Swan_, please." At least for now it's Swan. I hoped that one day soon…it would be Cullen.

"Yes, of course. How about I just call you Bella?"

I smiled. "That works too. Can we call Edward now? I have to see how he is doing."

"Of course."

We called Edward and I was even able to talk to him. I felt so relieved that he was alive and okay. Then he told me the most wonderful news. He informed me that our child was in fact…_our_ child.

I was so happy in that moment. Then the door to Dr. Volturi's office burst open and James was there with Mike trailing close behind.

What was happening?

"What are you doing here? What's going on?" I asked them. Why the hell was James even here?

He pointed a gun at us. Did I step into the Twilight Zone here? What did I do to him?

"James calm down! What the fuck are you doing?" Mike yelled at him.

"She is going to ruin everything Mike! I will not let her fucking ruin our plans!"

I had dropped the phone when James pulled out the gun.

James was nervous and dropped the gun. A shot was fired out of it when the gun fell to the ground. It ricocheted off something in the room and hit Dr. Volturi. I screamed and ran to him. James picked up the gun while Mike stalked over to me and hung up the phone. James locked the door to Dr. Volturi's office when we heard security coming down the hall.

This was madness.

"James, this wasn't part of the plan. We are never going to get our baby now!" Mike said to him.

Hunh? Rewind. What the hell are they talking about here?

"He needs a doctor!" I told them as I checked over Dr. Volturi. He was bleeding profusely. He needed to get medical attention.

"No one is going anywhere. I've got to fucking figure this out. Just shut up!" He said as he pointed the gun at me.

I thought I was going to pass out when I saw the scene before me that happened next. Mike…walked over to James and wrapped his arms around his neck…pulled his face to his…and started _kissing_ him.

I was in shock! My husband was gay?!

No wonder he could never do it for me when we had sex. He looked James right in the eyes and said, "Baby, what are we going to do. He is dying. We're gonna fry for this. I think we're going to have to head to Mexico early and take her with us. Once she has our baby…we'll get rid of her…anyway you want to."

James nodded.

"Oh and by the way, I am thrilled that the baby is mine. We haven't gotten to even celebrate yet have we sugar?" Mike said to him.

"We'll celebrate properly once we get out of this." James replied.

Wait…this wasn't Mike's baby. What the hell? Mike still thinks that it is. James knows that it isn't. Okay…think Bella. Edward told me in the car when we left the hospital what he discovered about James working in the lab.

This means James must have altered the DNA test…apparently, because he wants to have a baby with Mike. They now think that this baby is Mike's.

I needed to keep up the rouse that the baby I was carrying belonged to Mike. Once they found out the truth…well when Mike found out the truth…I would no longer be useful to them. This meant they would dispose of me sooner. So for now, I would let Mike believe this was his baby.

Mike went over to try and get the window open. Their new plan was that we were all going to escape through the window. James came to me and pulled me to him roughly. He whispered harshly into my ear, "Don't even think of telling Mike the truth. I know you were talking to your boy when we got here. He probably told you who the real father is. I will fucking kill you starting with the baby inside of you if you breathe a word of this to Mike. Do you understand me bitch?"

I nodded. I couldn't speak. Mike I could handle, even with the beating and the rape…but James…he truly terrified me.

I would do anything he said in order to keep my baby safe. I knew that Edward would find us. I just knew it.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here before the cops show up and surround the place. You know they heard the gunshot."

I knew Dr. Volturi was bleeding to death. I prayed that once we were out of here and they got the door busted down that they would be able to save him in time.

Just like that, they were on the run with me.

_Please find us Edward…please!_

EPOV

_**December 17, 2008**_

I was hyperventilating after the call with Bella was ended. I explained to my family what had happened.

Charlie had heard enough. "I'm going to get Seth and we are going to James's place right now!"

Dad spoke next, "Send Seth alone Charlie. You are going to want to come with us."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Edward…you just woke up son. You have a broken leg. You are not going anywhere." My father told me.

"Bullshit! That is my fiancée and my baby we are talking about! That is why they make crutches. Wherever you guys are going…I will be fucking joining you!"

"Where are we going?" Emmett asked.

"I know who Dr. Volturi is and I am aware of where is rehab facility is located. It's not far from here. I think we should go there…now!"

"I couldn't agree with you more Dad!" With those words, I was pushing the call button to the nurses' station. I was getting my clothes, some crutches, and getting the hell out of here.

We were going to get my Bella! I just prayed we wouldn't be too late.

_**A/N…Hang on tight people…next chapter should be interesting! Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for editing this for me quickly. **_

_**I want to give you all a quick update on my stories. My vacation was more like a working vacation since it was a crazy week with wedding things going on for my brother-in-law. **_

_**To top everything off, I woke up sick yesterday morning and had to make the sixteen hour drive back home that way. I feel MISERABLE! This chapter was written before I left and I did not get a chance to submit it Friday because it was so crazy. I am SO sorry for that!**_

_**Due to everything going on and the fact that I am sick, need to recuperate from my trip, get caught up on everything, get the house back in order, and just unwind in general…this will be the only update this week guys.**_

_**I apologize. If by some miracle I get something written for my other stories, I will post…but I don't think I will be updating until next Monday 7/27. Have a good week everyone! Please review if you have time and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**_


	28. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending the characters to our will and having fun with them.**_

_**A/N…So here are the reviewer recommendations:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Reviewer: **__keepingupwiththekids__** recommends **__Son of a Preacher Man __**by **__LaViePastiche_

_**50**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__logicOwfails__** recommends **__Falling for you__** by **__GreenEyedGirl17_

Chapter 27

BPOV

_**December 17, 2008**_

Edward.

The odd thing about the rehab center was that it used to be a quaint little resort where the booze ran freely during prohibition. When they remodeled and turned it into the rehab center, most of the rumrunner's tunnels were blocked.

Except for the one that happened to be three hundred yards outside of Aro's office.

Unfortunately, Mike knew about its location. It was perfect for two men on the lam…who just shot a respected doctor and needed to get out of sight quickly…with their pregnant hostage before the cops showed up to arrest their sorry asses.

Mike pulled me along behind him. James was behind me making sure that I had no escape, as we made our way through the tunnel.

"Baby, you know where this leads right?" James asked. Mike had my right arm in a death grip while I had my left wrapped protectively around my stomach.

"We will end up about half a mile outside the facility in the woods. Don't worry, about a mile beyond that is a small cottage where we can regroup and figure things out from there. The first thing we need to do is figure out how the fuck we are going to get her into Mexico. But, don't worry baby. We will fix this." Mike turned and flashed what he once called his 'Bella' smile and gave my arm a sharp tug.

What was I an incubator on legs? There was a very specific reason that surrogacy was created in today's times. Mike made more than enough money to afford the cost of a surrogate mother. Why the hell does he want _my _baby?

I asked him that very question. His answer told me how sick and twisted he truly was.

"Because, I was already married to you by the time James and I decided we wanted a child together. Why would I pay when we had you? It was supposed to be easy. I had a foolproof plan. Get you pregnant, wait nine months, and take the kid. I even had a plan just in case I needed to make you look like the delinquent parent. It would have been a cakewalk to make you look like a bad mother. But, that plan has gone to shit now. We can still make a beautiful life together in Mexico, right baby?" Mike said looking at James…with love in his eyes.

My blood ran cold. I was going to be sick. They had been planning this forever and I was too stupid to catch on to my _husband's_ devious plot.

"Right baby. What do you want, a boy or girl?" James asked glaring down at me.

"I just want my kid. I don't have a preference whether it is a boy or a girl. Do you have any names picked out yet, J?"

They were going on as if they were two guys talking about football over a beer…not two murderers and kidnappers dragging a pregnant woman down an old prohibition tunnel to her inevitable death several months from now.

_God please let us get out of this alive. At least spare my baby. Let my baby make it out of this and back with Edward. Please let Edward find us._

EPOV

_**December 17, 2008**_

I was folded into Emmett's jeep as we sped along the highway. His atlas was sprawled across my lap in my vain attempt to find a quicker route to Dr. Volturi's rehabilitation center.

"Take the next exit," I muttered as I flipped a page in the atlas. The back roads lead throughout the surrounding area. Just through the forest was an old logging road that lead up to the back end of the facility. It was a direct route to Dr. Volturi's as opposed to the grueling journey around the outskirts of the dense forest to the paved road leading up to the facility.

"Sure thing," Emmett pulled off the highway and under my direction drove twenty miles east before pulling onto the old logging road.

"Are you sure this is a road?" My dad asked from the backseat.

"Yes," I hissed out as Emmett drove as fast as he could along the dirt path with all its dips, potholes, and dangerous curves. In truth, the road resembled more of an old, wide hiking path than anything else. Nothing less than a four-wheel drive would safely be able to take this road. But it was much faster.

All I could think about was Bella and what that bastard was doing to her. Surely, he would not hurt her. She was pregnant and he wanted the child…that much was evident. My fear was that I would not be able to get to Bella and our baby before he took off with them. If that happened, there would be a good chance that I would never see them again.

If anything happened to them, I would not be able to continue. It was as simple as that. I had no life without them in it. I needed them to survive; they were my air.

"Hold on tight! We're coming up on some rough patches." I grabbed the handle bar on the dash and fought back the grimace of pain from the jeep jostling my leg as I was ripped from my musings.

_Please God, keep them safe for me._

BPOV

_**December 17, 2008**_

I was not going to lie. I was scared.

These two psychopaths were discussing baby names like it was the weather or something.

"How about Ashley for a girl?" James said.

"I dated an Ashley. She was a bigger bitch than this one," Mike nodded his head indicating me.

"Okay, what about Meredith?" James continued.

Mike stopped in his tracks, turned, and gave James an odd look.

"Meredith? Really?"

"It was my Grandmother's name. The good one that left me the trust." James mumbled.

"That you can't access till your thirty-five or produce an heir. She was a whack job. I remember that time we went and saw her over summer break. She kept giving me the evil eye."

_With good reason_, I thought to myself.

"Hey, not everyone is going to like you." James spouted back as we continued moving.

Ahead of us, I could see a light slicing through the dim tunnel. I took in a sharp breath as we approached. James pushed the butt of the gun into my lower back turning my gasp of surprise into a gasp of pain.

Mike climbed the ladder before us to the hidden hatch in the tunnel's ceiling. As he struggled with the rusted door, James took the opportunity to lean in close and talk to me.

"Keeping quiet I see, my little bitch. I am very happy that you are following the instructions that I gave you back in the doctor's office. I can't wait till you have this child. As soon as that baby is out of you, you're _mine._ Mike never wanted to share you all of these years and I really do want to know what I was missing out on before I gut you and leave you at the United States border. How tight is that luscious cunt of yours? Hmmm? I love Mike but I have wanted a piece of you for a very long time, pet. I can't wait to fucking claim you."

James licked the shell of my ear and chuckled darkly. "And this child," James jammed the nose of the gun into my stomach roughly, "if it looks anything like that fucker of a sperm donor and Mike figures out he is not the father…then I know plenty of people ready to buy a baby. I can get more if it's a little girl. Girls are always worth more. Perhaps I won't kill you.

Maybe I'll just sell you too. You can have a nice little curtained room in a brothel in Thailand. You wouldn't mind that, would you? You'd give it up for anyone. On the other hand, maybe I should keep you locked in _my_ basement and use you any fucking time I want. I could send pictures every now and then to your lover and let him see how a _real_ man gets the job done. Maybe I will just keep you to breed. Hmmm…I have so many options with you, sweet Bella."

The shiver started at the base of my skull and ran down my spine. The only thing running through my mind was '_Run! Run! Save the baby! Save yourself! Run Bella, RUN!' _ The shiver turned into a full body tremor as Mike forced the hatch open and crawled out into the bright sunlight.

Turning, Mike reached down and held out a hand for me to climb out with him.

I knew this was my chance and I had to take it.

I grabbed Mike's hand and hoisted myself up the rotting ladder. Several rungs broke beneath the excess weight I purposely placed on them, turning to dust under my feet. Mike pulled me clear and I scrambled behind him as he reached down to help James.

"Fuck, those rungs have gone to shit, babe," James called out to Mike. Mike grunted under the weight from below as he began hoisting that psycho to the surface.

There was no way I was letting these crazy bastards get their hands on my baby.

Either way I was dead. I knew that my child was too if they were able to get him or her away from me.

I would not allow anyone to hurt my child.

Mama Bear was awoken and with a quick shove, I sent Mike sprawling into the tunnel beneath us.

"What the _HELL_?" he roared from below me. I slammed the hatch closed, turning the spin lever before running like a bat out of hell.

_Feet…don't fail me now._

EPOV

_**December 17, 2008**_

"End of the line," Emmett said as he pulled the jeep to a stop. I grabbed my crutches and the atlas as I scrambled out of the jeep. Emmett, Jasper, Charlie and my father piled out as I got my bearings and headed northeast.

"This way. The facility is two miles from here."

We headed out as fast as we could. Dad refused to leave my side. Emmett and Jasper ran ahead of us, each with a tire iron in hand. Charlie had his gun cocked and ready. We had no idea what we were walking into, but it didn't matter. Bella was out here, somewhere and we had to get to her before the unthinkable happened.

"How are you holding up son?" My father asked about a half mile in.

"I'm fine." It was true. Dad had insisted on numbing my leg from the knee down at the hospital. The only thing that fucking bothered me was the jaw clattering potholes on the logging road.

We continued on, spreading ourselves by about a hundred yards. Another ten minutes passed when we heard the shouting and the gunshots.

It was the voice of James that I heard shouting.

BPOV

_**December 17, 2008**_

I ran with everything I had in me.

Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I was nearly graceful in my single mindedness. I leapt over fallen logs and exposed tree branches; I darted through the trees like a fucking wood nymph.

It felt as if I was running from the big bad wolves on crack. I giggled at that thought briefly.

I was doing fine till I heard two competing sounds.

"ISABELLA! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, BITCH!"

It was the voice of James from somewhere behind me.

"Babe! Come back! Don't fucking hurt her! She is carrying precious cargo! You will not hurt my child!"

That one was Mike.

So they got out of the hatch. How the hell did they manage that? I could not worry about it. I had to get away from them…far, far away.

I kept running, but the shots they were firing behind me, threw me off my groove.

"Ouch!" I cried out as I stumbled over an exposed root and fell to the ground on my knees.

"Fuck!"

Looking down I saw what could only be a tree limb entering one side of my calf and out the other. Blood began to pour from both sides of my leg. The smell reached my nostrils and I held my hand to my nose, willing the nausea away.

I tried standing but fell back down in the most awful pain imaginable.

Running was out of the question.

Ahead of me I saw the cottage Mike had mentioned earlier. If I could get in there and lay low, I might stand a chance.

I began the slow crawl towards the dilapidated looking cottage, praying it would give me the safety that I needed.

EPOV

_**December 17, 2008**_

"ISABELLA! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, BITCH!" I heard in the distance. It was James's voice. Whatever she did to make him so angry…I hoped that made it fucking hurt.

We had to follow the sound of that voice. I would rather die than let that monster get his hands on Bella and our child.

We were all frozen for a moment…trying to decide which direction to head towards. Charlie whispered that we should split up to find them faster. Charlie and I were going to stay together because it was hard as hell for me to get around on crutches with very little feeling in one of my legs and he had a weapon. My father and my brothers split up and went in three separate directions.

We did not hear any more yelling. Shit, I prayed he would start talking again. I prayed that Bella would start screaming…anything to tell us where she was. Something big had happened and I needed to find my love.

My cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out quickly without looking at who it was. "Hello?"

"Edward…it's Seth. Rose, Alice and I found Victoria and got her to talk. You are not going to believe what we have discovered."

"Spit it out Seth!" I said in another whisper.

"Dude, why are you whispering?"

"Just tell me Seth!"

"Okay, sorry man. Well, it seems that James only married Victoria so that she could get her green card. He is in love with someone else."

"Leah?"

"Nope…James is in love with one Mr. Mike Newton."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

Charlie glared at me and put his finger up to his lips to tell me to be quiet.

"Yeah…and that's not all. They targeted Bella from the very beginning. They hand picked her to be their incubator. They have been a couple since before Bella and Mike even met. Their plan was to get Bella pregnant with Mike's baby and then prove her an unfit mother so they could take off with the baby.

But Edward…Victoria says that James is really sick. She said that…he doesn't care about taking the baby from her legally…he wants to kill her. He has this sick obsession with her. Victoria said that he has been pissed all these years that Mike would not share her with him…sexually. He wants her to be his play thing Edward. He wants to do despicable things to her. You have to find her!"

"We're working on it Seth! Thanks for the information."

I hung up the phone and relayed all of the information to Charlie. He was just as shocked as I was. I hobbled on those damn crutches just a little faster. We had to get to my girl before that monster did. How far would Mike allow things to escalate?

"Look Edward! There is a cottage there in the distance!" Charlie said to me.

We headed towards it. As we did, the sounds coming from there would haunt me forever. We heard blood-curdling screams coming from the mouth of my beloved.

When we made it to the cottage, Charlie motioned for me to go through the front while he went around the back. The screams had stopped suddenly. Please let her be alive…and unharmed.

I opened the door, hobbled inside, and was met with the most disgusting scene I would ever see. James…on top of my Bella…his pants down around his ankles…while he was trying to tear hers away from her body. Bella was pinned beneath him…somewhat unconscious…mumbling incoherently. She was bloody. What the fuck had he done to her? I would end him…now.

I knew he had not raped her yet because her pants were still completely on her body. Her shirt was ripped off…the bastard had gotten half of her clothes off her.

I saw red. I did not care that the medicine my father injected into my leg was wearing off and I was in immense pain. I had to get that fucker away from my girl. I moved to him as quickly as I could in my condition and used my body to shove him away from her.

I heard the back door being kicked open. Thank goodness, Charlie was in now. He could tend to Bella while I dealt with this monster!

"Get the fuck off me Cullen! I am going to take what I want! I will taint your little peach where she will never be able to be touched by you again!"

I kept pounding him with my fists, my crutches, anything I could find. Unfortunately, he did not have a broken leg, and he was fighting me back. "Why James…why are you doing this? I thought you loved Mike. Why do you want to hurt her this way?"

He looked at me in shock. I continued, "Yes…I know about you and Mike."

"Good! I'm glad! I want everyone to know! He had to have _her_. I would have given him everything. But he wanted a fucking baby of his own and I could not give _that_ to him. That whore could! Then the fucker would not even share her with me! He was supposed to love me and want to give me everything. She kept us apart. I hate her! I swore that I would make her pay for keeping me from him!"

"You…will…never…fucking…touch…her!" I yelled at him.

The guy was seriously ill. We rolled around on the floor. I noticed the gun next to Bella. As I saw that, I saw Charlie caring for his little girl. There were tears in his eyes as he took in the sight of his only child.

James must have laid the gun down when he was trying to rape her. Bella had some blood pooling at her forehead. I bet that fucker hit her in the head with his gun to get her to stop screaming.

I pulled myself across the floor, towards the gun. James grabbed my legs back towards him. I screamed from the fucking pain of that. He got the gun and I tried to knock it out of his hand. We were both fighting for the gun as he head butted me. I was seeing stars. I looked up just in time to see him standing over me with the gun pointed at my chest.

"Say good night Cullen," he said to me with a smirk.

I closed my eyes thinking this was the end. I heard two gunshots but felt nothing. I looked up…James was on the floor…blood pooling from his head and his chest. I looked behind me. Charlie and shot him twice.

That man was my fucking hero!

"Edward, are you alright?"

I nodded and crawled over to him and Bella the best that I could. Charlie had taken off his coat and wrapped it around his daughter's bare chest. She was completely quiet now but shaking.

We did not think it would be a good idea to move her until her injuries were discovered…so I settled for holding her hand and telling her that I was there. I told her I would never lose her again and that we would finally be together…for real…and forever…now.

"Edward…how far did he get?" Charlie asked me quietly.

"He didn't…rape her. I stopped him."

"Thank you, son."

"I would give my life for her, sir…you should know that by now."

"I do," he replied.

"Thanks for saving my life, sir."

"Stop the sir crap. I am guessing you are going to be my son-in-law soon enough…I think you need to call me…Charlie…or Dad. I've known you your whole life, kid. I would do it again if I had to."

Charlie and I looked up as we saw Jasper, Emmett, and my father burst through the front door of the cottage. They had Mike with them. Emmett has Mike's hands tied behind his back and he was leading him around like a dog.

"James! What the hell did you people do to him?" Mike yelled.

"Shut it boy!" Emmett told him. "You should be pissed after what _he_ did to _you_."

It was then that I noticed the bruising on Mike's face. Apparently, James had gone insane when Bella escaped from them. He came clean with Mike and informed him that I was the baby's father and he was going to get a piece of Bella whether he liked it or not. He beat the hell out of Mike and left him lying there bloody for my family to find while he went after Bella.

My father went straight to Bella. We explained everything that we saw. He assessed her injuries. He said something had been lodged into her calf and she was losing blood from that wound. There was a tree limb beside her with blood on it. He figured that was the culprit. My clumsy Bella probably fell and that was the result. Stupid James pulled it out of her without knowing a damn thing about medical care.

She had multiple cuts and bruises…he wasn't sure which were from our accident and which were from James. He agreed with my assessment that James had hit her in the head with his gun. He said she was shaking because her body was going into shock.

His initial opinion was that she was going to be okay but we needed to get her to a hospital to check on the baby and treat her injuries.

Carlisle said that the police were on their way, along with an ambulance. He said Mike was going to be put away for kidnapping, murder, and anything else that could be thrown at him.

When the ambulance arrived and they were loading Bella into it…I passed by Mike. I punched him right in the fucking face and then again in the stomach…just for good measure. I also issued a warning. "I am just letting you know. We are done with you. If you ever fucking come near her again, I…will…kill…you. Do you understand me?"

I must have sounded menacing because he nodded and his teeth were chattering in fear. Good.

I let the EMT's help me into the ambulance with Bella.

My Bella was going to be okay. I knew that in my heart.

_**A/N…Okay people. We gave you Bella being found safe. Edward is back with her! James is dead…Mike is going to prison. We still don't know where that crazy Tanya is…hmmm…interesting. How about some reviews? Let us know what you thought! We have a little snippet to send you if you review my lovelies! **_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for her fantabulous editing talents! **_


	29. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…So here are the reviewer recommendations:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Reviewer: **__keepingupwiththekids__** recommends **__Clipped Wings and Inked Armor __**by **__hunterhunting_

_**50**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__twilight-issues__** recommends **__The Ex Factor: Edward & Bella __**by **__AngelAtTwilight_

_**100**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__arielellane111 __**recommends **__Brothers and Sisters __**by **__edwardandbellabelong2gether (me) _

_**150**__**th**__** Reviewer: There was a 150**__**th**__** reviewer this week but that person never got back to me. So I will take this opportunity to recommend one of my friend's stories. I recommend **__Art after 5 __**and **__Counterpoint __**by **__sleepyvalentina._

Chapter 28

BPOV

_**January 8, 2009**_

_James burst into the cottage, looking like a crazed animal. "There you are, Isabella. I am so done with all of this bullshit. Mike never loved me. If he loved me…he would not have stayed with you. He would not have let this drag out as long as it did. A part of him loved you and he would never admit that to me. Now, you are going to pay for taking him from me. I am going to take what I always wanted to try." His voice was cold, detached, and evil._

_I was scared for our lives. My baby and I were in danger. Where are you Edward?_

"_Do you have anything to say? Any last words before we get started beautiful Bella?"_

"_Please…"_

"_Please what? Please fuck the hell out of you? Oh, I've got that covered honey." He told me with a smirk._

_I was on the floor and my leg was killing me. He dropped to his knees in front of me. I tried to move away from him. "Ah, ah, ah. You're not going anywhere, bitch. We are going to have some fun."_

_He pushed me down the floor. My survival instincts kicked in and I started kicking and screaming at him as much as I could. He was so much…stronger than me. I knew I was losing blood from the wound in my leg. It was making me weak and nauseas. _

"_Please…do not do this James. I will tell them that…you are innocent…it was all Mike's idea…anything that you want. Please, just don't hurt my baby and me."_

"_Sorry, it is a little too late for that. Shut the fuck up and let me have my fun or I will gut you right now! If you are a good girl…and shut that sexy little mouth of yours…I will only fuck you. Otherwise, I am going to kill you when I am finished with you. Now be quiet so I can enjoy this!"_

My eyes opened and I sat up from the bed that I was lying in and I was gasping for air. "NO! NO! Don't touch me," I screamed.

I felt arms wrap around me and I pushed them away with a strength I never knew that I had. I then looked down on the floor and realized who I had just pushed away from me.

Oh no! It was Edward. I pushed him away…down to the floor no less…I hurt him!

I looked down at him and he had the biggest grin on his face, even though I had just roughly pushed him to the floor.

His leg was in a cast. He awkwardly pulled himself from the floor and started peppering my face with kisses. "Oh my god! Bella! I thought I had lost you! I did not think you were ever going to wake up! Baby, I missed you so much!"

He looked like he had not shaved in a long time. The last time I saw him was the day of the accident. He was clean-shaven that day. That was only a week ago. Wait…there was no way this much hair would have grown on his face in a week.

I felt my stomach. I had more of a bump than I remembered. "Edward…I'm sorry that I pushed you to the floor."

"It is okay, love. I don't care about that. I am going to get my father…and the nurse."

He pushed the nurse's button. "Yes?"

"Could you please get my father? She's awake! Bella is awake!"

"Edward…I am confused. How long have I been unconscious?"

"Oh love…you've been asleep for almost a month!"

"A MONTH!"

"What…what happened?"

Edward explained everything that happened with James and Mike. He filled me in on what I was unconscious for and I told him everything that happened before he had arrived.

He climbed into the small hospital bed with me. The nurses frowned at this but Carlisle told them to get over it.

For the longest time, we just held each other and quietly stared into one another's eyes. This was the first time we were together face to face, knowing that _his_ child was growing inside of me.

I was about fifteen weeks pregnant now…almost four months. Edward said at about eighteen weeks we should be able to find out the sex of the baby. We both definitely wanted to know.

"I can't believe I missed Christmas _AND_ New Year's!"

"It's alright, love. None of us could celebrate with you in here. Mom said we would make them up after you were awake. Besides, Dad said your body needed to rest in order to heal. But I won't lie. I was so terrified that you would never wake up.

I felt so helpless. You were just lying here and there was nothing that I could do. The thought that I would never see your gorgeous brown eyes again killed me. My father kept telling me that our baby was fine and you were alright. It did not lessen my fear."

"I'm sorry that I put you through that Edward."

"Bella, do not apologize for that! It was not your fault! It was the fault of those monsters that took you from me."

"I feel so bad that Dr. Volturi died. But I am glad Mike is going away for contributing to his murder…among other things."

Edward had explained to me that between all of the evidence against Mike and our domestic issues, Seth and my father were able to get my divorce granted very quickly while I was sleeping. I was thrilled to be a divorced woman.

"Eddie, when are you going to make an honest woman out of me? I am having your baby you know," I said with a smirk.

He started tickling me. "Yes…you are having _my_ baby…future Mrs. Cullen."

"I don't want anything big Edward. I just want to marry you…period. We could go to Vegas as soon as I am released."

"Baby, Alice would kill us and you know it."

"I don't care Edward. I want to be your wife…_yesterday_!"

"Yes, ma'am. I will see what I can do."

He informed me that no one had been able to locate Tanya or Kate. I told him I was not worried about them. We were finally together…soon to be married…and going to have an amazing baby. Those two bitches could drop dead for all I cared.

Edward went to cafeteria to tell our family that I was awake and bring them back up here. They had all gone down to try and eat. Well…everyone except…Edward and Carlisle. Edward stayed because he is Edward and Carlisle stayed because he was my doctor. They had to force Charlie to go but I was glad that he went.

I told Edward I was going to close my eyes and try to take a nap while he was gone. Everyone would be excited to see me and I wanted to rest while I could. I would have preferred if Carlisle had gone to get them. Then Edward would not have to leave me at all…but unfortunately…Carlisle did have other patients to see. Apparently, the only way the hospital would allow Carlisle to be my doctor was if he took a few other cases as well.

My eyes closed and I allowed my thoughts to drift. Unfortunately, my nap was cut short by a pillow being shoved over my face.

What the hell was going on now?

Rose POV

_**January 8, 2009**_

It had been stressful since Bella had been unconscious. We were all worried about her but no one wanted to admit it. She had been asleep for almost a month. Carlisle said she was not in a coma…her body was just resting and healing.

I prayed that he was right. We all needed her. If something happened to her and the baby, Edward would not survive. He loved that woman more than anything.

Emmett and I had just found out that I was pregnant. I was barely five weeks and we did not want to tell anyone yet due to everything that was happening.

As soon as we got to the cafeteria, the smell made me sick. I had to get out of there. I told Emmett that I was going to go to the bathroom and empty my stomach and then head back to the room with Edward.

He nodded in understanding and asked if I wanted him to come with me. I told him it was not necessary and that he should go enjoy his lunch. My monkey man loved to eat.

After I was finished in the bathroom, I headed to Bella's room. When I walked in…I could not believe what I saw. Tanya was fucking standing over Bella, trying to smother her with a pillow!

It was time for this bitch to hurt!

Tanya did not hear me enter the room. I looked around the room and I did not see anything I could use as a weapon. All I saw was a clean metal bedpan beneath the sink and the recliner in the corner that we had all taken turns camping out in for the last two weeks. Could either of those be used as weapons?

I had two choices. I could leave and try to get help. Unfortunately, from the looks of the hallway everyone was in working on the cardiac arrest down the hall on the other end. If I left, I would risk losing my sister to this deranged woman. My second choice was…to take out this bitch myself.

Tanya was not stopping her actions. I could see Bella flailing about in the bed, trying to push the psycho off her. Choice number two it was.

Mama Bear roared inside of me. Tanya would not stop at Bella, that's for damn sure. Edward would be next. I knew that. Just like I knew I could give her sorry ass the beating she deserved.

I quickly grabbed the bedpan and charged at Tanya. I brought the metal down on the back of her head. Tanya's grip lessened and the pillow dropped from Bella's face. Tanya spun on her heels as I heard Bella gasping for air.

"Bitch, you are going to die _with_ her now!" Tanya charged at me, tackling me to the ground. I twisted away from her landing on my side as she clawed at my eyes. I was throwing punches left and right, trying to hit her anywhere on her bony frame. I had a fleeting thought of popping an implant but even my fucking nails could not do that.

"Oh fuck no, BITCH!" I reached behind her, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulled hard. Tanya howled in pain as clumps of bloody bleached strands fell free from her scalp. With my right hand, I dug the knuckle of my index finger into the corner of her left eye socket. I heard a satisfying pop and saw Tanya's eye bulge horrifically from her face.

Tanya reared back giving me the chance to scramble out from under her. I grabbed her by the hair, fully intending to drag her out into the hall Italian style when she grabbed my arm and pulled, hard. My arm wretched back, as my grip loosened and my shoulder popped free of its socket.

I turned, gritting my teeth refusing to cry out in pain. Tanya pulled a .45 from the waistband of her jeans.

"This was supposed to be quiet and clean. But you won't let me have that," Tanya spat. I slowly circled around, putting myself between Bella and the lunatic with the gun. Tanya followed me. The sun's rays filtered through the window behind Tanya. She looked like a fiery demoness ready to attack.

I took a quick inventory of myself. My shoulder was dislocated and my face was beginning to swell. But Tanya had stayed relatively clear of my stomach during her attack. It helped that I had kept one leg curled up and wedged between us in an effort to protect myself.

But really….

What the fuck am I doing?

_Protecting the woman and child that your brother loves._

_But what about my child?_

_My baby._

_I can't lose my baby. _

_Emmett, what will he do if Tanya succeeds?_

_Yeah, well you're the only one here. Bells can't fucking do anything right now. Focus Blondie, focus._

"What is going on in…" Right at that moment, a nurse rounded the corner into the room. She had a cup of coffee in one hand and her stethoscope in the other one. Tanya turned on the nurse and fired two rounds in her direction.

The coffee splattered to the floor with a splash and a hollow thump.

I saw my chance and I took it.

Tanya only had one good eye so her aim was off because of that. But it did not matter. The nurse was close enough to take a direct hit to the chest.

Tanya was distracted as I lunged forward, and wrapped my good arm around her waist. I propelled her backwards with all the strength I had. Tanya went flying.

The gun dropped from her hand and crashed to the floor, firing once. Tanya fell through the glass window three feet behind her, and dropped four stories to the car park below us. I heard a car alarm sound outside and hoped this meant the bitch was finally dead. I could hear the voices of Emmett and our family. It sounded like they were pushing their way through doctors and nurses tending to their fallen comrade in the hallway.

"ROSIE?!" Emmett boomed as he entered the room.

I felt light headed and my shoulder was killing me. Pain was radiating out all over my body.

"ROSIE!" Emmett lunged for me as my legs fell out from beneath me. My big lug of a husband cradled me against his chest and I felt pressure against my right hip.

"Emmett?" I saw his hand raise as he sobbed, covered in blood.

I peered down and noticed the neat hole in my right hip where the bullet from the final gunshot hit me.

"Baby, stay with me. Stay with me Rosie. DAD! Get in here, fucking NOW! DAD!"

That's when the blackness took me.

_**A/N…Ding dong the witch is dead! Piratehannelore sure can write a fight scene can't she? If you like what she did to Tanya, leave us some love! Also, if you review, I will send you a teaser for the next chapter. **_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for being the fabulous editor and friend that she is!**_


	30. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…So here are the reviewer recommendations:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Reviewer: **__Belward__** recommends her story**__ Dementia Praecox_

_**50**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__1-Brave-Lamb__** recommends **__Secret __**by **__Twilighter620_

_**100**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__Lissagirl26 __**recommends **__Baby Blues __**by **__BellaCullen884_

_**I would like to recommend one of my friend's stories. If you are not reading **__Hydraulic Level 5__** by **__Gondolier__**…you should go and read it as soon as you read this chapter. That story owns me right now. **_

Chapter 29

EPOV

_**January 8, 2009**_

We had no idea what was happening as we rushed to Bella's room. The doctors and nurses out in the hallway were tending to a nurse who appeared to have been shot.

_Oh god, no!_

_Please tell me Bella and my baby are alright!_

Emmett made it into the room first and I heard him screaming for Rose. When did Rose go back to the room? I will never forget the scene that I saw when we entered that room.

Bella's monitors were going crazy and she was leaning over the side of the bed gasping for air. Emmett was holding Rosalie in his arms while she was bleeding from a gunshot wound to her hip.

I ran to Bella. Emmett was calling out for our father. My screams came right after his. "Dad! Get in here please! They need help! HURRY!"

I turned my attention back to Bella. I was assessing her for injuries when Dad rushed into the room with the rest of our family. Emmett was in tears. I had never seen him look so broken before in all of my life. He was always the strong one.

He was sobbing, "Rosie, wake up. Come on baby."

"Emmett, you have to let go of her, so I can assess the damage that I am dealing with, son."

"Dad! You have to save her! Please don't let her fucking die on me! She's pregnant! I can't lose her or our baby."

This was a shock. No one knew that Rose was pregnant. She and the baby had to be alright. Another doctor and a nurse entered the room to tend to Bella. I felt Bella grasp my hand and whisper, "Go…he needs you."

I knew what she meant.

I went to my brother's side and placed my hand on his shoulder. Dad and a couple other doctors that had now come into the room were getting Rosalie up on the gurney and rushed to another room.

Emmett hugged me and sobbed. I had never seen my brother like this. It was scaring the shit out of me. "I can't lose her, Edward. I won't fucking survive this life without my Rose."

I pushed him away from me so I could look at him. I grabbed his shoulders firmly and shook him. "She…will…be…fine…Emmett! You have to have faith! Rose is not ready to leave us. We all know that! Now…you've got to be strong for your wife and your baby!"

He nodded.

"I'm going to go see where they went and find out what is happening," he told me.

"I'll come with you."

"No, you should stay with Bella. The cops are all over the place and everyone wants to know what the hell happened here."

"Okay, you're right. Let us know how she is doing."

"I will, brother."

Still EPOV

_**Several Hours Later**_

Things had finally calmed down in Bella's hospital room. She was being moved to a new room since her previous one was now a crime scene. Tanya was dead. I was a widower. I could not help but rejoice. I knew it was horrible of me, but she had caused so much pain in our lives. She had kept Bella and me apart for too long.

This also meant that I would not have to deal with a messy divorce from her. Bella and I would be able to be married sooner than we had even expected. I was thrilled!

Everyone was waiting on news about Rosalie. Mom, Jasper, and Alice were lined up along the couch in Bella's room, sleeping. Charlie was on the other side of Bella's bed, holding her hand. He was worried he would lose his baby girl. He had not left her side since the incident this morning. Tanya's stunt had shaken all of us.

Bella and I were just discussing baby names with Charlie when Emmett walked into the room. He looked like he had definitely seen better days. His cheeks were red and tear-stained. "She's going to be okay," he said softly.

The sound of his voice woke up Alice. That girl is the lightest sleeper that I know. She pulled her pregnant self from the couch and crushed her body into our brother. "I'm so glad she's alright, Em! We've been so worried."

Bella was crying. "Em, how's the baby? I will never forgive myself if…"

Emmett stopped her words and pulled himself from Alice's arms. He made his way over to the bed and hugged Bella tightly. "The baby is fine Bells. They are both great. Rose wanted me to tell you that you are not allowed to blame yourself for this or she will personally wheel herself up here to kick your ass. She wanted to protect you and she would do it all over again if she was given the opportunity."

Now, my poor Bella was completely sobbing. This day had just been too much for her. I did not want it to stress out her or the baby any more than had already been done.

"Shhh, Bells. It's alright. Everything is okay."

Jasper and Mom were awake now. "Emmett? Can I go see my sister?"

"Of course Jasper. She was asking for you." Jazz bolted from the room to go check on his twin. Emmett continued telling us what happened. "Dad was amazing you guys! He saved her! He was able to work quickly and close up the wound. He had to remove the bullet. It was intense. The wound was clean so there shouldn't be any lasting damage. I am so relieved."

"We all are sweetie," Mom said to him.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said.

Seth popped his head through the door and said, "Look what I found out here!"

He opened the door further and pulled Kate fucking Denali in behind him.

You have got to be kidding me! I was about to remove myself from the post at Bella's bedside to attack this girl when my tiny, pregnant sister beat me to it.

She marched up to Kate and slapped her across the face. "You treacherous bitch! Your psychotic sister almost killed both of my sisters! I will have your ass for this!"

"I found her snooping around outside the hospital room. She was nosing around the nurse's station. I stopped her before she could do any harm," Seth said proudly.

Kate was crying. "I was not trying to do anything you nimrod! I was trying to leave a note for Bella and Edward. That's all I wanted. I wanted to…_apologize_."

We all looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked her.

"Bella…I am so sorry. I knew Tanya was sick and disturbed…but I had no idea her mind was as messed up as it was. I loved my sister but she was insane. Most of the time, I went along with her crazy scenes because I was scared shitless of her. She started this whole thing back in high school when she saw you guys at your prom…"

What the fuck was she talking about just then?

"Wait…prom? What are you talking about, Kate? We did not go to school with you two!"

"No, but we attended your prom with boys from your school. She saw you that night and decided then and there to make Edward hers."

I could not believe what I was hearing. Everyone else had the same shocked expressions on their faces that I did.

Kate continued. "She made it her mission to figure out everything that was happening between you and Bella. When she heard that you two had decided to attend separate colleges she was ecstatic. That was when she hatched her plot that she would follow you, Edward to UCLA, and Bella, I was to follow you to Purdue. I am so sorry.

That night, when I found you crying about Tanya telling you that she and Edward were together…I pushed you to do the things you did afterwards…on purpose. We figured if you cut off your cell phone and got a new number, Edward would take that as you did not want anything else to do with him and give up on you. Which, he did."

I was fucking stupid…so very stupid. They had been playing us even longer than we thought. Bella and I had wasted so much time. We would not be wasting any more.

BPOV

_**January 30, 2009**_

The last few weeks had truly been a whirlwind. After the revelations we heard from Kate in the hospital, Edward and I were finished wasting our time together.

Exactly four days ago, we drove to Las Vegas and were married. It was the happiest day of my life…so far. I was officially Bella Cullen.

Alice was not very happy about the quickie wedding but Edward and I did not care one bit. In the end, Alice was just too thrilled about us officially being sisters to concern herself with the fact that she did not get to plan a huge affair.

All of our family was there and that was enough for us.

Today, we were finding out the sex of our baby. I was currently around eighteen weeks. Edward and I were so anxious to find out if we should be narrowing down boy names or girl ones. We did not care either way as long as the baby was healthy.

We were all shocked when we heard all of the things that Kate had told us. She assured us that she was headed back to her family's estate with Tanya's remains and would never bother us again. They had a family burial plot where they wanted her laid to rest. It sounded horrible, but I really could care less. The psycho bitch was gone and that was all I was concerned about right now.

I got my man. He was sitting right beside me, driving in our Volvo, to find out if we would have a son or a daughter. Life was perfect.

"Ready love?" Edward asked from his position beside my door. I was so lost in my own mind that I failed to notice we had arrived at the hospital. Edward was standing beside me, my door was open, and his hand outstretched in front of me to help me from the car.

I nodded, taking my husband's hand and getting out of the car.

We walked hand in hand into the office and checked in with the receptionist before we sat in the waiting room. Edward pulled me close to him on the loveseat and placed his hand gently yet firmly on my swollen abdomen. His other hand held my own as he rubbed soothing circles into my skin.

"Names," I murmured as I watched two small children, a girl and a boy playing with a set of blocks in the corner. Their mothers were both here and they were farther along in their pregnancies than I was.

I wondered briefly if our baby would look more like Edward or me. Would the baby have my eyes and Edward's bronze hair? Or would our child have Edward's emerald eyes and my mahogany hair? Either way our child would be beautiful. Genetically speaking our baby had a better chance of having my dark eyes than Edward's, but my mother had blue eyes so you never know.

"I thought we already decided this when we were in high school, no?" Edward asked, pressing a kiss into my hair.

I sighed, content with my lot in life. "I know…but that was a long time ago. Besides, my thoughts on our girl name might have changed some considering recent events. So…I have a suggestion if it is a girl. However, if we have a boy first, we can go with the name we picked out in high school. Then, with our next daughter we can use our high school name."

"How many children are we having Bella?"

"As many as God would like to bless us with and you want to impregnate me with, honey. I believe I told you that already," I said smirking at him.

Edward chuckled. I had made it perfectly clear that this was to be the first of several children for us. Alice had grinned when she overheard our conversation one night while Edward poured over blueprints for the house he was planning on building for us on his grandfather's property.

"You'll make cute babies! You have to have more than one. I want at least one of each from you two _and_ Em and Rose," Alice had demanded that night. I had assured her there would be not be any protests from me.

"What is your idea for the girl name, Love?" Edward asked as we waited.

I had been thinking about our girl name a lot in light of the Tanya incident. I felt the name I had come up with now was just perfect for our daughter, if that was what we were having.

Before I could share my stroke of genius with my husband, we were called back to the room.

We walked, or I should say Edward walked; I waddled, to our examination room where we would get our ultrasound and hopefully find out if Alice would be decorating in blue or yellow. I had vetoed pink almost immediately.

"Ms Swan," our technician came in as I settled into the examination table.

"That's Mrs. Cullen as of four days ago," I corrected her with a grin.

"My mistake. Congratulations! Well Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Cullen let's see what you two are having shall we?"

I pulled up my shirt and the tech slathered on the cool gel, making me jump slightly before placing the wand on my stomach.

A few minutes passed and the tech talked about what we were seeing. The baby was healthy and growing as expected. When she asked if we were ready to see the sex we both nodded emphatically.

"Alright, looks like your having a…"

EPOV

The last few weeks had been a whirlwind.

Rosalie had recovered beautifully and Emmett was running around with his chest puffed out telling everyone who would listen to him that he was going to be a daddy.

Jasper, Emmett and I were even enjoying the three a.m. ice cream runs. We were all loving life and doting on our pregnant wives. We even carpooled once when the girls decided they wanted to have a ladies' weekend at Alice's house.

Sometimes I think they coordinated their craving runs.

I didn't mind though. _Anything_ for my baby.

We ran off to Vegas four days ago, although 'ran off' really wasn't the right term since our families were present and accounted for at the ceremony. But still, we got married in Vegas and could not have been happier.

Construction on the house was going as planned and I was working with the construction company to put a rush on it so we could have it complete in time for Bella to come home to after the baby was born. Right now we were still camped in Alice's spare room.

We had tried renting an apartment to stay in until the house was finished. My sister saw the renter's circulars on the kitchen table one morning and threw one of her Alice Cullen fits. She refused to let us waste money on renting an apartment while the house was being built. She used those damn puppy dog eyes on us and there was no hope. It did not matter how cramped we were in that spare room anyway; it gave me an excuse to be even closer to my gorgeous wife, all the time.

Life was great.

The only hang up was baby names.

Yes, we talked about them in high school. Yes, we were partial to several, but still, nothing seemed to fit. Our child was going to be Baby Cullen when it was born if we didn't get our act together.

Now we were in a darkened room, the gentle heartbeat of our child was resounding through the room as the tech searched for evidence of our child's sex.

"Alright, looks like your having a… " the tech paused, double checking the screen. "Girl. Congratulations! A bouncing baby girl for the Cullens."

A girl.

A daughter.

I was going to have a daughter.

I looked at my wife and found a matching grin plastered to her face.

We looked like the biggest fools on the face of the Earth, but I could care less.

We were having a girl!

"A daughter," Bella whispered quietly, nearly reverently. I nodded before pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

Soon we were leaving the hospital with print outs of the ultrasound in hand. Bella sat in the passenger seat staring at the picture the entire drive home.

We arrived home for the first time in four days and I pulled Bella into the house and up the stairs. Alice and Jasper were gone to work and I needed my wife now. I had to _show_ her how much I loved her.

I knew she would not protest. Her sexual appetite had been insatiable.

Entering the room we had been living in for the past few weeks I pulled Bella to the bed, our lips were moving together gently. I laid my wife back against the pillows and ran my hands down her sides. Bella moaned softly against my lips.

Slowly we undressed each other, taking our time and savoring each touch and every caress. I trailed slow kisses from her mouth to her full breasts, capturing a nipple between my lips. Bella moaned softly as I switched sides, paying equal attention to her other glorious breast.

Bella on any given day was beyond compare. She was always beautiful and perfect and the epitome of lovely. But Bella swollen with child…was absolutely exquisite.

I ran my hand down her torso, placing a gentle kiss on her swollen abdomen before traveling further down to her hot, wet heat.

"Edward," she moaned as I licked and nipped and sucked till she was a withering, orgasmic mess beneath me.

I gave Bella a chance to recover before pulling her up and I slid beneath her. Bella was splendid and perfect above me as she slid down on my cock. I groaned as I thrusted into my true home, we stayed like that for a moment before Bella, and I started a slow, easy rhythm.

We locked our eyes on one another, trying to portray our love to the other one without words. I could see my soul, my future, and my heart in her eyes. We were truly one, each and everytime that we made love.

Much too soon we were both crying out as our simultaneous releases ripped through us as we whispered our love to one another.

It was sweet and gentle and just what we needed.

BPOV

As Edward and I lay in bed after our afternoon delight, I suddenly remembered my stroke of genius.

"Edward, I never got to tell you my perfect idea for our daughter's name," I murmured quietly.

"What is your stroke of genius, Love?" Edward asked as he held me close.

"Roseanna Allison…in honor of her very protective aunts. Think about it, we would not have her if Rose had not of come into to the hospital room that day. We would not be here together if Alice and Rose had not of meddled like they usually do. Think about everything that has happened. If it were not for those two, I certainly would not be Mrs. Cullen. You would still be married to that harpy and I would be dead or in Mexico."

Edward was silent for a moment before I heard the smile in his voice.

"You are rather brilliant, Mrs. Cullen. I sure am glad that I married you."

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen…I am rather brilliant." I turned and made my way to straddle his waist. It was a little difficult to get around now that my belly was getting bigger and bigger on a daily basis. "And you better always remember that you are glad you married me. I am quite the catch."

I could feel Edward getting hard again already beneath me. "Yes, I am fully aware of what an amazing catch you are, my love. I will never be dumb and let you go again," he said in a whisper.

I shook my head and said, "No sadness Edward! Do not be sad and do not regret. Everything happens for a reason and everything that has happened led us here to this moment right now. If we had stayed together…followed each other to college as originally planned…who knows what would have happened?

We probably would have started popping out kids sooner than we were ready for, ended up hating each other, and divorced by twenty-one. I refuse to regret anything that has led me to where I am right now with you. I love you and I will never stop. You have always been my heart and my soul and I intend to keep it that way from now until forever."

I saw the tears in my husband's eyes. I felt his thumb sweep underneath my eyes. I did not realize I was crying as well when I said my little speech to him. "Oh Bella. I love you, baby."

I crashed my lips to his. This kiss was urgent and full of need. I pulled back and grinned at him mischievously. I leaned down, close to his ear, and purred, "So…Mr. Cullen…are you ready for round two? I am not going to take it so easy on you this time."

I could see the lust in his eyes as he pulled me to him tighter and growled as he said, "Oh Mrs. Cullen….do…your…worst!"

He wanted my worst…hunh? I could handle that. I knew in this moment… that everything was finally perfect. Nothing would ever come between us again.

_**A/N…Leave us some love and I will send you a teaser of chapter 30. Hope you enjoyed this one. **_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for her wonderful editing skills! **_


	31. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…So here are the reviewer recommendations:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Reviewer: **__keepingupwiththekids__** recommends **__What Comes Naturally__** by **__playitagainsam_

_**50**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__Be Safe 13__** recommends **__Stay __**by **__crimsonmarie_

_**100**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__Marie-Cullen-pr __**recommends **__Clipped Wings and Inked Armor __**by **__hunterhunting __**and**__ The Sacrificial Lamb __**by**__ Lalina_

_**I would like to recommend one of my friend's stories. **__Sweet Dulcinea__** is working on a little ditty called **__Not Meant to be__**. It is a fabulous story and if you are not reading it…you should do so after you read this chapter. She is also writing a companion story to it called **__NMTB Extras__** and she has several amazing one-shots…so go check out her profile. **_

Chapter 30

EPOV

_**March 27, 2009**_

Bella was now six months pregnant. Rose was about four months into her pregnancy while my sister was about to pop any day now. The poor, tiny, little woman was so uncomfortable. Jasper's baby boy was apparently going to be huge and Alice's body was just not cut out for this big of a baby. This worried Rose. She thought that if skinny Jasper was going to have this large of a child…how big would her baby with Emmett end up being?

My wonderful wife was still as sexually active as ever. Her belly was rather big now so we always had sex with her on top. It was more comfortable for her and I definitely was not complaining.

Our house was not quite finished yet, so we were still staying in Alice and Jasper's spare room. We tried to be quiet when we were having sex but sometimes it was hard. Especially since Bella had started waking me up in the most splendid way ever. About a month ago, I started waking up every morning to my wife, happily bouncing away on my morning wood. It was a sight to see.

This morning was no different. I was awakened by her feather light touches, felt her straddling my waist, and then sure enough, she was bouncing up and down happily on my cock.

I was completely awake now and moaning her name. There was a sudden pounding on our bedroom door. "Jesus guys! Every fucking morning? Get your horny asses out of that bed! Alice's water just broke!" Jasper yelled from the other side of the door.

I guess it was time for little Whitlock to join our crazy family.

Bella called out to Jasper, "Get Alice to the hospital. We'll follow behind you. Obviously, we need a minute to get _dressed_."

Jasper chuckled. How was he so calm? I just knew I was going to panic when Bella went into labor. But Jasper was always the picture of serene. "Alright, see you two there."

I started to rise up and Bella pushed me back down onto the bed. "Where do you think you are going?" She asked me with a glint in her eye.

"Um…to the hospital…to celebrate the birth of my nephew?" I said as a question.

She leaned down into my ear and as she nibbled it, she said, "I am not anywhere _near_ finished with you, _Mr. Cullen_."

The hard-on that I had lost when Jasper knocked on the door had now returned, thanks to my wife.

"Bells…we need to get to...oh my fuck!" I could not finish my original thought because my wife had noticed my erection was back in full force and was moving her hips up and down on my cock once again. It felt amazing.

"Shhh…Edward…you know Ali will be in labor for a bit. We are not that far from the hospital. Please, finish fucking me first. I really need this. Are you going to deny your _hot, horny, _and_ pregnant_ _wife_?"

She whispered each word very sultry into my ear as she licked my earlobe.

Who was I to deny her? I would give her the world. Damn it…if my wife…wanted hot sex…before we went to the hospital…then she was damn sure going to get it!

I pulled my body up so I was sitting against the headboard. Bella giggled as I moved. I placed her hands on my shoulders. "Okay baby, you've got it…but we need to make this fast. JJ will be here before we know it and Alice will kill us if we missed it because we were having sex."

She nodded and continued her bouncing motions while she used my shoulders for leverage. I gripped her hips tightly and helped her move them. I thrust into her and met her when she came down on my cock. There was no feeling like this in the world. No one had ever felt as good as my Bella.

Bella's hands moved from my shoulders and were soon fisted into my hair. This signaled me that she was getting close. She started pulling on my hair so hard that I was afraid there would not be any left. But I fucking loved it. It was awesome when she was rough with me. I loved slow and gentle too, but damn it was hot when my girl acted like a tiger in bed.

"Mmmm…fuck…Edward! I'm almost there."

"Let me help you baby," I told her as I rubbed my hand down her swollen belly. My hand traveled down to her heat and I found her clit. I pushed my thumb down on her and rubbed gently but it was enough to do the trick.

"Oh god!! Edward!!" I felt her walls clenching around my cock and it helped me find my release. I spilled inside of my beautiful wife and she collapsed into my arms.

"Bella…that…was…fucking…spectacular."

"Or spectacular fucking…however you want to look at it," she replied as she chuckled.

I rolled her off me and onto her back as I nuzzled her neck. "You will be the death of me, Bella Cullen."

"Hmmm…death by sex…what a way to go!"

We both laughed loudly as I tickled her sides. Then I stopped abruptly. "What is it Edward?"

I looked into her eyes…her deep pools of chocolate brown…windows to her soul. "I just…I love you so much, baby. I can't believe we're finally _here_…together…forever. This is all I ever wanted with you."

She smiled sweetly, "I know…I feel the same way. Sometimes I wonder if I am dreaming again…because this is what I used to dream about…all the time. I always wanted this."

I crushed my lips to hers and she responded immediately. Fuck…I was getting hard again. We did not have time for this. Bella noticed my problem. She pulled her cell phone from beside the bed. I looked at her with confusion on my face and started to ask her what she was doing but she put her finger to my lips to shush me.

"Hey Jasper. How's going over there?" She asked into the phone.

"Really? Okay that's good. Well, we have to stop for some food. I am having an insane craving. I just wanted to make sure we had time. Alright, tell her we will be there soon and we love her."

She hung up her phone and looked at me with mischief in her eyes. "They haven't been at the hospital for very long and she is only dilated to a one. They said it's going to be awhile. We have time for…_round_ _two_."

I pressed myself back into as much as I could with Roseanna in between us. "Hmmm…Mrs. Cullen, I do love the way you think."

Round two led to round three in the shower…and _then_ we headed to the hospital.

BPOV

_**March 27, 2009**_

Edward and I got quite carried away this morning…but I could not help it. I knew that soon I would not feel like having sex…probably and I also knew that after the baby was born we would have to wait six long, excruciating weeks before we could be intimate again.

Soon enough we were on our way to the hospital…for the birth of little JJ. Alice and Jasper had decided on Jasper Michael Whitlock, Jr. Apparently, it's a Southern Tradition in Jasper's family. The first-born son is always a Jr. Alice decided on JJ for short and we all loved it.

When we got to the hospital we were allowed to wait in the room with Alice and Jasper until the time came for her to start pushing. Then everyone had to leave except for the daddy and Alice asked if she could have her mom in there. The doctor told her yes and Esme was thrilled. She would be right there when her first grandchild came into the world.

I was always closer with Esme than I was with my own mother. I silently hoped that Esme would be present in the room when Roseanna was born also. I would talk to Edward about it later…this was Alice and Jasper's day.

Alice was being a champ but you could tell she was in pain. When she had a contraction, she would squeeze Jasper's hand while glaring at him. He offered her an impish smile and once the contraction passed, she was back to her normal self.

"You guys, please distract me. Somebody talk about something. I don't want to think about the pain."

We all laughed at her playfully.

"Go ahead and laugh at me but just you wait, you two," she said pointing to Rose and me. "This is going to be you guys soon! Then I will get to sit there and laugh at your misery…ow! Oh, shit! Jasper I fucking hate you! This hurts!"

Jasper grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry darlin', please forgive me."

The contraction passed and suddenly Ali blurted out, "Hey! Did you pick out a name yet?" It was directed at Edward and me. We had not shared out baby name with anyone.

Edward looked at me. I shook my head no. We were not telling anyone the name until she was born. I was very adamant about this. I wanted it to be a surprise and I wanted to introduce her to them with the name for the first time, right after she was born.

"Sorry guys, we're keeping it a secret until she gets here," Edward told them.

"Oh come on! I am in freaking labor right now! I feel like I am being ripped apart! Can't you throw me a bone?"

"Nope…sorry Ali. But if it is any consolation…you guys are going to love the name!" I assured her.

"No that does not make me feel better, Isabella! It just makes me want to know that much more!"

She was pouting like a child and she had never looked cuter. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine…that's just fine! I will get you back for this Swan! Mark my words!"

Even though my last name was now Cullen, Alice still called me Swan when she was pissed, just like she had done in high school. I seriously loved my family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, we were all being herded out of Alice's room, except for Jasper and Esme. The doctor said that everything happened faster than they expected and there was now no time for an epidural. Alice was going to have to go into this completely natural without any pain relief. She was not…happy.

As we waited in the waiting room, we could hear Alice screaming at poor Jasper.

"YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME JASPER WHITLOCK! THIS FUCKING HURTS AND I WILL CUT YOUR DICK COMPLETELY OFF BEFORE YOU COME NEAR ME WITH IT AGAIN!"

Edward and Emmett were chuckling at their sister while Rose and I shared a few terrified glances. Was this really what it was going to be like for us soon? Would we be in that same amount of pain? Would I ever want to have sex with my husband again after birthing our child?

I sat down in one of the cold plastic chairs and started to freak out a little bit. Edward sat down beside me and wrapped me into his arms. "It's alright, Love. Alice has a much lower pain tolerance than you do…spoiled princess…remember?"

I laughed at my crazy, wonderful husband. "Yeah, I remember."

I leaned into him as he placed his hands onto my stomach where our daughter was growing. "How is my little RoAnn doing today?" He whispered into my ear for only me to hear.

"RoAnn?" I whispered back to him.

"Yeah, it's a nickname I've been throwing around in my head. It's shorter than Roseanna and I don't think we should call her Rose since we already have one of those. I thought it was cute."

I smiled at him. I loved it and I found it absolutely adorable that my manly husband came up with it first. "I think it's perfect, Edward! I adore it! I can't wait to meet her. Who do you think she will look like?"

"You, definitely you and she will be the most beautiful baby on the planet."

I lifted my head up to meet his and kissed his lips gently. He was not having any of that. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and danced with mine.

"Oh, sheesh! You two are worse than Rosie and me! Would you go find an empty hospital room already?" Emmett yelled at us.

"Shut it, lard ass," Edward said to him.

"Kiss my lard ass, you whipped little bitch," Emmett said with a smile on his face. This was how these two were…always. We were all laughing as their banter continued when Jasper ran into the room.

"It's a boy! Which you are already knew but JJ's finally here! He's perfect! Ten fingers and ten toes! He has a head full of blonde curls! He's definitely my boy!"

He was talking a mile a minute and sounded eerily like his pixie wife. Carlisle calmed him down and said, "Take a breath, son. When can we see JJ and Alice?"

"Soon…very soon. I've got to get back to them. I'll send Esme out when you guys can come visit."

We were all thrilled that JJ was finally here. I could not wait to meet my little nephew. He was sure to be a heartbreaker.

I snuggled back into Edward while we waited for the word that we could go and see JJ and Ali.

"I can't wait until it's our turn, baby. I want to meet our daughter so much. I can't wait to hold her and play with her. I am going to love her like no other daddy has ever loved his little girl."

This brought tears to my eyes, "Aw, Edward…that is so sweet! But, I am pretty sure that most daddies feel that way about their little girls."

He shrugged, "I know…but I mean it."

I looked across from us where Rose and Emmett were sitting. Rose was curled up into Emmett's side, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. She had heard what Edward said.

"Geez, Edward, way to make the rest of us look bad."

"Shut up, Emmett."

Emmett laughed and kissed Rose's forehead. "When can we find out what we are having, Rosie?"

"I think at the next ultrasound," she told him.

"Sweet! I just know it's a boy in there. I want my little football player."

Edward and I shook our heads at Emmett when we noticed Esme coming into the waiting room. She walked over to Carlisle and said, "Grandpa, JJ would like to meet his grandfather."

Carlisle smiled brightly as we all made our way back into Alice's room. We took our turns holding JJ and comforting Ali who was in and out of consciousness. JJ weighed ten pounds, twelve ounces, and was twenty-three inches long. He had really taken a toll on Alice's tiny body. To say she was exhausted was an understatement.

The most precious sight I had ever seen came when I saw Edward holding his nephew. He was telling him all about his cousin. Edward was whispering away to him while everyone else was preoccupied talking to Jasper while Alice slept. But I heard him loud and clear.

"Now JJ, your little cousin RoAnn will be here very soon. I am leaving it up to you to look out for her when I can't. You need to keep every boy away from her at all times…except for yourself of course. Also, she might be a little clumsy like her mama, so I would appreciate it if you could look out for here when you two are playing. Just remember little man…your Aunt Bella and I love you. We will always be here for you, no matter what. You can always count on us for anything."

He then pressed his lips gently to JJ's forehead. It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. If this was how he was with his nephew…I was going to completely melt away into a puddle of goo when I saw him with our daughter.

How did I get so lucky? I did not know the answer to that question but I was damn sure never going to lose this man ever again.

_**A/N…There is not too much left to this story, my friends. We are thinking a couple more chapters, tops, and then the epilogue. **_

_**Please review if you have time and you will get a snippet of Chapter 31.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for being fabulous!**_

_**See you next time!**_


	32. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…So here are the reviewer recommendations:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Reviewer: **__keepingupwiththekids__** recommends **__Mo Chroi__** by **__SweetDulcinea __**(This fabulous story was even a Judge's Pick in the Summer of Smut Contest…so definitely check it out as soon as possible)**_

_**50**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__XoPri24__** recommends **__Meyer University __**by **__Sh.C_

_**100**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__kimbella __**recommends **__Emancipation Proclamation __**by **__kharizzmatik_

_**I would like to recommend one of my friend's stories. **__ScarlettLetters__** is writing a story called **__Wild Swan__**. It is an awesome story and if you are not reading it…you should do so after you read this chapter. **_

**_I apologize for the lateness. I have been trying to upload this chapter since Friday morning! FF would not let me do so! Enjoy!_**

EPOV

_**June 29, 2009**_

My poor Bella was ready to explode and if I was being honest…so was I. The morning that JJ was born was the _LAST_ time that she has wanted to be intimate with me in any way. She says she is too fat for me to see her naked.

Her hormones have been even _more_ out of control. I really wanted my daughter to be born so that I could have my wife back with me. This was getting out of hand. She had not touched me or let me touch her in _**THREE**_ fucking months. I was going bat shit crazy…not to mention the fact that I was horny as hell! I had been rubbing one out more than I ever did in high school.

It did not help that even though my wife felt that she was fat and unattractive, I thought she was sexy as hell. I wanted to be inside of her all the time…and she would not let me near the Promised Land.

At night, I laid awake begging my daughter to come out of mommy already. The doctors said that her due date was July 25th because technically they gave out forty-week due dates now. But Bella was now a little over thirty-six weeks so if she were to go into labor…they would not stop it.

Finally…this morning…out of nowhere…my Bella woke me up by planting kisses all over my bare chest. "Hmmm…what do I owe this surprise to?"

"Edward! I need this baby out of me. She's making me a horrible person and I love our daughter but if she does not get out of me I am going to go insane. I feel like a whale! The doctor said sex could induce labor. So…you have…got to fuck me…now!"

Sweet Jesus, thank you! She did not have to tell me twice. I stripped out of my boxers and was hard as a rock in ten seconds flat. Just as things were getting good and Bella was taking her clothes off, I felt how wet she was for me.

"Shit, love…you are so fucking wet for me already. You've never been this wet before." She froze and stopped moving. No…no…no…not good…need to get laid.

"Edward," she gasped.

"Yes, Baby, oh yes, I am going to make you feel good I promise," I said as I kissed her neck.

She pushed me away from her. "No, Edward…my water just broke."

Fuck me.

I wanted to cry. I really thought I would start sobbing. I glared at my daughter behind the protection of Bella's stomach, "You and I are going to have a little chat about timing, little girl."

BPOV

_**June 29, 2009**_

_Whyyyyyyyyy?_

I was beyond uncomfortable and my daughter was kicking up a storm as I lay in bed. Edward was asleep next to me, snoring softly.

_Baby girl, please come out now. Come out for Mommy. Mommy wants to wear pants again that do not involve elastic panels from crotch to waist. Mommy wants to be with Daddy without feeling like a heifer. Mommy really, really, REALLY wants you to come out…right…now!_

THREE months.

Three months without Edward inside me and I was going crazy.

But I felt disgusting, gross and as much as I wanted my husband, I just could not be naked in front of him like this.

I was HUGE.

I knew I was driving him insane. At one point, my poor husband offered for us to have sex with our clothes still on and just shift them aside enough to make it work. I thought about it briefly…but opted against that idea as well. I just did not feel sexy.

Finally, the kicking stopped and I rolled on my side and faced Edward.

I lay there for a while before giving up on sleep.

_This is ridiculous!_

That's when I remembered the little advice that my good doctor gave me.

With a plan in place, I began planting kisses all over Edward's bare and beautiful chest.

The plan would have worked. Edward would have been happy and we both would have gotten a much needed release before our daughter arrived. I already knew we would not be having sex for at least six weeks after RoAnn was born.

Only my water broke.

Mentally I scolded my daughter for timing but could not find it in me to mean it. She was coming and I would not have the waistline of a sumo wrestler anymore.

I could wear normal pants again!

"Ow, ow, OW!" I said as the first contraction seized me. I glared at Edward, knowing the pain would only get worse. "Hospital, now!"

EPOV

_**June 29, 2009**_

We made it to the hospital in plenty of time. Bella was lying in bed, chewing ice chips while the baby monitor was attached to her stomach. She was only four centimeters dilated so we had awhile to go. Everyone was coming in and out of the room talking to Bella and me.

"You never decided on cherry wood or oak for the crib, Bella!" Alice was going on and on about the nursery in our new home. The house was finished two days ago and we had planned to move this next week. Alice had strong-armed my beautiful wife into letting her help design the nursery. Bella was still undecided on the final piece of furniture, the crib. Everything else was in place but she had yet to find a crib that she liked. She claimed that she had not heard one that 'talked' to her yet, telling her it was the one. Bella's nesting was odd indeed if the furniture was talking to her. But I went with it nonetheless. Anything to please my wife.

"Alice, I do not even care at this point. Give me that magazine again," Alice handed over the glossy baby magazine and Bella began flipping through the pages. "Edward, can we get the furniture moved in now? I'd really like to take our daughter to _our_ home when we leave." Bella said as she glanced in my direction.

"Yeah, love. I'll go talk to Em and Jazz right now." I leaned over and kissed her forehead before dropping a kiss on her swollen stomach.

I passed a very pregnant Rosalie on my way out of the room. They were expecting a little girl in about two months. So far, JJ would be the only boy. I wanted to remedy that as soon as possible. I wanted to start trying for baby number two as soon as we were given the clear from the doctor. I had not shared this with my wife yet, but I prayed that she would be ready.

Emmett had been raving about all the sex they were having until I told him that the day would come…soon…when she won't let him touch her. This made him immensely quiet and a look of horror crossed his features when I told him how long Bella had been holding out on me.

I found the rest of our family out in the waiting room. Jasper had his son in his arms rocking him in the rocking chair in the corner. As I passed the nurse's station, I overheard one of them comment about how nothing was sexier than seeing a good father.

I sat down on the couch beside Emmett and across from Jasper.

"How's my nephew?" I asked.

"Sleeping finally," Jasper muttered.

JJ had a quirk. He would not sleep unless rocked, and as of the last month, only if he was being rocked by Jasper. Once he was out, he'd sleep for nearly the whole night. You could put him down and he was out like a light, but only if Jasper rocked him to sleep. Alice saw it as the universe dispensing justice against her dear husband for all the pain she was endured during childbirth. Whenever JJ cried in the night, Jasper had to get up no matter what, to put him back to sleep.

My sister swore she would never carry one of Jasper Whitlock's babies ever again. She stood true to her word. She explained to him a month after JJ was born that he was either getting a vasectomy or they were never having sex again. It was probably for the best, her tiny little body just could not handle it. JJ would be an only child. Jasper chose sex and was going to get the procedure done in a few weeks.

"Bella and I would really like to get the house set up so we can take the baby straight home, but I don't see either of us leaving the hospital anytime soon. So, I was wondering if maybe one or both of you could take the design Mussolini with you and direct the movers when they deliver the furniture?"

"No problem bro. We are on it. Rose and I have been meaning to go check out our property anyway. We'll drag Alice along with us."

"Thanks Emmett." However, his statement caught my interest. "Why were you guys already planning on heading out there?" Grandpa Cullen had divided his acreage into four even pieces. One acre was for our parents and the remaining three were for his only grandchildren.

"Rosie wants to build a house," Emmett grinned.

"Nice. Just keep the moaning and spanking to a minimum." My mind flashed to a time in high school when I accidently walked in on the two of them. I've never looked at a riding crop again.

I stood to head back in to my Bella when Emmett called out behind me, "But bro that is the whole point of living in the woods!"

I rounded the corner into Bella's birthing suite and collapsed into my chair.

"What's the point of…?" Bella's question was cut short by a gasp as another contraction started.

BPOV

_**June 29, 2009**_

Edward was carrying the next child.

That was the decision I came up with as the contractions worsened.

Okay, not a physical possibility but still, I think Edward should feel _some_ of the pain of childbirth.

Perhaps a swift kick in the balls once we get home would suffice? I probably would not actually injure my husband like that, as I was quite fond of his balls. But, I was in pain and it was nice to think of ways to hurt him inflict some pain upon him as well, since he helped make me this way.

After I choose the dark cherry wood crib and Alice got on the phone requesting it to be delivered, I mulled over the coming weeks.

No sleep, no peace and no sex.

If you had told me before that, I would not have those three things for the next couple of months I would have scoffed and said hell no in any other situation.

However, I would gladly give them up for my daughter to just get here.

I already wasn't sleeping. I had no peace because I was a raging bitch half the time and sex had been on vacation for the last three months anyway.

Once Edward came back into the room, the contractions started coming harder and faster.

As the third contraction in fifteen minutes picked up, I glared at Edward.

"Your sorry ass is never getting near me again! Do you hear me Edward Anthony?! No sex until after menopause!" My stomach seized as my uterus decided now would be the time to shoot out of my body and onto the floor. I half expected my daughter to burst forth from my belly ala _Alien._

After yelling at Edward about using condoms and scheduling a vasectomy right along with Jasper's, the doctor said it was time for the drugs.

_Hell Yeah!_

Unlike Alice, I got my epidural and it was divine. It took the edge off and all I felt was pressure. It was uncomfortable but still, nowhere near as bad as before the wonderful drugs.

"Edward, we're not doing this anytime soon again. I want at least two years before we even think about this." I gestured to my body as another contraction gripped my stomach.

Edward's face fell but he said, "Whatever you want love." He then brushed my hair away from my sweaty forehead and planted a kiss against my cheek.

I was about to continue with my train of thought before another contraction began. They were now coming two minutes apart. My doctor came in as I focused on my breathing and checked my dilation.

With a smile, the doctor peered over my spread legs and said, "It's time."

EPOV

_**June 29, 2009**_

_It's time._

My mom and I had changed into scrubs earlier. Bella wanted Esme there and she was thrilled.

The big one hit as Bella gripped my hand in a vice grip.

"Push Bella," the doctor said from between my wife's thighs.

"Come on baby, you're doing wonderfully," I leaned into Bella to give her a kiss.

"Keep pushing, the head is crowning. Two more pushes and she'll be here."

I went to brush my lips across my wife's forehead when she snapped her teeth and bit…my…ear.

"Owwww! Hell!" I yelped as I pulled back from her. Bella kept my hand in a vice grip as my mother started laughing at me and my stupidity. My hand was numb, my ear stung as Bella gave a final push, and the doctor was telling us congratulations.

Roseanna was placed on Bella's stomach as she cried out into the room. She was covered in gore and she was purple. Her head was slightly coned and her face was scrunched. She looked more like an alien than a baby.

She was perfect.

The thick umbilical cord was still attached and the doctor handed me a pair of scissors and told me to cut between the clamps. I did as I was told. My right hand was free and numb from my wife's squeezing and then the nurse took our daughter to be weighed, measured and cleaned up. She weighed six pounds, five ounces and was eighteen inches long.

"You did it honey," I whispered into her ear making sure my face and ears stayed away from her mouth until I was sure she was would not go all Mike Tyson on me.

"She's so precious," Bella murmured as she watched the nurse take our daughter from the birthing suite. My mother was blubbering about her first granddaughter as I stole a kiss from my wife.

We were parents.

At 7:43 p.m. on June 29, 2009, Roseanna Allison Cullen, brightened our world.

BPOV

_**June 29, 2009**_

I had fallen asleep for about an hour after I was cleaned up and moved to another room. When I awoke, the nurse was wheeling in a small bassinet with a small pink bundle inside.

"Here she is," the nurse said as she handed her to me.

I stared down into my daughter's face. Her eyes were closed and her cute little mouth was slightly open as she breathed. Everything was pink…her little cap, her swaddling blanket, her skin and her lips.

"She's so pink," I murmured. Edward sat beside me on the bed and chuckled. He had the biggest, dopiest grin plastered on his face from the moment RoAnn was born.

"Maybe this is the universe's own brand of revenge for you avoiding that color all of your life."

I glared at Edward before smiling.

"She's got you hair," Edward said referring to a dark lock peeking out from beneath the baby pink cap.

Just then our daughter decided to open her eyes and I gasped. Staring up at me were two emerald green orbs. Large, bright and just like her daddy's.

"And your eyes," I chuckled.

"How about some visitors?" Alice asked as she poked her head through the door. I looked up and nodded. Our families all quietly came in the room oohing and ahhing at the newest addition.

"She's gonna be a heartbreaker Edward," Rose said as she took in my daughter's deep green eyes and dark hair. "I don't envy you during her teenage years."

I could just see Edward when RoAnn was fifteen and begging to go on a date.

"Actually, I am having a tower built on the property. She will move into it once she hits puberty and will not come out till after menopause," Edward chuckled.

"Bella, you have had us in suspense long enough. What is my niece's name?" Alice demanded as she bounced gently on the balls of her feet with JJ zonked out on her shoulder. Alice's excitable nature had come in handy after all.

"Well…" I glanced at Edward telling him silently to take over.

"We both agree that our daughter would not be here if it wasn't for her insane and odd aunts and uncles. Bella and I both agreed that the idea of a namesake fits nicely." Edward nodded towards me as I grinned.

"May I present Roseanna Allison Cullen?"

Alice and Rose's eyes welled up with tears. Emmett bellowed, "Sweet! I can call her my little Rose!"

"Edward has already come up with a nickname for her. He and I are going to call her RoAnn."

Rose grasped Alice's hand as they cried. Alice handed JJ to Jasper and my two _sisters_ enveloped me in hugs as best as they could with RoAnn in my arms.

"That is the sweetest thing ever! I cannot believe you named her that," Rose cried.

I was on an emotional roller coaster since giving birth and I cried back to her, "Well…neither of us would be alive if it was not for you!" Then I looked to Alice. "Edward and I would never have found our way back to each other if not for your meddling! We love you both so much. It was the only fitting name for her."

Edward was laughing but looking a little teary-eyed himself. "Alright, give me my daughter before you three squish her!"

I handed our baby girl to him and I had never been more in love with him than in this moment.

It got me to thinking.

The birth was not so bad after all.

Everything turned out alright.

I could not wait to have more of Edward's babies and I would get started on that as soon as possible.

_**A/N…We have given you baby RoAnn. Welcome to the world Roseanna Cullen. Friends, there is one more chapter and then the epilogue. Please review if you have the time and you will get a teaser for Chapter 32.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for her editing expertise! **_


	33. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

_**A/N…So here are the reviewer recommendations:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Reviewer: **__RobinCullen05__** recommends her story **__After the Happily Ever After_

_**50**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__Dakey96__** recommends **__To my Immortal __**by **__Bookworm426_

_**100**__**th**__** Reviewer: **__StephyF __**recommends **__Friend Boy __**by **__TeenyTinyTwilight_

Chapter 32

EPOV

_**August 15, 2009**_

It was about two in the morning when Emmett called and informed us that Rose was in labor. Bella shook me until I was awake. She was in panic mode because she did not know what to do about RoAnn. She was supposed to be in the delivery room with Emmett and Rose if Mom did not make it in time. Alice did not want any part of it. Having JJ really traumatized her about childbirth.

Mom and Dad had gone back to Forks. According to Bella, Emmett said that it was happening pretty quickly. There was no way Mom and Dad would make it back in time. Bella was going to have to do it. However, the problem was what to do about our little RoAnn.

It was the middle of the night and she was not even two months old. Our poor baby girl had been so colicky Bella was particular about taking her places.

She insisted that she did not want her at the hospital around sick people. I agreed with her totally as I was very protective over my little angel. I knew that Alice and Jasper were going to the hospital. They were not as picky over JJ as Bella and I were RoAnn so they would probably be bringing JJ with them.

They told us all the time that we were too protective of RoAnn. They were probably right…but we did not care what they said. We marched to the beat of our own drummer and were going to take care of our daughter the way that we saw fit.

When Bella heard me tell Alice and Jasper that, she pulled me to the side and whispered into my ear that it was the hottest thing she had ever heard. Unfortunately, she had not been lifted from her post-baby sex ban yet. She was supposed go to the doctor on the seventeenth and we both prayed that the doctor would tell her we could have sex again.

I was going to go insane if it was not. It had now been almost FIVE months since I had made love to my wife and I felt like my dick was shriveling up without being used. Don't get me wrong, I was taking care of business myself, plenty. But it is just not the same when you know you have a wife like Bella waiting to do it for you. Oh, how I missed and enjoyed sex with my gorgeous wife.

Charlie had picked up everything and moved here to California so that he could be close to his beloved granddaughter. He absolutely adored that little girl.

I had a stroke of brilliance and suggested that I stayed with RoAnn so that Bella could leave right then and I would call Charlie in a little bit and get him to come and stay with our baby.

Bella smiled at me, kissed my face forcefully and said, "You, Mr. Cullen, are the most brilliant man I know. That brain of yours is such a turn on…and if I could…I would fuck the hell out of you right now."

Then she swatted my ass and finished throwing her clothes onto her body. After one little peck on the cheek, she was gone.

Her words had left me sitting on the edge of our bed still in a daze. I completely loved that woman. There would never be another like her.

I laid back and let myself fall into a peaceful slumber. It was tough being a parent and I was exhausted from all the late nights with our little girl.

I was startled awake by the sounds of our little one on the baby monitor. It was light outside now and I rushed into her room.

"Shhh…little one…Daddy is here."

She was upset. I leaned into her crib and pulled her into my arms. I rocked her gently as I carried her over to the changing table. She was a little calmer when I picked her up but still upset since she was wet and needed a clean diaper.

I had gotten very good at diaper duty. "This is the way we change our diaper…change our diaper…change our diaper. This is the way we change our diaper…early in the morning," I sang to my little RoAnn. This was our morning ritual.

She rewarded me with a crooked little grin that looked so much like mine. Bella kept telling me it was just gas, but I knew better. She was always smiling at her daddy.

I tickled her belly button. "Are you smiling at Daddy? Are you Daddy's little girl? Yes you are!" I told her. I swiftly finished putting on her clean diaper and scooped her back into my arms. "How about we get you some breakfast my little angel?" I asked her as I kissed her cute little nose.

She made a gurgling noise that sounded like a 'yes' to me. I carried her downstairs and began to make her bottle while she was in my arms. I was a dad that could do it all. It suddenly hit me that I was alone. I was supposed to be doing something.

Oh shit!

I was supposed to call Charlie so he could watch Roseanna while I went to the hospital. Damn it! I looked at the clock. It was now almost nine in the morning!

I put RoAnn in her swing while I finished the bottle and grabbed my cell phone. Shit, it was still on silent. I had ten missed calls. They were all from Bella. There were two voicemails.

"_Edward, where are you? Rose is going fast. The baby will be here soon!"_

The next one was only about ten minutes ago.

"_Well Uncle Edward…your niece Emily is here already. Sorry that you missed it. I hope everything is alright. I am going to call my dad and see if he has heard from you."_

I was about to call Bella when there was a knock at the front door. I opened it to find Charlie standing there. I guess he took in my appearance and realized immediately what had happened because he started laughing at me.

"Fall asleep did you?"

"Yeah…I guess I'm in trouble."

"Oh, hog wash! You're fine. We all know what it is like to be a new parent. Your brother will understand. Now where is my beautiful little Roseanna?"

I smiled at my father-in-law. His granddaughter was his entire world, along with Bella of course. "She's in her swing. I was just getting ready to feed her," I told him.

"Nonsense. I'll feed her. You go on upstairs, get ready, and get to that hospital. I will call my daughter and tell her to calm down because you are fine."

"Thanks, Dad." He nodded and went to find my baby. I had taken to calling Charlie, dad over the last month. Bella was calling my parents mom and dad so it just kind of happened naturally. Charlie told Bella that he liked it so that was that.

As I trotted up the stairs, I heard Charlie calling out to RoAnn, "Where's my favorite granddaughter?" I had to chuckle at that…she was his _only_ granddaughter.

I quickly got into the shower and let the hot water relax my tired muscles. I started thinking about that gorgeous little beauty downstairs. I could not believe how much I loved her.

Bella and I had not talked about more children yet. We had been too busy with this one. But, I got the impression from her in the hospital that she did not want any more for awhile and this upset me a great deal. I wanted more…now…as soon as possible.

If she came to me today and told me she was pregnant…it would not be soon enough for me. That would be impossible though considering we had not been intimate…in months!

Soon though…soon we would be joined once again.

I finished with my shower as quickly as possible and got dressed. I rushed down the stairs and saw Charlie playing with RoAnn in his lap and cooing at her. She was smiling up at him.

"I keep telling Bella she is smiling and she says it is gas."

"Oh that's a smile if I ever did see one!" Charlie said while sounding just like a proud grandfather.

"See! Would you please tell my wife that?"

"Sure thing, son. Now you better get going. My pesky daughter called while you were in the shower and she said if you were not at that hospital, stat, you are in a whole lot of trouble."

I laughed.

"I better get going. Did she eat?"

"Yep, every last drop."

He handed my baby girl to me. I cradled her in my arms and then placed her gently on my shoulder. She started nudging her nose into my chest trying to root her body into a comfortable position. Aw, she thought I was going to be putting her to sleep. She wanted her daddy. My little princess always felt so at home in my arms. Bella said those were the times she looked the most content…in my arms. Talk about an ego boost.

I felt like father of the year when my wife talked to me like that. "Don't get too comfy, little one. Daddy has to leave for a little bit. But Mommy and I will be home very soon. Alright, sweetheart? Remember, no one loves you like I do."

I kissed her forehead and snuggled her close for just a moment before handing her back to her grandpa.

He smiled kindly at me, "You do adore your daughter don't you?"

"I do."

"You remind me of how I was when Bella was a baby…even as a small child…before…"

"Before he mother took her from you?"

"Yeah," he said softly. His voice was full of regret.

"Hey, at least she came back to you in high school."

"Yeah, thank goodness for that. I don't know what I would do without my baby girl…either of them." He patted me on the back and continued, "And…if I ever had a son…I imagine…he would be…well…kind of…just like you," he whispered.

I could not contain the wide grin that spread across my face. I wrapped my arms around my daughter and second father and said, "You are the best second dad a guy could ask for."

"Okay, enough of this…bonding crap. Get to that hospital before my daughter blows up my phone anymore," he chuckled.

"Yes, sir," I said as I saluted him.

With that, I made my way to the hospital to meet my niece and see my amazing wife.

BPOV

_**August 15, 2009**_

"She is gorgeous Rose! You and Em did well. Emily is the perfect name for her."

Emily was gorgeous. She had her mother's blonde hair and her eyes were blue. Since Em and Rose both had blue eyes, we figured they would probably stay that way. We shall see.

Rose had done amazing during the birth. She was not a raving bitch to her husband like Alice and I were. I have to say, I was quite surprised by that. She always was tougher than we were. Emily was very lucky to have her as a mother.

I noticed Em and Rose staring at each other with weird smiles on their faces. Everyone in the room was looking at me. I was not supposed to be the star of attention. This was Rosalie's day.

"What?" I asked them.

"Ask me her middle name," Rose said.

"Okay…what is her middle name?" She had yet to tell me.

"Belle…" she said proudly.

"Belle? As in _Belle_ after me?" I asked in shock?

I knew they named her Emily because it was the closest girl name to Emmett…but I figured they would have her middle name be Rose after her mom. I could not stop the tears from falling.

"Oh, you guys! Look what you did! You turned me into a mess!"

Emmett came over and wrapped his arms around me. "We love you, Bells! We are so thankful and happy to have you back in our lives. You gave me my brother back again. He wasn't himself without you. Also, you will always be my little sis."

I was really sobbing now.

"Alright, who upset my wife? Whose ass do I need to kick?" I heard my sexy husband's voice from the door.

"Edward Cullen! If you swear one more time around my daughter, I will be the only one doing the ass kicking and it will be _your_ ass my dear brother-in-law!" Rose told him.

Emmett had no idea what to do with a crying woman so he passed me off to Edward. I wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed in his scent.

"Are you alright, Love?"

I nodded into his chest as he chuckled. He let go of me and reached his arms out for Emily. "Give me that niece of mine. She needs some Uncle Eddie bonding time."

"Oh sure man, you hate that name when I say it, but you let all the kids call you Eddie. What the hell?"

Emmett noticed his wife glaring at him. "Heck, what the heck? Sorry baby," Emmett said to Rose sheepishly.

Rosalie handed Emily out to Edward, "Uncle Edward, may I present to you, your niece, Emily _Belle_ Cullen."

Edward glanced at me when he heard her middle name. "Seriously? Emily Belle? That is beautiful you guys!"

He smiled down at his niece. I was falling in love with him all over again. I could not wait to have more babies with him. My decision was firm now.

I was not supposed to get clearance for sex again for three more days. But my six weeks was technically up tomorrow…but unfortunately, I could not get an appointment on the weekend. Go figure. So, they were making me wait until Monday. Well forget that, I say! I am having sex with my husband, pronto! Now, I just needed to get him alone.

This is going to sound horrible because he was holding innocent little Emily…but I was so turned on and my girly parts were going crazy with lust for my husband.

I started nervously biting my lip as I tried to devise a plan to seduce Edward and was quite thankful that I wore a skirt to the hospital today.

Edward turned to me with Emily in his arms and he was smiling brightly down at her. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" He asked me.

"Me?" I looked around the room. All eyes were on me. "Um…yeah…well…you know husband of mine…I did get here very early and I missed breakfast. I am _starving_!"

"I'll take you to get something to eat, Bells. You know I am always up for some grub," Emmett said.

"NO!" I said a little too loudly. "I mean, you need to stay here for your wife and daughter. I want Edward to go with me. We'll bring you something back."

Come on Em, work with me here. I need to get my husband inside of me…like NOW!

Emmett just looked at me with a stunned expression from my outburst. He started to speak but Alice beat him to it.

"Aw, come on Bella! My brother just got here! Emmett is fine to go. Let Edward spend some time with his niece."

I was hoping Edward would catch on…but my clueless, hot and sensitive man just stood there while cooing at his niece.

Rose looked at me and I could tell a light bulb went off in her head. She must have noticed the desperate look on my face.

"Ali, Bella is _starving_," she said slowly. "It should be her husband that _satisfies_ that hunger."

Alice smiled in recognition, "OH! Right, well off you go then," she said as she walked over to take Emily out of Edward's arms.

"Hey! Give her back!" Edward whined as he reached his arms out to try and retrieve Emily from Alice.

Alice glared at her brother. "Edward Anthony! Go…feed…your…wife!"

Edward turned to look at me. "Are you hungry, Love?"

"Yes, nitwit! I just told you that!" I said to him playfully.

He smiled at me guiltily and said, "Oops…sorry…I guess I was distracted."

"Yeah, yeah." I grabbed his arms and began to lead him from the room. "Feed me husband. We'll see you guys later!"

I could hear Emmett calling out the door behind us, "Hey! I didn't even tell them what I want."

Then I heard Rose's voice. "Shut it, Em! Everyone knows what you like. You are not that hard to figure out, sweetie."

Edward was laughing at me as I pulled him quickly down the hall. I was looking for anywhere that I could be alone with my husband. There was no time to go home…especially since my father and daughter were there. No, I was going to have to find somewhere…here…in…this very hospital. I was too horny to make it anywhere else.

"Bells? What is going on with you? Are you really that hungry?" He chuckled.

Oh, you have no idea just how _hungry_ I am Mr. Cullen.

EPOV

_**August 15, 2009**_

Bella had been acting strange since I arrived at the hospital. I knew she did not get to eat this morning but she could not be so starved that she had to pull me around the way that she was. She was acting like an animal in search of its prey. She knew where the cafeteria was so I had no idea what the hell she was looking for as she peered into rooms.

When I asked her what was with her…she glared at me right before she backed me up against the wall in empty hallway.

"Edward…sweetie…it has been…almost…five…long…torturous…months. I am…fucking…_famished_!" She purred at my ear.

Understanding dawned on my face.

Oh…_oh!_ My wife was horny!

I shifted my eyes up and down her body. She was going to get it…and I was going to give it to her good. I had five months of pent up frustration to unleash on her. I was probably going to cum like a fourteen-year-old boy masturbating for the first time but I did not care. I was going to have sex with my wife.

I was fucking giddy!

I kissed her roughly on the lips as I pulled her to me. I grabbed her ass as I pushed my tongue into her mouth. She pulled my tongue into her mouth and sucked on it without letting go. Then, she pulled back and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Not out here in the open, hot stuff. We need somewhere more…_private_."

We found a supply closet that was not locked and she pulled me into the room with her. She pressed me against the door and began attacking my lips. My first concern was always with my family's well being so unfortunately, my logical side took notice to what was happening.

"Wait, Bella. Stop for a minute,"

Her bottom lip started trembling. "You…don't want me anymore…do you? I made you wait too long and you don't find me attractive anymore! I'll lose the baby weight Edward, I swear! Please don't leave me." She started sobbing, wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head into my chest.

Oh shit, I was an asshole. She had been emotional since having RoAnn. The doctor said it was normal and she would be her old cheerful self soon. It could not happen soon enough for me.

I had to stop her line of thinking immediately.

I took her face into my hands and held it in place gently so she had to look up at me. "You will stop this nonsense right now, Isabella Cullen. Do you understand me?" I knew how it made her wet when I called her Isabella Cullen so I was hoping this would ease her mind somewhat.

She gently nodded as I started kissing her tears away. "I love you more than anything else in this entire world, next to our daughter. You are the most amazing, beautiful, loving, wife and mother that a man could ask for. You become more beautiful to me every single day. I do not give a damn about any weight you have left over from carrying our daughter. I love every last inch of you. The only reason I stopped you is because your doctor has not cleared you yet."

The blush engulfed her cheeks and she smiled shyly at me, "OH." That was all she could manage to say.

I kissed her forehead. "You, my dear wife, are a silly and stubborn woman. Do you know that?" I pulled her into me even tighter than she already was. Her arms tightened around me.

"Edward, I'm sorry I got upset."

"It's okay."

"I really don't want to wait though, I need you right now! If you are not inside me…soon…I don't know what I will do."

That brought my erection back in a hurry. It did not help that she started kissing my chest and running her delicate hands up and down my stomach underneath my shirt. "But, Bella, you are not back on any type of birth control yet. Also, I do not have any condoms because I was not expecting this."

She shrugged and started unbuttoning my jeans.

I grasped her shoulders and said, "Wait…you don't care?"

"No," she said nonchalantly as she pulled down my zipper.

I wished I had a mirror to see how dorky I looked with the goofy grin I know I had on my face when she said that.

My Bella wanted to have more of my babies. She wanted to start trying right now. I could not have been happier.

"Hang on love," I said. She looked really pissed at me for stopping her again. "Are you sure we want our next child to be conceived in a supply closet at the hospital?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at me. "Seriously Edward? We are married and in love. Does it really matter where the baby is conceived? Besides, you do know it is not going to happen the very first time we try, right?"

I nodded. "You're right…as always love. Now let me show you how much I fucking love you!"

I turned our bodies so that she was the one that was now pressed against the door. I started nibbling on her neck. "Oh Jesus, Edward! We don't have time for foreplay! We are going to get caught! Your cock is hard and my pussy is wet and waiting…just fuck me already!"

Yes ma'am.

Since she had already undone my jeans, all I had to do was push them down enough to get my cock out for her pleasure. She pulled her skirt up to her waist and my fingers pushed her panties aside searching out her heat. She was right…she was already wet for me.

"It's been five months, sweetheart, it might hurt a bit…" She silenced me with her mouth and wrapped her legs around my waist pulling my cock directly into her…hard.

We both broke apart at the sensation long enough to yell out, "FUCK!"

"OH good hell that feels fucking good, baby," I told her.

She attached her mouth back to mine and I began pounding into her with wild abandon while our tongues danced with one another.

I felt complete again. My poor aching cock was finally home. It did not last long for either one of us. We finished and readjusted our clothes promising each other more to come later that night once Roseanna was asleep.

We left the supply closet holding hands and headed back to Rose's room.

As soon as we walked in empty handed, Emmett said, "Hey! Where the fuck is my food?"

Alice, Rose and Bella all started giggling.

Emmett then gave me a look of understanding. "Damn bro! Seriously, in the hospital? You two are worse than Rose and me!"

Bella's entire body was turning red as she came to me and hid her face in my chest. I had to laugh at my wife.

She was my everything…my always.

Still EPOV

_**October 4, 2009**_

Bella and I still worked from home for the most part, which was awesome. We got to be with RoAnn all the time. My little angel was now a little over three months old. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. I knew I was biased but I didn't care.

Today, I was gone most of the day because I had to meet with my agent about the new screenplay I was writing. There was some big name director he was trying to get and he wanted me to meet with both of them.

Bella was at the house putting together a party with Alice. My sister wanted to celebrate Jasper finally having the vasectomy and the fact that she would never have to endure childbirth again.

Don't get me wrong, she adored her son. But, she was thrilled he was going to be an only child.

I rushed home after my meeting because I could not wait to see my girls. When I got to the house, I called out to Bella. She did not answer.

I made it upstairs and heard the shower running. I knew if she were in the shower, RoAnn would be in the bathroom with her, probably in her swing since she loved that thing.

I opened the door and heard my wife singing lightly over the water to our daughter. RoAnn smiled brightly when she saw her daddy in the doorway. "Hey baby, Daddy's home."

"Oh, hey Edward," Bella said.

"Sorry sweetheart, I was talking to my other baby."

"Ha, ha wise guy. Will you take her and see if she needs changed? I'll be out in a minute."

"Of course. Come here my cute little munchkin," I said as I lifted my girl out of her swing.

She let out a noise that sounded to me like a giggle. It was the most adorable sound I had ever heard. I immediately started peppering her chubby little face with kisses. "Are you laughing at your daddy? Is Daddy funny?"

I placed her on the changing table and was just finishing the diaper change when Bella walked into the room wrapped in nothing but a towel. I had scooped RoAnn back into my arms because that was my favorite place for her to be but right then I could not stop looking at my wife.

I leered at her with lustful eyes. "You better be glad I have our daughter in my arms, Mrs. Cullen."

"Why is that, Mr. Cullen?"

"Because if I didn't you would be in so much trouble right now."

"Well, maybe you can show me that trouble once our baby girl goes down for her nap. What do you say?"

"I say, RoAnn, sweetie, it's nap time."

Bella laughed at me. "She needs to eat first, goofy man!"

"So, what time is this party?" I asked her.

"Um…the party was…rescheduled."

"Why?"

She looked at me hesitantly.

"Are you really that unobservant, Edward?" She asked me.

"What are you talking about, Bells?"

"You just changed Roseanna. Did you not even notice what your daughter is wearing?"

I looked down at the baby in my arms.

Bella had her in just a little t-shirt…which come to think of it…was a little too big for her. But that was all that I noticed.

"Why is she in this shirt that is way too big for her love? Does she not have anything else to wear?"

Bella slapped her hand to her forehead and groaned, "UGH! Why are men _**SO**_ clueless and unobservant? I told Alice and Rose you would not freaking notice!"

She left the room in a huff. I looked down at my daughter. "Your mommy is a little cuckoo! I have no idea what her…" I stopped when I noticed for the first time what the t-shirt said.

It said '_Big Sister_' in big letters on the front.

What was she trying to tell me?

My Bella stomped back into the room and threw a stick at my head, making sure to miss Roseanna of course.

I placed my little one into her crib for a minute before I bent down to pick up the stick my wife had just flung at me.

It was a Clear Blue pregnancy test stick that clearly said 'PREGNANT' across it.

"Really?" I asked her in a whisper.

"Yes, you tool! You really are unobservant," she said as she playfully swatted my chest. "Have you not noticed the morning sickness, my reaction to certain smells, my moodiness, the way I wince when you touch my boobs sometimes?"

I just stared at her and shook my head no. I had not noticed any of it.

Bella was pregnant…again…with _my_ baby.

I was going to be a dad…again.

I could not contain my excitement once the shock was gone.

I started kissing Bella all over her face as I pulled her to me, picked her up and started spinning her around the room.

"You make me so happy baby! I can't wait to have another baby with you! I am SO excited! Is this why the party was cancelled?"

"Yes…I thought we would be…_celebrating_…once RoAnn went to sleep and I did not think you would want to be required to wait until people left our house."

Fuck me. I forgot about the horny part of her pregnancy.

Score!

The months where she could not get enough of me were well worth the months that would come when she did not want to be touched. We would be doing it on every single surface of the house.

Sweet!

"You bet your ass we are going to celebrate, _wife_!"

Unfortunately, I was so excited that I kept spinning my _pregnant _wife and then she looked a little green. "Oh god, Edward put me down! I'm going to be sick!"

I set her down on her feet and she darted to the bathroom faster than I had ever seen her move.

I turned my attention to my daughter. "Where's the big sister?" I asked her in a baby voice. Yes, I know it's goofy but sue me.

I picked her up into my arms. "You're going to be an awesome big sister, aren't you RoAnn?"

She giggled at me. Since her mother was getting sick and did not like my spinning, I danced around the room with my little girl singing to her that I was going to be a daddy again.

Yes, my girls had turned me into a sap. Tomorrow, I would go out with Emmett and Jasper to do manly things in an effort to get my testosterone back once again. I hoped that this time we would have a boy. I really did not care though, as long as my baby was healthy and happy.

The sounds coming from our bathroom were horrible. I looked down at my daughter once we stopped dancing. "We better go check on Mommy, munchkin."

I had RoAnn in one arm as I held Bella's hair back while she lurched into the toilet. My poor baby. She was a trooper, going through all of this once again, for our second child.

I began to wonder if she would want to get pregnant this soon after the next one.

It could happen.

_**A/N…We only have the epilogue left now. I will get it posted as soon as I can. **_

_**A lot of you will not be able to review. Fanfiction came in and deleted all of my chapters that were previously author's notes so now my chapter numbers are messed up causing reviewing problems for most of you. **_

_**However, if you have the time…please feel free to PM me and let me know what you thought about the chapter. **_

_**Also, you can come over to Twilighted and visit the thread for this story and let us know what you thought about the chapter if you cannot review. **_

_**Thank you to keepingupwiththekids! Love ya girl! Thanks for putting up with all of my stories that keep you busy! **_

_**I am in a group of fellow authors and readers called The Sandbox. We have a lot of fun together and keepingupwiththekids created a wonderful community for our little group. **_

_**Please come over and check out the fabulous stories that are there. You will find some amazing authors! We welcome everyone!**_

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/The_Sandbox/73739/

_**Last but not least…follow me on Twitter…my name on there is ackerman56.**_

_**You can also find me on Facebook as Edwardandbellabelongtogether Fanfiction. **_


	34. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story. We are just bending them to our will and having some fun with them.**_

EPOV

"Daaaaddy!" I heard the voice of one of my children yell from the backyard.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "We have only been home for thirty minutes! What could they have gotten into now?" I asked aloud to no one in particular. I was standing in the kitchen with my beautiful wife and now she was laughing at me.

Bella looked up from the cake she was frosting and smirked. "Don't ask me impregnating monster. You created them, I just carried them," Bella quipped as she continued to work on the cake.

When Bella was pregnant with our youngest, Alice had made the astute comment that I was an 'impregnating monster' which turned into a philosophical discussion between Emmett and Jasper as to whether I was more like Dr. Frankenstein or the Wolf Man on a full moon. Bella decided to get involved in the discussion by saying I was neither. She insisted that I was more like a vampire because according to her, while conceiving our final bundle of joy, I liked to bite.

I growled at her and decided to answer my child. "I'm coming," I yelled out the back door.

We had tried for a son.

Really, we did.

But alas, JJ was going to be the only boy in the Cullen family.

In our efforts, Bella and I were blessed with not one or two, even three or four, but _seven_ daughters.

_Seven_ daughters.

I was going to have to build seven towers now instead of one.

Walking out the back door, I discovered which one of my lovely daughters was calling me. It was our fourth girl, Cassandra Carlisle, or Cass as we called her. She was being held prisoner by her uncle Jasper. He had her dangling upside down over his shoulder, spinning around in circles. My Cass was squealing with delight as she screamed, "Faster! Faster!" She was now ten years old. Where did the time go?

After RoAnn was born, Bella immediately got pregnant with daughter number two. From the ultrasounds, we really thought we were having a son. However, when the time came, out popped, Katherine Renee. I liked to call her Kat and it caught on with everyone else. She was now twelve going on thirty.

Just like the first sex embargo, as soon as it was lifted, Bella was pregnant again. This time it was with Charlotte Esme. Our little Charlie as we liked to call her. My little Charlie is now eleven.

Our fourth daughter came just as quickly as the third. Bella and I decided we had both earned a break after four consecutive children in four consecutive years.

Four consecutive years of pregnancy hormones turning my wife into a sex fiend.

Four years of midnight feedings, diaper patrol, and three o'clock in the morning craving runs.

We had definitely earned a break.

Bella went on the pill as soon as possible after Charlie entered the world. We were both happy about this at the time. Luckily for me, it was not the pregnancy hormones alone that made my wife like sex.

She was naturally insatiable. During our baby-making break, our sex life did not slow down one bit. We made time to ravish each other as much as possible. Anytime…anywhere…just like always with my beautiful Bella. Whenever the need for one another hit…we were going at it.

A few late pills on a family vacation resulted in the Christmas Eve delivery of our double troubles that we named Whitney Grace and Abigail Nicole. They came three years after Charlie. My adorable but mischievous little twin girls were now seven.

The twins were something else entirely. They always finished each other's sentences and used what RoAnn liked to call the "freaky pixie twin thing." Much like Alice always having a 'feeling' about things, so did Whit and Abby…especially when it was something involving one another. They also took after their aunt Alice in stature. They were incredibly tiny and pixie like, much to my sister's delight. They were identical twins with the exception that Whit had one brown eye and one green eye. All the rest of our girls to that point had my green eyes, including Abby.

I loved all of my girls with my entire being but I wanted one of them to look just like Bella so much. However, all of my girls so far had looked just like me. Green eyes and bronze hair.

That was until a year later when our youngest and last chance at a son was born.

Laura Marie Cullen was the spitting image of her mother with her chocolate eyes and mahogany hair. She was now six. That little miss was the reason that her older sister was being spun like a top by their goofy uncle. Everyone was gathering here today to celebrate little Laura Cullen graduating from kindergarten.

"Daddy! Sa…sav…SAVE ME!" Cass giggled as Jasper stopped spinning her and took off towards the tire swing.

"Sorry Cass, you're on your own, sweetheart," I hollered at her.

"Daddy, is uncle Jasper kidnapping Cass? Because I need her to help me make cookies for Aunt Rose's birfday." I chuckled at my little one. She was working with a speech therapist at school because she had trouble with her '_th'_ sounds. She had grabbed my hand and was staring up at me with her big doe eyes.

Everyone attended her graduation ceremony this afternoon and then we were meeting at our house for a party in honor of Laura. Rose and Emmett were stopping to get pizza for everyone. My little bean as I liked to call my youngest was still wearing her tiny, red graduation gown. She was so much like Bella with her quiet demeanor and love of books.

"Uncle Jazz could not handle Cass, Bean. Trust me, she's not going anywhere." I picked Laura up and tickled her as she giggled. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and nuzzled my cheek. "Love you Daddy."

"Love you too, Bean."

We headed into the living room where two of her cousins and her oldest sister were playing video games. My oldest baby girl was now thirteen years old. I dreaded the teenage years for my little RoAnn. She was and always would be my angel. She was already becoming boy crazy. I had my work cut out for me with that one.

"Come here Laura," JJ said as I plopped her down on the couch. JJ was the eldest of the cousins, now fourteen. He told me one day last week when he was playing football with all the men in the family that since he was the oldest he had to watch over and protect all of his female cousins. They were the closest thing to sisters he would ever have.

He also told me that if I needed help with the towers he was my guy. JJ was a great kid. He was quite responsible and a little shy. He was essentially…just like his father. He was turning out just fine.

JJ pulled Laura onto his lap and let her take over the controller as he, RoAnn, and Emily played the game.

Rose and Emmett had one more child after Emily. They had a daughter that they named Claire Christine. Both of their girls were just like them. Stubborn…strong-willed…and natural comedians. They kept Rose and Em on their toes. I called it karmic justice. Emily was now thirteen like RoAnn while Claire was the same age as Whit and Abby. That made for one hell of a trio, let me tell ya. Claire and the twins were always in some kind of trouble.

After Laura was born, Bella had her tubes tied, while I also had a vasectomy. We were finished with our baby making. It was time now to just enjoy the sex. We had come to terms with the fact that there were no sons in our future. I had my girls…all _eight_ of them…couldn't forget the mother of my seven little angels. I could not have been happier.

Heading back into the kitchen, I spied Bella laughing at something Alice said as she finished frosting the cake.

Bella had her head thrown back in laughter and the frosting pipe she was using to write out 'Congratulations Laura' clenched tightly in her fists. The years had been good to us. We were only thirty-eight so we had many years in front of us still. Seven kids before I even hit forty…seven beautiful girls with my amazing Bella. Who would have thought?

Bella gets annoyed at what she calls my 'amazing physique.' Apparently, I still have the body of a twenty-five year old while according to her; she has tons of baby fat from carrying the offspring of the 'impregnating monster.' I argue with her about this constantly. I think that she is more beautiful and desirable than she was fourteen years ago. My wife has filled out around the edges a bit more and she has this glow about her all the time. Motherhood has done wonders to her, as if she were some ethereal mother earth wood nymph with soft curves and a maternal glow.

"Staring will not get the drinks out to the picnic table," Bella said to me.

I smirked as I grabbed a cooler from the kitchen island, pecked my gorgeous wife on the cheek and headed out back to the picnic tables.

I placed the cooler beside the picnic table that we were using to set all of the food on to make it easy for everyone to get a drink as they got their pizza.

I looked up and saw that the twins, Claire, Cass, Charlie and Kat were all outside playing in the yard. They were playing a game of tag. I laughed at all of the girls. They were being silly and they made me smile.

I felt warm, soft arms wrap around my waist from behind. I smelled the strawberry, freesia combo and new immediately that it was Bella.

"Oh, Michelle. I thought you would never get out here. Hurry and kiss me before my wife comes outside."

I felt Bella dig her fingers into my side as she pinched me…hard. "Ow!" I yelped.

"Serves you right, Mr. Cullen. See if you get any later tonight you jerk!" She had a playful tone in her voice so I knew she was humoring me.

"Fine…I'll just have to call Michelle."

She huffed and pulled her arms away from me before turning to go back into the house. I pulled her back to me forcefully and whispered into her ear, "Get back here, _Mrs. Cullen_. If you think anyone else besides _you_ can satisfy my urges…you are sorely mistaken." I heard her breath hitch. "By the way woman, you are sooo putting out tonight. You cannot resist me."

Bella spun around in my arms and wrapped hers around my neck. She stood up on her tippy toes and started to say something when we heard screams coming from behind us.

BPOV

Those screams scared the hell out of me. They were coming from my daughter, Charlie. Edward broke away from me and ran to her faster than I had ever seen him move in our entire lives.

The way he rushed to his daughter to see what happened…it warmed me all throughout my body. I was right behind him. When we reached all the girls, they said that Charlie had tripped and fallen. Unfortunately, a few of my girls…had my balance problems.

She landed on the concrete walkway that lead up to the back door. Edward said he didn't think it was bad enough to need stitches. But, he was going to get his dad to look at it for sure. He never took any chances when it came to his girls.

I knew Charlie was okay now so I could totally oogle my husband. It was such a turn-on to watch him fawn over his little girl and take care of her. Luckily, Carlisle and Esme arrived shortly after the incident. Carlisle confirmed Edward's assessment. She did not need stitches. He cleaned up his granddaughter's cut but when it came time for the bandage…she would only allow Edward to do it. "No, I only want Dad to put it on! He always does it the _right_ way!"

Our stubborn eleven-year old was adamant about this. She did not need as many bandages these days but the girls always preferred their daddy to take care of them in their time of need and no one else would ever do.

Yes, I had ended up with seven daddy's girls. My husband definitely had his work cut out for him. He was so protective of all seven of them. He also had a different and special bond with each of our daughters. They all had seven very different personalities.

Our girls did not always get along with one another. Edward was the one who had to play peacemaker. Lord help him when they all become teenagers.

I felt an arm loop through mine. "Is she alright, Mom?"

"Yeah, she's fine Ro." I had taken to calling RoAnn, Ro. "Daddy needs to do his bandage trick to make Charlie all better."

My little Roseanna rolled her eyes, something she was doing frequently lately and said, "Oh my god…when is she going to grow up? She is eleven years old and she _still_ wants Dad to do the bandage trick?" That is what the girls called it over the years because they claimed that it was Daddy's magic hands and kisses that took the pain away like a magician full of tricks making things disappear.

I looked down at my daughter and smirked, "Seriously Roseanna? Do you want to go there?"

She shook her head no quickly and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me. She knew exactly what I meant. It was just last week…in this same backyard…where she had fallen and skinned her arm while jump roping too close to the concrete. She too, insisted on her father doing the bandage trick to soothe her injury…at thirteen years old.

Edward's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Okay Charlie, you ready?"

Charlie nodded at her dad. She still had tears streaming down her face. Edward leaned in, kissed each one of her eyelids, her nose, each cheek, her forehead, before finally rubbing the area around the cut gently without hurting and finally placed the bandage on her knee. He then placed one final kiss over the bandaged area. This was the kiss that was supposed to actually do the healing. This was one of his many rituals that he had with all of our girls.

It had been an amazing fourteen years, watching Edward as a father. It made me kind of sad that we decided to stop. However, seven was enough for us. Seven was plenty.

We heard Emmett's booming voice and all the girls swarmed him. They loved their Uncle Emmett. All except Charlie. Edward was helping her up from where she had been lying while he bandaged her knee.

"You alright sweetheart?" She nodded into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yo! Rosie and I need help with all these darn pizzas! We have enough to feed Bella and Edward's army of princesses. Let's get to it!"

"You ready to go help bring pizzas out here, Char?" Edward asked her.

"Okay, Daddy." I could almost see his heart melt when she said that. She hadn't called him 'Daddy' very much since she turned ten. RoAnn, Kat, Charlie and Cass had all stopped calling Edward 'Daddy' and me 'Mommy.' They felt they were too old for that. We were now 'Mom and Dad.'

Unless…they got hurt...or were sad…then Edward was 'Daddy' again. Daddy always made everything better.

Charlie ran off to help with the pizzas like nothing had happened in the past thirty minutes. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side as we walked to the front of the house. "What are you smiling at?" He asked me with a playful grin.

He knew how it affected me to watch him with the girls. I swear I was in a constant state of arousal with him. I look up at him and laughed, "Like you didn't already know that you are totally getting laid tonight!"

"Alright, good times…later," he smirked.

When we reached the front, all the troops were loading up pizzas from Em and Rose's car, carrying them to the backyard.

I noticed that there was a moving van next door. "Come on, Edward let's go meet the new neighbors. I've been dying to see who was going to buy the Johnson's house. I hope it's actually someone with kids this time."

I pulled my husband behind me. Well, more like drug him behind me. He did not want to go.

The two adults appeared to be a bit older than we were. "Hello! I'm Bella Cullen, this is my husband Edward. We live right next door."

The woman smiled and held out her hand. I took it in mine and shook it. "I'm Lily Black. This is my husband, Billy. It's so nice to meet you!"

"You too! I think you will be happy here. This is a great neighborhood to raise a family….do you have kids?"

"Yes, they are around here somewhere," Billy answered as he and Edward were shaking hands.

I noticed a boy who looked to be about seven or eight with his head buried in a video game. Then, I saw a girl sitting on the front porch who appeared to be about eleven with her head buried in a book.

"That's Paul and Emily. They are our niece and nephew. My brother and his wife…were killed in a car accident a few months ago. We took them in. We thought we should move and start over. A change of scenery, you know?" Lily said.

"I think it will be great for them," Edward responded before I had a chance to say anything.

"I agree. We have seven daughters. They will keep them busy."

"Wow! Seven girls?" Lily asked. She and Billy both looked shocked.

"Do you have any other children or is it just your niece and nephew?" Edward asked them.

"No, we have a son…Jacob. He is around here somewhere," Billy laughed. "He's always disappearing."

We laughed with him and then I asked, "How old is he?"

"Oh, he will be fourteen in about a month."

The look on Edward's face was priceless. He looked as if someone had just told him his dog had died.

"Why don't you go get Paul and Emily, find Jacob, and come join us at our place for pizza? You can get to know our family who are certain to be around a lot. Plus, it will allow us to get to know each other and our kids to mingle. We are celebrating our youngest daughter graduating from kindergarten today."

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Lily answer.

Edward relaxed a little and said, "No intrusion at all. Please join us."

"Alright, if you are sure," Billy said as he went to gather Paul and Emily. "We'll find Jake and be right there."

Edward and I nodded and headed into the backyard. "Almost fourteen? Fourteen? We cannot have a fourteen-year old boy living next door Bella. We just can't! RoAnn is thirteen and she is all about the boys right now. I won't stand for it. We are moving."

I turned on my husband and cradled his face in my hands roughly, "Listen to me Edward Anthony Cullen! We are not moving anywhere! What happens will happen. Our daughters have grown up in this house and I will not change that because of a boy! You will learn to deal. Besides, he probably won't be Ro's type anyway, so calm down. Sheesh!"

We started walking to the backyard again. When we got back there, we were both stopped dead in our tracks.

All of our family was talking and mingling. But it was our eldest daughter that caught our attention. Over by the fence, she was talking to and making googly eyes at a very tall, dark-skinned, black-haired, quite attractive young man.

Please don't be Jacob…please don't be Jacob. Please be just some strange guy that does not live next door. Edward will flip if that is Jacob!

"Ah, there you are! Jake… climb the fence and head on over. The Cullens have been nice enough to invite us over for pizza," Lily said. Oh shit. It _was_ her son, Jacob. "I see your daughter has already met our Jacob," she said smiling at Edward and me.

Not good…not good at all.

Jacob jumped over the fence that separated our yards and RoAnn practically drug him by the hand over to the picnic table to get food. They were laughing and smiling at one another.

"Fourteen? _**FOURTEEN**_? There is no way that kid is only fucking fourteen! Sixteen is more like it. We…are…moving!" My husband hissed into my ear.

"Edward! I seriously doubt his parents are going to lie about his age! Would you stop it?"

"I don't know, Bells. Look at how happy his parents seem that he is so smitten with _**MY **_RoAnn. I think it is a conspiracy. Yeah, they secretly knew that I would object if I knew Jacob's real age. So, they lied and told us he is going to be fourteen because that is closer to RoAnn's age. But in reality, he is going to actually be turning sixteen…maybe even seventeen. Yeah, that's it. That has to be right."

He looked frantic and crazed. I would have laughed at him if I thought he was joking. He was completely serious. His ideas were insane!

I grabbed him by the shoulders and used the sternest voice that I could muster. "Edward! _**STOP**_…_**IT**_…_**NOW**_! You are acting like a psycho! Please, let this be. You do not even know what is going to happen between them. None of us do! Let it go! We have guests and we are not going to be rude to them."

He relaxed a little as I kissed his lips gently. "You always know what to say, how to calm me down and relax me. How do you do it?"

"Years of practice," I told him.

He took my hand in his and we started to walk towards everyone. We then noticed Jacob pointing out that RoAnn had some pizza sauce on her face. The look in his eyes when he looked at my daughter and used his napkin to gently wipe her face…made _me_ melt…and I was old enough to be that boy's mother.

I felt Edward's hand tighten around mine. "That is it! As soon as everyone is gone, JJ and I are starting on those towers!"

I rolled my eyes at my silly husband. "Edward. Knock it off! Besides, we were next door neighbors once…look how that turned out."

"JJ!" My husband yelled as he made his way over to our nephew.

I just shook my head and laughed. I could not contain the large smile on my face as I watched our family and friends around me. Edward and I had already been through a lot. I knew we would also have a lot in front of us since we were not even forty yet.

But, it was all worth it. In the end, we were still each other's everything.

I would not change a thing.

_**A/N…Well, that is it my friends. This is the last installment…ever…of The Next Door Neighbors. Perhaps, from time to time I might come back and do some outtake chapters…but pretty much this is the end. We have no plans for a sequel.**_

_**I am sorry it took so long to get this to you guys. Piratehannelore and I wrote this chapter several times and then erased and rewrote it. It was not coming out right. But, we finally got it the way that we wanted it.**_

_**Thank you to Piratehannelore for coming into this story and taking on the task of writing it with me after my first writing partner on this one bailed. Love you hard girl!**_

_**Thank you to keepingupwiththekids for being my fabulous beta and keeping me in line all the time. I love you my friend! You rock! Give her some love because I just sent this chapter to her a few hours ago and she already got it back to me so I could give it to you guys today. She is amazing!**_

_**I would also like to thank TypicalTwilightMom. She is the one who called Edward an 'impregnating monster' in a review. Piratehannelore and I loved it and it kind of stuck.**_

_**The chapters are still messed up on my account for this story…so most of my regular readers will not be able to review. But I hope you will either PM me, go to the thread over at Twilighted, or message me on Twitter and let me know what you thought of the epilogue.**_

_**You can follow me on Twitter, I am ackerman56 there.**_

_**You can also find me on Facebook as Edwardandbellabelong2gether Fanfiction.**_

_**Make sure you have me on author alert. I have two stories that I am trying to finish up right now. They are called Brothers & Sisters and New Moon Tavern. Once I get those two finished, I have a ton of new story ideas coming your way…one at a time of course! **_

_**Thank you to everyone who read and supported this story. I love all of my readers and you are very special to me!**_

_**Talk to you again soon!**_


End file.
